The Darkness Within
by Callora
Summary: Co by było, gdyby Glizdogon nie zdradził Voldemortowi kryjówki Potterów? Co, gdyby zamiast tego sam zabrał Harry'ego prosto do Czarnego Pana? Pierwsza część Trylogii Księcia Ciemności. AU. Dark!Harry. Tłumaczenie.
1. Zdrada

Tytuł oryginału: The Darkness Within: The Rewrite

Autor oryginału: Kurinoone

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

 _*edit: 06.01.2018*_

 **Disclaimer:** „Harry Potter" nie jest moją własnością, więc to, co znajome należy do J. K. Rowling, a poza tłumaczeniem, wszystko pozostałe jest własnością Kurinoone.

 **Rozdział Pierwszy** :  
 **Zdrada**

To, jak bardzo on przypomina Jamesa, faktycznie jest przerażające, pomyślała Lily. Mimo że jej synek, Harry, miał dopiero roczek, było u niego widoczne wielkie podobieństwo do ojca. Ich czupryny były równie nieokiełznane. Lily od zawsze powtarzała mężowi, żeby poradził coś na swoje włosy, lecz James za każdym razem błyskał jej w odpowiedzi olśniewającym uśmiechem i przebiegał przez nie palcami, czochrając je sobie jeszcze bardziej.

Przynajmniej ma moje oczy, Lily pomyślała z wdzięcznością, spoglądając w dół, na dziecko bawiące się na jej kolanach. Dzięki szmaragdowej zieleni swoich oczu Harry wyglądał jeszcze bardziej uroczo. Kruczowłose niemowlę siedzące teraz na kolanach matki szczęśliwie żuło swoje zabawki i co jakiś czas spoglądało na drzwi.

– Kogo szukasz, skarbie? – zaszczebiotała Lily, przytulając Harry'ego.

Wiedziała doskonale, kogo wypatrywał Harry. Tak jak każdego wieczoru koło siódmej, Harry gorliwie wyczekiwał powrotu swojego ojca z pracy. Oczywiście dla przeciętnego rocznego dziecka określenie czasu nie było możliwe, ale Harry wcale nie był przeciętnym chłopcem. Tak się składa, że jego rodzice również tacy nie byli. Byli rodziną czarodziejów.

Jak na zawołanie zjawił się James, wchodząc lekko skonsternowany do salonu. Jednak na widok rodziny jego orzechowe oczy zabłysnęły, a na usta wpłynął uśmiech.

– Hej, jak tam mój mały mężczyzna? – spytał, podchodząc zamaszystym krokiem do Lily i podnosząc Harry'ego, który gaworzył jak najęty, żeby zyskać uwagę ojca.

– James, ile jeszcze razy będę musiała ci to powtórzyć? On jest chłopcem, nie mężczyzną – upomniała go Lily żartobliwie.

James jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

– Chłopiec brzmi strasznie… sam nie wiem. Brzmi dziwnie, jakbym go upominał. To mój mały mężczyzna – odpowiedział, przytulając Harry'ego czule.

Lily uśmiechnęła się do swojego męża. Jej zdaniem, James po prostu nie chciał brzmieć zbyt ojcowsko, jako że miał dopiero dwadzieścia trzy lata.

Lily miała właśnie pójść do kuchni, żeby przygotować obiad, kiedy przeszkodziło jej pukanie do drzwi. James w jednej chwili postawił się do stanu gotowości. Bez słowa przekazał jej Harry'ego i wyjął różdżkę. Zbliżył się do drzwi i pokazał jej na migi, by ukryła się z ich synem w innym pokoju. Lily kiwnęła głową i szybko udała się na górę. Zwykle nie przyjmowała rozkazów od nikogo, nawet od Jamesa, ale od kiedy ta nieszczęsna przepowiednia została wygłoszona, sytuacja drastycznie się zmieniła. Przeprowadzili się do Doliny Godryka i tylko starannie dobrana grupka wiedziała, gdzie to dokładnie było. Lily czekała z niepokojem, w jednej dłoni dzierżąc różdżkę i cały czas trzymając Harry'ego. Wypali klątwę w kogokolwiek, kto chociażby rzuci swój cień na jej jedynego syna.

Usłyszała, jak James mamrocze inkantację zaklęcia, dzięki któremu mógł sprawdzić, kto stał u ich progu. Nagle drzwi zostały otwarte i do Lily dotarły śmiechy oraz aż zbyt dobrze znany jej głos. Wypuściła oddech, którego wstrzymywania nie była nawet świadoma. Wyszła z pokoju i zeszła na dół.  
I faktycznie, przyjaciele jej męża, Syriusz i Peter byli w salonie. Syriusz drażnił Lily podczas jej lat w Hogwarcie, zawsze wygłupiając się z Jamesem i pakując go w różnego rodzaju kłopoty. Oczywiście James wcale nie był niewiniątkiem, ale ponieważ Lily była teraz jego żoną, wolała obwiniać Syriusza. Peter zawsze był tak cichy, że Lily zastanawiała się czasem, co on w ogóle robił, będąc Huncwotem. Remus był jedynym z nich, z którym mogła przeprowadzić inteligentną rozmowę. Zauważyła, że nie było go tu dzisiaj i zdała sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie zmagał się właśnie ze swoim małym „futerkowym" problemem, jak Syriusz nazwał łagodnie jego wilkołaczą przypadłość.

– Mogłeś nam powiedzieć, że wpadniecie, Łapo – skomentowała Lily, podając Harry'ego ojcu chrzestnemu, który z entuzjazmem wyciągnął ręce i przytulił mocno chrześniaka.

– A co to by była za zabawa? – spytał Syriusz i zaśmiał się do Harry'ego swoim przypominającym szczekanie śmiechem.

Harry już wymachiwał rączkami i chichotał z powodu Syriusza i jego wygłupów. Lily patrzyła czule na syna. Naprawdę uwielbiał swojego ojca chrzestnego. Peter też przyglądał się Syriuszowi i Harry'emu, gdy przez jego twarz przemknął jakiś dziwny wyraz żalu. Lily nie była pewna, czy tylko sobie to wyobraziła, czy nie, ale zdawało jej się, że wychwyciła niemalże ból w oczach Petera.

– Peter, wszystko w porządku? – zapytała, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.

Peter szybko odwrócił wzrok i przestąpił z nogi na nogę, nie patrząc Lily w oczy.

– Taa, po prostu… to był długi dzień… to tyle – odpowiedział cicho.

– Nawet mi nic nie mów o długich dniach. – James dołączył się do rozmowy. – Przeżyłem właśnie niezwykle okropny dzień.

– Och, a co się stało? – zainteresował się Syriusz, ciągle pozwalając Harry'emu ciągać się za sięgające do ramion ciemne loki.

– Cóż, z atakami nadchodzącymi z prawa i lewa, nie wiem, jak długo jeszcze wytrzymamy, zanim wszystko się walnie – odparł James.

James kochał być aurorem, mimo że sam przyznawał, iż został nim tylko ze względu na to, że była to ścieżka kariery, jaką wybrał Syriusz. Szybko jednak polubił swoją rolę wojownika jasnej strony.

Jednakże po wygłoszeniu przepowiedni dotyczącej Harry'ego, Jamesa stopniowo ogarniała coraz większa i większa paranoja. Wcale nie podobał mu się pomysł, by jego własne dziecko miało stawić czoła tak wielkiej odpowiedzialności. „Ratowanie świata". To nie było zadanie Harry'ego, tylko jego. Więc James, jak to James, pracował dzień i noc, eliminując siły Voldemorta. Lecz stawało się to coraz bardziej stresujące, bo Voldemort zawsze zdawał się być o krok przed aurorami.

Posępna mina najlepszego przyjaciela zdawała się lekko przygnębić Syriusza. Mimo że Syriusz, Remus i Peter też byli aurorami, to właśnie James najbardziej skupiał się na wojnie. Chciał, żeby już było po wszystkim, żeby jego syn mógł mieć normalne życie.

Lily westchnęła, wzięła rozbawionego Harry'ego od Syriusza i łagodnie kołysząc, zabrała go na górę, do jego pokoju. Tam delikatnie ułożyła go w łóżeczku i przygładziła włoski, w kolejnej daremnej próbie doprowadzenia czupryny Harry'ego do jako takiego porządku.

– Teraz może ci się wydawać, że to zabawne, Harry, ale zaufaj mi, jak będziesz starszy, nie uznasz układania tych włosów za takie śmieszne – powiedziała Lily do małego chłopca o kruczych włosach, który chichotał i próbował złapać palce matki, gdy ta delikatnie przygładzała mu włosy. Lily odwróciła się i zostawiła swojego synka bawiącego się wesoło w łóżeczku.

Szła właśnie po schodach, kiedy z przyprawiającym o mdłości przeczuciem zdała sobie sprawę, że coś było nie w porządku. A nie było to wcale nic, co usłyszała, a właśnie całkowity brak dźwięków. Trójka mężczyzn w salonie była śmiertelnie cicho. Samo to było dziwne, jako że był tam Syriusz. Lily szybko wyjęła swoją różdżkę i wzięła głęboki wdech. To, co zobaczyła, gdy weszła do pokoju, będzie ją prześladować do końca życia. Tam, na podłodze leżał James w rosnącej w pobliżu głowy kałuży krwi. Niedaleko niego spoczywała rozbita butelka po Ognistej Whisky. Syriusz leżał na plecach, zupełnie nieprzytomny.

– O Boże!... James!... James!

Lily pośpieszyła do męża, całkowicie zapominając o trzeciej osobie znajdującej się w pokoju. Jeśli tylko by go zauważyła, stojącego zaraz za drzwiami, mogłaby zapobiec tragedii, która miała się właśnie wydarzyć. Kiedy Lily pognała w kierunku Jamesa, Peter stanął za nią i zaatakował, zanim mogła dosięgnąć swojego męża.

– _Drętwota!_

Lily upadła, nieprzytomna jeszcze przed uderzeniem w posadzkę. Peter wziął drżący oddech, patrząc dookoła na swoich byłych przyjaciół, każdy z nich leżący na podłodze, zranieni i zdradzeni przez własnego druha. Spróbował uspokoić swoje szaleńczo bijące serce. Był pewien, że gdyby nie rzucił zaklęcia ciszy, Lily mogłaby usłyszeć je, tłukące się w jego klatce piersiowej, dużo wyraźniej niż rozbitą podczas ataku na Jamesa i Syriusza butelkę.

Rzucił kolejne, pełne żalu spojrzenie w stronę przyjaciół, po czym, potykając się, opuścił salon i udał się do pokoju Harry'ego, po drodze mamrocząc:

– Wybacz mi, Harry… Przepraszam, James… Syriuszu, tak mi przykro.

Nawet się nie spodziewał, że zajdzie aż tak daleko. Miał nadzieję, że James, albo Syriusz albo nawet Lily będą go w stanie powstrzymać. Ale jako że nigdy nie spodziewali się po nim żadnego rodzaju zdrady, a tym bardziej ataku na nich i porwania Harry'ego, dał radę dojść aż do tego momentu. Wcale nie chciał tego robić, ale nie miał żadnego wyboru.

Powoli otworzył drzwi i zastał Harry'ego śpiącego spokojnie i ściskającego swojego pluszowego hipogryfa. Peter popatrzył na śpiące dziecko i poczuł okropną falę wyrzutów sumienia. Prowadził tego chłopca ku śmierci. Harry miał zaledwie rok, był tylko niemowlęciem.

Peter przypomniał sobie, jak się czuł, kiedy Harry się urodził. Na wieść o jego narodzinach cieszył się tak samo, jak i pozostali Huncwoci. Ale kiedy treść przepowiedni ujrzała światło dzienne, wszystko się zmieniło. Wedle proroctwa ten chłopiec miał przynieść kres Czarnemu Panu. Ale Peter wiedział, jak potężny był Lord Voldemort. Nikt nie był go w stanie powstrzymać, nikt nie miał żadnych szans w walce przeciwko niemu. Lord Voldemort wygra tę wojnę, a kiedy to zrobi, Peter będzie miał władzę, o jakiej nigdy mu się nawet nie śniło. Chłopiec musiał zniknąć. Przekonując samego siebie, że jedynie zapewnia sobie przeżycie, ostrożnie podniósł Harry'ego i wyniósł go z pokoju. Pośpieszył na dół i bez zerkania na trzy ciała leżące na podłodze, otworzył drzwi wejściowe i raz na zawsze opuścił Dolinę Godryka.

xxx

Peter podbiegł do granicy zaklęć ochronnych nałożonych wokół chatki i aportował się do kryjówki swojego Pana. Czekał na niego, otoczony przez zaledwie dwóch członków swojego wewnętrznego kręgu. Peter drżącymi dłońmi ułożył Harry'ego na kamiennej posadce u stóp Voldemorta. Harry o dziwo ciągle mocno spał i nawet się nie wzdrygnął. Glizdogon pośpiesznie padł na kolana, podpełznął do Voldemorta i ucałowawszy rąbek jego szaty, przemówił drżącym i cichym głosem:

– Panie, zrobiłem, jak nakazałeś. To jest Harry, Panie.

Voldemort zwrócił swoje okrutne, szkarłatne spojrzenie na śpiące niemowlę i pozwolił sobie na pełen satysfakcji uśmiech. Był on atrakcyjnym mężczyzną o przystojnej twarzy z długimi, ciemnymi włosami. Jedynym, co mogłoby wskazywać na znajdującego się wewnątrz potwora, była jego para diabelsko czerwonych oczu, które zdawały się wypalać dziurę w każdym, kto śmiałby na niego spojrzeć. Oderwał wzrok od Harry'ego i spojrzał na kulącą się przed nim postać swojego szpiega.

– Powstań, Peterze, spisałeś się. Nareszcie nie namieszałeś, a ukończyłeś powierzone ci zadanie. – Obserwował, jak żałosny mężczyzna podnosi się roztrzęsiony, wygłaszając swoją wdzięczność i paplając w kółko o łaskawości swojego Pana. – Wystarczy! – syknął Voldemort, natychmiast uciszając Petera. – Bello, podnieś dzieciaka i pozwól mi się bliżej przyjrzeć temu bachorowi!

Bella przeszła obok milczącego Lucjusza i podniosła Harry'ego z zimnej podłogi. Uniosła go do Czarnego Pana.

Voldemort zwrócił uwagę na każdy najmniejszy szczegół niemowlęcia. Ogólnie dzieci go brzydziły. Jeszcze do końca nie zapomniał, jak dzieciaki drwiły i wyśmiewały się z niego w tym okropnym sierocińcu, który należał do jego przeszłości. Jednak to dziecko przyciągało go do siebie jak żadna inna osoba kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Voldemort wyczuwał potężną magiczną aurę, która zdawała się wisieć w powietrzu wszędzie dookoła chłopca. Był niezwykły, nie było w tej kwestii żadnych wątpliwości i jeśli Voldemort pozwoliłby mu żyć, bachor Potterów najprawdopodobniej dojrzałby do potęgi, mogącej dorównać jemu samemu.

Co za marnotrawstwo mocy! - pomyślał Voldemort.

Wyjął różdżkę i usłyszał, jak cała trójka zgromadzonych Śmierciożerców wstrzymuje oddechy. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Zniszczenie tego, którego _przeznaczeniem_ miało być doprowadzenie do jego upadku, przyniesie mu tyle uciechy.

Wycelował różdżką w głowę Harry'ego akurat w momencie, w którym dziecko otworzyło swoje szmaragdowo zielone oczy i spojrzało niewinnie na Voldemorta. Wymamrotał zaklęcie i po chwili nagłe, oślepiająco zielone światło wypełniło komnatę. Peter zamknął oczy tuż przed wypowiedzeniem inkantacji, ale mimo to przebłyski zielonego przedarły się przez jego zamknięte powieki.

Przepraszam, Harry - było wszystkim, co mógł pomyśleć, kiedy oślepiające światło ustąpiło, ponownie pozostawiając ich wszystkich w ciemności.

xxx

Do _stanu pozwalającego na czytanie_ rozdział doprowadziła:  Triangle


	2. Książę Ciemności

„Harry Potter" nie jest moją własnością, więc to, co znajome należy do J K Rowling, a poza tłumaczeniem, wszystko pozostałe jest własnością Kurinoone.

 **Rozdział Drugi**

Lily westchnęła, odkładając ostatnie z wypracowań. Eliksiry, wbrew opinii większości, były dość trudnym przedmiotem, a sprawdzanie esejów na ich temat wcale nie było takie proste. Odchyliła się do tyłu na swoim krześle i pomasowała obolałą szyję. Zaplanowała sobie ocenić wszystkie wypracowania przed pójściem do łóżka. Nareszcie skończyła.

Rozejrzała się wokół siebie. Jej kwatery mieściły się w lochach, ale mimo to udało jej się jakoś wprowadzić tu poczucie komfortu. Dodała temu miejscu dotyku kobiety, malując cementowe ściany i dekorując przestrzeń najlepiej, jak umiała. Wokół biurka rozwiesiła zdjęcia swojej rodziny. Zawsze czuła, że to ważne, żeby czasem móc oderwać się od pracy i spojrzeć do góry na ukochaną osobę.

Okazało się, że to był bardzo dobry pomysł, ponieważ ostatnio rzadko kiedy miała okazję widzieć się z Jamesem. Gdy ona uczyła Eliksirów, a on był w terenie w służbie aurorskiej, nie mówiąc już o tym, że oboje byli członkami Zakonu Feniksa, nie mogli sobie pozwolić na zbyt wiele czasu tylko we dwoje. Tak naprawdę jedynie w szkolne wakacje i święta mogła być z całą swoją rodziną.

Szmaragdowozielone oczy przeniosły się na zdjęcie jej dwunastoletniego syna. Gdyby nie Damien, w całości poświęciłaby się pracy dla Zakonu. Damien zaczął naukę w Hogwarcie dwa lata temu, a posada profesora Eliksirów została jej zaoferowana w zeszłym roku. Jej syn nieustannie narzekał, że nie będzie mógł psocić, jeśli ona też będzie w Hogwarcie, ale to tylko zachęciło ją do przyjęcia pracy.

Lily ponownie westchnęła, biorąc do ręki jego zdjęcie. Zostało zrobione zaledwie rok temu, kiedy Damien był pierwszoroczniakiem. W przeciwieństwie do swojego starszego brata, Damien aż tak nie przypominał Jamesa. Jego włosy owszem, były czarne, ale nie w takim nieładzie co ojca. Po nim miał też głębokie, orzechowe oczy, które wykorzystywał nagminnie do wymigania się od kłopotów, naśladując w tym zresztą Jamesa. Jednak jego rysy twarzy były Lily. Miał jej nos, jej usta, a nawet jej uśmiech. Poza tym odziedziczył jej tupet i miłość Jamesa do psot. Był swego rodzaju mieszanką ich obojga. Syriusz postawił sobie za punkt honoru, by zmienić ich syna w kogoś równemu Jamesowi w rozrabianiu i płataniu figli. Oczywiście Damien był aż zbyt chętny do nauki od jednego z Huncwotów.

Lily spojrzała na zdjęcie Jamesa, a jej serce zabolało z tęsknoty za nim. Nie widziała go już od dwóch tygodni. Ale ból ten był niczym w porównaniu z boleścią, która ją ogarniała za każdym razem, gdy patrzyła na zdjęcie obok fotografii jej męża. Zrobiono je zaledwie trzy dni przed tym, jak został od nich zabrany. Lily zwróciła swój wzrok na portret jej najstarszego syna, Harry'ego. Chichotał i pokazywał na nią palcem, po czym klaskał w swoje malutkie rączki. Serce ścisnęło jej się boleśnie, kiedy popatrzyła na swoje dziecko. Odwróciła od niego wzrok i spojrzała na mały kalendarz leżący na biurku. 31 maja. Z trudem wzięła oddech. „Dwa miesiące" – pomyślała. – „Za dwa miesiące kończyłby szesnaście lat."

Zawsze myślała o Harrym w ten sposób. Zawsze zastanawiała się, co by właśnie robił, gdyby jeszcze żył. Musiała jednak całkowicie przestać wspominać o nim Jamesowi, ponieważ słuchanie jak mówiła o ich synu było dla niego zbyt trudne.

James z traumą emocjonalną związaną ze stratą Harry'ego radził sobie dużo gorzej niż ona. W końcu to _jego_ przyjaciel zabrał go spod ich dachu i przekazał tej bestii, która go tak brutalnie zamordowała. To _jego_ przyjaciel zaatakował jego i Syriusza przed porwaniem Harry'ego. James czuł się za to odpowiedzialny. Lily pamiętała, jak straszne było wybudzenie się Jamesa dwa tygodnie po ataku, by dowiedzieć się, co uczynił jego przyjaciel; że stracili Harry'ego. Zawsze obwiniał się o niewystarczającą ochronę względem syna. Poprzysiągł sobie, że odnajdzie Petera i Voldemorta i zabije ich obu. Przez kolejne dwa lata, wszystkim, co robił jej mąż, były próby znalezienia drogi do Czarnego Pana i jego Śmierciożercy.

Przyjście Damiena na świat przywróciło Jamesa do życia. Dopiero wtedy powrócił do bycia sobą. Ale Lily wiedziała, że nawet teraz, James ciężko pracował, próbując dorwać Voldemorta i Petera. Nie podda się, dopóki się nie zemści.

Lily oderwała swoje oczy od zdjęcia Harry'ego i potarła je ze znużenia. Podniosła się z krzesła i skierowała do małej kwatery mieszkalnej, w której znajdowało się jej łóżko z baldachimem. Miała właśnie położyć się spać, kiedy doszło ją łagodne stukanie ze strony owalnego okienka. Spojrzała w tamtym kierunku i za szybą zobaczyła małą, brązową sówkę wpatrującą się w nią uważnie. Lily uśmiechnęła się i pośpieszyła do okna, by wpuścić zwierzę do środka. Sowa zahuczała radośnie i natychmiast wystawiła swoją nóżkę, ukazując mały zwitek pergaminu. Lily odwiązała go z wdzięcznością i nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy sowa odleciała od razu po dostarczeniu przesyłki. Wiedziała, że list był od Jamesa, bo on zawsze wysyłał sowy z Ministerstwa. Szybko rozerwała kopertę i zaczęła czytać.

 _Droga Lily!_

 _Jak się masz, kochanie? Liczę, że trzymasz się z dala od kłopotów_ _._ _À_ _propos, jak tam nasz mały psotnik? Mam nadzieję, że nie pilnujesz go na zbyt wielu szlabanach. Powiedz Damy'emu, że mam bilety na Finały Mistrzostw Świata i że na pewno je zobaczymy. Bułgaria i Irlandia. Jestem tak podekscytowany! Nie mogę się doczekać! No ale, ehem… Co tam u ciebie, moja droga?_

 _Być może odwiedzę was w ten weekend. Możemy pójść do Hogsmeade, jeśli będę wolny._

 _Trzymaj się, kochanie i przekaż Damy'emu moją miłość._

 _James_

Lily uśmiechnęła się, odkładając list. James i Quidditch, tej pary po prostu nie dało się rozdzielić. Damien się ucieszy, gadał o tych biletach bez przerwy przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie. Wiedziała, że James kibicował Irlandii, podczas gdy Syriusz i Damien byli po stronie Bułgarii.

„Zapowiada się interesująco" – pomyślała, gramoląc się do łóżka i przykrywając kołdrą. Była tak zmęczona, że już zasypiała. Jej ostatnią spójną myślą było:

„Ciekawe komu kibicowałby Harry…"

xxx

W przyciemnionym pokoju, zaśmieconym różnymi książkami i pergaminami siedział wysoki, ciemnowłosy czarodziej. Jego niebieskie oczy wpatrzone były w kieliszek, który trzymał w dłoni, siedząc na krześle. Wgapiał się w bursztynowy płyn, tak naprawdę wcale się nim nie interesując. Jego uwagę zajmowało bowiem coś dużo bardziej niepokojącego.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to, co robił było niebezpieczne, bardzo niebezpieczne. Tak naprawdę, gdyby ktokolwiek o tym wiedział, uznałby go pewnie za szaleńca. Szantażowanie Czarnego Pana nie było przecież czymś, co zrobiłbyś bez wahania. Ale wiedział też, że jeśli mu się uda, może zdobyć potęgę wręcz nie do opisania. I tak był już w wewnętrznym kręgu Lorda Voldemorta, stanowiąc część elitarnej grupy. Ale Czarny Pan da mu cokolwiek by tylko chciał w zamian za milczenie. Lord Voldemort mógłby dać mu moc, o jakiej inni mogą jedynie pomarzyć. Mógłby stać się najpotężniejszym ze Śmierciożerców, a może nawet dorównać w potędze samemu Czarnemu Panu. Warto było zaryzykować.

Ręka Jasona Rileya zatrzęsła się po raz kolejny, gdy pomyślał o tym, na co się narażał. Słyszał pogłoski, szepty między Śmierciożercami na temat tego, który służył osobiście Czarnemu Panu. Tego, którego nikt z nich nie widział, lecz wszyscy byli pewni, że istnieje. Jednak on w to nie wierzył, w każdym razie nie w pełni. Powtarzał sobie, że _Książę Ciemności_ był jedynie mitem stworzonym, a później wyolbrzymionym, by ich przestraszyć i by się nie wychylali. Ale to nie zmieniało faktu tajemniczych śmierci tylu utalentowanych i wielkich Śmierciożerców, które były mu przypisywane. Yaxley, Davidson, Hugh, Patterson i koło pół tuzina innych zostało rzekomo zabitych właśnie przez Księcia Ciemności.

Jason podniósł kieliszek do ust i wypił resztę napoju, mając nadzieję pozbyć się w ten sposób zimnego dreszczu strachu, który czuł w klatce piersiowej. W momencie, w którym pusty kieliszek dotknął stołu, światła zamigotały na moment, po czym zgasły zupełnie. Śmierciożerca siedział znieruchomiały na swoim krześle, kiedy pokój pogrążył się w całkowitej ciemności. Dopadł swojej różdżki, a jego kłykcie aż zbielały od mocnego chwytu. Powoli podniósł się, zaglądając w każdy kąt pokoju.

\- _Lumos_ – wyszeptał, a koniec jego różdżki zaświecił się, lecz powstałe światło nie było wystarczające, by podnieść go na duchu.

Twardo trzymając swoją różdżkę, Jason Riley przeszedł przez pokój, w kierunku drzwi. Otworzył je powoli, rozum podpowiadał mu, że nie powinien się aż tak bać. Stojąc na progu, Jason czekał, czy coś się wydarzy. Nikogo nie widział. Podniósł zapaloną różdżkę wysoko nad głowę, ale cały czas nikogo nie zauważył.

Dosłownie kiedy przekroczył próg, poczuł to, nagłą zmianę w powietrzu dookoła niego. Mógł niemalże posmakować magię unoszącą się wokół, jeszcze zanim usłyszał nikłe kroki za sobą. Zatrzymał się, gdzie stał, spetryfikowany. Walcząc z ogarniającą go paniką, Jason obrócił się powoli, by spojrzeć na swojego gościa. W ograniczonym świetle mógł dojrzeć jedynie jego sylwetkę.

Teraz wiedział, że mit jednak był prawdą.

Mimo to, usłyszał swoje własne pytanie:

\- Kim jesteś?

Postać zrobiła krok naprzód, by światło z różdżki Jasona mogło zalać ją całą. Jason nerwowo przyjrzał się stojącemu przed nim czarodziejowi. Odziany w ciemne szaty, z twarzą ukrytą za srebrną maską, która ujawniała jedynie szmaragdowozielone oczy, stał ten, którego bali się wszyscy Śmierciożercy. Syn Czarnego Pana, Książę Ciemności.

\- Myślę, że już to wiesz – nadeszła odpowiedź, a Jason usłyszał młodość w jego głosie. Zdał sobie sprawę, że Książę Ciemności był jeszcze młodzieńcem, prawdopodobnie ciągle nastolatkiem.

\- Dlaczego tu jesteś? – zapytał Jason, udając spokój.

\- Zdradziłeś Lorda Voldemorta – wysyczał wściekle chłopak. – Jestem tu, by wymierzyć ci twoją karę.

Jason zauważył, że mimo iż stojący przed nim chłopak miał w ręku różdżkę, wcale nie celował nią w niego. Spróbował to wykorzystać.

\- Nigdy nie zdradziłbym mojego Pana! Jestem jego uniżonym sługą. Nigdy by mi do głowy nie przyszło, żeby… _AVADA KEDAVRA!_ – Jason nagłym ruchem wypalił zaklęcie uśmiercające.

Czarodziej w srebrnej masce cofnął się klątwie z drogi, omijając snop zielonego światła. Jason szybko wycelował ponownie, znowu próbując wyeliminować swojego przeciwnika.

Lecz zanim jeszcze słowa na dobre opuściły jego usta, różdżka została mu bezceremonialnie wyrwana z ręki. Siła niewerbalnego zaklęcia rozbrajającego była tak nagła i potężna, że wręcz wypruła różdżkę z dala od Jasona. Uderzyła z łoskotem o podłogę i zgasła, pogrążając pokój w ciemności.

Śmierciożerca wykorzystał swoją szansę i rzucił się w kierunku klatki schodowej, kuląc się tak nisko jak mógł, by uniknąć dostania klątwą.

Pognał schodami na dół, chcąc użyć swojego kominka, by wydostać się stąd siecią Fiuu. Zaledwie dotarł do ostatniego stopnia, gdy poczuł zaklęcie przelatujące mu nad głową. Schylił się instynktownie. Wtedy poczuł koniec różdżki wbijający mu się w kark.

\- Wstań! – nadeszła komenda i Śmierciożerca powoli się wyprostował.

Był dobre trzy lub cztery cale wyższy od Księcia Ciemności, ale w żaden sposób go to nie pocieszało.

\- Błagam, błagam, Książę Ciemności – Jason próbował desperacko. – Nie zabijaj mnie!

Światło ponownie zamigotało i Jason patrzył prosto w parę zaskakująco zielonych oczu, które, ku jemu przerażeniu, nie okazywały żadnej litości.

\- Jesteś zdrajcą, a dla zdrajców jest jedna kara – powiedział mu Książę Ciemności.

Zanim Jason mógł zrobić cokolwiek więcej, słowa zaklęcia uśmiercającego zostały wypowiedziane, a zielone światło trafiło go prosto między oczy. Śmierciożerca legł na posadzkę, martwy.

Książę Ciemności posłał tylko jedno spojrzenie w stronę trupa leżącego mu u stóp, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł. Jego zadanie zostało wykonane.

xxx


	3. Dziwne Zabójstwa

„Harry Potter" nie jest moją własnością, więc to, co znajome należy do J K Rowling, a poza tłumaczeniem, wszystko pozostałe jest własnością Kurinoone.

 **Rozdział Trzeci**

Lily wcale nie było do śmiechu. Od ponad dwóch tygodni wyczekiwała spotkania z Jamesem, a kiedy wreszcie ta chwila nadeszła, nie byli w stanie zamienić ze sobą nawet dwóch zdań, bo Dumbledore zwołał pilne zebranie Zakonu. James nie zdążył nawet przywitać się z Damienem. Lily usiadła z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersiach, próbując usilnie nie okazać swojego złego humoru. Naprawdę, kilka minut ze swoim mężem było wszystkim, czego chciała, czy to tak wiele?

Została wyrwana ze swoich myśli przez nagłą ciszę, jaka nastała w pokoju. James zajął miejsce obok Lily, chwytając ją za rękę i ściskając ją lekko. Uśmiechnęła się do niego bez przekonania. Rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, widziała same znajome twarze, z których większość wyglądała na zmęczonych i równie poirytowanych co ona. Dostrzegła wiecznie paranoicznego Szalonookiego Moody'ego, który siedział obok Aurora Kingsleya Shacklebolta. Tonks rzucała się w oczy w swoich włosach w kolorze gumy balonowej. Jej wzrok padł też na Remusa i Syriusza siedzących obok Jamesa. Jej współpracowniczka i była profesor, Minerwa McGonagall siedziała blisko przodu pokoju obok Snape'a. Obok nich znajdowały się dwa puste miejsca, które Lily spróbowała zignorować. Nie była w stanie znowu o nich teraz myśleć.

Jej uwaga zwróciła się na dyrektora, który powstał przed wszystkimi członkami Zakonu Feniksa. Albus Dumbledore, tak samo jak i cała reszta zgromadzonych, wyglądał na wycieńczonego. Odchrząknął, a i tak już w miarę cichy pokój pogrążył się w całkowitym milczeniu. Widział wyrazy twarzy, jakie nosiła większość z zebranych. Kilkoro z nich wyglądało na zirytowanych nagłym zebraniem, podczas gdy inni zdawali się przygotowywać na kolejne tragiczne wieści.

\- Dziękuję wam wszystkim za niezwłoczne przybycie na zebranie – rozpoczął Dumbledore. – Zdaję sobie sprawę, że wiele z was musiało odwołać lub zmienić swoje plany, dlatego nie zamierzam zajmować wam wiele więcej czasu – tutaj popatrzył znacząco na Lily, która zdawała się zarumienić i zniżyła swój wzrok na dłonie spoczywające jej na kolanach.

\- Spokojnie, Lils, nikt nie zauważył – zażartował cicho Syriusz.

Lily spojrzała na niego groźnie, ale nic nie powiedziała.

\- Jak wszyscy doskonale zdajecie sobie sprawę, przez ostatni rok byliśmy świadkami wielu ataków na Śmierciożerców – kontynuował Dumbledore. – Potwierdzone zostało, że Śmierciożercy ci byli członkami wewnętrznego kręgu. A jako że ani Ministerstwo, ani Zakon nie przyznał się do odpowiedzialności za nie, prowadzi nas to do pytania o tożsamość sprawcy – w pokoju panowała zupełna cisza, każda para oczu była wpatrzona w Dumbledore'a. – Do ostatniego ataku doszło zeszłej nocy. Śmierciożerca imieniem Jason Riley został zamordowany we własnym domu. Ministerstwo utrzymuje, że nie brało w tym udziału i wiemy, że Zakon również nie jest winien. Pozostaje nam pytanie, kto znajduje tych Śmierciożerców i ich zabija? – zakończył Dumbledore z niepokojem.

\- A jakie to ma znaczenie? – spytał szorstko Moody. – Kimkolwiek by nie był, zabija Śmierciożerców. Jedynie robi nam przysługę. Dlaczego miałoby to być powodem do zmartwień?

Kilka osób wymamrotało coś, zgadzając się z Moodym.

\- Powinniśmy się martwić, ponieważ nie wiemy kto to robi, a więc nie znamy też ich motywu – wyjaśnił Dumbledore.

\- Może istnieje jakaś inna tajna organizacja, taka jak Zakon. Może ktoś utworzył inną grupę walczącą przeciw Sami-Wiecie-Komu i obierają za swój cel Śmierciożerców – zaproponowała Tonks.

\- To jest możliwe – Dumbledore zwrócił głowę w jej kierunku. – Jednakże myślę, że w naszym najlepszym interesie będzie dowiedzieć się prawdy na ten temat najszybciej, jak się da.

Lily zauważyła, że było coś jeszcze, o czym Dumbledore nie powiedział. Spędziła z nim już wystarczająco dużo czasu, najpierw jako uczeń, potem jako członek Zakonu i końcu w jego kadrze nauczycielskiej, by teraz widzieć, że wiekowy czarodziej wahał się im coś przekazać.

\- Dumbledore, czy jest coś jeszcze? – zapytała.

Dumbledore spojrzał się w jej kierunku i jego niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w nią przez moment. Westchnął.

\- Mam pewne podejrzenia i na tę chwilę to wszystko, ale po przeczytaniu raportów w sprawie tych śmierci, myślę, że odpowiedzialny może być sam Voldemort.

Nagle rozległy się sapnięcia na dźwięk imienia Czarnego Pana. Dumbledore westchnął mentalnie. Ile razy już im powtarzał, że strach przed samym tylko imieniem był irracjonalny? Voldemort nie zjawi się nagle przed nimi, jeśli ktoś tylko powie na głos jego imię.

\- Dlaczego tak sądzisz? – spytała McGonagall, starając się utrzymać swój strach pod kontrolą.

\- Tak jak powiedziałem, to tylko podejrzenia. Ale za to wiem na pewno, że gdyby ludzie Voldemorta byli namierzani i zabijani w ten sposób, on nie siedziałby spokojnie, pozwalając, by działo się to dalej. A raporty, jakie mamy do dyspozycji, nie sugerują, by Voldemort przejmował się zbytnio tymi zabójstwami. Wręcz przeciwnie, zdaje się być zadowolony ze śmierci tych osób. Dlatego uważam, że ci ludzie mogli w jakiś sposób wyrządzić szkodę Voldemortowi, więc on zorganizował dla nich śmierć – Dumbledore zwrócił swój wzrok na Snape'a. – Severusie, muszę cię poprosić, byś spróbował zdobyć tyle informacji na ten temat, ile będziesz w stanie. Mam listę wszystkich ze zmarłych Śmierciożerców. Zobacz, czy będziesz mógł dowiedzieć się jakiej misji byli częścią, nim umarli. Sprawdź, czy rozdrażnili Voldemorta w jakiś sposób.

Dumbledore przekazał Snape'owi kawałek pergaminu, a ten go przyjął, jednak nawet na niego nie zerknął. Jego ciemne oczy były skupione na Dumbledorze.

\- To wszystko na dzisiaj. Dziękuję wam za cierpliwość – Dumbledore zakończył spotkanie z uprzejmym skinieniem głowy w stronę wszystkich członków Zakonu.

James podniósł się z krzesła, tak samo jak i pozostali. Od tych wszystkich wiadomości kręciło mu się w głowie.

\- I jak sądzisz? – zagadnął Syriusz. – Myślisz, że to jakaś kolejna tajna organizacja, czy może to Voldemort postanowił pozbyć się swoich starych zwolenników na rzecz nowych?

\- To Śmierciożercy nie jakieś tam ubrania, żeby ich wymieniać! – Lily powiedziała poirytowana na Syriusza.

\- Ta, ale to nie tak, jakby ten potwór potrafił to odróżnić – odparł Syriusz.

\- Ale przyznajcie, że to jest dziwne – powiedział głęboko zamyślony James.

\- Ja tam jestem z Moodym. Myślę, że nie powinniśmy przejmować się, kto ich zabija, dopóki tylko pozbywa się Śmierciożerców. Powinniśmy być wdzięczni – kontynuował Syriusz, odprowadzając przyjaciół do kominka. On sam nie musiał nigdzie iść, bo Kwatera Główna była też jego domem.

James nic mu na to nie odpowiedział. Tak naprawdę po cichu zgadzał się z Dumbledorem. Jeśli Voldemort przejmowałby się śmiercią swoich ludzi, jakoś by zareagował. A fakt, że nie robił nic, mógł znaczyć jedynie, że to on sam zlecił te zabójstwa. Pytanie tylko dlaczego?

xxx

 **Od Tłumacza:** Na razie rozdziały są krótkie, ale nie martwcie się, bo wraz z rozwojem fabuły będą się wydłużać.


	4. Świat Księcia

„Harry Potter" nie jest moją własnością, więc to, co znajome należy do J K Rowling, a poza tłumaczeniem, wszystko pozostałe jest własnością Kurinoone.

 **Rozdział Czwarty**

\- No co ty, Książę! To nie jest aż tak trudne! – skarciła go Bella, mrużąc swoje ciemne oczy na chłopaka.

Była bardziej zdziwiona niż zirytowana tym, że fenomenalny dziedzic jej Pana miał problem z klątwą łamiącą kości. Zwykle nowych zaklęć i uroków uczył się względnie łatwo.

Harry westchnął i ponownie spróbował się skupić. I tak wystarczająco trudno mu było rozpracować tę głupią klątwę, nawet bez irytującego bólu w bliźnie. Dekoncentrował go.

Dał znać Belli, by ponownie zademonstrowała mu zaklęcie.

\- _Adflicto Corporis!_ – Bella rzuciła łamiącą kości klątwę na atrapę, na której ćwiczyli. Zaklęcie uderzyło w kość udową szkieleta, łamiąc ją na pół.

Harry poszedł za jej przykładem, ale jego urok nie zrobił nic drugiej nodze kościotrupa. Sfrustrowany, Harry cisnął swoją różdżką przez komnatę. Załoskotała o marmurową posadzkę, przetoczyła się po kilku stopniach, aż w końcu się zatrzymała.

Bella patrzyła się na to wszystko z rozbawieniem.

\- To też jest pomysł – zachichotała. – Zawsze możesz rzucić w przeciwnika swoją różdżką. Jeśli dobrze wycelujesz, może nawet wydłubiesz mu oko.

Harry rzucił jej wściekłe spojrzenie, bo wyraźnie było widać jej zadowolenie z faktu, iż ten jeden raz nie był w stanie nauczyć się czegoś, w czym ona sama była ekspertem.

\- Nie jestem w nastroju do słuchania twoich zuchwalstw – powiedział jej. Przywołał swoją różdżkę machnięciem dłoni, ale, zamiast ponownie wycelować nią w szkieleta, schował ją do kieszeni. – Spróbuję ponownie jutro, nie mogę się skupić – rzekł, pocierając swoje czoło, a jego oczy były ściśnięte w bólu emitowanym przez bliznę.

Żartobliwy uśmiech zszedł z twarzy Belli na widok Harry'ego pocierającego się po bliźnie. Była przy nim w mgnieniu oka.

\- To znowu twoja blizna? Przepraszam cię, Harry, nie wiedziałam – Stało się dla niej jasne, dlaczego nie mógł się skoncentrować.

Oderwała jego ręce od czoła, próbując określić natężenie bólu. Z Harrym zawsze było to dosyć trudne do stwierdzenia. Delikatnie uniosła jego głowę, by się mu przyjrzeć. Harry cofnął się, zaciskając zęby, bo kłucie w bliźnie się nasiliło.

\- Czuję się dobrze. Po prostu zostaw mnie w spokoju – powiedział, ugniatając knykciami swoje czoło.

Bella go zignorowała. Wiedziała, kiedy Harry czuł się dobrze, a kiedy nie. Wiedziała też, że Harry był zbyt dumny jak dla swojego własnego dobra. Odwróciła się do małej gablotki znajdującej się w komnacie ćwiczeniowej i wyjęła fiolkę z eliksirem przeciwbólowym. Podeszła z powrotem do Harry'ego i przekazała mu flakonik.

\- Mogłeś coś powiedzieć wcześniej – rzekła, zirytowana, że Harry cierpiał po cichu przez ostatnią godzinę.

Harry usiadł na jedynej w tym pomieszczeniu sofie i jednym haustem wypił eliksir. Jego działanie było natychmiastowe, ale i tak pieczenie blizny osłabiło się jedynie w małym stopniu. Minie w pełni dopiero, gdy zupełnie osłabnie gniew jego ojca, bo to właśnie to powodowało ten ból.

\- Czekałem, aż się uspokoi – wyjaśnił Harry. – Zwykle lepiej kontroluje swój temperament, kiedy wie, że jestem w pobliżu.

Bella spojrzała się na drzwi ze zmartwioną miną.

\- Musi być wściekły – powiedziała cicho, przygryzając nerwowo wargę. – Ciekawe, co się stało?

Harry przechylił się do tyłu.

\- Cokolwiek to jest, bardzo się przez to zirytował – stwierdził.

Bella usiadła obok niego, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

\- Naprawdę? Jak bardzo? – spytała z obawą.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

\- Mam dość bycia detektorem humorów ojca – odpowiedział. – Odkąd tylko pamiętam, ty i Lucjusz zawsze pytaliście się jak bardzo boli mnie blizna, kiedy tylko mieliście do niego iść.

\- A co w tym złego? – zapytała Bella.

Szczególnie okropne uderzenie bólu ucięło ripostę Harry'ego. Jego ręka powędrowała do czoła i zacisnął zęby, by powstrzymać rozzłoszczony syk bólu.

\- Niech to szlag! – wydyszał Harry, pocierając bliznę. – Na co on się tak wkurzył?

\- Miej trochę szacunku, Harry! – warknęła natychmiast Bella.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho do siebie, po czym posłał jej gniewne spojrzenie.

\- Cóż, wybacz mi, ale jakoś mnie nie cieszy perspektywa, by głowa pękła mi z tego bólu.

\- Nie robi tego specjalnie, a ty doskonale o tym wiesz! – odpowiedziała Bella. – Pan nigdy nie pragnąłby, byś cierpiał, a tym bardziej nie przez niego.

\- Cóż, idę zobaczyć, czym się tak zdenerwował! – powiedział Harry, wstając. Idąc w stronę drzwi, wyjął swoją srebrną maskę i wyszedł, zostawiając za sobą Bellę siedzącą cały czas na kanapie.

xxx

Harry w kilka minut stał przed okazałymi, dębowymi drzwiami ojca. Miał dziesięć lat, kiedy poznał wszystkie sekretne przejścia Dworu Riddle'ów. Harry, teraz w swojej srebrnej masce, zapukał raz we wrota i bez czekania na odpowiedź, wkroczył do komnat swojego ojca.

Lord Voldemort podniósł wzrok, by zobaczyć jak jego młody dziedzic wchodzi do pokoju. Na początku zdziwiła go jego obecność, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę, dlaczego tutaj był. Natychmiast rozpoczął swoją mantrę, by się uspokoić i ostudzić płomienny gniew, który się w nim gotował. Gdy minęła wściekłość, tak samo stało się i z efektami klątwy Cruciatusa, pod którą był Crabbe. Śmierciożerca powoli powstał na nogi, jego kończyny cały czas drżały gwałtownie.

\- Panie!... litości… Panie!...

\- Cisza! – wysyczał Voldemort i wskazał Crabbe'owi, by zszedł mu z oczu.

Crabbe nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego jego pan przestał go torturować. Pomyślał, że Voldemort po prostu już się znudził. Nie był świadomy obecności nowej osoby w komnacie, ponieważ był w agonii Cruciatusa, kiedy Harry wszedł do środka. Nie zdał sobie z tego sprawy nawet po tym, jak przeszedł obok chłopaka kierując się do drzwi. Harry nauczył się bowiem sztuki ukrywania w cieniach od swojego ojca, Voldemorta. Nie było to trudne, biorąc pod uwagę, że komnaty Czarnego Pana zawsze były spowite w ciemności.

Kiedy tylko Crabbe zniknął, Harry wyłonił się z zacienionego rogu pokoju i, zdejmując maskę, podszedł do swojego ojca.

Jedno spojrzenie na Harry'ego wystarczyło, by pozostałości gniewu Voldemorta zniknęły.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że już wróciłeś – powiedział Voldemort.

\- Powróciłem już kilka godzin temu – odpowiedział Harry. – Chciałem tylko sprawdzić, zanim pęknie mi od tego głowa, co cię tak rozgniewało.

Na te słowa, Voldemort poczuł coś, co tylko Harry mógł w nim wywrzeć; poczucie winy.

\- Gdybym tylko wiedział, że jesteś w domu, nie torturowałbym Crabbe'a. Po prostu zabiłbym imbecyla i miałbym to za sobą.

Harry stłumił śmiech. Zawsze uważał gniew swojego ojca za w jakiś pokręcony sposób zabawny. Prawdopodobnie, ponieważ nigdy nie był on skierowany na niego.

\- Co ten kretyn znowu zrobił? – spytał Harry.

\- Nic nie zrobił – zaczął Voldemort, odpychając ponownie swoje rozdrażnienie Śmierciożercą. – Przyniósł frustrujące wieści. Wygląda na to, że Riley miał wspólnika.

Wesołość Harry'ego wyparowała na słowa Voldemorta.

\- Jakie są twoje rozkazy, ojcze? – zapytał w jednej chwili.

Lord Voldemort podszedł do swojego syna i położył dłonie na ramionach Harry'ego, patrząc się mu w oczy.

\- Wykończ szczura! – wysyczał.

Harry również podniósł wzrok na Voldemorta, zagłębiając się w jego źrenice i pozwalając ojcu wejść mu w umysł i przekazać wszystko, czego potrzebował do ukończenia zadania. Miał teraz adres i twarz. Nie potrzebował nic więcej.

Harry miał właśnie się odwrócić, kiedy jego ojciec wzmocnił swój uścisk, zatrzymując go. Voldemort jednym długim palcem uniósł lekko brodę Harry'ego, by ponownie móc spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Martwi mnie, że odczuwałeś przez to dyskomfort, Harry. Dobrze wiesz, jak bardzo nie znoszę wciągania cię w moje emocje.

Harry uśmiechnął się, a w jego szmaragdowe oczy napłynęło trochę ciepła.

\- Wiem, ojcze, po prostu tym razem to było już trochę za dużo, więc przyszedłem sprawdzić, w czym problem.

Voldemort patrzył za Harrym, gdy ten odwrócił się i opuścił komnatę. Kiedy dawał mu tę bliznę, nawet mu do głowy nie przyszło, że stworzy ona takie połączenie między nim i jego dziedzicem. Ostatnio coraz bardziej mu z tego powodu współczuł. Cierpiał, jeśli tylko Voldemort doświadczał jakichkolwiek silnych emocji. Nieważne pozytywnych czy negatywnych. Jakiekolwiek uniesienie przynosiło Harry'emu jedynie ostry ból.

Voldemort zauważył, że ból ten z czasem nasilał się i właśnie to nakłoniło go do trzymania swojego temperamentu pod kontrolą, gdy tylko Harry był w pobliżu. Oczywiście, kiedy Harry był daleko spełniając swoje zadania, Lord Voldemort mógł pozwolić sobie na bycie tak szczęśliwym lub wściekłym, jak tylko tego pragnął, bez obawy, że go zrani. Wyglądało na to, że ból pojawiał się jedynie, kiedy Harry był blisko Czarnego Pana.

Voldemort zasiadł na swoim tronie z wysokim oparciem, myśląc o Huncie, wspólniku Jasona Rileya. Hunt nie był nawet członkiem wewnętrznego kręgu. Był ledwie kompetentnym Śmierciożercą. Dlaczego Riley wybrał go na swojego partnera?

Voldemort podejrzewał, że Hunt wiedział wszystko to, co Riley, a to robiło z niego zbyt wielką kulę u nogi, by pozwolić mu żyć. Musiał zginąć, a jego Harry już o to zadba.

xxx


	5. Zadanie

„Harry Potter" nie jest moją własnością, więc to, co znajome należy do J K Rowling, a poza tłumaczeniem, wszystko pozostałe jest własnością Kurinoone.

 **Rozdział Piąty**

James rozejrzał się po opuszczonym budynku. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego ktoś miałby się zdecydować na zamieszkanie w pustej hurtowni. Zrobił cicho krok na przód, po czym dał sygnał dwóm Aurorom, by sprawdzili tył budynku.

Dostali informację, że chował się tutaj jakiś Śmierciożerca. Ściśle dlaczego miałby on wybrać nieczynną, zmarzniętą hurtownię na dom, było zagadką. James i zespół czterech Aurorów zostali wysłani, by to zbadać i schwytać Śmierciożercę. Ową drużynę stanowili jego najlepszy przyjaciel, Syriusz, współczłonek Zakonu, Kingsley Shacklebolt oraz dwóch innych Aurorów, Liam i Nathan.

Syriusz i Kingsley zostali z Jamesem, podczas gdy dwaj pozostali mężczyźni bezgłośnie przemknęli się na tył budynku. Jak do tej pory nie było żadnych oznak obecności jakiegokolwiek Śmierciożercy.

Kiedy tylko James wyjrzał za róg, dostrzegł sylwetkę jakiegoś niskiego, blondwłosego mężczyzny siedzącego w drugim końcu magazynu z plecami przyciśniętymi do ściany. Jego twarz była ukryta za dłońmi i wyglądało na to, że się trząsł. Z zimna czy ze strachu? James nie potrafił tego ocenić.

James, Syriusz i Kingsley wyjęli swoje różdżki, patrząc się bez słowa po sobie w przygotowaniu do podejścia do mężczyzny. Jeśli tylko zauważą Mroczny Znak na jego lewym przedramieniu udowadniający, że ten człowiek faktycznie był Śmierciożercą, będą mogli go aresztować.

Jednak zanim mogli zrobić kolejny krok w jego stronę, usłyszeli huk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi. Dźwięk powtórzył się wszędzie dookoła, a liczne drzwi i okna same się pozamykały. Rzekomy Śmierciożerca na ten hałas podniósł gwałtownie głowę i rozejrzał się szaleńczo po hurtowni, niepewnie trzymając przed sobą różdżkę, jak broń. James, Syriusz i Kingsley umknęli z widoku, każdy z nich znajdując sobie jakąś kryjówkę.

Obserwowali, jak mężczyzna podniósł się na nogi, jego oczy patrzyły w każdy kąt, z różdżką wyciągniętą przed sobą. Nagle przestał się rozglądać i zwrócił się w stronę źródła nowego dźwięku. James też to usłyszał, wyraźnie i nie do pomylenia z niczym innym.

Kroki.

Ktoś szedł w ich kierunku. James wyciągnął szyję zza drewnianej skrzyni, za którą się ukrywał, chcąc zobaczyć kto się do nich zbliżał. Przyszło mu do głowy, że mógł to być Liam lub Nathan, ale Aurorzy wiedzieliby przecież, żeby poruszać się cicho i dyskretnie. Nie szliby tak zuchwale do podejrzanego o bycie Śmierciożercą. Ktokolwiek to był, nie zależało mu na pozostaniu niezauważonym.

Niski, blondwłosy mężczyzna wydał zduszony odgłos, coś co było w połowie szlochem, w połowie okrzykiem. Wyraźnie widoczna była jego panika, kiedy oparł się plecami o ścianę, z różdżką trzymaną cały czas przed sobą w drżących rękach.

Aurorzy mimo, że też dostrzegli to, czego przestraszył się mężczyzna, zupełnie nie rozumieli jego reakcji. Wszystkim, co zobaczyli, był młody chłopak odziany całkowicie w czerń, nie licząc srebrnej maski zasłaniającej mu twarz, który szedł w stronę domniemanego Śmierciożercy. Zuchwałe i pewne kroki należały do niego. Zamaskowany chłopak zatrzymał się tuż przed kulącym się mężczyzną.

\- To ty! – spanikowany mężczyzna powiedział głosem pełnym lęku, jego niebieskie oczy były wpatrzone w chłopca. – Jesteś nim! Księciem Ciemności!

James uchwycił wzrok Syriusza i Aurorzy wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia. „Książę Ciemności". To dosyć niespotykane imię.

\- Spodziewałeś się kogoś innego? – zapytał chłopak tonem przesączonym kpiną.

James został zbity z tropu. Jego głos ujawniał, że za maską faktycznie znajdował się jedynie chłopiec. Ale było coś jeszcze w głosie chłopaka, co go dezorientowało. Dziwna znajomość, której jednak nie potrafił dokładnie umiejscowić.

Śmierciożerca padł nagle na kolana, wypuszczając różdżkę z ręki.

\- Błagam, Książę! Nie zabijaj mnie! Błagam, miej litość! – załkał mężczyzna.

James nie potrafił zrozumieć przerażenia tego mężczyzny. „To tylko chłopiec!" pomyślał. „Jak wielką krzywdę miałby mu wyrządzić?" James zauważył, że chłopak nawet nie celował w niego różdżką. Zamaskowany stał przed Śmierciożercą bez żadnej widocznej broni, a mimo to dorosły mężczyzna trząsł się ze strachu. James pokazał Syriuszowi i Kingsleyowi, by czekali na jego sygnał. Obaj Aurorzy kiwnęli głowami.

\- Nie zasługujesz na litość, Hunt – odpowiedział zwyczajnie chłopak. – Zdradziłeś mojego ojca. Jedynym, na co zasługujesz, jest śmierć – sięgnął do kieszeni szaty i wyjął swoją różdżkę.

James po cichu przygotował się do skoku na chłopaka. Przyszedł tutaj, żeby pojmać tego Śmierciożercę, nie po to, by patrzeć, jak zostaje zabity. James wcale mu nie współczuł, ale liczył, że może jeśli uda mu się uratować jego życie, będzie w stanie wyciągnąć od niego jakieś przydatne informacje, które doprowadzą go do Voldemorta. A James był gotów zrobić cokolwiek, byle tylko dopaść Voldemorta.

\- To nie byłem ja! To był Riley! To wszystko jego wina! – mężczyzna, Hunt próbował desperacko. – To on próbował szantażować Czarnego Pana! Ja nie brałem w tym udziału! Przysięgam! Jestem wierny Czarnemu Panu; mojemu panu, Lordowi Voldemortowi i tobie, Książę Ciemności! Jestem sługą Lorda Voldemorta i jego syna. Błagam, błagam, nie zabijaj mnie! Przepraszam! Wybacz mi, błagam! – łkał.

James zamarł. Czy się przypadkiem nie przesłyszał? Voldemort miał syna? Rozejrzał się po równie zaniepokojonych Syriuszu i Kingsleyu. Obaj znacznie pobledli. Rewelacja zostawiła ich wszystkich w odrętwiałym szoku.

James zwrócił wzrok z powrotem na zamaskowanego chłopaka, widząc go teraz w zupełnie innym świetle. Był synem Voldemorta, najbardziej okrutnego, zimnokrwistego mordercy, jakiego kiedykolwiek widział świat czarodziejów. Ten chłopiec był z jego krwi i kości. Teraz James rozumiał strach Hunta.

\- Wystąpiłeś przeciwko Lordowi Voldemortowi. Za to nie ma litości – chłopak uniósł różdżkę, celując w punkt między oczami Śmierciożercy. – Mój ojciec nie zapomina, a ja nie wybaczam.

\- Błagam, Książę Ciemności! Nie, nie, błagam! Proszę! – Hunt teraz szlochał obficie, cofając się jak najdalej od chłopca i jego różdżki.

James dał sygnał i troje Aurorów zaatakowało chłopaka w tym samym momencie. Trzy _Drętwoty_ pomknęły w jego stronę. Jednak zanim którakolwiek z nich mogłaby go dosięgnąć, chłopak szarpnął różdżką, a wokół niego rozbłysła niebieska tarcza, osłaniając go od stóp do głów. Czerwone snopy zaklęć oszołamiających zderzyły się z niebieskim bąblem i zwyczajnie się rozpłynęły.

Zamaskowany chłopak zniósł swoją osłonę i odwrócił się w stronę trzech oniemiałych Aurorów. Przez pierwsze parę sekund nic się nie działo. James obserwował, jak niemożliwie zielone oczy schowane za srebrną maską przyglądają się badawczo każdemu z Aurorów. Kiedy szmaragdowe ślepia napotkały jego wzrok, poczuł przebiegające po plecach ciarki. Coś błysnęło w oczach chłopaka, a serce Jamesa zamarło z niejasnych dla niego samego powodów.

Po tym czas jakby nagle przyśpieszył. Zanim James mógł zrobić cokolwiek więcej niż tylko mrugnąć, został brutalnie wystrzelony w powietrze. Uderzył w ziemię, pozbawiony tchu i zupełnie zagubiony co do tego, w jaki sposób go zaatakowano. Uświadomił sobie, że musiał dostać niewerbalnym, bezróżdżkowym zaklęciem. Nie marnował więcej czasu na ziemi. Podniósł się na nogi z różdżką gotową do ataku. Zobaczył, jak Kingsley i Syriusz posyłają swoje klątwy na chłopca, ale żadna nie dała rady trafić celu.

Chłopak bez trudu cofnął się im z drogi i wypalił swoje własne uroki w kierunku dwójki Aurorów. James popędził do nich, próbując znaleźć się na tyle blisko, by móc ich wesprzeć. W biegu zobaczył Śmierciożercę, Hunta, który szamotał się w poszukiwaniu ukrycia. Doczołgał się do jednego z okien, ale nie udało mu się go otworzyć. Książę Ciemności zablokował wszystkie drzwi i okna, kiedy tu przybył. Hunt rozejrzał się wokół w poszukiwaniu czegoś, czym mógłby stłuc szybę, by móc uciec. Uwaga Jamesa przeskoczyła ponownie do jego przyjaciół, którzy pojedynkowali się z Księciem Ciemności.

Kingsley rzucił się na chłopaka, podczas gdy Syriusz posłał na niego serię kolejnych trzech klątw. Chłopak odbił dwie z nich, a przed trzecią bezproblemowo się uchylił. Zanim Kingsley mógł go dosięgnąć, chłopiec odwrócił się i wymierzył mu fantastycznego kopniaka prosto w klatkę piersiową, wyrzucając wysokiego i silnego Aurora w przeciwnym kierunku.

James wypalił _Drętwotę_ na chłopaka, ale on zwyczajnie zszedł zaklęciu z drogi, jakby to była najprostsza rzecz na świecie.

Zamiast wycelować w Jamesa, chłopak rzucił klątwę na Syriusza.

\- _Incendio!_

James patrzył z przerażeniem, kiedy rąbek szaty Syriusza zapalił się.

\- Syriusz! – wrzasnął, ale jego przyjaciel spokojnie ugasił ogień machnięciem różdżki.

Kingsleyowi udało się podnieść na nogi i nie marnując czasu, zaatakował ponownie chłopca.

\- _Petrificus Totalus!_ – zagrzmiał swym tubalnym głosem.

Znowu pojawiła się niebieska tarcza i objęła chłopca w całości, osłaniając go. James był pod wrażeniem. Nigdy nie widział, żeby tarcza zrobiła coś takiego.

Odgłosy walki przyniosły do nich Liama i Nathana. Początkowo wyglądali na zaskoczonych tym, z kim pojedynkowali się ich współpracownicy, ale wiedzieli, że nie ma czasu na zbędne pytania. Rzucili się do walki z zamaskowanym chłopcem, wysyłając w jego stronę zaklęcia rozbrajające.

Chłopak wygiął się, unikając klątw, po czym przeszedł do odwetu. Machnął ręką w kierunku Liama i Auror został wyrzucony w powietrze, by chwilę później zderzyć się boleśnie ze ścianą.

\- _Diffindo!_ – chłopak wypalił zaklęcie tnące w Nathana. Głęboka rana wycięła się wzdłuż torsu mężczyzny, powodując, że ten wypuścił różdżkę z dłoni, uciskając kurczowo swoją klatkę piersiową. Padł na ziemię w jęku bólu.

Kingsley, Syriusz, Liam i James zaatakowali chłopaka w tym samym momencie. Czterem zaklęciom nie udało się jednak przebić przez niebieską tarczę chłopca. Znosząc na chwilę swoją osłonę, chłopak skierował różdżkę na sufit.

\- _Confringo!_

Zaklęcie rozsadzające trafiło w długie, grube rury biegnące nad ich głowami. Z przerażającym pęknięciem metalowe rury rozpadły się i runęły prosto na nich. Czwórka Aurorów uskoczyła z drogi gigantycznej ilości metalu, która zaraz potem zderzyła się z ziemią.

James podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej w idealnym momencie, by zobaczyć, jak zamaskowany chłopak bierze Hunta za kołnierz szaty, odciągając go od okna. Rzucił Śmierciożercą o ziemię, w rezultacie czego mężczyzna rozpłaszczył się na betonowej podłodze. Hunt znowu zaczął odsuwać się od chłopca, gdy ten wycelował w niego różdżką.

\- _Expelliarmus!_ – Liam posłał zaklęcie w stronę chłopaka, ale nie zdołał go rozbroić, bo ten je odbił.

Kingsley, Syriusz i Liam rozpraszali dalej uwagę chłopca, dając Huntowi szansę na próbę ucieczki.

Podczas gdy trójka Aurorów walczyła zaciekle z chłopcem w masce, James pognał w kierunku Śmierciożercy, który próbował rozbić szybę nogą, jak do tej pory bez skutku. James złapał mężczyznę, zaskakując go.

\- Jeśli chcesz przeżyć, powinieneś pójść ze mną! – zasugerował James.

Oczy Hunta skierowały się na walkę toczącą się pomiędzy Księciem Ciemności a Aurorami. Spojrzał się tępo na Jamesa.

\- My chcemy cię aresztować. On chce cię zabić. Wybieraj! – powiedział James lodowatym tonem.

To zdawało się go wyrwać z wywołanego strachem otępienia i szybko podniósł się na nogi.

James złapał go za kołnierz i pobiegli do wyjścia. Wiedział, że hurtownia miała osłony anty-aportacyjne, bo sprawdził to przed wejściem do budynku. Żeby się stąd wydostać, będą musieli znaleźć jakiś sposób na odblokowanie drzwi.

James prawie już dotarł do wyjścia, kiedy usłyszał nieznane mu zaklęcie.

\- _Adflicto Corporis!_

Okropny, pełen bólu wrzask kazał mu się zatrzymać i odwrócić. Zobaczył za sobą Liama, który ściskał obydwoma rękami swoją nogę, stękając z bólu. Nietrudno było domyśleć się, że kończyna była złamana.

Kingsley został znokautowany i leżał nieprzytomny na ziemi, więc zostawiało to jeszcze tylko Syriusza. James patrzył, jak Syriuszowi udało się obezwładnić chłopaka, obejmując go ramieniem za szyję, jakby w próbie uduszenia.

\- Teraz cię mam, młody! – zaśmiał się do siebie Syriusz.

Chłopak nie szamotał się z nim. Zamiast tego odrzucił głowę w tył, uderzając nią Syriusza prosto w twarz. Ze skowytem bólu Syriusz puścił go, zataczając się do tyłu, a z jego złamanego nosa strugą płynęła krew. Chłopak odwrócił się i walnął Syriusza pięścią w bok głowy. Auror padł na podłogę, jęcząc z bólu.

Zanim chłopak mógł zrobić coś jeszcze, Syriusz wierzgnął nogami, podcinając go. Auror wdrapał się na nogi, by pochwycić chłopaka, który upadł na ziemię.

James nie czekał, by zobaczyć, czy Syriuszowi się to uda. Musiał wyprowadzić stąd Hunta. James złapał trzęsącego się idiotę i skierował do drzwi najszybciej, jak mógł. Były zamknięte, ale Jamesowi udało się je odblokować przy pomocy przeciwzaklęcia. Drzwi otworzyły się z kliknięciem i James pośpieszył na zewnątrz, ciągnąc ze sobą Hunta.

Umknęli zaledwie kilka kroków od hurtowni, gdy James usłyszał za nimi odgłos drzwi otwieranych z impetem. Nie przestawał biec z Huntem. Jeśli uda mu się przekroczyć osłony, będą mogli się stąd aportować.

James był już u granic osłon anty-aportacyjnych, kiedy poczuł, jak zaklęcie przelatuje tuż obok niego i trafia w plecy Hunta. Śmierciożerca upadł ciężko na ziemię. James zamarł, bojąc się, że mężczyzna dostał zaklęciem uśmiercającym, ale jedno spojrzenie na Hunta powiedziało mu, że jednak cały czas oddychał.

Chłopak dotarł do nic, zdawałoby się ze spokojem, i zatrzymał się kilka kroków przed nimi. James stanął przed Huntem, osłaniając go od jakichkolwiek zaklęć. Na pierwszy rzut oka chłopak wyglądał na spokojnego, ale bliższe spojrzenie powiedziało Jamesowi, że w rzeczywistości był on zły, ale to bardzo zły. Jego ciało zdawało się zesztywnieć, a knykcie pobielały mu od ściskania różdżki w pięści. Zielone oczy schowane za srebrną maską były wbite w Jamesa i Aurora znów ogarnął silny niepokój.

\- On jest mój – powiedział lodowato chłopak. – Ciebie to nie dotyczy. Cofnij mi się z drogi.

James wzdrygnął się. W nim i w jego głosie było coś, przez co włosy na karku Aurora stawały dęba. Wrażenie znajomości było tak silne, że pozbawiało ono Jamesa wszystkich zmysłów. Z trudem James wzniósł swoją tarczę i stanął wyzywająco, osłaniając Hunta.

\- Nie pozwolę ci go zabić – powiedział.

Chłopak przechylił głowę w bok.

\- Och? A od kiedy to Aurorzy chronią Śmierciożerców? – zapytał.

\- Od kiedy Śmierciożercy zaczęli mordować siebie nawzajem - odpowiedział James.

Chłopak zjeżył się i mimo że maska ukrywała mu twarz, James wiedział, że się wściekł.

\- Nie jestem żadnym plugawym Śmierciożercą! – odwarknął.

Słowa zszokowały Jamesa, ale nie miał zbyt dużo czasu na odpowiedź, bo chłopak machnął ręką na końcu zdania, posyłając go gwałtownie do tyłu. James wylądował z bolesnym łoskotem na twardej ziemi i przez moment nie mógł się ruszyć. Z wysiłkiem stanął ponownie na nogi i odwrócił się, by zobaczyć jak Książę Ciemności zniża różdżkę na Hunta, który ciągle był na ziemi, a teraz błagał o życie.

\- Nie! Nie, błagam, błagam, miej litość!

Chłopak wycelował w niego i wypowiedział przeklęte słowa.

\- _Avada Kedavra!_

James wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, gdy zielone światło wydostało się z różdżki chłopca i trafiło Hunta prosto między oczy. Hunt runął na ziemię i nawet z tej odległości, James nie miał wątpliwości, że umarł. Przez Jamesa przepłynęła złość, kiedy patrzył, jak chłopak odchodzi od ciała, jak gdyby nigdy nic. W kilka sekund James stał przed chłopcem, blokując mu drogę i celując w niego różdżką.

\- Zejdź mi z drogi, Potter! – fuknął chłopak.

\- Nie sądzę! – odwarknął James.

Dzieciak serio był niezły. Sam jeden poradził sobie z piątką Aurorów, zabił człowieka i nie zostawiło to na nim nawet jednego małego draśnięcia. Jamesowi ciągle trudno było uwierzyć, że siła, która rzuciła nim w powietrze, pochodziła właśnie od chłopca.

\- Rusz się, Potter!

\- Zmuś mnie, gówniarzu!

Coś zmieniło się w oczach chłopca. Schował różdżkę do kieszeni i zrobił kolejny krok w jego stronę. James zupełnie się pogubił. „Dlaczego schował różdżkę?" zastanawiał się.

\- Jak sobie życzysz – powiedział chłopak cichym głosem.

Jednym ruchem dłoni James znowu został brutalnie wyrzucony w powietrze i wylądował boleśnie na plecach. Zacisnął zęby, gdy ból eksplodował w kręgosłupie. Próbując go zignorować, podniósł się i zobaczył, że chłopiec biegnie do granicy osłon anty-aportacyjnych. James wycelował w niego różdżką. Nie może pozwolić mu uciec.

\- _Drętwota!_ – krzyknął James, ale chłopak bez problemu zrobił unik.

James wymierzył ponownie, ale coś pomknęło w jego stronę i zderzyło się z prawą ręką. James sapnął, a różdżka wypadła mu z dłoni, spadając z łoskotem na ziemię. Zamrugał zaskoczony na widok własnej krwi, która spływała strugą z okropnej rany na przedramieniu w dół ręki, na dłoń. Coś musiało rozciąć mu skórę. Wiedział, że nie mogło to być zaklęcie, bo poczuł, że coś ostrego faktycznie przecięło mu przedramię.

James szybko podniósł swoją różdżkę z ziemi i skupił się na chłopcu. Później dojdzie do tego, co się stało, teraz musiał schwytać Księcia Ciemności. Obolały, wycelował i wypalił w niego klątwę.

\- _Sorupto!_ – syknął, a snop żółtego światła wyleciał z jego różdżki, trafiając chłopca w ramię.

Pojawiło się na nim rozcięcie, z którego zaczęła się sączyć małą strużką krew, spływając po ręce chłopca. Złapał się za ramię, a z ust wymknęło mu się sapnięcie bólu. James dostrzegł, że chłopak sięga do szaty, więc szybko przygotował się do posłania na niego kolejnej klątwy.

Jednak zanim James mógł wypalić kolejne zaklęcie, poczuł, że słowa zamierają mu w gardle. Wypuścił z rąk różdżkę i złapał się za szyję, gdy ogarnął go przenikliwy ból, na chwilę go oślepiając.

James czuł, jak ciepła krew przepływa mu między palcami i plami szatę. Cała lewa strona jego szyi pulsowała w niemożliwym do zniesienia bólu. Oddech szarpał mu się w piersiach i James miał z nim coraz większe problemy.

Upadł na kolana, obejmując swoją szyję obiema rękami, w próbie powstrzymania krwotoku. Wszystko wokół niego zdawało się zwolnić, kiedy osunął się na brzuch. Zmusił swoje oczy, by pozostały otwarte i spróbował krzyknąć po pomoc, zawołać Syriusza, ale żaden dźwięk go nie opuścił.

Tuż przed nim, w połowie ukryty w trawie leżał mały przedmiot. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział czegoś podobnego. Był zrobiony z metalu, z czterema ostrymi, przypominającymi brzytwy końcami i splamiony krwią. James zdał sobie sprawę, że była to jego własna krew.

Właśnie tym zaatakował go Książę Ciemności. Jego przedramię i szyja zostały rozcięte przy pomocy tych ostrzy. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy chłopak nimi rzucił. Widział, jak chłopiec sięga w głąb szaty, ale pozostały ruch był jedynie rozmytą smugą.

James słyszał krzyki dochodzące gdzieś z daleka, ale nie zrozumiał z nich ani słowa. Świat pogrążył się w ciemności, a potem już nic więcej do niego nie docierało.

xxx


	6. Pochwała Dla Zabójcy

„Harry Potter" nie jest moją własnością, więc to, co znajome należy do J K Rowling, a poza tłumaczeniem, wszystko pozostałe jest własnością Kurinoone.

 **Rozdział Szósty**

\- To jest po prostu tak niesprawiedliwe! – narzekał Damien. Siedział przy stole Gryffindoru, jedząc śniadanie razem z innymi Gryfonami, ale niecodzienny, jak na niego, zły humor nie pozwalał mu się nim cieszyć.

\- Wiem, że to jest do chrzanu, stary, ale co możesz zrobić? – powiedział mu Ron, po czym nałożył sobie na talerz pół tuzina naleśników i posmarował je złotym syropem miodowym.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to przegapię! – kontynuował Damien. – Czekałem całe tygodnie, żeby pójść na mecz Mistrzostw Świata. Tata _obiecał_ , że po mnie przyjdzie, a teraz tak po prostu postanawia się nie pojawić! Nawet nie wysłał mi sowy, żeby powiedzieć, że musiał to odwołać.

\- Ciągle o tym jęczysz, Damien? Doprawdy, to tylko mecz. Twój ojciec ma ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty, wiesz? – powiedziała Hermiona i usiadła z Ginny obok Rona i Damiena.

\- Tylko mecz? – zapytał Damien. – Najwyraźniej nic nie wiesz o Quidditchu, Hermiono. Nie żeby było to jakimś znów zaskoczeniem, bo przecież nie można się tego nauczyć z książki.

Piątoroczna prefekt udała, że nie usłyszała końcówki wypowiedzi jej młodszego przyjaciela. Zamiast zareagować, wzięła sobie tost.

\- Jestem pewna, że panu Potterowi wypadło coś ważnego – pocieszyła Damiena Ginny. – W końcu on też nie jest kimś, kto przegapiłby tak ważny mecz.

„To akurat celna uwaga." Pomyślał Damien.

Dlaczego jego tata miałby przegapić mecz? Był niemalże największym fanem Quidditcha w historii, do tego stopnia, że w czasach szkolnych ogłoszono go najlepszym ścigającym Gryffindoru. Nagroda ta cały czas stała w gablocie na trofea mieszczącej się w korytarzu na trzecim piętrze.

Damien widział swojego tatę tylko raz od czasu, kiedy ten powrócił ze swojej służby aurorskiej. Wyglądał wtedy na dosyć zmęczonego, ale Damien wiedział, że jego tata nigdy by się na to nie poskarżył. Kochał bycie Aurorem. Damien podejrzewał, że jego wyczerpany ojciec ciągle jeszcze spał, zupełnie zapomniawszy o Mistrzostwach Świata.

\- Jeśli mu coś wypadło, powinien był wysłać mi sowę – wymamrotał Damien. – Przynajmniej bym wiedział, żeby na niego nie czekać.

Ron podniósł wzrok znad talerza i zobaczył załamaną minę na twarzy przyjaciela. Damien był od niego trzy lata młodszy, ale chłopcy przyjaźnili się, odkąd tylko byli dziećmi. Jako że zarówno rodzice Rona jak i Damiena byli członkami Zakonu, spotykali się regularnie. Molly i Lily często odwiedzały się wzajemnie i zachęciły swoje dzieci do zaprzyjaźnienia się. W rezultacie, Ron i Damien zostali tak dobrymi przyjaciółmi, że Ronowi nie przeszkadzało, że młodszy chłopiec spędzał czas z nim i jego przyjaciółmi w Hogwarcie. Przyzwyczaił się do niego.

\- Rozchmurz się, stary! – powiedział Ron. – Jestem pewien, że pan Potter jakoś ci to wynagrodzi. Będzie jeszcze tyle meczów.

Z westchnieniem, Damien pokiwał głową. Wrócił do swojego śniadania, przekładając naleśniki z jednej strony talerza na drugą.

\- Co możemy dzisiaj porobić? – zapytał ponuro Rona.

\- Pójdziemy odwiedzić Hagrida, a potem może trening Quidditcha? – zasugerował Ron.

\- Ta, spoko – odparł Damien, a na jego twarzy pojawiał się powoli mały uśmiech. – Jeśli nie jestem w stanie obejrzeć tego meczu, mogę równie dobrze jeden zagrać.

\- A ty, Ginny, masz ochotę na mecz? – Ron zapytał swoją siostrę.

Ginny uniosła głowę znad szeptanej rozmowy, którą prowadziła z Hermioną.

\- Co? O, e… nie… nie, dzięki. Muszę iść do biblioteki – odpowiedziała, a na jej policzki wkradł się lekki rumieniec.

Damien i Ron, wymieniwszy spojrzenia, westchnęli i przewrócili oczami.

\- Ginny, odpuść w końcu! Nie znajdziesz go – spróbował Ron.

\- Nieważne, Ronald! Nie wtrącaj się w nie swoje sprawy – warknęła na niego.

Ron westchnął. Dobrze się bawił, wyśmiewając i dokuczając dziewczynie przez ostatnie dwa miesiące, ale teraz zaczynał jej współczuć.

\- Nigdy go nie znajdziesz – zauważył, otrzymując w zamian ostre spojrzenie. – Nawet nie wiesz, czy on kiedykolwiek chodził do Hogwartu.

\- Jestem mu winna moje życie, Ron – powiedziała Ginny. – Muszę chociaż spróbować go odnaleźć, żeby mu podziękować.

Ron nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć.

Ginny odwróciła się z powrotem do Hermiony. Nienawidziła, gdy Ron się z niej wyśmiewał, a zwłaszcza, kiedy śmiał się z niej właśnie z _tego_ powodu. „Po prostu nie rozumie" mówiła sobie za każdym razem. „Nie było go tam."

Ron opuścił ostatnią wycieczkę do Hogsmeade, nieco ponad dwa miesiące wcześniej. Dostał wtedy Tłuczkiem w głowę i odzyskiwał siły w skrzydle szpitalnym. Ginny wybrała się do wioski razem z resztą uczniów. Doskonale pamiętała ten dzień. Zaczął się on cudownie, zrobiła zakupy we wszystkich swoich ulubionych sklepach, a potem poszła do małej kawiarni z Hermioną i paroma innymi przyjaciółmi. Jej rodzice i starsi bracia umówili się z nią tutaj na lunch. Śmiała się razem z nimi, słuchając opowieści Charliego o smoku, którym się ostatnio opiekował, kiedy nagle na zewnątrz rozległ się przeraźliwy huk, tak silny, że aż zatrząsnął kawiarnią.

Spanikowana i przejęta grozą Ginny została pochwycona przez Billa i Charliego i zabrana do środka utworzonego przez nich okręgu. Bill, Charlie, Artur i Molly stali dookoła niej, ochraniając ją.

\- Zostań tu, Ginny! – powiedział jej Bill.

\- Trzymajcie się blisko nas! – Charlie przyprowadził do niej Hermionę i stanął przed dziewczętami.

Wybuchło prawdziwe pandemonium, kiedy dowiedzieli się, że Hogsmeade było pod atakiem Śmierciożerców. Kilku z nich wyłamało drzwi i rozpoczęło atak na znajdujące się w środku osoby. Krzycząc z przerażenia, Ginny i Hermiona umknęły pod osłonę Molly, a ona chroniła je najlepiej, jak mogła.

\- Molly, zabierz stąd dziewczynki! – krzyknął Artur, który walczył z zamaskowanymi mężczyznami.

Wszyscy dorośli znajdujący się w kawiarni, włącznie z Billem, Charliem i Arturem, robili wszystko, co w ich mocy, by obronić się przed Śmierciożercami.

Molly złapała Ginny i Hermionę za ręce i pobiegła z nimi w kierunku tylnych drzwi. Większość osób przebywających w kawiarni pędziło do tego właśnie wyjścia. Molly, Hermiona i Ginny przebiły się przez tłum i wyszły na zewnątrz w boczną uliczkę. Pobiegły w stronę Hogwartu, próbując znaleźć się pod osłoną, jaką dawała szkoła.

Nagle ich drogę zablokowali trzej zamaskowani mężczyźni. Molly puściła Ginny i Hermionę, wyjmując swoją różdżkę.

\- Biegnijcie! – powiedziała córce.

Niechętnie, bojąc się o bezpieczeństwo swojej mamy, Ginny odwróciła się i pobiegła, Hermiona razem z nią. Trzymając się za ręce, dziewczęta próbowały znaleźć schronienie.

Zaklęcie przemknęło obok Ginny, o włos nie trafiając jej w głowę. Patrząc za siebie w biegu, zobaczyła dwóch goniących za nią Śmierciożerców. Hermiona szarpnęła ją w innym kierunku i pognały w stronę wyglądającego na opuszczony budynku. Przedarły się przez kiepsko zabarykadowane drzwi i pobiegły schodami na górę, szukając w cieniach miejsca do ukrycia. Ginny usłyszała huk i wiedziała, że Śmierciożercy siedzieli im na ogonie.

Nie mając czasu na myślenie, przerażone dziewczyny pognały na sam szczyt budynku, martwiąc się jedynie o to, by uciec od Śmierciożerców.

Kiedy dotarły na dach, zrozumiały, że nigdzie nie mogły już się schować. Były w kropce. Ginny odwróciła się do drzwi, kiedy te rozwarły się i dwóch Śmierciożerców znalazło się na dachu. Spoglądając na nie chytrze i śmiejąc się, mężczyźni skierowali się do niej i Hermiony, by je pochwycić, gdy nagle coś uderzyło ich od tyłu. Zawołała z ulgi na widok swojego brata, Charliego, który przyszedł jej na ratunek.

Charlie walczył z parą mężczyzn sam, bo ani Ginny, ani Hermiona nie miała ze sobą różdżki. Taka była polityka szkoły, by zostawiać różdżki w Hogwarcie na czas wizyt w Hogsmeade. Zbyt wielu uczniów w przeszłości używało ich w niewłaściwym celu, przez co teraz mieli zakaz noszenia różdżek podczas szkolnych wycieczek do wioski.

Ginny i Hermiona cofnęły się jak najdalej od linii ognia. Ginny była zbyt zajęta oglądaniem walki i strachem o swojego brata, więc nie zauważyła, kiedy klątwa Cruciatusa odbiła się od ściany i skierowała prosto na nią.

\- Ginny! Uważaj!

Krzyk Hermiony i snop czerwonego światła widziany kątem oka nakazały Ginny się cofnąć, omijając klątwę. Niestety i tak była już niebezpiecznie blisko krawędzi dachu i zachwiała się do tyłu.

Szczęśliwym przypadkiem, udało jej się złapać za kabel zwisający z krawędzi dachu. Trzymała się go ze wszystkich sił, ale wiedziała, że cienki przewód nie był wystarczająco wytrzymały na jej ciężar. Wołała o Charliego, o Hermionę, by jej pomogli, ale zanim ktokolwiek mógł przyjść jej na ratunek, kabel ratujący życie Ginny przerwał się.

Ginny runęła w dół. Na jej przerażony wrzask odpowiedziały krzyki Hermiony i Charliego. Ginny zamknęła oczy, nie chcąc widzieć, jak mknie zarazem ku ziemi jak i swojej śmierci. Ale zanim uderzyła w podłoże, została niespodziewanie schwytana przez parę silnych ramion. Jej głowa przycisnęła się do dobrze zarysowanej klatki piersiowej i instynktownie Ginny objęła ramionami osobę, która ją złapała i trzymała się jej kurczowo. Czuła, jak wiatr uderza ją po twarzy i wiedziała, że są w locie.

Zmusiła swoje brązowe oczy do otwarcia, by spojrzeć na osobę, która uratowała jej życie. Napotkała szmaragdowe spojrzenie i natychmiast coś ją do tych oczu przyciągnęło. Zamrugała, by pozbyć się łez, co do których nie była pewna, czy nagromadziły się przez wiatr, czy może przez doświadczenie przez nią tak bliskiej śmierci. Jej tajemniczy wybawca ukrywał swoją twarz za srebrną maską odsłaniającą jedynie oczy. Zdała sobie sprawę, że lecieli na miotle, a prędkość, z jaką to robili, była fenomenalna. Nie mogła otworzyć ust, by cokolwiek powiedzieć. Nacisk powietrza był zbyt duży. Odwróciła twarz od kierunku wiatru i ukryła ją w piersi swojego wybawcy. Nawet w swoim kłopotliwym położeniu, czuła się dziwnie pokrzepiona przez silne ramiona obejmujące ją wokół talii i ciepło, jakie emitowało jego ciało blisko niej.

Ginny zdała sobie sprawę ze swojego otoczenia dopiero, kiedy jej stopy uderzyły o stały grunt i ostrożnie zdjęto ją z miotły. Nie potrafiła ustać na nogach, nieważne jak bardzo się starała. Usiadła na ziemi, oddychając ciężko i próbując uspokoić swoje szaleńczo bijące serce.

Spojrzała do góry i uświadomiła sobie, że siedziała tuż u bram Hogwartu. Widziała w oddali kilku nauczycieli, pędzących w jej kierunku.

\- W porządku?

Ginny podniosła głowę w stronę głosu, zdając sobie sprawę, że przemówił jej tajemniczy wybawca. Nie mogła powstrzymać sapnięcia, jego głos brzmiał tak młodo. Myślała, że był dużo starszy, bo w końcu uratował jej życie i latał jak profesjonalny gracz Quidditcha. Jego głos był łagodny, ale też bez wątpienia silny. Zanim mogła odpowiedzieć, chłopak podniósł wzrok i zobaczył nauczycieli biegnących w ich stronę. Bez kolejnego słowa, dosiadł swojej miotły i odbił się od ziemi.

\- Czekaj! – wykrzyknęła Ginny, ale było już za późno.

Chłopiec z olśniewającymi, szmaragdowymi oczami zniknął. Ginny nie była nawet świadoma, kiedy Profesor McGonagall i Profesor June dotarły do niej i zaprowadziły z powrotem do zamku.

Od tej pory Ginny dostała obsesji na punkcie swojego wybawcy. Spędzała całe godziny jedynie na rozmowie z Hermioną i z kimkolwiek, kto by jej słuchał, o nim, o tym, jak piękne były jego oczy, jak silne miał ramiona, jak łagodnie mówił. Hermiona tak bardzo jej współczuła. Widziała, jak zadurzona w tym tajemniczym chłopaku była Ginny, no ale jak by nie mogła? W końcu ocalił jej życie. Zdecydowała się jej pomóc, w jakikolwiek możliwy sposób, znaleźć tożsamość tego „zielonookiego cudu".

Ginny była przekonana, że chłopak musiał kiedyś chodzić do Hogwartu, bo, oceniając po głosie, mógł być od niej tylko trochę starszy. Ginny nie mogła pozbyć się uczucia, że już gdzieś kiedyś widziała te zielone oczy. Pomyślała, że może był starszym uczniem, którego widywała w korytarzach Hogwartu albo kimś, kto chodził do szkoły z Billem lub Charliem i odwiedził kiedyś Norę.

Stawała się coraz bardziej zdesperowana w poszukiwaniach, spędzając każdą możliwą chwilę na wertowaniu starych roczników w bibliotece, szukając go, szukając tych wspaniałych, jasnych, szmaragdowych oczu. Hermiona próbowała zwrócić jej uwagę na fakt, że nie widziała twarzy chłopaka, więc nie będzie w stanie rozpoznać go na zdjęciu, ale Ginny to zlekceważyła, upierając się, że pozna te oczy, kiedy tylko je znowu zobaczy.

\- A więc, Hermiono – zaczęła Ginny, ignorując na ten czas swojego brata. – Idziesz ze mną do biblioteki?

\- Oczywiście – odpowiedziała Hermiona, uśmiechając się do niej. – Możemy znowu spróbować go poszukać, jeśli chcesz.

\- Gin, czy ty w ogóle bierzesz pod uwagę możliwość, że ten gość jest po prostu bardzo brzydki? – zapytał Ron ze złośliwym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Ginny odwróciła się gwałtownie i spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

\- Co?

\- Może to dlatego nosi tę maskę – wyjaśnił Ron, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha na widok złości malującej się na twarzy Ginny.

Ginny sięgnęła po swoją różdżkę i wyjęła ją z torby. Ron uniósł obie ręce do góry, śmiejąc się i kręcąc głową, pokazując, że wcale nie mówił poważnie.

\- Przysięgam, Ronald! Powiesz coś jeszcze, a przeklnę cię tak, że już się nie pozbierasz! – ostrzegła go Ginny.

Ron jedynie zaśmiał się pod nosem, rozbawiony, że tak bardzo ją wściekł.

\- Chodź, Ginny – powiedziała Hermiona, zmuszając patrzącą się groźnie dziewczynę do powstania.

Zanim para dziewcząt mogła opuścić salę, wyglądająca na zmartwioną i z bardzo opuchniętymi oczami Lily Potter wpadła do środka, patrząc gorączkowo w stronę stołu Gryfonów. Natychmiast dostrzegła Damiena i pośpieszyła do niego, przy okazji prawie przewracając je na podłogę.

\- O, przepraszam dziewczynki… przepraszam! – wymamrotała, po czym zwróciła się do Damiena.

\- Damien, chodź ze mną! Szybko! – powiedziała, zupełnie ignorując pozostałych Gryfonów, którzy patrzyli na nią podejrzliwie.

\- Dzień dobry tobie też, mamo – odparł Damien z zuchwałym uśmieszkiem. Zszedł mu on z twarzy, kiedy chłopiec zwrócił uwagę na zmartwioną minę swojej mamy i ślady łez na jej policzkach. – Mamo, co się stało? – zapytał, podnosząc się z krzesła.

\- Profesor Potter, czy wszystko w porządku? – spytał Ron.

Lily albo go nie usłyszała, albo zupełnie zignorowała.

\- Damien, chodź ze mną, natychmiast! Musimy iść! – powtórzyła, przywołując go do siebie gestem.

Damien wstał i bez słowa wyszedł za swoją mamą z sali, nie odwracając się nawet, by popatrzeć na zaniepokojone twarze swoich przyjaciół.

Kiedy i matka, i syn wyszli do Sali Wejściowej, Lily wyjęła z kieszeni jakąś małą, kolorową piłkę.

\- _Portus_ – wyszeptała. – Damy, złap tę piłkę, odchodzi za pięć sekund.

Damien zrobił, jak mu nakazano i trzy sekundy później poczuł znajome szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka, a on i jego mama teleportowali się z Hogwartu.

Stopy Damiena uderzyły w ziemię i chłopiec w jednym momencie stracił równowagę. Wyprostował się i rozejrzał dookoła, a serce spadło mu na dno żołądka. Stał w środku Szpitala Świętego Munga.

xxx

\- Mamo, co się dzieje? Dlaczego jesteśmy w Świętym Mungu? – zapytał Damien, starając się nie panikować, ale zmartwione spojrzenie jego matki i jej trzęsące się ręce bardzo go niepokoiły.

\- Chodź ze mną – szepnęła do niego i, biorąc go za rękę, zaprowadziła w stronę wind po drugiej stronie korytarza. Kiedy weszli do jednej z nich, Damien ponownie zapytał swoją mamę o to, co się stało.

\- Chodzi o twojego tatę – powiedziała cicho Lily. – Wczorajszej nocy został ranny.

Damienowi zamarło serce. Jego tata zostawał już ranny w przeszłości, będąc Aurorem stanowiło to jego ryzyko zawodowe, ale nigdy wcześniej Damien nie widział swojej mamy w takim stanie. Zaczął przez to myśleć o najgorszym.

\- Co mu się stało? – spytał, chcąc uspokoić swój strach.

\- Doznał obrażeń w walce w czasie służby – Lily z całych sił próbowała zachować opanowany ton głosu, ale i tak nie potrafiła całkowicie ukryć swojego niepokoju.

\- Jakiej służby? – zapytał Damien, wiedząc, że jego matka zrozumie jego prawdziwe pytanie, aurorskiej czy dla Zakonu.

\- Tej pierwszej – powiedziała, bo nigdy nie wymawiała słów „Zakon Feniksa" poza bezpiecznymi czterema ścianami. Wiedziała, że jej syn zawsze mówił o Zakonie jak o drugiej pracy Jamesa.

Drzwi windy otworzyły się, umożliwiając Lily i Damienowi pośpieszenie w stronę pokoju numer pięć. Wcale nie zdziwili się na widok bardzo zmęczonego i niezadowolonego Syriusza, który siedział obok Jamesa. Damien głęboko westchnął z ulgą, widząc, że jego tata siedział z łóżku, rozmawiając żywo z Syriuszem. Wyglądał blado, jak osoba, która straciła sporo krwi. Jego szyja i przedramię były owinięte bandażami. Ale poza bardzo wyraźnym zmęczeniem, z jego tatą zdawało się być wszystko w porządku.

James podniósł wzrok na nowo przybyłych, a na jego twarz zawitał uśmiech. Syriusz też wyglądał, jakby odbył podróż do piekła i z powrotem, ale pozwolił swojej przystojnej twarzy na uśmiech na widok Lily i Damiena.

\- Hej, ludzie, wejdźcie – zawołał James i wystawił rękę, by chwycić dłoń Lily, gdy ta do niego podbiegła. Damien cały czas stał w drzwiach, opierając się o framugę, by odzyskać równowagę. Serce trochę mu pękało na widok swojego taty i wujka wyglądających na tak mocno pobitych.

\- Hej, szczeniaku, wchodź – Syriusz zrobił gest, szczerząc zęby w jednym ze swoich zwykłych uśmiechów. Damien powoli wszedł do środka i usiadł obok swojego taty.

\- Ludzie, rozchmurzcie się! Wszystko ze mną w porządku – zaśmiał się James.

\- W porządku! To nazywasz w porządku! Mój Boże, James! Mogłeś zginąć! – Lily nagle urwała, zdając sobie sprawę, że był z nimi Damien. Zwróciła się do niego z przepraszającym wzrokiem. – Damy, przepraszam. Nie powinnam była zabierać cię tak ze szkoły. Dowiedziałam się o twoim tacie i zareagowałam bez zastanowienia.

Damien podniósł wzrok na swoją matkę.

\- W porządku, mamo. Cieszę się, że mnie ze sobą wzięłaś. Tylko nie krzycz na tatę, wygląda jakby przeszedł przez piekło.

\- O, dzięki, synu, zapamiętam to sobie! – uśmiechnął się James, udając urażonego. Damien odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- No więc zamierzacie nam powiedzieć, co się z wami stało? – zapytał Damien, domyślając się odpowiedzi.

\- Nie możemy, szczeniaku, ściśle tajne i tak dalej, na pewno to rozumiesz – powiedział Syriusz nudnym tonem, którego zawsze używał do odpowiadania Damienowi na pytania dotyczące Zakonu.

Damien zwrócił wzrok na swojego ojca.

\- Tato?

James ponownie uśmiechnął się do syna.

\- Naprawdę, Damy, to bardzo nudna sprawa, nic ciekawego.

Damien lekko się obraził, siadając z rękami założonymi na piersiach. Trójka dorosłych pogrążyła się w rozmowie, głównie na temat Ministerstwa i ile chorobowego będą mogli wziąć James i Syriusz. Damiena zaczynała ogarniać nuda. Kilka minut później, Lily poprosiła Damiena, by poszedł do kafeterii na piątym piętrze i wziął im coś z bufetu. Damien, wdzięczny za jakieś zajęcie, wstał z krzesła i wyszedł.

Gdy tylko opuścił pokój, Lily rzuciła na pomieszczenie zaklęcie wyciszające i odwróciła się do Jamesa i Syriusza.

\- Okej, teraz gadać. Co się stało wczorajszej nocy?

Na twarze obu mężczyzn napłynęło zawstydzenie.

\- Cóż, wygląda na to, że nie da się tego wyjaśnić w inny sposób niż tylko… ee… tak jakby nie doceniliśmy przeciwnika – odparł zażenowany Syriusz.

\- Co masz na myśli przez „nie doceniliśmy"? Było zbyt wielu Śmierciożerców? Ilu ich było? – zapytała Lily, próbując sobie wyobrazić pięciu Aurorów, walczących z armią piętnastu lub nawet więcej Śmierciożerców. To na pewno tłumaczyłoby obrażenia.

\- Jeden – odpowiedział James, nie patrząc się Lily w oczy.

\- Jeden? – powtórzyła Lily.

\- Ta, jeden – powiedzieli jednocześnie James i Syriusz.

\- Nie rozumiem. Jak jeden Śmierciożerca mógłby walczyć z piątką Aurorów i posłać dwóch z nich do szpitala? – spytała.

\- Czterech – odezwał się cichy głosik, który zaskakująco należał do Syriusza.

\- Co proszę? – zapytała Lily, wstydząc się za straty w ludziach, jakie Zakon poniósł z rąk _jednego_ Śmierciożercy.

\- Liam i Kingsley są tutaj razem ze mną i Jamesem – wyjaśnił Syriusz.

\- Kingsley? – zapytała Lily, unosząc brwi. – W sensie Kingsley Shacklebolt? Wysoki na jakieś sześć stóp Auror, z którym nie mogłoby sobie poradzić trzech Śmierciożerców, _ten_ Kingsley? – niedowierzała Lily.

Obaj mężczyźni jedynie pokiwali głowami.

\- Co się do cholery stało? – zapytała Lily.

\- Ten przeklęty dzieciak, to się stało! – warknął Syriusz, nie mogąc pogodzić się z porażką.

\- Dzieciak? Jaki dzieciak? – spytała Lily, marszcząc czoło.

\- Dzieciak Voldemorta – odpowiedział cicho James.

Lily zamarła, jej ciało zesztywniało na słowa Jamesa. W milczeniu, zwróciła wzrok na swojego męża.

\- Co? – zapytała głosem ledwie głośniejszym od szeptu.

\- Voldemort ma syna – powtórzył James.

Lily nic nie odpowiedziała, ale jej szok był wyraźnie widoczny.

\- Przynajmniej tak powiedział ten drugi Śmierciożerca – dodał Syriusz.

Lily spojrzała się na niego.

\- A nie mówiliście dopiero, że był tam tylko jeden Śmierciożerca? – zapytała zagubiona.

\- Bo był, a przynajmniej na początku – wyjaśnił Syriusz. – Kiedy weszliśmy do tej hurtowni, znaleźliśmy tylko jednego Śmierciożercę ukrywającego się w kącie. Aż tu znikąd, zjawia się ten chłopiec, a Śmierciożerca mało nie szcza ze strachu – Syriusz skrzywił się, marszcząc nos ze wstrętem. – Cholerny tchórz! – wymamrotał, mając na myśli Śmierciożercę. – Błagał i płaszczył się, by darować mu życie. Nawet nie spróbował zaatakować chłopca.

\- Chłopca? – powtórzyła Lily, a jej oczy były szeroko otwarte z niedowierzania. – Zaraz, jesteście wszyscy tutaj, w szpitalu, przez jakiegoś chłopca?

\- Wiem, jak to brzmi – zaczął James, - ale to zupełnie inna historia. On może i wyglądał jak chłopiec i brzmiał jak chłopiec, ale Lily, to wcale _nie był_ tylko chłopiec.

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytała Lily, czując, jak strach ściska jej żołądek.

\- On był… fenomenalny – powiedział James, nie potrafiąc znaleźć żadnego innego słowa do opisania chłopaka. Zwrócił wzrok na Syriusza, a on pokiwał głową, jednakże trochę niechętnie. James kontynuował. – Sposób, w jaki walczył, on był tak _szybki_. W niektórych momentach był jedynie smugą. Używał magii bezróżdżkowej, a jego tarcza! Merlinie, Lily, w życiu nie widziałem czegoś podobnego. Przywoływał ją zwykłym smagnięciem różdżki, a osłaniała go od stóp do głów! – James pokręcił głową. – Nie było nic w sposobie, w jakim walczył, co sugerowałoby, że był tylko chłopcem.

\- I to nie była tylko czarodziejska walka, skopał nam dupy po mugolsku! – dodał Syriusz. – Naprawdę, Lily, to było w tym wszystkim najdziwniejsze. Syn Czarnego Pana wykorzystujący mugolski styl walki do rozprawienia się z nami.

\- I w ogóle nie był onieśmielony faktem, że stawiał czoła piątce dorosłych Aurorów. Po prostu starł nami podłogę – powiedział James z lekkim rumieńcem na bladych policzkach.

Lily słuchała tego wszystkiego z otwartymi ustami.

\- Dlaczego ten Śmierciożerca tak się go bał? – zapytała, nie rozumiejąc tej części.

\- Wiedział, że chłopiec przyszedł go zabić. Wiedział to, odkąd tylko go zobaczył – odpowiedział James.

\- Zrobił to? – zapytała Lily. - W sensie czy go zabił.

\- Zabił go na moich oczach – odparł James. – On był tak potężny, Lily, nie mogłem nic zrobić. Wyrzucił mnie w powietrze _bezróżdżkowo_ , a to jak poradził sobie z Huntem, był tak zimny! Po prostu go zabił, niczym się nie przejmując, bez skrupułów, nic!

\- Czemu się dziwisz? – zapytał Syriusz. – Pewnie nawet nie wie czym są skrupuły. Jest w końcu pomiotem samego zła!

James nic nie powiedział, ale jego serce zabiło szybciej na słowa Syriusza. Jego mina musiała ukazać strapienie, jakie go ogarnęło, bo poczuł, że Lily łapie go za rękę.

\- Co jest? – zapytała Lily.

\- Sam nie wiem – odpowiedział szczerze James. – Po prostu jest w nim coś, co zdaje mi się… niewłaściwe.

\- Niewłaściwe? Jak? – zapytała Lily.

James podniósł na nią wzrok, a potem na Syriusza, zastanawiając się, czy powinien wyjawić im swoje myśli.

\- To nie ma sensu – powiedział w końcu. – Nic na temat tego chłopca się nie trzyma kupy. Wściekł się, kiedy nazwałem go Śmierciożercą. Powiedział mi dokładnie to: „Nie jestem żadnym plugawym Śmierciożercą!". Czy to ma jakikolwiek sens? – ani Lily, ani Syriusz nie powiedzieli ani słowa. James kontynuował. – A kiedy walczył, nie używał żadnych Niewybaczalnych, tylko zwyczajne zaklęcia. Właściwie nie zabił nikogo poza Huntem. To też nie ma sensu. Dla Voldemorta liczą się liczby. Jego ataki pozostawiają po sobie setki zabitych i rannych. Śmierciożercy zabijają i torturują, ile ludzi im się uda. Ale ten dzieciak, on rozprawił się z nami i dopadł Hunta. Nie wyrządził żadnych innych strat w ludziach.

\- Ale mógł! – wtrącił Syriusz, pokazując głową na Jamesa. – Miałeś szczęście, że ten nóż, ostrze, ta jakaś gwiazdka, którą w ciebie rzucił, nie rozcięła cię aż tak głęboko, bo inaczej… - Syriusz urwał. Odwrócił wzrok, odpychając z myśli obraz swojego przyjaciela leżącego w kałuży swojej własnej krwi.

\- Wiem, że próbował mnie zabić, ale nie sądzę, że takie były jego intencje – powiedział Syriuszowi James. – Powiedział mi, żebym zszedł mu z drogi. Dopiero, kiedy go zaatakowałem, on kontratakował. W końcu zadałem mu dosyć okropną ranę…

\- Czemu u licha go usprawiedliwiasz?! – wykrzyknęła Lily. – Próbował cię zabić, a ty gadasz w kółko tak jakby ktoś go do tego zmusił!

James zamknął usta i opuścił głowę. Dlaczego próbował go usprawiedliwić? Sam widział dość wyraźnie gniew w oczach chłopca. Wiedział, że chłopak zaatakował go, chcąc zabić, ale jednocześnie gdzieś głęboko nie potrafił temu uwierzyć. Do tego dochodził jeszcze fakt, że jego głos zdawał się Jamesowi znajomy. Nie wiedział, jak to było możliwe, ale czuł, że skądś tego chłopca zna. Jego głos wywoływał w nim dreszcze, jakby go kojarzył. Nie chciał tego przyznać, ale głos chłopca przypominał mu Damiena.

\- Chyba po prostu nie chce mi się wierzyć, że dziecko mogłoby być tak okrutne – powiedział im.

Lily pocieszyła swojego męża, a Syriusz spojrzał w podłogę głęboko zamyślony. Rozumiał, co James miał na myśli. To nie tylko było niepokojące, ale też trochę serce się łamało na widok tak młodego chłopca w walce, odbierającego życie innym tak bezlitośnie.

W tym momencie Damien znowu pojawił się w pokoju, niosąc w ramionach całe mnóstwo przekąsek. Spojrzał na swoją matkę obejmującą jego ojca i wyglądającą na przybitą i zmęczoną. Jego wujek Syriusz też wyglądał na zmartwionego.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, rzucając smakołyki na łóżko swojego taty.

\- Cóż, teraz już tak, kiedy przyniosłeś Czekoladowe Żaby i lizaki pudrowe! – powiedział jego ojciec, biorąc po sztuce z ulubionych słodyczy i patrząc na Damiena z dużymi oczami i pasującym do nich uśmiechem.

Damien westchnął, a dorośli chwycili za ulubione słodycze. On sam wziął Czekoladową Żabę i rozerwał opakowanie. Żaba z niego wyskoczyła i wylądowała na łóżku jego taty. Damien patrzył, jak James, zachowując się, jakby miał pięć lat, zgarnął żabę w dłoń, a drugą pięść wyrzucił w powietrze, wiwatując, jakby dokonał czegoś niemożliwego.

Naprawdę, wątpił, że jego ojciec kiedykolwiek dorośnie.

xxx


	7. Ojciec i Jego Syn

„Harry Potter" nie jest moją własnością, więc to, co znajome należy do J K Rowling, a poza tłumaczeniem, wszystko pozostałe jest własnością Kurinoone.

 **Rozdział Siódmy**

Harry szedł bezszelestnie, kierując się z powrotem do środka. Ostatnich pięć godzin spędził, trenując na swoich osobistych błoniach i był po tym zupełnie wycieńczony. Ze zmęczeniem szedł w stronę Dworu Riddle'ów. Spojrzał w niebo. Zapadł już zmierzch, więc zebranie Śmierciożerców prawdopodobnie się zakończyło. Mimo to, z przezorności, Harry trzymał w ręku swoją srebrną maskę, na wypadek, gdyby jej potrzebował.

Harry stłumił ziewnięcie. Był okropnie zmęczony. Zwykle nie spędzał tylu godzin, trenując, ale ostatnio było to jedynym, na co miał ochotę. Wiedział, że działo się tak przez skumulowaną w nim frustrację, która chciała wydostać się na zewnątrz, a trening był dla niej jedynym ujściem. Cóż, trening i wyruszanie na zadania.

Harry szedł dalej przez lasek, który oddzielał jego błonia treningowe od reszty Dworu. Został mu do przejścia jeszcze krótki kawałek, kiedy to usłyszał. Cichy szelest liści - ledwie dosłyszalne kroki. Harry nie zatrzymał się, ale w jednej chwili postawił się do stanu pełnej gotowości. Różdżkę miał bezpiecznie schowaną w uprzęży na ramieniu. Szedł dalej, nie dając po sobie poznać, że wiedział o tym, iż ktoś go śledził. Kroki za nim stały się głośniejsze.

Wszystko stało się w mgnieniu oka.

Jednym zwinnym ruchem, Harry założył swoją maskę, po czym sięgnął po różdżkę. Odwrócił się w miejscu i na ślepo złapał osobę, która się do niego skradała. Jego ręka owinęła się wokół szyi tego kogoś, zanim jeszcze zobaczył, kto to był. Harry rzucił postacią w najbliższe drzewo i wycelował różdżką w gardło.

\- Auł! Lekka paranoja, Harry?

Harry'ego zaskoczył widok blondyna, który postękiwał z bólu po byciu rzuconym o drzewo. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie zza swojej maski i puścił go, zaraz potem ją zdejmując. Nie potrzebował jej.

\- Draco, dlaczego się do mnie skradałeś? – Harry zapytał swojego przyjaciela.

Draco Malfoy, masujący tył swojej głowy, rzucił Harry'emu wściekłe spojrzenie.

\- Nigdzie się nie _skradałem!_ Chciałem być tajemniczy, to wszystko! – odpowiedział.

Harry w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

\- Bałeś się, że ojciec cię złapie? – zapytał Harry.

Nie było sekretem, że Lord Voldemort nie miał dużo cierpliwości co do Dracona Malfoya. Obwiniał chłopca o odciąganie Harry'ego od treningu i lekcji.

Draco rzucił wokół siebie nieufne spojrzenie.

\- Widzisz, właśnie dlatego to ty powinieneś przychodzić do mojego domu – powiedział szeptem.

Harry zaśmiał się na to kpiąco. Zaczęli iść we dwóch w stronę Dworu. Draco znacznie się rozluźnił. Jeśli był z Harrym, był bezpieczny. Nawet stanięcie twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem było możliwe, gdy Harry był obok. Gdyby był sam, istniała szansa, że nie wróciłby już do domu.

Kiedy byli już blisko imponującego zamku, jakim był Dwór Riddle'ów, Harry wyjął i założył swoją srebrną maskę, ukrywając twarz. Draco popatrzył na znajomy ruch, ale nic nie powiedział. Para chłopców dotarła do wrót i Harry wykonał gest w stronę dwóch Śmierciożerców ustawionych przy wejściu. Mężczyźni padli na kolana, dotykając czołami do ziemi, na powitanie swojego Księcia Ciemności.

Harry ledwie na nich spojrzał, podczas gdy Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie i specjalnie zwolnił, aby zmusić dwóch mężczyzn do pozostania w swoich niewygodnych i poniżających pozycjach.

\- Draco! – warknął na niego Harry, zmuszając chłopaka do przyśpieszenia.

Kiedy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, Harry przeszedł na drugą stronę przedsionka, kierując się do wielkiego obrazu przedstawiającego węża. Wysyczał inkantację i obraz odchylił się, dając mu wstęp do wyznaczonej mu części zamku.

Harry od zawsze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo był ważny, ale nigdy tak do końca nie potrafił powstrzymać potrzeby eksplorowania zamku. Jednakże wypadek, do którego doszło, kiedy miał siedem lat, ciężko nauczył Harry'ego, by utrzymywać swoje istnienie w sekrecie. Ojciec przeznaczył mu w całości jedno ze skrzydeł zamku. Jako dziecko, Harry spędził wiele godzin badając swoje otoczenie i razem z Draconem miał tutaj dużo przygód.

Kiedy przedostali się przez przejście, a obraz wrócił na swoje miejsce, Harry zdjął maskę.

\- No więc, kiedy wróciłeś? – zapytał, gdy szli przez korytarz, kierując się do pokoju Harry'ego.

\- Wakacje zaczęły się całe tygodnie temu, ale ojciec stwierdził, że najlepiej będzie przez jakiś czas się nie pokazywać. Mówił, że byłeś zajęty, więc pozostało mi tylko przesiadywać bezczynnie, nudząc się niemożliwie przez te parę tygodni – odparł Draco.

\- Miałem zadania – odpowiedział po prostu Harry.

Draco zwrócił na niego wzrok.

\- Też chciałbym pójść z tobą na zadanie – westchnął Draco.

Harry prychnął i popatrzył się dziwnie na Dracona.

\- Ty? W walce? Już to widzę! – powiedział, napawając się niedowierzaniem, jakie pojawiło się na twarzy przyjaciela.

\- Czemu nie? Jestem dobry w pojedynkach! – odpowiedział Draco dystyngowanym tonem.

\- Prawdopodobnie ciągle byś pytał przeciwnika, czy ci się przypadkiem nie popsuła fryzura – zaśmiał się Harry.

Draco rzucił Harry'emu rozczarowane spojrzenie.

\- To nie zbrodnia, by wyglądać dobrze, ale oczywiście ty nie masz o tym zielonego pojęcia! Kiedy ostatnio próbowałeś uczesać tę szopę, którą nazywasz włosami? – zapytał Draco.

Harry jedynie wzruszył ramionami i przebiegł palcami przez włosy.

\- Nie wszyscy utrzymują się w tak dobrym stanie jak ty, Draco.

Draco prychnął i wybełkotał coś nieskładnie, na co Harry jedynie zaśmiał się pod nosem.

Dotarli do podwójnych, ciężkich, mahoniowych drzwi, które Harry otworzył szybkim ruchem nadgarstka. Ogromna komnata, która służyła Harry'emu jako sypialnia, zawierała wszystko, czego chłopak mógłby kiedykolwiek potrzebować. Jego łóżko było na tyle duże, że mogłyby się w nim spokojnie pomieścić cztery osoby, a imponująca, ośmiodrzwiowa szafa stała dumnie wzdłuż jednej ze ścian. Drogie meble były poustawiane w całym pokoju, a wysoki regał mieścił cały asortyment książek, do większości których nie było dostępu w żadnym innym miejscu w Wielkiej Brytanii.

Draco podszedł do kanapy, wskoczył na nią i rozłożył się wygodnie. Harry'emu zdawało się to nie przeszkadzać, gdy on sam rzucił swoją srebrną maskę i pelerynę na jedno z krzeseł. Podszedł do swojej wielkiej szafy i otworzył ją bezróżdżkowo. Wyjął z niej codzienne, ciemnoniebieskie szaty, by zastąpić nimi te ciemnozielone, które miał na sobie.

\- Ojciec mówił wczoraj o tobie – powiedział Draco, wylegujący się na sofie Harry'ego. – Nie mógł przestać chwalić twojej klątwy Lacetate.

\- Klątwy _Lacerate_ – poprawił Harry.

Draco rzucił mu mało entuzjastyczne spojrzenie.

\- Nieważne! – powiedział. – Mówił o tym matce. Przysięgam, nawet nie zauważył, że też tam byłem!

\- Może powinieneś był to na niego rzucić. Wtedy by cię zauważył – odpowiedział Harry z sarkastycznym uśmiechem.

\- Ta jasne! – zakpił Draco, ale mimo to na jego usta wkradł się lekki uśmiech.

Harry zamknął drzwi szafy i przyjrzał się sobie w lustrze. Przez jakiś czas stał nieruchomo, jedynie patrząc na swoje odbicie. Nigdy nie przejmował się zbytnio własnym wyglądem, ale na szczęście z natury był przystojny. Jednak od jakiegoś czasu wyglądał na zmęczonego. Odgarnął kosmyki włosów z oczu, przyglądając się bliżej swojej twarzy. Światło odbijało się od jego niezwykłej blizny, podkreślając ją na tle czoła. Harry powoli prześledził po niej palcami. Ta blizna była jedynym, co podobało mu się we własnym wyglądzie. Rozczochrane, czarne włosy, połyskujące, zielone oczy i cała reszta jego cech zewnętrznych pochodziły od tych, którymi gardził całym sobą. Chciałby, żeby ojciec pozwolił mu zmienić wygląd, ale nieważne, jak bardzo go o to błagał, Voldemort nalegał, by Harry nosił swoją prawdziwą twarz.

Harry westchnął i odsunął się od lustra, pocierając oczy. Wszedł do przyległej do pokoju łazienki, aby się odświeżyć po treningu i zmienić ubrania. Draco był zajęty przez jedną z książek Harry'ego na temat czarnej magii, więc na jakiś czas go ignorował.

Harry wziął szybki prysznic, po którym przebrał się w swoje codzienne szaty. Jakkolwiek wysoki i sprężysty był Harry, rozległy fizyczny trening wzmocnił i umięśnił jego ramiona i klatkę piersiową. Ciężko zapracował sobie na taką sylwetkę. Nieskończone godziny ćwiczeń i treningu poskutkowały w bardzo dobrze uformowanym ciele i umyśle, z których Harry, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, był kapkę dumny.

Wyszedł z łazienki, zauważając jak pochłonięty lekturą był Draco. Podszedł do niego i wyrwał blondynowi książkę z ręki.

\- Hej? – zaprotestował.

\- Jesteś tu, żeby czytać? – zapytał Harry, odsyłając książkę na półkę pstryknięciem palców.

Draco westchnął.

\- To była dobra książka – powiedział, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej.

\- Naturalnie, w końcu jest moja – uśmiechnął się szeroko Harry.

\- Ty jej nie napisałeś, bałwanie! – zakpił Draco.

\- Nie, ale wybrałem, by ją przeczytać. To oczywiste, że musiała być dobra - odparł Harry.

Draco wyjął z szuflady komplet szachów, którego używali, odkąd tylko byli dziećmi i rozłożył go na stole między sobą i Harrym.

\- Myślę, że potrzebujemy nowy komplet – powiedział, kręcąc nosem na wielokrotnie już użyte, poobijane szachy.

Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Ten mi się podoba – odparł. – Mamy go od lat.

\- Otóż to! – zawołał Draco. – Rozpada się już na kawałki.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jest OK. Działa, a to najważniejsze.

Draco podniósł wzrok na Harry'ego i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Najwyraźniej wiesz, że nigdy mnie nie pokonasz, więc nie chcesz nowego kompletu.

Harry odwzajemnił złośliwy uśmiech.

\- Skąd wiesz, czy ci po prostu nie pozwalam wygrywać?

Draco prychnął.

\- Ta jasne! Pozwalasz mi wygrywać! Odkąd mieliśmy _sześć lat_? – wykrzyknął.

\- W zasadzie, wtedy jeszcze nie wiedzieliśmy jak się w to gra – zauważył Harry.

\- I mimo to, skopałem ci dupę! – odpowiedział Draco z zadowoleniem.

W rozbłysku światła Draco został popchnięty do przodu i, lądując, uderzył twarzą o stół. Jęcząc, Draco podniósł się, by spojrzeć w rozbawioną twarz Harry'ego. Zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie on go popchnął, bo atak nadszedł od tyłu. Skręcając się szybko i ze strachem w tamtym kierunku, Draco zobaczył swojego ojca stojącego w progu.

\- Kiedy w końcu się nauczysz, by trzymać język za zębami, Draconie! – skarcił Lucjusz, podchodząc do syna. – Pozbawiona szacunku mowa cię skończy!

Draco wstał, opuszczając głowę, a na jego bladych policzkach pojawił się różowawy odcień. Nienawidził bycia ruganym przed Harrym.

\- Przepraszam, ojcze. Wcale nie miałem tego na myśli – powiedział.

\- Masz szczęście, że to ja, a nie Czarny Pan, złapałem cię na mówieniu w ten sposób! – kontynuował Lucjusz.

Twarz Dracona ogarnął strach i chłopak mimowolnie się wzdrygnął. Byłby trupem, gdyby tak się stało.

Harry nie był zaskoczony na widok Lucjusza u swoich drzwi. Tylko dwoje Śmierciożerców mogło wejść do jego skrzydła bez podawania hasła, a jednym z nich był Lucjusz Malfoy.

\- Lucjuszu – odezwał się Harry. – To, w jaki sposób Draco i ja do siebie mówimy, jest naszą sprawą. Nie rób tyle hałasu o nic.

Lucjusz nic nie odpowiedział, ale odwrócił się i spojrzał piorunującym wzrokiem na syna.

\- Czekaj na mnie na zewnątrz. Będę ci towarzyszył w drodze do domu.

\- No ale ja dopiero tutaj przyszedłem – zaczął Draco.

\- A teraz wrócisz do domu – odparł Lucjusz.

Draco więcej nie dyskutował. Z ostatnim spojrzeniem na Harry'ego, odwrócił się w stronę drzwi.

\- Tak, ojcze.

Draco opuścił pokój, kierując się w stronę głównego holu Dworu Riddle'ów, by poczekać tam na swojego ojca.

Lucjusz odwrócił się z powrotem do Harry'ego, gdy tylko Draco wyszedł.

\- Nie powinieneś go popierać – powiedział. – Musi się nauczyć, by cię szanować, bać się ciebie.

Harry uśmiechnął się ironicznie i przechylił do tyłu, krzyżując ręce na piersiach.

\- Nie chcę, żeby się mnie bał. Od tego mam Śmierciożerców.

Warga Lucjusza drgnęła, ale powstrzymał się od uśmiechu na wspomnienie tematu typowych dla nich przekomarzań.

\- Bez względu na to, nie nauczy się ciebie szanować, jeśli pozwolisz mu mówić do siebie w ten obrzydliwy sposób!

\- Lucjuszu, uspokój się – powiedział Harry, wstając. – Tak jak już powiedziałem, to, w jaki sposób się do siebie odnosimy, jest naszą sprawą. Nie musisz się w to angażować – Harry podniósł komplet szachów i odłożył go na miejsce. Przegra z Draconem kiedy indziej. – Zakładam, że zebranie poszło dobrze? – zapytał.

Lucjusz spojrzał na Harry'ego, najpierw z zaskoczeniem, a potem jego szare oczy powędrowały do góry, w stronę blizny Harry'ego i mężczyzna uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem. Oczywiście, ból w bliźnie pozwalał mu określić, czy Czarny Pan był zły czy zadowolony.

\- Tak, poszło dobrze – odpowiedział Lucjusz. - Śmierciożercy osiągnęli sukces w każdej powierzonej im misji.

\- Hmm, cóż, w końcu cuda się zdarzają – uśmiechnął się złośliwie Harry.

Lucjusz nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu w odpowiedzi na tupet Harry'ego. Znał Harry'ego, odkąd tylko został on przyniesiony do Lorda Voldemorta i wszystkie te lata wykształciły w nim narastające współczucie względem kruczowłosego nastolatka. To on czule nazwał Harry'ego „Księciem Ciemności" przez grymaśne zachowanie dziecka.

\- Ich sukces jest niczym w porównaniu z postępem, jaki robisz ty – powiedział Lucjusz, promieniejąc dumą. – To niesłychane, żeby ktoś był w stanie nauczyć się klątwy Lacerate w ciągu zaledwie _jednej_ sesji.

\- Rzeczy, które robię, w większości są niesłychane – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Chciałbym tam być, kiedy będziesz rzucał ten urok – powiedział ostrożnie Lucjusz.

Harry westchnął, po czym skierował na niego swój wzrok. Przerabiali to już tyle razy.

\- Mówiłem ci. Lubię pracować samemu – powiedział Harry.

\- Wiem i szanuję twoją decyzję. Po prostu, chciałbym cię zobaczyć w pojedynku. Na pewno byłby to warty zapamiętania widok – wyjaśnił Lucjusz.

Harry uniósł brew.

\- Cóż, nie możesz. Pogódź się z tym – odpowiedział Harry, ucinając rozmowę.

Lucjusz nie powiedział w tym temacie niczego więcej. Doskonale wiedział, że lepiej nie kłócić się z Harrym. Drzwi do pokoju ponownie się otworzyły i Lucjusz odwrócił się w ich stronę z brwiami ściągniętymi z rozdrażnienia i wydętymi ustami, gotowy powiedzieć Draconowi, by został w głównym holu. Jego wyraz twarzy zmienił się, kiedy zobaczył, że to wcale nie Draco do nich wrócił. Lord Voldemort stał w progu, wpatrując się intensywnie w Lucjusza.

Bez słowa, arystokrata padł na kolana i pokłonił się przed swoim Panem.

Harry patrzył na to z lekkim wstrętem. Nigdy nie podobało mu się, kiedy ludzie klękali przed innymi. Pamiętał, jak Bella i Lucjusz padali na kolana przed nim, kiedy był tylko dzieckiem. Dużo czasu zajęło mu przekonanie ich, by przestali.

\- Zostaw nas samych – powiedział Voldemort, wchodząc do pokoju.

W jednej chwili Lucjusz Malfoy podniósł się na nogi i wyszedł, ani razu nie oglądając się do tyłu.

Kiedy drzwi się za nim zamknęły, Voldemort spojrzał na Harry'ego, a jego czerwone oczy złagodniały o jeden odcień na widok syna.

\- Jak widzę, bachor Malfoya powrócił – powiedział Voldemort, podchodząc do Harry'ego. – Widziałem, że czeka w holu. Zakładam, że powiedziałeś mu, by pozostał w swoim _własnym_ domu. Nie chcę go widzieć w twoim pobliżu zbyt często.

\- Boisz się, że będzie miał na mnie zły wpływ? – zapytał Harry z ironicznym uśmiechem.

Voldemort nie wyglądał na rozbawionego.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś był rozproszony.

Harry westchnął.

\- Dlaczego masz problem z Draconem? – zapytał.

\- Nie mam z nim żadnego _problemu_. Nie podoba mi się brak szacunku z jakim do ciebie mówi.

Lord Voldemort podsłuchał wystarczająco dużo rozmów, żeby wiedzieć o manierze, w jakiej Draco Malfoy odzywał się do Harry'ego. Jak mu dokuczał, a czasem nawet go wyśmiewał. Wymagało to od Voldemorta wszystkiego, co w sobie miał oraz interwencji Harry'ego, by zapewnić, żeby wszystkie kończyny Dracona Malfoya były wciąż w swoim nienaruszonym stanie.

\- Cóż, to sprawa między mną i Draconem – powiedział Harry, powtarzając to, co chwilę wcześniej powiedział Lucjuszowi. Chcąc zmienić temat, zapytał o spotkanie. – Lucjusz powiedział, że zebranie poszło dobrze.

Voldemort podszedł do okna, wpatrując się w bezludny krajobraz, który rozciągał się tak daleko, jak tylko sięgało się okiem.

\- Było satysfakcjonujące – odpowiedział. – Co robiłeś w jego trakcie? – zapytał, wciąż wyglądając za okno.

\- Trenowałem – odparł Harry.

Voldemort odwrócił się, by się mu uważnie przyjrzeć.

\- Ostatnio trenujesz o wiele częściej – skomentował.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie zaboli, żebym był lepiej przygotowany.

Voldemort początkowo nic nie odpowiedział, ale jego wzrok pozostał na Harrym, zauważając drobne szczegóły, które inni, tacy jak Bella i Lucjusz, pomijali. Zobaczył zmęczenie w Harrym; jego lekko niezdrową bladość i początki cieni pod oczami.

\- Normalnie, odwiódłbym cię od przemęczania się – powiedział Voldemort, odchodząc od okna i stając teraz z twarzą całkowicie zwróconą do Harry'ego. – Ale zdawać by się mogło, że potrzebujesz tego dodatkowego treningu – ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się i zauważył wzdrygnięcie, jakie jego słowa wywołały w Harrym. – W końcu to niespotykane, żebyś chybił swojego celu. Zakładam, że celowo pozostawiłeś Jamesa Pottera przy życiu?

Imię wywołało ledwie widoczne drgnięcie w Harrym, które tylko Voldemort potrafił wykryć.

\- Dlaczego tak zakładasz? – zapytał Harry, jego głos był cichy, lecz pełen złości.

\- To zrozumiałe, że nie potrafiłbyś go zabić – wyjaśnił Voldemort, robiąc krok w jego stronę. – W końcu jest twoim ojcem.

Harry wytrzeszczył oczy, które zaraz potem wypełniła wściekłość.

\- Odwołaj to! – wysyczał Harry.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

\- Harry…

\- Odwołaj to! – powtórzył Harry. – Nie jestem _jego_ synem! Jestem twoim synem i tylko twoim! Nie jestem Potterem, nigdy nie byłem.

Voldemort wiedział, że Harry nie okazałby Potterowi żadnego współczucia. Powiedział to tylko, bo był pewny, że Harry na to zareaguje. A reakcja, którą otrzymał była głęboko satysfakcjonująca.

Voldemort podszedł do Harry'ego i położył mu dłonie na ramionach.

\- Wiem o tym. Zawsze będziesz moim synem. Nikt tego nie zmieni – powiedział ostrożnie.

Harry uspokoił się po usłyszeniu tych prostych słów.

\- Nie planowałem, żeby przeżył – zaczął Harry, czując potrzebę wytłumaczenia tego swojemu ojcu. – Nie byłem skupiony. Nie spodziewałem się, że go zobaczę i przyznaję, zbiło mnie to z tropu.

\- Powinieneś był się spodziewać, że kiedyś znowu go spotkasz. Musiało do tego dojść prędzej czy później – odpowiedział Voldemort.

Harry przytaknął.

\- Wiem.

Voldemort poklepał Harry'ego po ramieniu, przez co chłopiec podniósł na niego wzrok.

\- Nie przejmuj się, synu. Kiedy następnym razem zobaczysz Pottera, będzie to jego ostatni dzień.

Ponownie, Harry przytaknął, tym razem jego oczy wypełniły się przebłyskiem emocji.

\- Tak będzie – zgodził się.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się, jego oczy zaświeciły się w cichym zwycięstwie.

\- Chciałbym ci coś podarować, coś, co pomoże ci się skupić, kiedy wypełniasz zadania.

Harry przechylił głowę w bok w bezsłownym pytaniu.

Voldemort sięgnął w głąb swojej szaty i wyjął małe pudełeczko. Trzymał je przez chwilę w dłoni, po prostu się w nie wpatrując, po czym podniósł wzrok na Harry'ego. Wyciągnął przedmiot w jego kierunku.

Harry przyjął zaoferowane pudełko i otworzył je. W środku znajdował się srebrny medalion w kształcie węża, który miał dwie głowy, po jednej z każdej strony, łączące się w jedno ciało. Jego oczy lśniły na zielono, co dodawało im pewnej hipnotyzującej piękności. Harry podniósł pytający wzrok na ojca.

\- Należał kiedyś do naszego wielkiego przodka, Salazara Slytherina. Chciałbym, byś teraz ty go miał – wyjaśnił Voldemort. – Ale medalion ten to coś więcej niż tylko zwykła rodzinna pamiątka. Ma w sobie cząstkę mojej duszy. To jeden z moich Horkruksów.

Wyraz twarzy Harry'ego uległ zmianie i chłopak wpatrywał się teraz w medalion z podobną dziecku, pełną podziwu miną. Jego chwyt też natychmiast się zmienił i trzymał pudełko ostrożniej.

\- Dlaczego mi to dajesz? – zapytał.

\- Jesteś moim synem, moją prawą ręką – odpowiedział Voldemort. – Myślę, że to trafne, żebyś miał ze sobą mojego Horkruksa, by pomógł ci się skupić, kiedy wyruszasz na zadania, żebyś zawsze pamiętał, kim jesteś i co dla mnie znaczysz.

Harry sięgnął do pudełka i wyjął wspaniały medalion. Przełożył łańcuszek przez głowę i pozwolił Horkruksowi swojego ojca oprzeć mu się na piersi, przy sercu.

Nie spuszczając wzroku z Czarnego Pana, Harry odezwał się.

\- Nigdy nie mógłbym zapomnieć, kim jestem – odparł. – Zawsze będę twoim synem. Nie potrzebuję, żebyś mi o tym przypominał – spojrzał w dół, na medalion i uśmiechnął się z powrotem do Voldemorta. – Ale dziękuję ci, ojcze. Będzie ze mną bezpieczny, obiecuję – nagle coś sobie uświadomił i na jego twarzy pojawiła się panika. – Moje zadania! Co, jeśli coś się stanie na jednym z zadań i zostanie uszkodzony? Co, jeśli…

\- Nie martw się, medalion ma nałożonych na siebie wiele zaklęć, włączając w to zaklęcie przeciw tłuczeniu się. Tylko ty lub ja możemy go zdjąć, gdy masz go na sobie. Nieważne, co się stanie, nikt ci go nie zabierze – uspokoił go Voldemort.

Zmartwiona mina Harry'ego wyparowała i chłopak uśmiechnął się z ulgą. Schował medalion pod szatę.

\- Tylko nie mów Belli, że mi to dałeś. Nigdy się po tym nie pozbiera – powiedział Harry z żartobliwym uśmiechem.

\- Skąd wiesz, czy też jakiegoś nie ma? – zapytał Voldemort ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

Uśmiech spełzł z twarzy Harry'ego.

\- Co? Dostała jeden przede mną?

Voldemort zaśmiał się, coś, co tylko Harry potrafił w nim wywołać, i odwrócił się w stronę drzwi.

\- Być może.

\- Ojcze? To niesprawiedliwe. Jestem twoim _synem_!

Harry pobiegł za Voldemortem, żartobliwie się z nim kłócąc przez całą drogę do jadalni.

xxx


	8. Plan Pojmania

„Harry Potter" nie jest moją własnością, więc to, co znajome należy do J K Rowling, a poza tłumaczeniem, wszystko pozostałe jest własnością Kurinoone.

 **Rozdział Ósmy**

Był już późny wieczór i większość członków Zakonu chciało jedynie wrócić już do swoich domów. Lily wcale się wśród nich nie wyróżniała. Siedziała z Jamesem z jednej strony i Syriuszem z drugiej, mając nadzieję, że zebranie szybko się skończy i będzie mogła pójść do łóżka. Popatrzyła na swojego męża, który został wypisany ze szpitala tydzień wcześniej. Natychmiast powrócił do swojej służby aurorskiej, ignorując instrukcje Uzdrowiciela, by „odpocząć i nabrać sił". Pokręciła głową na jego uparte zachowanie. Jej bystre, zielone oczy zatrzymały się na jego szyi, sprawdzając, czy będzie w stanie dostrzec jakiekolwiek szramy pozostawione przez przerażający atak. Nie zauważyła ani jednego śladu. Lily własnoręcznie przygotowała eliksir zapobiegający powstawaniu szram i aplikowała go Jamesowi dwa razy dziennie, bo inaczej mogłaby mu pozostać okropna blizna, która biegłaby od dołu lewego ucha aż na tył szyi, tak, jak przecięło go to ostrze. Ponownie, Lily podziękowała Bogu, że było z nim wszystko w porządku. Atak mógłby być śmiertelny, ale jej mąż miał wystarczająco dużo szczęścia, by go przeżyć.

Została oderwana ze swoich myśli, gdy przybył Dumbledore i zebrani wyciszyli się, czekając na rozpoczęcie zebrania. Albus Dumbledore zajął swoje miejsce przed grupą zmęczonych osób.

\- Dziękuję wam wszystkim za przybycie – zaczął. Rozejrzał się po twarzach siedzących przed nim czarodziei i jego wzrok spoczął na Jamesie, Syriuszu i Kingsleyu. – To prawda – powiedział wprost. – Voldemort ma dziedzica.

Atmosfera w pomieszczeniu zmieniła się prawie natychmiastowo. Wokół powtórzyły się zaskoczone sapnięcia. Jedynie ci, którzy poznali już syna Czarnego Pana, pozostali niewzruszeni.

\- Jak to jest możliwe? – zapytała McGonagall. – Czy nie powinniśmy byli usłyszeć o tym dużo wcześniej?

\- Wierzę, że Voldemort utrzymywał jego istnienie w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi – odpowiedział Dumbledore. – Nawet większość jego ludzi nie wie na pewno, czy ich Pan ma syna – wskazał głową na Severusa, który siedział z kamienną twarzą i nie patrzył nikomu w oczy. – To właśnie dlatego Zakon aż dotąd o niczym się nie dowiedział.

\- Nie rozumiem – powiedział Elfias Doge swoim świszczącym głosem. – Dlaczego Sami-Wiecie-Kto miałby trzymać swojego syna w sekrecie przed swoimi Śmierciożercami?

\- Może im nie ufa – zaproponował Remus. – Boi się, że jeden z jego własnych ludzi może spróbować pozbyć się następnego-w-kolejce. Wiemy na pewno, że wielu Śmierciożerców próbuje zdobyć przychylność Voldemorta, mając nadzieję, że, kiedy będzie musiał wybrać, kto będzie kontynuował jego dzieło, wybierze ich.

\- Ta, ten potwór pewnego dnia będzie musiał zdechnąć! – burknął Moody.

Dumbledore nic nie odpowiedział, ale jego brwi zmarszczyły się na słowa Moody'ego, a w oczach pojawiła się troska.

\- Zdaje się, że, z jakichkolwiek powodów, Voldemort utrzymywał istnienie swojego syna w starannie chronionej tajemnicy – kontynuował Dumbledore. – Severus mi potwierdził, że wśród Śmierciożerców niektórzy wierzą w jego istnienie, a inni uważają, że nie jest niczym więcej niż mitem.

\- On nie jest mitem! – wymamrotał Syriusz. – On naprawdę istnieje, w porządku! – pomasował się po żebrach, ciągle trochę obolałych po laniu, jakie otrzymał.

\- Paru Śmierciożerców utrzymuje, że zauważali cień chłopca w środku i w okolicach Dworu Riddle'ów od lat, ale nikt nie widział jego twarzy – kontynuował Dumbledore. – Ufam, że Severus rozmawiał ze Śmierciożercami niskiej rangi, którzy strzegą wejścia i oni twierdzą, że widzieli chłopca w srebrnej masce wchodzącego i wychodzącego z Dworu.

\- Dlaczego mieliby go wpuścić, jeśli nie wiedzą, kim jest? – zapytał Kingsley.

\- Mówią, że sam Voldemort powiedział im, że jeśli zobaczą chłopca w srebrnej masce, mają nie stawać mu w drodze – odpowiedział Dumbledore. – Utrzymują, że Voldemort nakazał im padać na kolana i kłaniać się przed chłopcem i nawet się nie ważyć patrzeć mu w oczy.

Kingsley wyglądał na zaskoczonego, podobnie jak reszta zebranych. Nie spodziewali się, że Voldemort pozwoliłby innej osobie na taki sam szacunek, jakiego oczekiwał względem siebie.

\- Mamy imię? – zapytał James, zaintrygowany.

\- Nie – odpowiedział Dumbledore. – Nikt nie zna jego imienia. Nazywają go Księciem Ciemności. Imieniem towarzyszącym pogłoskom, które narodziły się kilka lat temu.

\- Jakim pogłoskom? – zapytała Lily.

Dumbledore zamilkł na moment, jego oczy opuszczone na podłogę w niemym namyśle, by po chwili spojrzeć ponownie na zgromadzonych.

\- Jak pamiętacie, na naszym ostatnim zebraniu omawialiśmy raczej dziwne zabójstwa Śmierciożerców, których sprawca był nieznany – przypomniał im Dumbledore. – Powiedziałem wtedy, że sądzę, iż to Voldemort może być za nie odpowiedzialny i zdaje się, że Śmierciożercy mają takie same wrażenie – Dumbledore wskazał ponownie na Snape'a. – Severus doniósł, że w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat rozpowszechniały się plotki mówiące, że Voldemort ma sekretnego zabójcę, którego używa, kiedy chce pozbyć się jednego ze swoich. Wielu wierzy, że to Książę Ciemności jest tym zabójcą.

James popatrzył się po Syriuszu i Kingsleyu, napotykając ich wzrok. To miało sens. Śmierciożerca ukrywający się w hurtowni, Hunt, bez wątpienia okazał wystarczający strach, by mógł on sugerować, że rozpoznał Księcia Ciemności jako zabójcę, który przyszedł skończyć jego żywot. Jego przerażenie miało teraz sens.

\- Przecież ktoś poza Sami-Wiecie-Kim musiał widzieć tego chłopca! – wykrzyknęła Emmeline Vance. – To niepojęte, żeby on był w stanie wychować samotnie dziecko bez zabijania go przy okazji! – potrząsnęła głową. – _Musiał_ mieć pomoc.

Snape spojrzał na Dumbledore'a, a potem odwrócił się do Emmeline.

\- Z tego, co udało mi się zebrać, Lucjusz Malfoy i Bellatrix Lestrange mogli być zaangażowani od wczesnego etapu w wychowanie Księcia Ciemności – powiedział Snape. – Nie zostało to potwierdzone, to jedynie założenia utworzone na podstawie sugestii, jakie obydwoje z nich rzucają pośród innych Śmierciożerców.

\- To brzmi jak Malfoy! – burknął Moody. – Nigdy nie potrafi się powstrzymać przed afiszowaniem!

\- Albusie, czy wiemy, kim jest matka? – zapytała nagle Minerwa.

Dumbledore wziął głęboki wdech, poprawiając okulary w kształcie półksiężyców na swoim garbatym nosie.

\- Nie, nie wiemy – odpowiedział.

\- To może być Bellatrix – zaoferowała Hestia Jones. – Jej wierność nie zna granic.

Syriusz nie potrafił powstrzymać warknięcia. Nie lubił, kiedy ktokolwiek, nawet członek Zakonu, mówił o jego kuzynce. On i Bella byli sobie kiedyś bardzo bliscy. Razem dorastali i zawsze bardzo się o siebie nawzajem troszczyli. Ale do czasu, kiedy stali się młodymi dorosłymi, Bella wykształciła w sobie dziwną obsesję na punkcie Lorda Voldemorta. Chciała został Śmierciożercą i, nieważne, co jej mówił lub groził z nią zrobić Syriusz, nie wycofała się ze swojej decyzji. Zostawiła Syriusza za sobą i zaoferowała Voldemortowi swoją służbę, nie oglądając się za siebie. Syriusz nigdy się z tym do końca nie pogodził.

\- Wyobrażam sobie, że Bellatrix chciałaby nosić jego dziecko – dodała w zamyśleniu Emmeline. – Uznałaby to za ogromny honor.

\- To nie Bellatrix – zlekceważył Snape.

\- Jak możesz być tego pewien? – zapytała Hestia.

\- Ponieważ to ja pomogłem Lucjuszowi przygotować eliksir, który pozbawił ją płodności – odpowiedział leniwie Snape. – Poprosiła o niego zaraz po przyłączeniu się do Czarnego Pana. Powiedziała, że nie chce zostać „odciągnięta" od służenia swojemu Panu.

Pokój pogrążył się w milczeniu, po czym ponownie rozpoczęły się stłumione szepty.

\- Jak powiedziałam, jej wierność nie zna granic – powtórzyła sucho Hestia.

\- On nie ma żadnych innych żeńskich Śmierciożerców, prawda? – spytał Strugis Podmore.

\- To wcale nie musi być kobieta-Śmierciożerca – odpowiedział Snape. – Dowolny Śmierciożerca z radością zaoferowałby swoją żonę Czarnemu Panu, gdyby ten go o to poprosił. Jeśli jego żona nosiłaby dziedzica Voldemorta, tylko by go to przybliżyło do zdobycia pozycji prawej ręki Czarnego Pana.

Lily zamknęła oczy, przeklinając w myślach. To odrażające, jak nisko niektórzy są w stanie upaść, żeby tylko zdobyć potęgę i pozycję.

\- Czy to, kto jest matką, naprawdę ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie? – zapytał Syriusz. – Myślę, że powinniśmy pominąć matkę i przejść do smarkacza!

Wszyscy spojrzeli ponownie na Dumbledore'a.

\- Musimy do niego dotrzeć – powiedział wprost Dumbledore. – Jeśli dotrzemy do niego, dotrzemy też do Voldemorta. Aresztowanie Księcia Ciemności oznacza pozbawienie Voldemorta dużej części pewności siebie – Dumbledore odetchnął, zanim kontynuował. – Jednakże, poza oczywistym problemem aresztowania go, mamy też dodatkową komplikację – spojrzał się ponownie na Jamesa, Syriusza i Kingsleya. – Dwoje Aurorów z Ministerstwa, którzy byli z wami, kiedy natknęliście się na Księcia Ciemności, Liam MacArthur i Nathan Simmons, zdali już raport Ministrowi. Złożyli swoje oficjalne raporty ujawniające fakt, iż Voldemort ma syna.

\- Oj, to nie może być dobrze – wymamrotał Syriusz.

\- Minister Knot wysłał za Księciem Ciemności brygadę uderzeniową – oświadczył Dumbledore. – Nakazał, by wszelkie wiadomości na temat Księcia Ciemności pozostały nieznane mediom, dopóki go nie złapią. Nie chce rozsiewać paniki. Kiedy Książę Ciemności zostanie aresztowany, ujawni informacje.

\- Dlaczego ma to być komplikacją? – zapytał Moody. – Pozwólmy członkom brygady uderzeniowej wykonać swoją robotę i niech go złapią! Głównym priorytetem jest teraz schwytanie tego sukinsyna! Nieważne, kto to zrobi.

Dumbledore nieswojo zmienił pozycję, dziwna rzecz, jak na zazwyczaj spokojnego czarodzieja.

\- Jeśli Minister dopadnie Księcia Ciemności, natychmiast rozkaże go unicestwić – powiedział cicho Dumbledore. – Spróbuje wydobyć z niego, co będzie mógł, ale nie będzie marnował więcej czasu i rzuci go w ręce Dementorów – spojrzenie Dumbledore'a przeskanowało pokój. – Jeśli dotrzemy do Księcia Ciemności jako pierwsi, możemy wyciągnąć z niego więcej. Jeżeli zrobimy wszystko, jak trzeba, może będziemy w stanie użyć Księcia Ciemności do pokonania Voldemorta raz na zawsze.

Zebrani ożywili się na wzmiankę o pokonaniu Voldemorta. Popatrzyli na Dumbledore'a i ich uwaga skupiła się wyłącznie na nim.

\- Jak moglibyśmy to zrobić? – zapytała Tonks.

\- Voldemort spróbuje odzyskać swojego dziedzica – odpowiedział Dumbledore. – Jeśli dowie się, że jego syn nie został unicestwiony przez Dementorów, będzie próbował go odratować. Będziemy mogli go schwytać, jeśli tylko wszystko dobrze zaplanujemy, a Neville będzie gotowy.

James poczuł znajomy dreszcz przebiegający mu po plecach na dźwięk imienia syna jego przyjaciela. Nienawidził tego, że ciężar przepowiedni spadł na Neville'a po tym, jak Harry został zabity przez Petera i Voldemorta. James musiał się zmusić, by nie poddać się nieokiełznanemu gniewowi, który w nim eksplodował na wspomnienie tego, w jaki sposób zabrano od niego jego małego synka.

Przepowiednia wskazywała na albo Harry'ego, albo Neville'a, ale Dumbledore zawsze był pewny, że to Harry miał być tym, o którym mówiło proroctwo. Jednak, kiedy Harry odszedł, Dumbledore niechętnie przyznał, że się pomylił i że to Neville musi być wybrańcem. Neville otrzymywał specjalne szkolenie, odkąd tylko był wystarczająco duży, by trzymać i używać różdżki. Trening, który miał mu pomóc w pokonaniu Czarnego Pana, Voldemorta. Uwaga Jamesa przeskoczyła z powrotem na zebranie, gdy usłyszał skierowane do Dumbledore'a pytanie Kingsleya.

\- Problem w tym, w jaki sposób dopadniemy Księcia Ciemności? – zapytał Kingsley. – Muszę przyznać, chłopiec jest potężny i utalentowany. Walczył z piątką Aurorów i nie wydawało się go to w ogóle speszyć. Jak zaplanujemy jego schwytanie, kiedy nie mamy na niego praktycznie nic?

\- Według mnie, niepotrzebnie zawracamy sobie głowy! – powiedział Moody. – Po co mamy marnować czas, kiedy Minister chce zrobić dokładnie to samo, co i my? Wiem, że chcecie użyć jego pojmania do zwabienia Voldemorta w pułapkę, ale Ministra można zmusić do zrobienia czegoś podobnego.

\- Alastorze, to Zakon musi go złapać – powiedział Dumbledore.

\- Ale dlaczego? – spierał się Moody.

Dumbledore zamilczał na chwilę, krzyżując wzrok z parą niedobranych do siebie oczu Aurora.

\- To Książę Ciemności torturował i zabił Franka i Alicję Longbottomów – powiedział.

Trzeci raz tego wieczoru, pokój pogrążył się w zupełnej ciszy.

\- To on podpalił ich i ich dom, używając do tego magicznego płomienia. Ogień zabijał ich powoli, pozwalając im zostać… spalonymi żywcem – Dumbledore urwał, nie mogąc mówić dalej.

Napięcie w pokoju stało się nie do zniesienia. Nagle wszyscy zapomnieli o Voldemorcie i jego Śmierciożercach. Chcieli Księcia Ciemności, żeby zapłacił za potworną zbrodnię, jaką popełnił na Longbottomach.

Frank i Alicja byli Aurorami i członkami Zakonu. Ich przerażająca śmierć była głębokim ciosem dla Zakonu. Ogień, który zabrał ich życia, do ugaszenia potrzebował czterdziestu ośmiu godzin, zostawiając z Longbottomów jedynie popiół.

Ich przedwczesna i okrutna śmierć dotknęła każdego członka Zakonu, a teraz, kiedy wiedzieli, kto był za nią bezpośrednio odpowiedzialny, zrobią wszystko, żeby spotkała go sprawiedliwość za popełniony czyn.

Lily, walcząc z ogarniającym ją szlochem, chwyciła za rękę Jamesa. Frank i Alicja byli ich dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Kiedy Harry został zamordowany piętnaście lat wcześniej, Frank i Alicja byli wparciem dla niej i dla jej męża. Byli dobrymi ludźmi i nie zasługiwali na ścierpienie tak podłego losu.

\- Nie sugeruję, żebyśmy mieli pojmać Księcia Ciemności dla zemsty – powiedział Dumbledore, wyczytując to z twarzy większości zebranych. – Zakon stracił dwójkę bardzo wartościowych i życzliwych członków. To Zakon powinien przynieść im sprawiedliwość przez schwytanie ich zabójcy.

Przez pokój przetoczyła się zgoda.

\- Co powinniśmy zrobić? – zapytał Strugis.

\- Potrzebujemy niezawodnego planu – powiedział Remus. – Nie możemy się pomylić.

Następne pół godziny upłynęło na proponowaniu i krytykowaniu rozmaitych pomysłów. Syriusz popatrzył nagle na Dumbledore'a.

\- Tak sobie właśnie pomyślałem – powiedział, a jego oczy były półprzymknięte w skupieniu.

\- Najwyższa pora – mruknął Snape.

Syriusz posłał mu piorunujące spojrzenie, ale poza tym go zignorował, skupiając się na Dumbledorze.

\- Powiedziałeś, że Voldemort wysyła Księcia Ciemności, by zabić Śmierciożerców, którzy mu się opierają? – potwierdził Syriusz. – Więc, czy to znaczy, że wysłałby go też, żeby któregoś uratować?

xxx


	9. Najlepiej Usnute Plany

„Harry Potter" nie jest moją własnością, więc to, co znajome należy do J K Rowling, a poza tłumaczeniem, wszystko pozostałe jest własnością Kurinoone.

 **Rozdział Dziewiąty**

Robiło się coraz chłodniej, jako że nadchodziła już połowa sierpnia. Harry pociągnął w dół rękawy swojej szaty, by przykryć dłonie, ruszając w kierunku środkowych błoni. Jak do tej pory, nie miał zbyt dobrego dnia. Obudził go rozdzierający ból głowy, za który odpowiedzialny był jakiś Śmierciożerca, który przyniósł jego ojcu niefortunne wieści. Po tym Harry spędził większą część przedpołudnia na poszukiwaniu Belli, tylko po to, żeby dowiedzieć się, że została wysłana na nalot.

\- Typowe! – wymamrotał pod nosem.

Jego srebrna maska była schowana w kieszeni szaty. Nie potrzebował jej, bo większość Śmierciożerców była na tym nalocie zorganizowanym przez jego ojca, po tym, jak usłyszał wspomniane niepokojące wieści, które zbudziły Harry'ego.

Harry szedł pewnym krokiem w stronę swoich błoni treningowych. Był znudzony, nie mając nic do roboty, więc pomyślał, że najlepiej będzie wykorzystać swój czas na trening. Nie dotarł jeszcze nawet do błoni, kiedy coś usłyszał. A był to dźwięk pełzania. Liście na ziemi szeleściły, jakby ktoś, albo raczej _coś_ się po nich ślizgało. Harry wiedział, co to było. Odwrócił się powoli do ogromnego gada wijącego się w jego kierunku.

\- Nagini – wysyczał w języku węży.

\- Paniczu – odsyknęła mu.

Harry podszedł do wielkiego węża, który spoczął kilka kroków przed nim. Nagini uniosła swoją imponującą głowę i usiadła, wpatrując się w swojego panicza. Harry wyciągnął rękę, delikatnie głaszcząc ją po głowie. Czuł do niej sporą sympatię, prawie tak dużą, jak sam Lord Voldemort. Jego ojciec obiecał mu, że kiedy osiągnie pełnoletność, podaruje mu podobnego węża. Harry dopiero co skończył szesnaście lat dwa tygodnie wcześniej, ale, jak zwykle, nie świętowano tego. Jedynymi urodzinami Harry'ego, które planowano uczcić, miała być jego siedemnastka, kiedy chłopak osiągnie dorosłość.

\- Co tutaj robisz? Zwykle nigdzie nie wychodzisz przed zapadnięciem zmroku – zapytał Harry w mowie węży.

\- Zgłodniałam, więc postanowiłam zdobyć sobie małą… przekąskę! – syknęła.

Harry lekko się skrzywił, bo wiedział, że mała przekąska dla Nagini była zwykle bardzo duża wedle normalnych standardów. Nagini była odpowiedzialna za znikanie większości pobliskich zwierząt gospodarskich, takich jak konie, krowy, owce i naprawdę cokolwiek tylko mogła znaleźć. Schwytała sobie nawet kilku ludzi, ale Harry postanowił o tym nie myśleć.

Zanim mógł jej cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Harry poczuł palący ból w bliźnie. Jego ręka wystrzeliła w kierunku czoła i ścisnął palcami swoją bliznę, próbując złagodzić ostre pieczenie. Został na chwilę oślepiony przez rozgrzany do białości ból, który emanował z jego blizny. Zamrugał, pozbywając się mroczków, które miał przed oczami, i odwrócił się w stronę Dworu.

\- Ciekawe, co jest nie tak? – mruknął sam do siebie.

Syknąwszy swoje pożegnanie do Nagini, ruszył w kierunku Dworu. Ból zniknął równie szybko, co przyszedł. Pozostało tylko stłumione pulsowanie, do którego Harry był przyzwyczajony, bo zupełne uspokojenie się zajmowało zwykle Voldemortowi trochę czasu.

Harry nie zatrzymał się, dopóki nie dotarł do drzwi prowadzących do prywatnych komnat swojego ojca. Zapukał raz i wszedł po cichu do pokoju. Zobaczył, że ojciec siedział na swoim tronie z wysokim oparciem z głową pochyloną w zamyśleniu. Bez podnoszenia na niego głowy, pokazał Harry'emu, by podszedł bliżej.

\- Zaistniała pewna sytuacja – powiedział cicho Voldemort. – Dostałem właśnie sygnał SOS.

\- Od kogo? – zapytał Harry.

Voldemort podniósł wzrok na Harry'ego, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- Od Belli.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia. Serce mu zamarło i poczuł wzrastającą panikę na dnie żołądka.

\- Skąd nadszedł sygnał? – zapytał od razu.

Ale Voldemort pokręcił głową, wstając z miejsca.

\- To nie ma znaczenia. Już jej tam nie będzie – Voldemort spojrzał na Harry'ego, jego czerwone oczy płonęły wściekłością i irytacją na wieść o utracie swoich zwolenników. – Będziemy musieli poczekać, żeby zobaczyć, dokąd zabiorą ją i innych. Nie wiem, czy któremukolwiek ze Śmierciożerców udało się uniknąć aresztowania – ścisnął się za grzbiet nosa, wzdychając ciężko. Nie miał pojęcia, dokąd zabrani mogli zostać jego ludzie. Ministerstwo mogło trzymać Śmierciożerców w jakimkolwiek czarodziejskim więzieniu w Brytanii. Mogą ich nawet więzić w samym Ministerstwie. – Kiedy tylko będziemy wiedzieć, gdzie ich przetrzymują, możemy dojść do tego, jak ich uwolnić – powiedział.

\- Co, jeśli jej nie zamkną? – zapytał Harry. Wiedział, że Ministerstwo dało Belli taki sam wyrok, jak Voldemortowi; Pocałunek Dementora przy schwytaniu.

Voldemort odwrócił wzrok, głęboko zamyślony.

\- Wtedy nie robimy nic - powiedział w końcu. Zobaczył szok, który namalował się na twarzy Harry'ego. – Bella była świadoma ryzyka – powiedział cicho Voldemort. – Zaakceptowała je, kiedy przyjęła Mroczny Znak. Rozumiała, że to cena, jaką prawdopodobnie będzie musiała zapłacić za przyłączenie się do mnie. Zaakceptuje swój los.

Zielone oczy Harry'ego zaświeciły się ze złości.

\- Cóż, ja go nie zaakceptuję! – powiedział.

\- Harry…

\- Nie stracę jej – oznajmił Harry. – Spora liczba twoich ludzi wyjechała z nią na ten atak. Jeśli będziesz siedział z założonymi rękami, nic nie robiąc, stracisz ich wszystkich – nie obchodziła go reszta Śmierciożerców, ale Bellą naprawdę się przejmował.

\- Mogę zdobyć więcej Śmierciożerców – zlekceważył to Voldemort.

\- A Bellę? – zapytał Harry.

Voldemort zamilkł. Bellatrix była utalentowaną czarownicą, odważną i lojalną. Nie znajdzie dla niej zastępstwa i doskonale o tym wiedział.

\- To strata, której bym nie chciał… - zaczął Voldemort.

\- W takim razie, jej nie doświadczysz – przerwał Harry. – Powiedz mi skąd nadeszło wołanie o pomoc. Może ciągle tam być. Mogę do niej dotrzeć i przyprowadzić z powrotem.

Voldemort patrzył się przez chwilę na Harry'ego.

\- Nie mogę cię narażać – powiedział. – Tam będzie zbyt wielu Aurorów. Nie możesz walczyć z nimi wszystkimi – Voldemort wiedział, że Harry był dobrym wojownikiem, ale jeśli zostałby przewyższony liczebnie, odniósłby porażkę.

\- W takim razie, nie będę z nimi walczył – zapewnił Harry. – Po prostu ją znajdę i wyjdziemy.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się, rozbawiony dziecinną strategią Harry'ego.

\- Nie będzie w tym niczego prostego.

Harry rozprostował ramiona.

\- Lokalizacja, ojcze? – nacisnął.

Voldemort zdawał się być skonfliktowany. Nie chciał stracić Belli, ale z drugiej strony nie chciał też narażać swojego syna. Widział jednak, że Harry nie odpuści. Dostrzegł to w jego oczach. Podchodząc do niego, położył obie ręce na ramionach Harry'ego, wpatrując mu się głęboko w oczy. Harry skwapliwie przyjął połączenie przez Legilimencję, które przekazało mu wszystkie informacje, jakich potrzebował do uratowania Belli. Połączenie przerwało się, gdy Harry zniżył wzrok. Spojrzał ponownie na ojca z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Dziękuję, ojcze – powiedział cicho i wycofał się, odwracając się, by pośpieszyć na zewnątrz.

\- Harry – zawołał za nim Voldemort.

Harry zatrzymał się w drzwiach, odkręcając się do niego.

\- Złap Bellę i natychmiast wracaj. Nie marnuj czasu na kogokolwiek innego.

\- Tak, ojcze – uśmiechnął się Harry, po czym zniknął za drzwiami.

xxx

Harry aportował się przed starym budynkiem. Wyglądało to na opuszczony teren przemysłowy, a to, co kiedyś było hutą stali, leżało teraz w gruzach. Harry szybko rozejrzał się po okolicy. Wszędzie widział dowody odbytej bitwy. Już w wejściu zauważył zakrwawione ciało.

Harry ruszył w stronę budynku ze swoją srebrną maską solidnie na miejscu. Wkradł się do środka, mimo że zdawało się, iż miejsce było puste. Słyszał głosy dochodzące z daleka, może z wyższych pięter podupadającego budynku. Trzymając się ograniczonych cieni, po cichu podszedł do schodów. Kiedy dotarł na pierwsze piętro, przekonał się, że faktycznie walka ciągle trwała. Ciała były porozrzucane wszędzie dookoła. Większość z nich stanowili zamaskowani Śmierciożercy. Harry przeklął pod nosem. Szybko przeszedł na drugą stronę pokoju i schował się w pobliżu zawalonej ściany. Jego szmaragdowe oczy biegały po podłodze w poszukiwaniu Belli.

Dostrzegł ją, leżącą w rogu. Jej szaty były podarte, a po twarzy płynęła krew. Harry poczuł, jak rozgrzewająca do białości złość eksploduje w nim na jej widok. Trząsł się z tłumionego gniewu. Podniósł się po cichu i podszedł do poległej postaci, najbardziej potajemnie, jak mógł.

Dotarł do niej pośpiesznie i, klękając obok, delikatnie położył palec na jej szyi.

\- Proszę, nie bądź martwa! – wyszeptał do siebie. Wyczuł puls i wypuścił westchnienie ulgi. – Bella! – szepnął.

Bella otworzyła oczy i ku zdziwieniu Harry'ego posłała mu szeroki uśmiech.

\- Hej, wspaniały!

Harry odskoczył od ciała. Twarz była Belli, ale głos był męski, głos, który był mu znajomy. Bella usiadła i uśmiechnęła się na widok szoku na twarzy Harry'ego. Harry wstał szybko, podnosząc różdżkę na „podróbkę" Belli. Wtedy zauważył, że wszystkie głosy, które wykrzykiwały klątwy, umilkły i był teraz zupełnie otoczony przez poprzednio poległe ciała.

xxx

Lord Voldemort siedział w swojej komnacie, Nagini u jego stóp. Jego myśli były na Harrym i nie mógł się oprzeć przeczuciu, że coś było okropnie nie tak. Zamknął oczy, próbując złagodzić swój napięciowy ból głowy. Miał mętlik w głowie, co do tego, w jaki sposób Ministerstwu udało się schwytać jego Śmierciożerców. Po pierwsze, sygnał alarmowy nadszedł z innej lokalizacji niż stąd, gdzie miał się odbyć nalot. Ale Voldemort wiedział, że mogło istnieć na to tysiąc jeden wyjaśnień. Może Bella próbowała uciec i skończyła w innym miejscu, ale ktoś za nią podążał i wpadła w zasadzkę.

Podniósł wzrok, gdy pukanie do drzwi przeszło echem przez pokój. Machnięciem dłoni otworzył drzwi, tylko po to, żeby ujrzeć w nich Bellę, prowadzącą za sobą małą armię Śmierciożerców. Wszyscy nosili triumfalne miny i uśmiechali się do niego. Żaden z nich nie wyglądał na nawet w najmniejszym stopniu rannego. Gdy oni wszyscy padli przed nim na kolana, jego wzrok padł na jego jedyną kobietę-Śmierciożercę.

\- Panie, nalot zakończył się całkowitym sukcesem – Bella uśmiechnęła się.

Poskładanie tego wszystkiego zajęło Voldemortowi ledwie moment.

\- Nie! – warknął, a jego czerwone oczy zwęziły się w szparki. – Nie! Nie! Nie!

W mgnieniu oka, Voldemort wstał, górując nad ciemnowłosą kobietą.

\- Panie? – Bella sapnęła ze strachem, kiedy Voldemort zjawił się niespodziewanie przed nią.

Voldemort złapał Bellę, jego chwyt był bolesny, bo jego palce wbijały się jej w ramiona, ale Bella była zbyt przerażona, żeby wydobyć z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk.

\- Odzyskaj go! Odzyskaj go natychmiast! – warknął na nią.

Bella mogła jedynie kiwnąć głową. Nie miała pojęcia, co miał na myśli jej Pan. O kim mówił? Ale nawet w swoim spetryfikowanym stanie wykryła natarczywość w głosie Voldemorta i to przeraziło ją bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. Serce podpowiadało jej, że miał na myśli Harry'ego i czuła, że żołądek skręca jej się na myśl o nim w tarapatach.

Czerwone oczy Voldemorta płonęły ze złości, kiedy połączyły się ze ślepiami Belli, przekazując jej wszystkie informacje, najszybciej jak mógł. Pokazał jej rozmowę, którą odbył z Harrym, wierząc, że Bella wysłała mu SOS i potrzebowała ratunku. Podał jej lokalizację, z której nadszedł sygnał i gdzie nieumyślnie posłał Harry'ego w pułapkę.

Bella pozostała w osłupieniu, kiedy Voldemort wyszedł z jej umysłu. Nie powiedziała ani słowa, ale odwróciła się do reszty Śmierciożerców. Gestem pokazała im, by poszli za nią i pośpiesznie opuściła pomieszczenie.

Voldemort stał w środku swojej komnaty, starając się całą siłą woli odpędzić gniew. Jeśli Harry kiedykolwiek potrzebował pełnej koncentracji, było to teraz.

xxx

Harry rozejrzał się wokół siebie i ujrzał przynajmniej dziesięciu Aurorów otaczających go i celujących w niego różdżkami. Zobaczył, jak mężczyźni zdejmują maski Śmierciożerców i czarne szaty, by ujawnić swoje aurorskie stroje, które mieli pod spodem. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że został zmylony przez ciała leżące na ziemi. To nie byli Śmierciożercy, to byli Aurorzy, którzy udawali, że nimi są. „Podróbka" Belli zaśmiała się śmiechem przypominającym szczekanie, przyciągając uwagę Harry'ego.

Harry poczuł, jak jego wnętrzności płoną ze złości. Na jego oczach twarz i ciało Belli przetransformowało się powoli w wysokiego, ciemnowłosego Syriusza Blacka. Harry mógł tylko wpatrywać się w niego uporczywie, kiedy słynny Auror otrząsnął swoje czarne loki z oczu i posłał Harry'emu kolejny szeroki uśmiech.

\- Cóż, Książę, miło z twojej strony, że się zjawiłeś. Już myślałem, że będę musiał udawać moją starą dobrą kuzynkę do końca dnia – wyjął różdżkę i wycelował nią prosto w klatkę piersiową Harry'ego. – Teraz bądź grzecznym chłopcem, rzuć różdżkę i trzymaj ręce tak, żebyśmy je widzieli.

Harry zignorował go i, zamiast zrobić, co mu nakazano, wygiął się wkoło, badając otaczających go Aurorów.

James patrzył, jak zamaskowany chłopak skanuje Aurorów. Zielone oczy napotkały jego wzrok i ponownie poczuł dreszcz przebiegający po plecach. Nie widział dokładnie oczu chłopca, w związku z naturą maski, ale było coś tak znajomego w nim i w tych jego oczach, że James potrafił się skupić tylko na tym.

Harry przejechał wzrokiem ostatniego Aurora i odwrócił się z powrotem do Syriusza.

\- Jedenastu na jednego – wydumał. – Nigdy nie sądziłem, że to w sobie masz – powiedział do niego kpiąco.

Zauważył z uciechą, że kilka twarzy zarumieniło się, a ich różdżki lekko się zatrzęsły. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Powoli przesuwał swoją ukrytą, drugą różdżkę w dół ramienia, w stronę dłoni. Będzie jej potrzebował.

\- Rzuć różdżkę – poinstruował kolejny Auror, ale Harry jego również zignorował. Nie spuszczał wzroku z Syriusza.

\- Masz zamiar wytłumaczyć, jak to zrobiłeś? – zapytał Harry, żeby zająć czymś mężczyznę, kiedy on sam powoli dalej przesuwał swoją drugą różdżkę w dół ręki, prowadząc ją swoją magią.

\- Jak zrobiłem, co? – spytał Syriusz.

\- Jak podrobiłeś SOS Belli? – wysyczał ze złością Harry, wydobywając słowa zza zaciśniętych zębów.

\- Och, to – Syriusz zaśmiał się. – To proste, naprawdę, kiedy masz to – uniósł mały pierścień.

Harry przyjrzał się mu uważnie i zdał sobie sprawę, że był to pierścionek Belli. Nie mógł go z niczym pomylić. Pierścień miał na sobie herb rodu Blacków. Został podarowany Belli przez jej rodzinę.

Harry spróbował zrozumieć, co się stało. Wiedział, że kiedy wysyła się sygnał SOS, zwykle nie podaje on zbyt wielu detali. Skoro to sygnał alarmowy, osoba, która go wysyła, nie ma zbyt wiele czasu przekazanie dużej ilości szczegółów. Zwykle lokalizacja i rodzaj zagrożenia, jest wszystkim, co da się podać. Sygnał SOS niesie ze sobą tożsamość nadawcy poprzez albo jego zarejestrowaną różdżkę, albo przez artefakt z charakterystycznym oznaczeniem, takim jak na przykład rodzinny herb. Jako, że różdżka Belli została zmodyfikowana tak, żeby Ministerstwo nie mogło jej wyśledzić, tak samo, jak różdżki wszystkich pozostałych Śmierciożerców, do zidentyfikowania nadawcy zostałby użyty pierścień. Jego ojciec nie spodziewał się, że Syriusz mógłby go mieć, ani że by go w taki sposób wykorzystał, więc założył, że sygnał SOS nadszedł od Belli.

\- A więc ukradłeś jej pierścień – powiedział Harry z pogardą. – Mógłbyś upaść jeszcze niżej, Black? – zapytał.

\- Prawdę mówiąc, niczego nie ukradłem! Ten pierścień należy do mnie. Będąc jej kuzynem i tak dalej, ja też dostałem taki pierścień, po prostu nie miałem dla niego żadnego zastosowania, aż do dzisiaj – Syriusz zakończył, patrząc piorunującym wzrokiem na stojącego przed nim nastolatka.

\- A Eliksir Wielosokowy? – spytał Harry.

\- Tak się złożyło, że akurat miałem resztki na składzie. Cieszę się, że zostawiłem je sobie z ostatniego razu, kiedy udawałem, że nią jestem, tamto jednak nie poszło tak dobrze, jak to – w tym momencie Syriusz podszedł kilka kroków bliżej do Harry'ego. – Teraz, kiedy odpowiedzi na twoje pytania zostały udzielone, myślę, że powinniśmy przejść do aresztowania, nie uważasz?

Harry nie odpowiedział. Na jego brak odzewu, Kingsley wystąpił powoli naprzód.

\- Nie próbuj niczego głupiego. Wiesz, że nie możesz poradzić sobie z nami wszystkimi – powiedział.

Harry odwrócił się do niego twarzą dokładnie, kiedy jego dłoń zacisnęła się wokół drugiej różdżki. Ponownie uśmiechnął się zza swojej maski.

\- Nie mogę? – zakpił.

Jednym płynnym ruchem, Harry zrobił wykop, trafiając Kingsleya w klatkę piersiową i wysyłając go do tyłu. Niebieska tarcza rozbłysła wokół Harry'ego, kiedy ciąg klątw nadleciał w jego stronę od otaczających go Aurorów. Wyciągnął swoją drugą różdżkę, gdy Aurorzy pośpieszyli w jego kierunku, wstrzymując na chwilę ich atak.

Wykorzystując swoją szansę, Harry zniósł tarczę i wycelował swoimi obiema różdżkami w ziemię.

\- _Momentum Expur!_

Podłoże zadrżało, jakby za sprawą trzęsienia ziemi. Aurorzy się tego nie spodziewali i większość z nich została zwalona z nóg. Jamesowi, Kingsleyowi i Syriuszowi jako jedynym udało się ustać prosto, jednakże trzęsąca się ziemia uniemożliwiała im wycelowanie w chłopca. Książę Ciemności dalej celował jedną z różdżek w ziemię, posyłając w nią fale energii tak, aby podłoże dalej drżało, podczas gdy, używając swojej drugiej różdżki, rysował wokół siebie kółko. Kiedy zdumieni Aurorzy patrzyli, zaklęcie z drugiej różdżki wycięło dookoła niego idealne koło. Na ich oczach, Książę Ciemności przepadł na piętrze poniżej. Wyciął dziurę w podłodze i znalazł się na parterze w trzy sekundy.

Ziemia przestała się trząść w momencie, w którym Książę Ciemności zniknął na niższym piętrze. Jedenastu Aurorów spojrzało po sobie w szoku, zaraz potem wstając szybko na nogi. James był pierwszym Aurorem, który skoczył przez prowizoryczne wyjście na piętro poniżej.

„Jakim cudem on rzucił dwa zaklęcia jednocześnie? To jest niemożliwe!" pomyślał James, spadając na parter.

Uderzył w ziemię i natychmiast zauważył chłopca kierującego się w stronę drzwi.

\- _Drętwota!_ – klątwa Jamesa pognała w kierunku zamaskowanego chłopca, ale nie udało jej się go trafić, bo chłopak cofnął jej się z drogi.

Do Jamesa wkrótce dołączyła reszta drużyny i wszyscy zaczęli rzucać w chłopca uroki.

Harry rzucił się, szukając schronienia, za szczątki zawalonej ściany. Oparł się o nie, wyjmując swoje gwiazdki ninja. Swoje różdżki schował w powrotem do uprzęży na ramieniu i udzie. Złapał za dwie gwiazdki i powoli przesunął się bliżej krawędzi. Jedynie na moment, podniósł się tak, że był na widoku Aurorów. Natychmiast został zmuszony do zanurkowania z powrotem za osłonę, bo fala czerwonych i żółtych klątw nadleciała w jego kierunku. Była to tylko chwila, ale Harry'emu wystarczyło to, by zorientować się, gdzie znajdują się dwaj najbliżsi Aurorzy. Odetchnął głęboko, wyskoczył zza bezpiecznej ściany i cisnął ostrza w stronę pary Aurorów. Oba trafiły swoje niczego niespodziewające się cele i mężczyźni opadli na ziemię z ostrzami tkwiącymi głęboko w piersiach. Harry ledwie schował się z powrotem za oferującą schronienie, zniszczoną ścianą, kiedy w jego kierunku pognało więcej klątw. Tym razem wśród zaklęć oszołamiających i rozbrajających, których zdołał uniknąć, zauważył też snopy zielonego światła. Rzucali w niego zaklęciami uśmiercającymi.

Usłyszał okrzyk wśród Aurorów, kiedy chował się za swoją słabnącą barykadą.

\- Nie! Potrzebujemy go żywego! Tylko go oszałamiać. Nie zabijajcie go!

Harry rozpoznał, że głos należał do Jamesa Pottera.

Harry słyszał zbliżające się coraz bliżej kroki i wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie dłużej się tutaj ukrywać. Ściana wkrótce da za wygraną. Oczy Harry'ego przewędrowały wokół, próbując znaleźć coś, co mogłoby mu pomóc. Po swojej lewej zobaczył drzwi prowadzące do kolejnego segmentu budynku. Drzwi zwisały na zawiasach, a wokół nich na ziemi leżało mnóstwo szkła. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie pod nosem.

Harry podparł się, wyciągając swoje dwie różdżki. Potrafił poznać, że Aurorzy się zbliżali.

\- Mamy przewagę liczebną! – nadszedł głos Kingsleya. – Skończ z tymi gierkami i pójdź bez kłopotów. Obiecujemy, że nie stanie ci się żadna krzywda – Kingsley próbował przekonać nastolatka.

Harry prychnął i odpowiedział głośno.

\- To wy gracie w jakieś gierki. Ja wam pokazuję, jak wygrać.

To powiedziawszy, Harry pognał przez pokój, rzucając klątwy w trzech najbliższych mu Aurorów. Syriusz i James patrzyli, jak chłopiec używa obydwu różdżek do wypalenia uroków w mężczyzn. Jego zaklęcia trafiły w swoje cele i trójka Aurorów upadła nieprzytomnie na ziemię. Harry nie przerywał biegu. Słyszał dudnienie stóp za sobą i czuł zaklęcia, które przelatywały obok niego, ledwie go mijając. Harry przesunął się w prawo w idealnym momencie, gdy obok śmignął oszałamiacz. Po tym odwrócił się ostro w lewą stronę, kiedy w jego kierunku nadeszło zaklęcie pełnego porażenia ciała. Harry był już blisko drzwi z potłuczoną szybą.

\- _Accio odłamki szkła!_ – krzyknął, ciągle biegnąc w stronę drzwi.

Stłuczone szkło pofrunęło prosto na Harry'ego. Zanim mogło go dosięgnąć, chłopak zanurkował, rzucając się na ziemię i poturlał się do wyjścia. Odłamki szyby poleciały prosto w trzech Aurorów, którzy biegli za nim.

Harry usłyszał stęknięcia bólu, gdy trójka mężczyzn uderzyła w ziemię. Harry podniósł się z podłogi i pognał do innego pomieszczenia. Prawie nie zauważył, w jakim pokoju się znalazł. Zobaczył metalowe schody i popędził w ich kierunku. Ciągle zostało jeszcze trzech Aurorów, a ci ranni mogli jeszcze stanowić zagrożenie. Wiedział, że musiał się stąd wydostać tak szybko, jak tylko było to możliwe.

Powrócił na pierwsze piętro, na którym odnalazł Syriusza udającego Bellę. Zauważył identyczną klatkę schodową do tej, którą przed chwilą pokonał, i pośpieszył w jej stronę. Zaczął się po niej wspinać i był już prawie na jej szczycie, kiedy poczuł dłoń łapiącą go za stopę i powodującą upadek po metalowych schodach. Uderzenie wytrąciło mu z dłoni jedną z różdżek i drewniana pałeczka wypadła przez szczelinę i zniknęła. Harry spojrzał w dół i zobaczył, że to Kingsley trzymał go za nogę, ciągnąc do dołu. Harry złapał się stopni, by zapobiec byciu pociągniętym ku dołowi. Wygiął się, jak mógł, żeby podnieść swoją drugą stopę. Kopnął nią Kingsleya z całej siły w twarz. Harry powtórnie wierzgał nogą, kopiąc Kingsleya, dopóki nie poczuł, że chwyt mężczyzny wokół jego kostki się rozluźnił. Harry wyrwał się z ucisku Aurora i dotarł na szczyt schodów. Kingsley upadł do tyłu oszołomiony, z krwią tryskającą ze złamanego nosa.

Harry przebiegł przez kolejne drzwi i znalazł się w czymś, co musiało być tyłem budynku. Wyglądało na to, że jakiś czas temu próbowano dokonać renowacji fabryki. Harry zauważył porzucone rusztowania i wielkie dziury w podłodze tam, gdzie brakowało desek. Spojrzał za siebie, gdy usłyszał kroki na schodach, po których przed chwilą się wspiął. Harry wiedział, że jego najlepszą szansą na ucieczkę byłby parter, ale Aurorzy nie daliby mu opuścić budynku żywym. Harry planował dostać się na dach, a stamtąd skoczyć na dach najbliższego budynku i tak uciec.

Pośpieszył, by pokonać kolejną klatkę schodową, kiedy usłyszał wrzaski i wołanie dochodzące z zewnątrz. Wyglądając z pozbawionej okna dziury w budynku, Harry zobaczył około dziesięciu zamaskowanych Śmierciożerców zbliżających się do opuszczonej huty. Uśmiechnął się z ulgą, gdy ujrzał ludzi swojego ojca wkraczających do środka budynku z wyciągniętymi różdżkami i gotowi do walki. Śmierciożercy tu byli, miał teraz wsparcie. Zmienił swój plan, musiał znaleźć bezpieczną drogę z powrotem na dół.

Cofnął się od szczeliny, kiedy prawie trafił go snop czerwonego światła. Zaskoczony, Harry odwrócił się, by ujrzeć Syriusza, którzy celował w niego różdżką.

\- Nie masz już dokąd uciec, młody – uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha Syriusz. – Po prostu opuść różdżkę – nakazał.

Harry w odpowiedzi jedynie umocnił swój chwyt na niej i odsunął się od dziury. Zanim Syriusz mógł na to zareagować, Harry rzucił się na niego, atakując. Stopa Harry'ego walnęła Syriusza w brzuch, posyłając go na drugą stronę budynku. Upadł na posadzkę, jęcząc z bólu. Syriusz poczuł, jak niestabilne deski zatrzęsły się pod jego ciężarem.

Syriusz wstał, gdy Harry się do niego zbliżył. Mężczyzna spróbował chwycić chłopca, ale ponownie został zaskoczony, kiedy Harry rąbnął go pięścią w twarz. Harry kopnął swoją prawą nogą po łuku, celując w klatkę piersiową Syriusza, ale tym razem Auror złapał jego stopę obiema rękami i wygiął ją, przez co Harry stracił równowagę i upadł na ziemię. W chwili złości Syriusz kopnął leżącego chłopca, jego stopa trafiła Harry'ego w żebra, a cios był tak silny, że chłopak aż krzyknął. Syriusz poczuł, jak serce podskoczyło mu boleśnie w piersi. Dostał dziwnego poczucia winy przez zranienie chłopca. Przypisał to faktowi, że walczył i ranił jedynie szesnastolatka. Mimo wszystkich zamiarów i celów, Książę Ciemności był ciągle tylko dzieckiem. W chwili zawahania Syriusza, Harry skoczył ponownie na nogi.

\- Zapłacisz za to, Black! – fuknął.

Poruszył się z niemożliwą prędkością i ponownie rzucił Syriuszem w ziemię. Harry stanął nad nim, celując różdżką w Aurora, dokładnie między oczy. Jednak zanim Harry mógł wypowiedzieć jakiekolwiek słowo, poczuł kłujący ból w żebrach. Chwiejnym krokiem odszedł od Syriusza, przyciskając rękę do boku. Oderwał dłoń i zobaczył, że była splamiona krwią. Dostał zaklęciem tnącym. Harry szybko zamrugał, ignorując ból, i spojrzał w górę, by sprawdzić, kto go zaatakował.

James stał w pobliżu schodów, celując w niego różdżką. Harry ponownie westchnął.

\- Nigdy się nie nauczysz, Potter? Trzymaj się z dala od rzeczy, z którymi sobie nie radzisz!

\- Niektórych nawyków ciężko się pozbyć – odpowiedział James, nie spuszczając chłopca z oczu.

\- Najwyraźniej tak samo jak ciebie – powiedział Harry i w ułamek sekundy wyciągnął kolejną gwiazdkę ninja.

James ledwie zdążył zrobić krok w bok, gdy przedmiot wystrzelił z dłoni Harry'ego. Ostrzom jednak, przelatując obok, udało się drasnąć ramię mężczyzny. Harry patrzył, jak szkarłatna ciecz sączy się z ramienia Jamesa i plami niebieskie szaty, które Auror miał na sobie. Widok ten pozbawił go na chwilę tchu. Harry otrząsnął się ze swoich myśli i wycelował w Jamesa, jednak zanim mógł zaatakować, w jego kierunku pognały trzy snopy światła.

Harry'ego wyrzuciło w powietrze i chłopak rąbnął w ziemię kilka stóp dalej. Sapnął z bólu, gdy jego stłuczone żebra zatrzęsły się pod siłą uderzenia i zakręciło mu się w głowie. Łapiąc oddech, odwrócił się, by ujrzeć przed sobą trzech Aurorów stojących z wycelowanymi w niego różdżkami. Harry przeklął pod nosem.

Syriusz, Moody i Kingsley stali, celując w Harry'ego. James podszedł i do nich dołączył, gotowy porządnie go przekląć, jeśli będzie trzeba. Harry wstał ostrożnie i odwrócił się, stając w obliczu swoich wrogów.

\- W porządku, róbcie, co chcecie! – powiedział niskim i niebezpiecznym tonem, przygotowując się do postawienia tarczy.

Jego osłona wyrosła wokół niego i bez trudu odbiła cztery zaklęcia posłane w jego kierunku. Zaśmiał się łagodnie na zszokowane i niedowierzające miny na twarzach Aurorów. Tarcza, którą wyczarował Harry, obejmowała go w całości. Stał w środku migoczącej na niebiesko bańki. W żaden sposób nie dosięgnie go jakiekolwiek zaklęcie. Harry zniósł na moment swoją tarczę, żeby posłać dwa snopy „Incendio" w wyglądających na osłupiałych Aurorów. Tego, co wydarzyło się potem, nikt się nie spodziewał.

Gdy klątwy Harry'ego poleciały w stronę Syriusza i Moody'ego, mężczyźni odbili je przy pomocy swoich tarcz. Czworo Aurorów zwróciło swoją uwagę na chłopca stojącego przed nimi. Widząc zniesioną osłonę, cała czwórka nieświadomie zaatakowała w tym samym momencie. Harry'ego to zaskoczyło, a siła połączonych czterech zaklęć oznaczała, że ponownie został posłany z ogromną prędkością w powietrze. Harry uderzył z trzaskiem w daleko oddaloną ścianę i opadł bezwładnie na kruche deski. Gdy tylko Harry zetknął się z osłabioną podłogą, ta zadrżała i nie wytrzymała. Kiedy Aurorzy patrzyli, znieruchomiali ze zgrozy, chłopiec spadł na poniższe piętro, które zbiegiem okoliczności również nie dało rady i Harry runął przez nie na betonową posadzkę na parterze.

Czworo Aurorów stało w bezruchu, zmrożeni całkowitym wstrętem na to, czego przed chwilą dokonali. James jako pierwszy się z tego otrząsnął. Popędził w dół po schodach, modląc się, że poprzez podstęp nie zabił szesnastoletniego chłopca.

Pokonał właśnie ostatnią klatkę schodową, kiedy zauważył nowo przybyłych. Widok mężczyzn w ciemnoczerwonych szatach, walczących ze Śmierciożercami z szokiem odebrał mu oddech.

\- Co do cholery? – wymamrotał, mrużąc oczy na mężczyzn. – Co tu robi Brygada Uderzeniowa?

\- Wezwałem ich.

James odwrócił się i zobaczył za sobą Moody'ego razem z Syriuszem i Kingsleyem.

\- Ty? – James zapytał Moody'ego. – Dlaczego?

\- Potrzebowaliśmy wsparcia! – powiedział mu szorstko Moody. – Pojawiła się grupa Śmierciożerców, a zostaliśmy tylko my czworo! – warknął. – Wysłałem sygnał alarmowy i zamiast Aurorów, odebrali go oni.

James nie mógł znaleźć cierpliwości, żeby cokolwiek odpowiedzieć Moody'emu. Ze złością odwrócił się od niego i rzucił się w bitwę. Odnalazł trzech mężczyzn w kasztanowych szatach klęczących na ziemi i przekopujących drogę do zamaskowanego chłopca zasypanego pod ciężkim gruzem.

\- Och nie! – James pośpieszył w ich stronę, mając ogromną nadzieję, że nie zabił chłopaka.

Przenikliwy wrzask zwrócił jego uwagę i James odwrócił się, by ujrzeć Śmierciożercę o ciemnych włosach, pędzącą w kierunku trzech członków Brygady Uderzeniowej, którzy próbowali wyciągnąć ciało z gruzów.

\- Co zrobiliście?! – kobieta Śmierciożerca krzyknęła ze złością, rzucając się na nich.

James, Kingsley, Syriusz i Moody podbiegli, żeby powstrzymać ją przed dostaniem się do członków Brygady. Wszyscy wiedzieli, kim jest, bo w końcu Voldemort w swoich szeregach miał tylko jedną kobietę.

\- Bella! – zawołał Syriusz, ale kobieta nie zwracała na niego uwagi. Była zbyt zajęta próbami przebicia się przez Aurorów, chcąc dorwać czarodziei z Brygady Uderzeniowej i ocalić swojego Księcia Ciemności.

Dwóch zamaskowanych Śmierciożerców przyłączyło się do Belli w jej próbie zabicia czterech Aurorów i dostania się do członków Brygady. James, Syriusz, Moody i Kingsley walczyli z nimi, trzymając ich z daleka od gruzów.

James w czasie walki był rozkojarzony. Jego spojrzenie co chwilę biegało do trzech czarodziejów z Brygady Uderzeniowej, którzy wyciągnęli nieprzytomnego Księcia Ciemności z gruzów i położyli na betonowej podłodze. James zauważył, że srebrna maska była ciągle na miejscu, ale na szatach chłopca widoczna była krew. Serce podskoczyło mu nieprzyjemnie w piersi.

Patrzył, jak jeden z mężczyzn przykłada dwa palce do szyi chłopca, szukając pulsu. Cofnął dłonie, kiwając głową do dwóch pozostałych czarodziei.

\- Żyje.

Jamesa po usłyszeniu tego jednego słowa wypełniła niezmierna ulga.

Ten sam czarodziej z Brygady złapał chłopca za ramię, a swoją drugą ręką wyjął z kieszeni szaty czarną kulę. Aktywował ją i w następnym momencie i on, i nieprzytomny chłopak zniknęli.

James poczuł rozsadzającą wściekłość na dnie żołądka. Brygada Uderzeniowa zabrała Księcia Ciemności. Zakon dokonał wszystkich planów, uknuł zasadzkę, ale na końcu i tak to Brygada go dostała. Wiedział, dokąd go zabrali, bo członkowie Brygady Uderzeniowej przenosili przestępców tylko w jedno miejsce, żeby tam czekali na swój proces i wyrok. Zabrali Księcia Ciemności do Nurmengardu, aresztu tymczasowego.

xxx


	10. Nurmengard

„ _Masz jakiś termin, w który wrzucasz rozdziały?" – Nika_

 _Cóż, miałam, ale wtedy kilka rozdziałów miałam napisanych do przodu, a poza tym były one dużo krótsze. Teraz raczej się nie wyrabiam z rozdziałami co tydzień, bo jednak takie tłumaczenie jest dość pracochłonne, więc wrzucam, kiedy przetłumaczę._

„Harry Potter" nie jest moją własnością, więc to, co znajome należy do J K Rowling, a poza tłumaczeniem, wszystko pozostałe jest własnością Kurinoone.

 **Rozdział Dziesiąty**

Dumbledore słuchał z rozczarowaniem członków swojego Zakonu, którzy wyjaśniali mu, jak ich plan został udaremniony przez przybycie Brygady Uderzeniowej, która zabrała Księcia Ciemności.

\- To wszystko wina Moody'ego! – powiedział Syriusz. – To on wezwał Brygadę Uderzeniową.

\- Wcale nie wezwałem Brygady Uderzeniowej! – spierał się Moody. – Wysłałem sygnał alarmowy, który, zamiast Aurorów, odebrali oni!

\- Powinieneś był przysłać go tutaj, do Kwatery Głównej – powiedział James, zdenerwowany ponad miarę. – Zakon wysłałby posiłki.

\- A co, jeśli w Kwaterze nie byłoby nikogo, kto mógłby odebrać sygnał? – zapytał Moody, jego głos był niski i opryskliwy ze złości. – Kwatera Główna nie zawsze jest okupowana. Co miałbym wtedy zrobić? Zrobiłem, co było w protokole! Widziałem, że mieli przewagę liczebną, więc poprosiłem o wsparcie. Nie zrobiłem nic złego!

\- Nic złego? – zagrzmiał James. – Oddałeś chłopca Ministerstwu! Nie mamy teraz żadnej kontroli, wobec tego, co się stanie. Knot prawdopodobnie natychmiast rozkaże go zabić!

Kiedy wypowiedział te słowa, serce Jamesa zabolało niespodziewanie na samą myśl o tym. Nie rozumiał dlaczego, ale myśl o Dementorach atakujących chłopca była głęboko zatrważająca. Zbył to jednak jako całkowicie normalną troskę o dziecko, które miało zostać zniszczone w tak okrutny sposób.

\- Nie zrobi tego – pocieszył ich Kingsley. – Minister musi zapewnić mu proces sądowy, zanim będzie mógł go na cokolwiek skazać.

\- Ta, ale jakoś nie widzę, że Minister zrobiłby coś takiego – powiedział Remus. – Będzie chciał informacji, jakichkolwiek informacji na Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Kiedy zdobędzie, co potrzebuje, albo jeśli chłopiec nie będzie kooperował, Knot rozkaże go zniszczyć. Będzie chciał, żeby czarodziejski świat wiedział, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą i czego może dokonać jako Minister Magii. Unicestwienie Księcia Ciemności przyniesie mu więcej popularności niż kiedykolwiek i uczyni cuda dla jego wizerunku.

James wiedział, że Remus miał rację. Knot zrobiłby wszystko, żeby tylko zyskać publiczne poparcie, jako że tak wielu miało w nim tak małą wiarę.

\- Musi być coś, co moglibyśmy zrobić – powiedział desperacko James. – Dumbledore? – zwrócił się do niego z nadzieją.

Ze zmęczonym westchnieniem, Dumbledore rozłączył dłonie, na których się opierał, i opuścił je.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że Zakonowi uda się przyprowadzić tu Księcia Ciemności – zaczął, ignorując Moody'ego, który niewygodnie zmienił pozycję. – Naprawdę wierzyłem, że mielibyśmy szansę na dostanie się do Voldemorta poprzez tego chłopca. To niefortunne, że zawiedliśmy – podniósł wzrok na Jamesa. – Obawiam się, że, jeśli Ministerstwo ma Księcia Ciemności, to nie ma nic, co moglibyśmy zrobić, żeby jakoś wpłynąć na sytuację. Minister Knot nie będzie słuchał naszych przekonywań. Jego strach przed Voldemortem oznacza, że nie będzie skłonny do zwabienia go w pułapkę. Zniszczy chłopca w nadziei na zdobycie poparcia.

James po usłyszeniu tego stracił swój zapał.

\- Jest już praktycznie martwy – stwierdził Syriusz, nawiązując do Księcia Ciemności.

\- To dobrze! – burknął Moody. – Jednego wroga mniej dla nas.

James wstał od stołu i wyszedł, nie potrafiąc usiedzieć w miejscu. Opuścił małą jadalnię i skierował się do kuchni. Jako że dawali teraz jedynie nieformalne sprawozdanie, James nie poczuł, że nie powinien był wychodzić.

\- James? Rogacz, poczekaj! – Syriusz wyszedł za nim. – Co jest? – zapytał, widząc rozpacz przyjaciela.

\- Nie wiem! – odpowiedział James wściekle. – Nie wiem, co to jest, ale _coś_ zdaje się być nie tak!

Syriusz pomyślał, że zrozumiał.

\- Masz na myśli to, że Książę Ciemności dostanie pocałunek Dementora? – spytał. – Wiem, to jest dziwne, bo to tylko dzieciak i tak dalej.

James przebiegł palcami po włosach, odruch nerwowy, który rozwinął się u niego przez lata.

\- To jest do dupy! – syknął. – To my wszystko zaplanowaliśmy, my przygotowaliśmy zasadzkę, ryzykowaliśmy nasze życia i nawet nie możemy go zobaczyć!

Syriusz posłał Jamesowi dziwne spojrzenie.

\- Zobaczyć go? – zapytał.

\- No wiesz, zobaczyć go – powtórzył James. – Zobaczyć, jak wygląda.

\- Dlaczego miałbyś się tym przejmować? – spytał Syriusz, jednocześnie uśmiechając się złośliwie i unosząc brew.

James zawahał się przez moment, patrząc na Syriusza.

\- Nie jesteś ciekaw, jak on wygląda? – zapytał. – Jak wygląda pod tą maską?

Syriusz jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Właściwie to nie – odparł. – Nie obchodzi mnie to. Jest synem Voldemorta. Wygląda jak on – zlekceważył.

James nic nie powiedział, lecz odwrócił się, a jego umysł był ciągle zaabsorbowany faktem, że nie mógł zobaczyć się z chłopcem, porozmawiać z nim czy ujrzeć go bez tej maski.

\- Chciałbym tylko, żebyśmy to my go aresztowali – powiedział z głębokim westchnieniem.

\- Wiem – odpowiedział Syriusz ze zrozumieniem. – Tylko pomyśl, gdybyśmy go mieli, już byśmy go przesłuchiwali.

James podniósł wzrok na Syriusza, a jego serce ponownie zakoziołkowało mu boleśnie w piersi. Przez słowa jego najlepszego przyjaciela zaczął rozmyślać o tym, przez co mógł teraz przechodzić chłopiec w Nurmengardzie.

xxx

Nikły dźwięk metalu uderzającego o metal był pierwszym, co Harry usłyszał, kiedy odzyskał przytomność. Otworzył oczy, ale nie mógł złapać ostrości, więc to, co widział było mgliste i rozmazane. Słyszał rozmawiających ludzi, ich głosy były ciche i nieznajome. Kilka minut zajęło mu pełne obudzenie się, wyrwanie mózgu z tego otępienia, a kiedy w końcu mu się to udało, prawie ponownie zemdlał. Ból był prawie nie do zniesienia. Był tak silny, że Harry nawet nie wiedział, skąd dobiegał. Każdy skrawek ciała dawał mu się we znaki i nawet oddychanie było trudne, bo boki za bardzo go bolały, żeby mógł wziąć pełny wdech.

\- Odzyskałeś przytomność, czyż nie? To było szybkie – powiedział głos z mocnym walijskim akcentem.

Nad Harrym pojawiła się uśmiechnięta twarz. Harry w tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że leżał na łóżku. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, próbując wyostrzyć wzrok, żeby zobaczyć, gdzie się znajdował. Czynność spowodowała uśmiech na twarzy mężczyzny w średnim wieku.

\- Jesteś w Nurmengardzie – powiedział szatyn, jakby czytając Harry'emu w myślach. – Jestem Uzdrowiciel Bennett, Uzdrowiciel więzienny. Moim zadaniem jest naprawienie ciebie, byś mógł poczekać na swój proces.

Widząc zmaganie się Harry'ego z każdym oddechem, Uzdrowiciel skierował dłoń w stronę brzucha chłopaka, by poznać stopień uszkodzeń, zarówno wewnętrznych, jak i zewnętrznych. Instynktownie, ręka Harry'ego wystrzeliła, łapiąc mężczyznę za przegub.

Uzdrowiciel wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale szybko odzyskał zimną krew.

\- Uspokój się, nie zamierzam cię ranić – powiedział, uwalniając się z chwytu chłopaka.

Harry prychnął, ale dźwięk zagubił się w stęknięciu bólu, jakie wywołał Uzdrowiciel, który nacisnął mu na brzuch.

\- Przeżyłeś dość paskudny upadek – powiedział mężczyzna, inicjując rozmowę. – Złamałeś nogę w dwóch miejscach i połamałeś pięć żeber – pokręcił głową, kiedy dźgnął palcem złamane żebra, a Harry jęknął z bólu. – Masz szczęście, że się nie zabiłeś – rzekł, ale po przyjrzeniu się chłopakowi dodał: - Może „szczęście" nie jest jednak właściwym słowem.

Harry zamknął oczy, starając się zmusić swój mózg do myślenia mimo bólu i zrozumienia, co się dzieje.

Został złapany.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że go aresztowano. Zbeształ się mentalnie za zniesienie swojej tarczy i danie czterem Aurorom szansy na atak. Ostatnim, czym pamiętał, było runięcie w dół przez dwa piętra i uderzenie w betonową posadzkę. Nic dziwnego, że tak bardzo go wszystko bolało.

Otworzył oczy i odetchnął mentalnie z ulgą, bo jego wzrok się wyostrzył. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, ale jego szare ściany i brak okien wcale nie poprawiły mu samopoczucia. Ponownie usłyszał brzęk metalu uderzającego o metal i Harry odwrócił się w stronę źródła dźwięku. Zobaczył mężczyznę o krótkich blond włosach i niebieskich oczach, siedzącego kawałek od niego. Miał metalową tacę, która leżała przed nim, na małym stoliku na kółkach. Na tacce leżał drobny stos metalowych przedmiotów, a mężczyzna siedział, bawiąc się jednym z nich, stukając nim w metalową tacę. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że był to sztylet, _jego_ sztylet.

Złość gotowała się w nim na widok jego broni w rękach kogoś innego. Zmrużył oczy na mężczyznę, a jego zęby zacisnęły się z wściekłości.

\- _Zostaw!_ – warknął na mężczyznę, nie mogąc powiedzieć nic więcej, bo wydobycie z siebie nawet tego jednego słowa sprawiło, że chłopak dyszał w agonii.

Mężczyzna przestał bawić się sztyletem, ale uśmiechnął się złośliwie do Harry'ego. Uzdrowiciel odwrócił głowę, żeby zobaczyć, o co chodziło Harry'emu. Zauważył mężczyznę ze sztyletem i pokręcił głową.

\- Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie dotykał jego rzeczy – powiedział do blondyna.

Mężczyzna się zaśmiał i wstał, podchodząc do Harry'ego i Uzdrowiciela.

\- To nie są dłużej jego rzeczy. To skonfiskowana artyleria – uśmiechnął się w zdziczały sposób do Harry'ego. – Niezły masz tutaj sprzęt – zwrócił się prosto do nastolatka. – Co za wstyd. Wszystkie te bronie, a i tak cię złapali – zaśmiał się do siebie.

Harry popatrzył na niego piorunującym wzrokiem, nie będąc w stanie mówić, bo jego szczęka zacisnęła się, żeby poradzić sobie z bólem wywołanym przez badającego go Uzdrowiciela, który tylko pogarszał jego obrażenia i powodował, że ból osiągał nowe poziomy.

\- Jackson, mógłbyś? – spytał Uzdrowiciel, brzmiąc na delikatnie zirytowanego. – Będzie tylko twój za kilka minut. Wtedy będziesz mógł sobie z niego pokpić, ile ci się będzie podobało. Tylko pozwól mi go najpierw wyleczyć.

Mężczyzna, Jackson, cofnął się posłusznie, ale jego niebieskie oczy ani na moment nie opuściły Harry'ego.

\- Dobra, no to zaczynajmy – powiedział Uzdrowiciel, wyjmując różdżkę. – To będzie troszkę bolało.

Harry krzyknął, kiedy zaklęcie trafiło go w żebra i wszystkie pięć trzasnęło z powrotem na swoje miejsca w tym samym momencie. Było to okropnie bolesne, ale za to szybkie. Harry odetchnął, czując ulgę, że znowu może normalnie oddychać. Boki ciągle go bolały, ale ból był teraz łatwiejszy do zniesienia.

\- Ciągle będzie boleć – powiedział Uzdrowiciel, robiąc krok w kierunku drugiej strony łóżka, żeby popracować nad nogą Harry'ego. – Sugerowałbym, żebyś współpracował i nie sprawiał strażnikom żadnych kłopotów w czasie, kiedy jesteś w Nurmengardzie – mówił, patrząc na blondyna, który znowu siedział naprzeciwko wózka. – Tak będzie dla ciebie najlepiej. Nie zranią cię, jeśli nie dasz im do tego powodu – porada zdawała się być szczera.

Harry spojrzał na blondwłosego mężczyznę nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Paul Jackson, strażnik Nurmengardu, uśmiechnął się złośliwie do Harry'ego, unosząc brwi.

\- Okej, przygotuj się – powiedział Uzdrowiciel i rzucił zaklęcie, mające naprawić dwie złamane kości w nodze Harry'ego.

Ostre ukłucie bólu zmusiło chłopaka do zaciśnięcia zębów. Cały zesztywniał. Oddychał głośno przez nos, próbując poradzić sobie z szarpnięciem rozgrzanego do białości bólu, który pojawił się nagle w jego nodze. Ból po chwili stracił ostrość, ale nie przestał pulsować.

Uzdrowiciel odsunął się od Harry'ego, chowając różdżkę do kieszeni.

\- I proszę, to wszystko – powiedział. Spojrzał na Jacksona. – Dowiedziałeś się, czy mogę mu podać jakiekolwiek eliksiry?

Jackson pokręcił głową.

\- Standardowa procedura – powiedział. – Żadnych eliksirów dla więźniów.

Uzdrowiciel Bennett wyglądał niepewnie, patrząc się ponownie na Harry'ego.

\- To specjalna okoliczność. Chłopak jest o wiele bardziej poraniony niż pozostali no i… jest jeszcze młody.

Jackson odwrócił się do Uzdrowiciela.

\- Jeśli jesteś skłonny ponieść za to odpowiedzialność, to śmiało – powiedział. – Daj mu eliksir przeciwbólowy i cokolwiek tylko chcesz, ale bądź przygotowany na konsekwencje.

Uzdrowiciel wyglądał na skonfliktowanego, jakby poważnie rozważał podanie chłopcu trochę eliksiru przeciwbólowego, nawet jeśli było to wbrew procedurom.

\- Nikt nie będzie tego aprobować – zwrócił uwagę Jackson. – Złamiesz zasady i to jeszcze dla kogo? – jego oczy zaświeciły się ze złością na Harry'ego.

Uzdrowiciel Bennett również spojrzał na Harry'ego, a jego współczucie szybko wyparowało po przypomnieniu, kim był ojciec chłopca.

\- Skończyłem – powiedział Uzdrowiciel. – Możesz go zabrać.

Jackson uśmiechnął się złośliwie i podszedł do Harry'ego. Zanim mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć, Harry podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, nie chcąc, żeby mówiono mu, co ma robić. Działanie to jedynie spowodowało ironiczny uśmiech na twarzy strażnika.

\- Nasz własny, mały celebryta – zakpił. – Syn Sami-Wiecie-Kogo.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać złośliwego uśmiechu. Facet był tak cholernie przerażony, że nie potrafił nawet wypowiedzieć na głos imienia jego ojca. Jak wielkie zagrożenie miałby on stanowić dla Harry'ego?

Zaciskając zęby, Harry przerzucił obie nogi przez krawędź łóżka. Mimo że jego złamane kości zostały całkowicie naprawione, ból wciąż tam był, razem z opuchlizną i stłuczeniami. One odejdą tylko z czasem i małą ilością eliksiru przeciwzapalnego. Trochę eliksiru przeciwbólowego też mogłoby zdziałać cuda.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zdołał cię ukryć na tak długo – kontynuował Jackson. – Jesteś paskudną niespodzianką.

Harry uniósł brew.

\- Czyżby to nie było to, co powiedział twój tata do twojej mamy, kiedy ty się urodziłeś? – jego głos był ciągle szorstki, a mówienie sprawiało mu ból, ale Harry i tak wydobył z siebie obelgę.

Jackson wyglądał bardziej na rozbawionego niż obrażonego.

\- Pyskaty mały drań! – zaśmiał się pod nosem. – To dopiero będzie zabawa.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać – dodał sucho Harry.

Jackson odwrócił się i wskazał na tacę pełną własności Harry'ego.

\- Jak zapewne się domyślasz, oswobodziłem cię z twoich rzeczy, kiedy byłeś nieprzytomny – zrobił gest w stronę tacki. – Już ich więcej nie zobaczysz. – pstryknął palcami i taca wypełniona broniami Harry'ego zniknęła z trzaskiem. Harry dostrzegł swoją srebrną maskę, leżącą na tacce razem z jego sztyletami, nożami i gwiazdkami ninja. Jego czarno-srebrny pierścień, który zawsze nosił, leżał na masce. Wszystko to zniknęło, pozostawiając tylko pustą tacę. Harry popatrzył na Jacksona piorunującym wzrokiem. – Jedyną rzeczą, jakiej nie mogłem od ciebie zabrać, jest to – wskazał na srebrny medalion Harry'ego, zwisający z szyi chłopca. – Śliczna mała rzecz – skomentował. – Rzuciło mnie przez pokój, kiedy próbowałem to zdjąć – wpatrywał się w Harry'ego i jego niebieskie oczy stwardniały. – Zdejmij to.

Harry wstał, żeby mieć oczy na tym samym poziomie co strażnik. Jego nogi dygotały pod nim i przez jedną z nich przebiegł paraliżujący ból, ale Harry zmusił się do pozostania w pozycji stojącej.

\- Zmuś mnie! – odsyknął.

Jackson wpatrywał się w Harry'ego przez moment, po czym ponownie złośliwie się uśmiechnął.

\- Uczynisz następnych parę dni _naprawdę_ interesującymi! – powiedział, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

Zrobił krok do tyłu, z dala od Harry'ego, nie robiąc więcej hałasu o srebrny medalion. Harry chwycił za naszyjnik i schował go pod szatę. Poczuł zimno przy piersi i podniosło go to na duchu. Przynajmniej cząstka jego ojca była razem z nim w całym tym bałaganie.

xxx

Harry szedł, nieważne jak wielki sprawiało mu to ból, przez długie, kręte korytarze z dwoma strażnikami u jego boków. Jackson prowadził ich w dół ciemnego, zimnego korytarza do celi Harry'ego.

Harry oglądał więzienie, jego oczy badały każdy kąt. Kruczoczarne ściany zdawały się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, a fakt, że na widoku nie było żadnych okien, wytrącał Harry'ego z równowagi. Czytał o Nurmengardzie podczas jednej ze swoich sesji z Lucjuszem. Pamiętał, że czytał też o czarodzieju, który wybudował to miejsce, o Gellercie Grindelwaldzie. Wzniósł to miejsce dla swoich wrogów, ale w końcu sam został tu uwięziony, kiedy Dumbledore pokonał go prawie pięćdziesiąt lat temu. Grindelwald zmarł właśnie w tym więzieniu, kilka lat wcześniej. Po jego śmierci więzienie przekształcono w areszt. Teraz Brygada Uderzeniowa i Ministerstwo używają go do przetrzymywania przestępców czekających na swój proces.

Mocne pchnięcie pomiędzy łopatki prawie pozbawiło go równowagi. Harry odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć gniewnie na strażnika, który go popchnął.

\- Pośpiesz się! – warknął na niego mężczyzna.

Dłonie Harry'ego zacisnęły się w pięści, ale chłopak oparł się pokusie oddania ciosu. Starali się znaleźć wymówkę, żeby go zranić, ale on im jej nie da.

Harry przyśpieszył tempa na tyle, na ile pozwalało mu na to jego obolałe ciało. Przeszywający ból w nodze zwiększał swoją częstotliwość i Harry modlił się, żeby szybko dotarli do jego celi, by mógł już usiąść. Widział całe rzędy pustych cel, ale strażnicy po prostu obok nich przechodzili, prowadząc Harry'ego dalej w głąb więzienia. Harry wiedział, że robili to tylko po to, żeby cierpiał, żeby utrzymać go na nogach tak długo, jak tylko się da.

W końcu strażnicy zatrzymali się przed jedną z cel. Jackson otworzył ją i stanął przy żelaznych, okratowanych drzwiach.

\- Twój pokój, _Książę_ – zakpił.

Harry wszedł do środka, ignorując klaustrofobiczne uczucie, jakie dawała mała, ciemna, pozbawiona okien cela. Odwrócił się, by uśmiechnąć się ironicznie do Jacksona.

\- Prosiłem o pokój z widokiem

Jackson uniósł brew. W odpowiedzi zatrzasnął drzwi celi, zamykając ją z głośnym kliknięciem. Oparł się na kratach, wpatrując się w Harry'ego.

\- Odpocznij, ile możesz – poradził. – Przesłuchania sporo z ciebie wycisną – uśmiechnął się do niego. – Dobranoc, Książę. Śpij dobrze i do zobaczenia rano.

Odszedł, wyprowadzając ze sobą dwóch pozostałych mężczyzn. Dopiero kiedy trzech strażników zniknęło z widoku, Harry oparł się o ścianę i osunął się po niej, siadając na podłodze. Plecami opierał się o zimną ścianę i wyprostował nogi, przygryzając wargę, żeby powstrzymać sapnięcie bólu. Niejasno zastanowił się, czy był w ogóle jakikolwiek sens w naprawianiu mu kości, jeśli i tak ciągle miały go one aż tak boleć.

Jego myśli powędrowały do jutra oraz do przesłuchań, którym będzie musiał stawić czoła. Poczuł panikę. Co jeśli będą go wypytywać przy pomocy Veritaserum? Pokręcił głową, żeby odzyskać jasność myślenia.

\- Weź się w garść, Harry! – skarcił sam siebie. Sprosta jutru, kiedy te nadejdzie. Nie ma sensu martwić się na zapas.

Harry podniósł wzrok na drzwi do swojej celi. Przygryzając wargę, Harry podniósł się, stając ostrożnie, starając się nie przenosić zbyt wielkiego ciężaru na swoją bolącą nogę. Podszedł do drzwi i przyjrzał się im, przesunął dłonią po kratach, po czym położył ją na kwadratowej płycie zawierającej mechanizm zamykający. Do otwarcia potrzebował on magii, nie klucza.

Harry zamknął oczy, głęboko odetchnął i pozwolił swojej magii przejąć kontrolę. Otwarcie drzwi zajęło trzydzieści sekund i głośne kliknięcie zadzwoniło po pustej celi. Harry otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się. Podziękował w myślach swojemu ojcu za zmuszenie go do opanowania magii bezróżdżkowej, kiedy miał osiem lat. Wtedy tego nienawidził, kłócił się, że jest za trudna i że nie potrafi jej zrozumieć, ale Voldemort nie przestawał go trenować, nie zważając na protesty Harry'ego. W rezultacie w wieku szesnastu lat Harry potrafił rzucić prawie tyle samo zaklęć bezróżdżkowo, ile mógł z różdżką.

Harry westchnął i ponownie zamknął drzwi, odwracając się, by usiąść. Potrafił otworzyć drzwi od swojej celi, ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że mógł uciec. Pamiętał dość wyraźnie, co przeczytał o Nurmengardzie. Więzienie to zostało wybudowane na małej wyspie otoczonej wodami Atlantyku. Nawet jeśli jakimś cudem udałoby mu się przejść przez strażników w swoim obecnym stanie, bez swojej różdżki czy broni, nie miał, dokąd iść. Utknął na tej wyspie.

Z przygnębieniem, Harry wyciągnął Horkruksa swojego ojca i trzymał go w dłoni, czując się dziwnie podniesiony na duchu przez wysadzany szmaragdowymi klejnotami medalion. Będą próbowali zmusić go do zdjęcia naszyjnika. Harry to wiedział. To dlatego strażnik niczego jeszcze nie próbował. Dlatego skomentował jak _interesująco_ będzie dzięki Harry'emu. Jackson wyraźnie lubił wyzwania i wiedział, że Harry tym właśnie będzie.

Harry westchnął, chowając medalion z powrotem pod szatę. Będą musieli go zabić, żeby dostać naszyjnik. Nigdy go nie odda, dopóki ciągle żyje. Rozmyślanie na temat Horkruksa doprowadziło do myśli o Voldemorcie. Harry zastanawiał się, jak radził sobie jego ojciec. Blizna go bolała, ale nie tak bardzo, jak reszta jego ciała. Harry był za to wdzięczny.

Wtedy, zgodnie z prawem Murphy'ego, Harry poczuł, że kłucie w jego bliźnie zaczyna się pogarszać.

\- Nie, nie, nie! – wyszeptał Harry, przyciskając rękę do czoła. – Proszę, ojcze! Nie teraz!

Palenie zamieniło się w ból, a ten szybko spotęgował się do agonii. Harry przyciskał dłoń do blizny, a zębami gryzł dolną wargę, żeby tylko zachować ciszę. Ból jedynie się nasilał, do takiego stopnia, że Harry wydał z siebie zduszony jęk. Jego blizna zdawała się płonąć. Harry upadł na ziemię, jego palce drapały po bliźnie. Czuł się tak, jakby ktoś przykładał mu do czoła rozgrzany do białości pogrzebacz.

Harry krzyknął, a jego głos potoczył się echem po pustej celi. Blizna nigdy wcześniej nie sprawiała mu tak zaciekłego bólu. Do tego dochodził jeszcze ból z uszkodzonego ciała, który redukował jego zdolność do wytrzymania palenia blizny.

Blizna nie przestawała płonąć przez, jak się Harry'emu zdawało, całe godziny, aż w końcu ból zaczął ustępować. Harry zemdlał z wyczerpania, zanim nawet mógłby być za to wdzięczny.

xxx

Voldemort stał w swojej komnacie odwrócony plecami do zebranych tam Śmierciożerców. Nie potrafił na nich patrzeć bez ponownego utracenia panowania nad sobą. Skupił wzrok na oknie, odwracając swoją uwagę, nawet jeśli tylko na moment.

Z żelaznym uściskiem na swoim gniewie, odwrócił się do grupy czarodziejów. Jego wzrok padł na jedyną wśród Śmierciożerców kobietę i jego wściekłość powróciła prawie dziesięciokrotnie większa niż wcześniej na widok jej pochylonej głowy i rozpaczy na jej twarzy. Zawiodła go. Belli nie udało się odzyskać Harry'ego. _Ona_ powróciła, podczas gdy jego syn został schwytany. Voldemort musiał wykorzystać wszystkie pokłady swojej determinacji, żeby powstrzymać się od chwycenia za różdżkę i zabicia jej tak, jak stała.

Bella podniosła wzrok, prawie jakby potrafiła wyczuć pełne nienawiści spojrzenie Voldemorta. Ponownie spojrzała w dół, zaciskając oczy, żeby odciąć się od rozczarowania, jakie widziała, że było na nią skierowane. Minęły już całe lata, odkąd ostatni raz poczuła klątwę Cruciatusa skierowaną na nią z różdżki jej Pana. Wiedziała, że zasługiwała na ten ból. Czuła gniew poprzez klątwę, gdy ta ją torturowała, i wiedziała, jak bardzo zawiodła swojego Pana. Pomyślała o Harrym, wyobrażając go sobie, widząc żartobliwy uśmiech na jego twarzy, a jego śmiech dzwonił jej w głowie. Serce zamarło jej w piersi. Jego też zawiodła.

Kilka kroków od niej stał Lucjusz Malfoy. Lucjusz został wezwany zaledwie dziesięć minut temu przez Lorda Voldemorta. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego jego Pan chciał się z nim tak pilnie zobaczyć, ale, kiedy się zjawił, dowiedział się, co się stało. Jego maska obojętności była mocno na miejscu, ale w środku mężczyzna panikował. Harry'ego złapano i nie mieli zielonego pojęcia, gdzie Zakon mógłby go trzymać. Nie byli nawet pewni, czy miał go Zakon, czy może zabrali go ubrani w czerwone szaty członkowie Brygady Uderzeniowej. Jeśli to to ostatnie okazałoby się prawdą, Harry mógł być wszędzie.

Lucjusz spojrzał na Bellę, gdy zauważył, że pada na nią wzrok jego Pana. Poczuł, jak rozczarowanie wzbiera się w nim na jej widok. Jak mogła pozwolić, by Harry został aresztowany? Jeśli to _on_ zostałby wysłany, żeby pomóc Harry'emu, nie zawiódłby. Rozerwałby Zakon na strzępy, żeby dostać Harry'ego.

Drzwi do komnaty Voldemorta otworzyły się i do środka wpadł Śmierciożerca. Mężczyzna pokłonił się przed Voldemortem.

Voldemort zrobił pośpieszny krok w stronę mężczyzny, jego oczy zwęziły się na niego.

\- Snape! – syknął. – Czego się dowiedziałeś? – zapytał ze zniecierpliwieniem.

Severus Snape wstał, jego twarz schowana za maską z czaszką. Zdjął ją, żeby Voldemort mógł spojrzeć mu w oczy, by zobaczyć, że nie kłamie.

\- Mój Panie, Zakon go nie ma – odpowiedział.

Voldemort zamknął oczy, a z jego ust wydarł się syk wściekłości. Wszyscy Śmierciożercy zrobili krok do tyłu, obawiając się niestabilnego usposobienia ich Pana.

\- Ma go Ministerstwo – kontynuował Snape, podczas gdy jego ciemne oczy badały reakcję Voldemorta. – Minister wysłał za nim zespół Brygady Uderzeniowej. Odebrali sygnał alarmowy wysłany przez Zakon i dostali się do Księcia Ciemności, zanim mógł to zrobić Zakon.

Voldemort zrobił krok w stronę profesora z przetłuszczonymi włosami. Jego czerwone oczy płonęły tak głębokim gniewem, że było to przerażające. Snape musiał złamać kontakt wzrokowy.

\- Dokąd go zabrali? – zapytał niebezpiecznie cichym głosem.

Snape ciężko przełknął ślinę, odpychając swój strach jak najdalej od siebie.

\- Nie wiem, mój Panie.

Snape był pewny, że będzie torturowany. Mina, jaka wykrzywiła twarz Czarnego Pana, dawała Snape'owi gęsią skórkę ze strachu. Widział to spojrzenie w czerwonych oczach, które obiecywało niewyobrażalny ból.

Nie mylił się.

Klątwa Cruciatusa uderzyła go z pełną siłą i powaliła Snape'a na podłogę w ciągu kilku sekund. Klątwa napadła go, dając uczucie jakby jego kości były kruszone, mięśnie skręcane i rozrywane, a krew gotowała się w agonii. Klątwa ustąpiła, pozostawiając zadyszanego Snape'a. Mężczyzna zamknął oczy, wziął głęboki wdech i podniósł się z podłogi.

Voldemort odwrócił się do niego plecami, ale wzniósł dłoń i drzwi za nimi otworzyły się z hukiem.

\- Wyjść! – syknął na swoich Śmierciożerców. – Idźcie i dowiedźcie się, gdzie Knot trzyma mojego syna! Chcę wieści do wschodu słońca – odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na przerażoną grupę. – Nawet nie próbujcie wracać, chyba że macie lokalizację – ostrzegł.

Czarodzieje pokłonili się i pośpiesznie udali się do wyjścia, wyraźnie martwiąc się, jak zdołają wykonać rozkaz ich Pana. Jak mają znaleźć takie informacje w tak krótkim czasie? Komnatę opuścili wszyscy, poza Bellą i Lucjuszem. Wiedzieli, że jeśli Voldemort chciał, żeby oni też wyszli, powiedziałby „wyjść, _wszyscy_ ". To był dla nich jedyny sygnał, że mają odejść. W innym wypadku mieli czekać w komnacie. Snape też wyszedł, chcąc uciec jak najszybciej od wściekłego Czarnego Pana. Drzwi zamknęły się za nim, pozostawiając tylko Lucjusza i Bellę z Lordem Voldemortem.

\- Mój Panie – odezwał się niepewnie Lucjusz. – Możemy się dowiedzieć, gdzie jest Harry, z naszych źródeł w Ministerstwie – powiedział, oferując nadzieję. – Mogą spowodować opóźnienie w jego procesie, a to da nam czas na uratowanie go skądkolwiek jest trzymany…

\- On jest ranny.

Słowa zostały wyszeptane, ale dwaj mężczyźni i tak je usłyszeli. Obaj odwrócili się, by spojrzeć na Bellę. Jej oczy o ciężkich powiekach podniosły się, by spotkać ich wzrok.

\- Nie możemy niczego opóźniać. Musimy dostać się go niego _teraz_ – powiedziała nalegającym tonem.

Voldemort odwrócił wzrok, próbując desperacko zapanować nad sobą. To oglądanie wspomnienia Belli dotyczącego schwytania jego syna spowodowało w nim utratę kontroli. Zobaczył, jak zraniony był Harry, jak runął na ziemię przez sufit. Zobaczył, jak trzech mężczyzn wyciągnęło go z gruzów. Na szczęście usłyszał od nich, że Harry ciągle żyje, bo zmuszał się do kontrolowania swojego gniewu tylko po to, żeby nie zranić swojego syna. Wiedział, że mimo że Harry był daleko od niego, jego ekstremalna wściekłość i tak go jakoś dotknie, a Voldemort nie chciał dodawać mu cierpienia. Merlin jeden wiedział, w jakim był on stanie i jak sobie z tym radził.

xxx


	11. Pierwszy Dzień

„Harry Potter" nie jest moją własnością, więc to, co znajome należy do J K Rowling, a poza tłumaczeniem, wszystko pozostałe jest własnością Kurinoone.

 **Rozdział Jedenasty**

Prorok Codzienny nadszedł następnego ranka z nagłówkiem „Czarny Pan ma dziedzica!" wydrukowanym na pierwszej stronie. Minister Knot przekazał mediom późno poprzedniej nocy informację, że Sami-Wiecie-Kto ma syna, znanego jedynie jako Książę Ciemności. Udzielił pełnej wypowiedzi, ogłaszając, że jego _elitarny_ zespół Brygady Uderzeniowej schwytał Księcia Ciemności i że chłopiec będzie sądzony bardzo niedługo.

„ _Sprawiedliwy, obiektywny proces sądowy jest prawem każdej czarownicy i czarodzieja"_ Minister Knot został zacytowany w gazecie. „ _Nawet tych, którzy nie uważają się za część naszego społeczeństwa. Ci tak zwani Czarnoksiężnicy postępują przeciw zasadom i przepisom, zgodnie z którymi żyje cała reszta czarodziejskiego świata, ale ja, jako Minister Magii, mimo to chcę dać im szansę, by uczynili, co słuszne, i przyznali się do swoich zbrodni. Syn Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać stanie przed sądem za swoje zbrodnie przeciw czarodziejskiemu światu. Dokładne szczegóły dotyczące tego, kiedy odbędzie się proces, nie zostały jeszcze ustalone, ale zapewniam Państwa, że sprawiedliwość zostanie wymierzona!"_

James ze złością odepchnął gazetę na bok. Nie chciał czytać więcej sfabrykowanych i wcześniej ułożonych przemówień Ministra. Wiedział, że Knot wcale nie chciał dawać Księciu Ciemności procesu sądowego. Robił to tylko, żeby zdobyć publiczne poparcie. Knot już zadecydował o losie chłopca. Książę Ciemności bez wątpienia otrzyma Pocałunek Dementora. Proces był tylko pozorny, ustawiony przez Ministra, żeby mógł pokazać światu, jak sprawiedliwym jest przywódcą. James ze złością dźgnął swój bekon, prawie łamiąc swój talerz na pół.

\- Ostrożnie, James! – powiedziała również siedząca przy stole Lily. – To moje ulubione talerze.

\- Przepraszam – wymamrotał James.

\- Wiem, jak się czujesz – powiedział Syriusz, po czym wziął łyk swojej herbaty. – Też się wkurzyłem. Nawet nie wspominają o całej naszej ciężkiej pracy, żeby wpędzić Księcia Ciemności w pułapkę – skrzywił się. – _„Imponujące pojmanie dokonane przez Brygadę Uderzeniową"_ , ta jasne! – zadrwił.

James nie odpowiedział, ale odłożył widelec, rezygnując ze śniadania.

\- James, wszystko w porządku? – zapytała Lily, posyłając mężowi zatroskane spojrzenie. – Nawet nie ruszyłeś swojego jedzenia.

\- Właśnie, no weź, jajka na bekonie! – powiedział Syriusz, trącając Jamesa łokciem. – Twoje ulubione! – podkradł pasek bekonu z talerza Jamesa i włożył go sobie do ust. – A może to moje ulubione? – zaśmiał się.

\- Dlaczego tu jesteś? – zapytała Lily, mrużąc oczy na Syriusza.

\- Miałem ochotę na śniadanie – powiedział Syriusz, udając zmieszaną minę. – Byłem głodny – nadąsał się.

Lily przewróciła oczami.

\- Z tobą jest ten wieczny problem; nakarm zawsze głodnego! – powiedziała.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się do niej od ucha do ucha.

\- Oj, przyznaj się, Lils. Lubisz mnie u siebie gościć.

Lily skrzywiła się, kiedy wstała, żeby posprzątać ze stołu.

\- Ja naprawdę, naprawdę tego nie lubię! – odpowiedziała.

Syriusz zachichotał i zwrócił swoją uwagę z powrotem na Jamesa, który ciągle wyglądał na zagubionego w swoich myślach.

\- Hej, Rogacz? Dlaczego tak maltretujesz szare komórki? – spytał.

James spojrzał na niego, ale pokręcił głową.

\- Nic. To nic takiego.

Drzwi prowadzące z kuchni do salonu były otwarte i James rozproszył swoją uwagę oglądaniem Damiena, który siedział na dywanie i grał w szachy z Ronem. James cieszył się, że Ron był u nich, zostając u Damiena na tydzień. Zmniejszało to nudę, przez którą cierpiał Damien w czasie wakacji.

Patrzył jak jego dwunastoletni syn kontynuuje grę, którą rozpoczęli poprzedniej nocy. Damien i Ron zostawili wczoraj rozstawione szachy, żeby mogli grać dalej rano.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, co się stanie, tym razem cię pokonam – powiedział Damien, ruszając pionkiem przez szachownicę.

Ron uśmiechnął się szeroko do młodszego chłopca.

\- Poddaj się, stary! – droczył się. – Jestem profesjonalistą. Nie pokonasz mnie – Ron wykonał swój ruch, wystrzeliwując pionka Damiena z szachownicy.

Damien spojrzał na Rona zirytowany, po czym zwrócił wzrok z powrotem na grę. Patrzył z determinacją na szachownicę, planując uważnie swój kolejny ruch. Nagle ruszył się swoim pionkiem przez trzy pola, bijąc pionek Rona i pozbywając się go z drogi. Nawet z takiej odległości, James wiedział, że ruch nie był dozwolony.

\- Hej! – zaprotestował Ron. – Nie możesz tak zrobić!

Damien uniósł na niego brew.

\- Nie mogę? – zapytał z szerokim uśmiechem.

Proste i niewinnie wypowiedziane słowa uderzyły Jamesa jak cios pięścią w brzuch. Siedział przy stole, gapiąc się na Damiena. Słowa wirowały mu w głowie. Sposób, w jaki Damien powiedział te dwa wyrazy, jego głos, kpiący ton, lekka nuta śmiechu, wszystko było identyczne. Damien mówił z dużo mniejszym jadem, ale i tak widoczne było podobieństwo. Bardzo _przerażające_ podobieństwo. Wspomnienie chłopca w srebrnej masce, odwracającego się w stronę Kingsleya, żeby wypowiedzieć te same zdanie, w ten sam sposób, wróciło do Jamesa jak fala i uderzyło go. Głos Księcia Ciemności odbił się echem w jego głowie.

Bez słowa James podniósł się na nogi, ignorując dwójkę kłócących się w salonie chłopców.

\- Rogacz? – Syriusz spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela, gdy ten wstał nagle od stołu.

\- James? Co się stało? – zapytała Lily, odchodząc od zlewu.

\- Nic, ja… po prostu muszę coś zrobić – wymamrotał James i skierował się do drzwi.

\- James? Co? Dokąd idziesz? – spytała Lily, wchodząc mu w drogę.

\- Muszę coś załatwić – powiedział James, ciągle zagubiony w swoich myślach i nie do końca zwracający uwagę na Lily. – Zaraz wrócę – obiecał i pognał do tylnych drzwi, otworzył je i zniknął na zewnątrz.

\- James? – zawołała Lily, ale jej męża już nie było. Odwróciła się i popatrzyła na zaskoczonego Syriusza, który ciągle siedział przy kuchennym stole. – Nie wiem, co w niego wstąpiło – powiedziała. – Zachowywał się dziwnie od wczoraj.

Syriusz wstał i podszedł do Lily.

\- To wszystko przez tę sprawę z Księciem Ciemności. Miesza mu to w głowie – powiedział Syriusz.

Lily kiwnęła głową.

\- Wczoraj nie mógł przestać się tym martwić – powiedziała, przygryzając wargę z troski.

Jej szmaragdowo zielone oczy wpatrzyły się ponownie w drzwi, zatrzymując się w miejscu, w którym zniknął jej mąż. Syriusz nie potrafił znieść widoku tak przybitej Lily, więc zrobił to, co zwykle robił, żeby odwrócić jej uwagę od zmartwień. Zaczął ją drażnić.

\- To wszystko twoja wina – oskarżył.

Lily raptownie się do niego odwróciła.

\- Co proszę? Moja wina? – zapytała.

\- Gdybyś zrobiła trochę więcej _odstresowywania_ w sypialni, James byłby dużo bardziej zrelaksowany i szczęśliwy – powiedział Syriusz.

Lily popatrzyła na niego z otwartymi ustami.

\- Przepraszam bardzo? – powiedziała. – To, co dzieje się w naszej sypialni to nie twoja sprawa!

\- Wiem, wiem – Syriusz zlekceważył ją machnięciem dłoni. – To _prywatne_ – przy ostatnim słowie narysował palcami cudzysłów w powietrzu. – Ale ja ci mówię. Gdybyś dała Jamesowi trochę czułego odstresowywania, nie obchodziłoby go, kto otrzyma Pocałunek Dementora!

Lily popatrzyła na niego piorunującym wzrokiem.

\- Jesteś chory! – powiedziała, podchodząc z powrotem do zlewu.

\- Wiesz, co powinnaś zrobić? – zapytał Syriusz, idąc za nią. – Ugotuj mu dzisiaj najlepszą kolację, zapal parę świec i załóż tę swoją koronkową, czerwono-czarną halkę. To na pewno rozweseli Rogacza! – uśmiechnął się.

Lily wyglądała na zupełnie obrażoną.

\- Grzebałeś mi w rzeczach, ty zboczeńcu?! – zapytała.

\- Nie! – Syriusz skrzywił się. – Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił! I czuję się urażony tym zarzutem!

\- Więc skąd wiesz, że mam coś takiego? – rzuciła mu wyzwanie Lily.

\- Nie wiedziałem aż do teraz – Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Wynoś się! – powiedziała Lily, wskazując palcem drzwi.

Syriusz mrugnął do niej, ale posłusznie skierował się do wyjścia. Posłał jej całuska, jego sposób na powiedzenie „Tylko się z tobą droczyłem, więc się nie wkurzaj" i wyszedł z kuchni.

Lily powróciła do zmywania, ale na jej usta, przez błazeństwa Syriusza, wkradł się mały uśmiech. Cholernie ją denerwował, ale zawsze potrafił go u niej wywołać.

xxx

Nie dało się stwierdzić, czy był już ranek, czy nie, bez okna, które wpuszczałoby promienie słońca. Zamknięty w czarnej jak smoła celi, bez żadnego sposobu na określenie czasu, Harry czuł się, jakby był tam całe dni, a nie godziny. Jedyna pochodnia wypaliła się godziny temu, ale mimo że Harry mógłby ją bezróżdżkowo zapalić, nie czuł takiej potrzeby. Tak czy inaczej po co mu światło w celi? Nie miał niczego do czytania.

Odzyskał przytomność gdzieś w nocy i mimo że blizna ciągle go bolała, a jego noga i boki pulsowały boleśnie, czuł się lepiej niż wcześniej. Ból nie był już tak ostry i stępił się. Była to tylko mała poprawa, ale Harry i tak był za nią wdzięczny. Od zawsze szybko się leczył.

Harry leżał płasko na plecach z rękami złożonymi pod głową, żeby ochronić ją od zimnej podłogi, i wpatrywał się bez celu w ciemność. Nie spał, nie potrafił. Jego umysł był zbyt zajęty swoim obecnym trudnym położeniem, by pozwolić mu na sen.

Pochodnia była zaczarowana, by sama się zapalić i, gdy tylko nadszedł czas, zapłonęła nagłym ogniem, pogrążając celę Harry'ego w migoczącym blasku. Harry westchnął i zamknął oczy, przygotowując się do stawienia czoła torturom, jakie bez wątpienia go czekały. Wiedział, że strażnicy użyją jego _przesłuchania_ jako wymówki, by go zranić. Nie był naiwny wobec ich intencji. Nawet jeśli Harry odpowie na ich wszystkie pytania, czego robić nie planował, strażnicy i tak go skrzywdzą ze wzglądu na to, kim był. Jego ojciec zawsze mu powtarzał, że są na tym świecie osoby, które zrobią mu krzywdę jedynie dlatego, że był jego synem.

Cichy trzask przyniósł ze sobą do jednego z kątów miskę i mały puchar. Harry pozostał tam, gdzie był, ignorując „śniadanie". Nie czuł się szczególnie głodny. Powiedział sobie, że to lepiej, żeby miał pusty żołądek. Przynajmniej nie będzie miał czym zwymiotować podczas swoich tortur.

Usłyszał kroki odbijające się echem w oddali, przybliżające się do niego. Oddychając głęboko, Harry usiadł, starając się wyglądać na jak najmniej bezbronnego.

Jackson dotrzymał słowa i pojawił się u drzwi Harry'ego.

\- Dzień dobry! – powitał z szerokim uśmiechem. Postukał różdżką w żelazne kraty, a dźwięk odbił się w celi głośnym echem. – Dobrze ci się spało? – zapytał.

\- Idealnie – odpowiedział Harry.

Jackson spojrzał na nietkniętą miskę kaszy i puchar z wodą.

\- Widzę, że nie zjadłeś swojego śniadania – powiedział Jackson. – O co chodzi? Nie spełnia standardów Księcia?

Harry uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

\- Zwykle dostaję wykwintne śniadania – zgodził się Harry, żeby podrażnić strażnika.

Jackson przechylił głowę, przyglądając się mu. Musiał to temu chłopcu przyznać. Mimo że tak młody, będąc w tego rodzaju sytuacji, zachował spokój i nie pokazał jak dotąd żadnych oznak strachu. Zasługiwało to na jakiś szacunek.

\- Dobra, zaczynajmy – powiedział Jackson, otwierając drzwi. – Wstań.

Harry podporządkował się i podniósł się na nogi, ignorując protesty swojego obolałego ciała. Dwaj strażnicy, którzy przyszli z Jacksonem, weszli do celi i eskortowali go na zewnątrz, stając po jego bokach, ale nie dotykając go.

Podobnie jak poprzedniej nocy, Jackson prowadził, podczas gdy za Harrym szli dwaj strażnicy pilnujący, żeby chłopak niczego nie próbował. Strażnicy doprowadzili Harry'ego do szerokich, kamiennych schodów i zaczęli się po nich wspinać. Stopnie zdawały się nigdy nie kończyć. Wchodzili po nich, idąc coraz wyżej i wyżej twierdzy, jaką był ten budynek, aż w końcu znaleźli się na najwyższym piętrze. Strażnicy wepchnęli Harry'ego do pokoju.

W małym pomieszczeniu znajdowały się tylko trzy meble. Prostokątny stół i dwa krzesła ustawione naprzeciwko siebie, po obu jego stronach. Harry natychmiast zauważył różnicę pomiędzy krzesłami. Jedno miało wysokie oparcie, było zrobione z litego drewna i promieniowało autorytetem. Drugie krzesło było metalowe, a z jego podłokietników zwisały łańcuchy i kajdanki. Długi, gruby łańcuch został owinięty wokół siedzenia i dyndał niebezpiecznie na jego krawędzi.

Harry'ego zawleczono do metalowego krzesła i chłopak usiadł, a dwaj strażnicy zaczęli mocować go do siedzenia. Długim, grubym łańcuchem owinięto Harry'ego wokół pasa i zaciśnięto go dotąd, aż chłopak poczuł, że go on uwiera. Ramiona zostały mu zaciągnięte za oparcie krzesła, zaskakując tym Harry'ego. Myślał, że użyją kajdanek przytwierdzonych do podłokietników, ale strażnicy stwierdzili, że byłaby to zbyt wygodna pozycja jak na syna Voldemorta. Harry poczuł, jak metalowe kajdanki zamknięte za jego plecami wokół nadgarstków zaczynają dawać się we znaki. Napięcie wywołane przez ciasne związanie już bolało go w ramiona i Harry jęknął w myślach. Wiedział, że będzie musiał wytrzymać w tej pozycji przez co najmniej kilka godzin. Jak jego ramiona będą się czuły po takim czasie? Jego kostki zostały zakute do przednich nóg krzesła, metalowe kajdanki były tak mocno zaciśnięte, że wcinały mu się w skórę. Harry'ego uderzyło pierwsze poczucie bezbronności, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak mocno był przykuty. Nie mógł nawet drgnąć, metalowe kajdanki już wcinały się w skórę jego nadgarstków i kostek, a łańcuch owinięto mu wokół pasa tak mocno, że go to bolało.

Harry spojrzał w górę, kiedy strażnicy cofnęli się po przytwierdzeniu łańcuchów i kajdanek tak ciasno, jak mogli. Jackson się na niego patrzył, na jego usta znowu zagościł ten denerwujący uśmieszek. Jackson podszedł powoli do Harry'ego, jego kroki odbiły się w pokoju głośnym echem. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się i usiadł na stole prosto przed Harrym.

\- Wyglądasz mi na bystrego chłopaka – zaczął, – więc wiesz, co się teraz stanie. Jeśli odpowiesz na nasze pytania i udzielisz nam wszystkich informacji, jakich potrzebujemy, zostaniesz niemalże zostawiony w spokoju do czasu swojego procesu – wyjaśnił Jackson. – Jednakże jeśli chcesz być głupim i stawiać opór albo jeśli nie masz ochoty się z nami wszystkim podzielić, wtedy zaboli to jedynie ciebie. Będziesz tutaj zaciągany, przywiązywany w ten sposób i przesłuchiwany każdego dnia dotąd, aż dasz nam odpowiedzi. Jednakże nie chcę dodawać Uzdrowicielowi Bennettowi jeszcze więcej pracy, więc spróbujmy się dogadywać, okej?

Harry w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

\- Dogadywać się z kanaliami z Ministerstwa? – zapytał Harry, a jego uśmiech przeobraził się w pogardliwe spojrzenie – Prędzej zginę.

Jackson zdawał się być rozczarowany. Posłał Harry'emu długie spojrzenie, po czym je przerwał. Pokręcił głową, sięgnął do swojej szaty i wyciągnął z niej małą fiolkę z przeźroczystym płynem.

\- Z doświadczenia wiemy, że zimne, mordujące potwory, takie jak ty – Jackson zrobił dłonią gest w stronę Harry'ego – bardzo rzadko mówią prawdę – uniósł fiolkę. – Jednakże kilka kropel Veritaserum niweluje ten problem.

Harry zesztywniał pomimo swoich prób udawania opanowanego. Przyjrzał się fiolce z obawą, a jego umysł próbował jak szalony znaleźć sposób na uchronienie swojego ojca.

Jackson przechylił się do przodu i złapał Harry'ego za ramię, uśmiechając się do niego złośliwie.

\- Czas, żebyś powiedział nam wszystko, co wiesz, młody – powiedział.

Harry mógł się na niego jedynie groźnie popatrzeć. Zacisnął mocno wargi i wzdrygnął się, kiedy Jackson przybliżył do niego fiolkę. Jackson westchnął, spojrzał na strażnika stojącego z lewej strony Harry'ego i kiwnął do niego głową. Mężczyzna skierował w Harry'ego swoją różdżką.

Wymamrotał inkantację i z jego różdżki wystrzeliła kula światła. Uderzyła ona Harry'ego w żebra, szarpiąc jego i tak już poranione i obolałe ciało. W jego boku eksplodował potworny ból, aż Harry krzyknął, kuląc się do boku na ile mógł w swoim ciasnym przywiązaniu. Drugi strażnik stanął za Harrym, sięgnął, łapiąc za garść jego włosów, i bezlitośnie pociągnął głowę Harry'ego w tył. Jackson już złapał Harry'ego za twarz, jego chwyt był agresywny i bezpardonowy. Wlał Harry'emu do ust trzy krople Veritaserum. Strażnicy puścili go, pozwalając sapiącemu chłopcu odzyskać dech.

Jackson poczekał chwilę, jego niebieskie oczy wpatrzone w Harry'ego, obserwujące, jak chłopak dyszał w oczywistym bólu, lecz mimo to powoli się wyprostował. Wściekłość w jego szmaragdowo zielonych oczach była przerażająca, Jackson musiał to przyznać, ale chłopiec był przecież związany, więc nie był w stanie się zemścić.

Jackson wyjął małą, srebrną kulę i dotknął jej, rozpoczynając nagranie przesłuchania. Pochylił się w przód, by jego twarz była jedynie cale od chłopca.

\- Czy jesteś tym, którego Śmierciożercy zwą Księciem Ciemności? – zadał swoje próbne pytanie, te, na które znał odpowiedź.

Harry zacisnął zęby, ale odpowiedź i tak się z niego wydobyła.

\- Tak.

Jackson uśmiechnął się i przechylił się do tyłu. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i przez chwilę przyglądał się chłopcu.

\- Jak masz na imię? – zapytał. Był tego ciekaw.

Harry zamknął oczy, gdy imię uciekło z jego ust.

\- Harry.

Jackson uniósł brwi.

\- Harry? – powtórzył. – Bardzo pospolite imię. Nie tego się spodziewałem po Sam-Wiesz-Kim – zaśmiał się pod nosem. – Nie masz no jakiegoś nazwiska? – spytał impertynencko.

\- Mam, ale go nie używam – warknął Harry.

Jackson przeszedł do następnego pytania, na które chciał poznać odpowiedź, odkąd po raz pierwszy zobaczył chłopaka. – Ile masz lat?

\- Szesnaście – nadeszła odpowiedź.

Uśmiech zszedł z twarzy Jacksona. Szesnaście? Myślał, że chłopak był starszy. Zachowywał się jakby był starszy i Jackson założył, że był już pełnoletni. Spodziewał się, że chłopak powie, że ma co najmniej osiemnaście lat. Jackson wymienił spojrzenia z pozostałą dwójką mężczyzn i nawet oni zdawali się być zaskoczeni. Mieli do czynienia z nieletnim. Jackson zwrócił wzrok z powrotem na Harry'ego i, wpatrując się w jego twarz, zobaczył, że chłopak rzeczywiście wyglądał wystarczająco młodo, żeby mieć szesnaście lat, ale jego zachowanie dawało wrażenie, jakby był starszy.

Wytrząsając się z szoku, Jackson powrócił do swojej roli. Spojrzał chłopcu w oczy, myśląc o swoim kolejnym pytaniu i o tym, jaki skutek dla czarodziejskiego świata będzie miało poznanie na nie odpowiedzi.

\- Gdzie jest Lord… V-Voldemort? – zapytał, wahając się wymówić imię czarnoksiężnika.

Harry, gdy odpowiadał, patrzył prosto na niego.

\- W domu.

Jackson zamrugał. Nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał.

\- Gdzie jest dom Voldemorta? – spytał Jackson.

\- Dwór Riddle'ów – odpowiedział Harry.

Jackson zaklął w myślach. To już wiedzieli.

\- Gdzie jest Dwór Riddle'ów? – zapytał Jackson.

\- Pod Zaklęciem Fideliusa – odparł Harry. Nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie nawet pod wpływem Veritaserum.

Jackson wpatrzył się w Harry'ego na moment.

\- Kto jest Strażnikiem Tajemnicy? – zapytał.

\- Lord Voldemort – odpowiedział Harry.

Jackson zaklął. Powinien się tego spodziewać. Czarny Pan nie zaufałby nikomu, jedynie sobie. Postanowił brnąć dalej, jeśli nie mógł otrzymać odpowiedzi dotyczących Voldemorta, będzie musiał zadowolić się jego Śmierciożercami.

\- Jakie są imiona Śmierciożerców Voldemorta? – spytał.

Harry zamilkł, jego wargi zamknęły się szczelnie i chłopak wpatrzył się w znajdującego się przed nim mężczyznę. Jackson wiedział, że eliksir zmusi go do udzielenia odpowiedzi. Musiał jedynie poczekać. I faktycznie, Harry otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć.

\- Igor Karkarow, Regulus Black, Larry Hunt, Rudolf Lestrange…

\- Ci, którzy nie są martwi! – warknął Jackson, a z jego twarzy zniknęły wszelkie ślady uśmiechu.

Harry nie odpowiedział, bo, jako że Jackson tak naprawdę nie zadał żadnego pytania, wcale nie musiał.

\- Jakie są imiona Śmierciożerców, którzy ciągle żyją? – zażądał Jackson.

I znowu, Harry przez chwilę zdawał się walczyć, po czym odpowiedział, wciąż wpatrując się w Jacksona.

\- Antonin Dołohow i Bellatrix Lestrange.

Jackson zacisnął zęby, jego oczy błysnęły wściekle na Harry'ego.

\- Już wiemy o tej dwójce! – burknął.

\- To już nie mój problem – odparł Harry.

Jackson stracił cierpliwość i zaatakował. Jego cios pięścią posłał twarz Harry'ego do boku. Krzesło z siłą uderzenia prawie się przewróciło, ale strażnicy, którzy przy nim stali, powstrzymali upadek.

Jackson złapał garść włosów Harry'ego i szarpnął jego głowę do góry.

\- Powiedz mi imiona Śmierciożerców, o których nie wie Ministerstwo! – wrzasnął.

\- Jason Riley… Thorfinn Rowle.

\- Są martwi! – zagrzmiał Jackson, umacniając chwyt.

\- Ministerstwo... nie wiedziało, że byli… byli Śmierciożercami – sapnął Harry, uśmiechając się złośliwie na widok morderczego spojrzenia strażnika.

\- Ty sukinsynie! – Jackson puścił włosy Harry'ego i znowu uderzył go z pięści.

\- Jackson! Przestań! – jeden ze strażników odciągnął go od Harry'ego. – Uspokój się, co?

Harry miał problemy ze złapaniem tchu, czując miedziany smak krwi w ustach. Splunął, chcąc się go pozbyć i spojrzał do góry na wkurzonego strażnika.

\- Po prostu cię testuje – strażnik powiedział Jacksonowi. – Nie trać cierpliwości.

Jackson odetchnął głęboko. Wiedział, że chłopak testował zarówno jego, jak ijego cierpliwość. Nie powiedział im jeszcze ani jednej przydatnej informacji. Manipulował Veritaserum, mówiąc prawdę, ale nie dając odpowiedzi.

Jackson przebiegł palcami po swoich krótkich włosach i ponownie głęboko odetchnął. Znowu podszedł do Harry'ego, oparł się o brzeg stołu. Ścisnął krawędź, żeby powstrzymać się przed ponownym sięgnięciem za chłopca.

\- W porządku, Harry – powiedział, próbując uśmiechnąć się do niego ze spokojem. – Spróbujmy od nowa – pomyślał uważnie, jak ująć swoje pytanie, żeby wymusić od Księcia Ciemności trochę prawdziwych odpowiedzi.

\- Powiedz mi imiona Śmierciożerców, którzy ciągle żyją, ale są ukryci przed Ministerstwem.

\- Fenrir Greyback, Mark Jugson i Evan Rosier – odpowiedział Harry.

Chwyt Jacksona na stole był tak mocny, że zbielały mu knykcie.

\- Każdy z tych mężczyzn jest ścigany – wysyczał. Już wiedzieli, że byli oni z Voldemortem.

Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- A więc są ukryci przed Ministerstwem.

\- Dobra! Dość tego! – Jackson wstał, pokazując gestem pozostałym strażnikom, żeby rozwiązali Harry'ego.

Kiedy strażnicy zastosowali się do polecenia, Jackson przekręcił się i dotknął srebrną kulę, żeby zakończyć nagrywanie. Odwrócił się ponownie i zobaczył, że strażnicy odwiązali już Harry'ego i ściągnęli go z krzesła, więc chłopak stał.

\- Myślisz, że jesteś bardzo sprytny, tak? – zapytał Jackson, podchodząc do niego i zatrzymując się zaledwie parę cali od szesnastolatka.

Pod wpływem Veritaserum, Harry odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.

\- Tak.

Jackson łypnął na niego.

\- Już my no zaraz zobaczymy, jaki z ciebie bystrzak!

Złapał Harry'ego za kołnierz i szarpnął go, rzucając nim wściekle przez pokój. Harry uderzył w stół, a jego kant wbił się mu w bok. Prawie osunął się na podłogę z bólu. Oślepiony bólem, złapał się kurczowo za stół, żeby utrzymać się na nogach. Dłoń złapała go od tyłu i odwróciła go.

Wtedy Harry złamał swoje postanowienie. Jego instynkt samozachowawczy przejął nad nim kontrolę i zareagował. Odtrącił od siebie ręce Jacksona, po czym zacisnął swoje dłonie w pięści i walnął go nimi prosto w twarz. Jackson upadł do tyłu, zszokowany. Dwaj strażnicy wycelowali różdżkami w Harry'ego, ale zanim mogli go przekląć, Harry uniósł dłoń i zrobił nią omiatający gest. Para strażników została powalona z nóg, jakby złapało ich jakieś niewidzialne zaklęcie. Obaj uderzyli w ścianę z głośnym trzaśnięciem i osunęli się na podłogę.

Jackson wycelował różdżką w Harry'ego i rzucił w niego zaklęciem związującym. Harry bez problemu uniknął klątwy, po czym bezróżdżkowo powalił Jacksona do tyłu. Jackson uderzył w ścianę, rozbijając sobie o nią głowę. Harry skierował rękę na metalowe krzesło, do którego dopiero co był przykuty. Machnął dłonią i krzesło poślizgnęło się przez podłogę, zderzając się z Jacksonem i taranując go z tak brutalną siłą, że mężczyzna zgiął się w pół z bólu.

Pozostali dwaj strażnicy podnieśli się z powrotem na nogi, z przygotowanymi do wystrzału różdżkami. Obaj posłali klątwy w stronę Harry'ego, ale ani jednej nie udało się trafić celu. Kolejne bezróżdżkowe zaklęcie Harry'ego i dwaj strażnicy zostali zdmuchnięci w przeciwnych kierunkach i uderzyli w ściany, po czym obaj mężczyźni osunęli się na podłogę, nieprzytomni. Drzwi za Harrym otworzyły się niespodziewanie i do środka wbiegło trzech strażników. Zanim Harry mógł zareagować, został rzucony na ziemię, przyciśnięty przez dwóch strażników, którzy zaciągnęli jego ramiona do tyłu.

\- Co tu się do cholery dzieje? – zapytał jeden z dopiero co przybyłych strażników, kierując swoje pytanie do Jacksona. – Widzieliśmy was przez kryształową kulę nadzorującą. Dlaczego go odwiązaliście? – spytał mężczyzna.

Harry poczuł, że metalowe kajdanki powróciły mu na nadgarstki, związując mu ręce za plecami. Został brutalnie pociągnięty na nogi i był tak trzymany przez dwóch strażników, którzy przygwoździli go wcześniej do podłogi. Harry oddychał ciężko, złość i niezaspokojona potrzeba zemsty odbijały się w nim, kiedy patrzył gniewnie na Jacksona. Blondwłosy strażnik patrzył wilkiem na Harry'ego, również dysząc. Nie mógł się w pełni wyprostować przez metalowe krzesło, które się z nim wcześniej zderzyło. Harry wiedział, że złamał przynajmniej jedno żebro mężczyzny.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego złośliwie.

\- Wygląda na to, że jednak nie tylko mnie to zabolało – zadrwił.

Jackson rzucił się na niego, ale inny strażnik go zatrzymał, łapiąc go za ramię, by odciągnąć go od chłopaka.

\- Hej! Co ty robisz? – zapytał brązowowłosy strażnik, zaskoczony, że Paul Jackson zaatakował więźnia. Zwykle był wśród nich tym opanowanym. – Co się dzieje?

Jackson wyrwał się z chwytu swojego współpracownika, jego niebieskie oczy nie opuściły Harry'ego ani na moment. Wskazał na niego palcem.

\- Zapłacisz za to! – warknął. Zwrócił się do dwóch strażników, którzy go trzymali. – Zabierzcie go na dolne piętro, południowy wschód – poinstruował. Odwrócił się do brązowowłosego strażnika, kiedy tylko Harry został zaciągnięty za drzwi. – Davis, załatw mi parę kajdanek Kelsa.

\- Jackson, co…?

\- Po prostu załatw te kajdanki! – warknął Jackson, po czym poszedł za Harrym.

xxx

Harry został zawleczony na najniższe piętro Nurmengardu przez dwóch strażników, Jackson tym razem szedł za nimi. Gdy tylko zaciągnięto go do długiego, krętego korytarza podziemnej części więzienia, natychmiast poczuł tego efekty. Trudniej było tu oddychać; powietrze było ciężkie i gęste. Nie wiedział, czy było tak, ponieważ znajdowali się pod ziemią, czy może przez jakiegoś rodzaju zaklęcie. Było tam również chłodniej. Cela, w której przebywał poprzedniej nocy, była ciepła i duszna, ale tutaj było zimno. Zobaczył pojedynczy rząd cel biegnący wzdłuż ściany.

Pociągnęli go do jednej z nich, ale zamiast zmusić go do wejścia, strażnicy przycisnęli jego twarz do kraty. Kajdanki zostały mu w brutalny sposób zdjęte z nadgarstków i odwrócono go przodem do Jacksona. W jego twarz celowały dwie różdżki strażników, ale nie zostało z nich wypalone żadne zaklęcie.

Brązowowłosy strażnik, Justin Davis, podał Jacksonowi parę kajdanek.

\- Nawet nic nie próbuj! – ostrzegł Jackson i żeby to podkreślić, jeden ze strażników przycisnął czubek swojej różdżki do skroni Harry'ego. Jackson złapał chłopaka za nadgarstki i założył na nie kajdanki, ignorując, jak bardzo zaczerwieniona i poobcierana była jego skóra.

Kiedy ręce Harry'ego zostały już związane z przodu, Jackson złapał go i zaciągnął w stronę wejścia do celi. Drzwi zostały odblokowane i otwarte, po czym wepchnięto Harry'ego do środka. Harry odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć piorunującym wzrokiem na Jacksona, kiedy zatrzasnęły się drzwi, a głośne kliknięcie potwierdziło, że są zaryglowane.

\- Jedna noc tutaj i będziesz gotów powiedzieć mi o wszystkim! – warknął Jackson. Wskazał na niego palcem. – Sam to na siebie sprowadziłeś! – Odwrócił się i odszedł, a za nim trzech pozostałych strażników. Po usłyszeniu głośnego trzaśnięcia drzwiami, Harry wiedział, że został sam.

Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na swoje drżenie. Zimno było dotkliwe, a on pod szatą miał tylko cienki podkoszulek. Spojrzał na kajdanki okalające jego nadgarstki, zauważając znajdujące się na nich wymyślne „K". Poruszył palcami, kręcąc nimi, żeby wyczarować małą kulę ognia. Nic się nie wydarzyło. Harry przeklął.

Skierował się szybko do wejścia do celi i umieścił swoje zakute dłonie na kwadratowej płycie na drzwiach. Spróbował je otworzyć, tak jak zrobił to poprzedniej nocy. Nic się nie wydarzyło. Harry cofnął się, zawiedziony. Wiedział, co oznaczało to „K". Strażnicy zakuli go w kajdanki Kelsa, nazwane tak po czarodzieju, który je wymyślił, Caluimie Kelso. Kajdanki Kelsa uniemożliwiały magię bezróżdżkową, to dlatego Jackson je na nim użył.

Harry starał się tak bardzo utrzymać nerwy na wodzy i nie używać magii bezróżdżkowej. Ojciec mu zawsze powtarzał, żeby nigdy nie pokazywał wrogowi swojego pełnego potencjału. Elementem niespodzianki czasami dało się wygrać bitwę. Ale Harry nie był w stanie skontrolować swojego instynktu obronnego, a to doprowadziło do tego, że strażnicy wiedzieli już, że potrafi używać magii bezróżdżkowej i położyli temu kres, przy pomocy kajdanek.

Harry wycofał się, drżąc okropnie w zimnej celi, jego klatka piersiowa bolała z wysiłku, jaki sprawiało oddychanie. Utknął tu, niezdolny do użycia swojej magii bezróżdżkowej do ucieczki czy zapewnienia sobie komfortu. Spojrzał na sufit celi i wypuścił powietrze z płuc, a jego oddech uformował przed nim mgiełkę. Musiał przeczekać cały dzień, żeby stąd wyjść.

xxx

Było późne popołudnie, kiedy James przybył do Kwatery Głównej. Ucieszył się, widząc, że Remus również tam był, najwyraźniej spędzając czas z Syriuszem.

\- Hej Rogacz! – powitał Syriusz, kiedy James wyszedł z kominka, po zjawieniu się przez sieć Fiuu. – Co za niespodzianka. Nie sądziłem, że Lily pozwoliłaby ci do mnie wpaść, po tym, jak uciekłeś od niej dziś rano!

James nie odpowiedział na żart, więc Syriusz zmarszczył brwi.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Remus.

\- Ta, teraz już tak – powiedział James.

Pośpieszył w ich stronę, wyciągając dwie rolki pergaminu. Podał po jednej każdemu.

\- Co to? – spytał Syriusz.

\- Wasze przepustki – powiedział James, - do Nurmengardu.

Obaj mężczyźni podnieśli gwałtownie głowy, by się w niego wpatrzeć.

\- Co? – zapytał Syriusz.

\- Jak je dostałeś? – spytał Remus.

\- Nie było łatwo – westchnął James, siadając na krześle. – Musiałem zmusił Robertsona do pociągnięcia za parę sznurków. To nie było proste i przekonanie go, żeby je zautoryzował, zajęło mi prawie osiem godzin. – James pokazał ręką na zwoje, po czym zdjął okulary i pomasował się ze zmęczeniem po powiekach.

\- Robertson to dla ciebie zrobił? – zapytał zaskoczony Syriusz.

\- No, a to mi przypomina, masz ciągle tę pałkę z autografem Bagmana? – zapytał.

\- Oczywiście! – uśmiechnął się szeroko Syriusz. – Jeden z moich niewielu wartościowych dobytków!

James skrzywił się.

\- No, będziesz musiał oddać ją Robertsonowi – poinformował swojego przyjaciela.

\- Co? Czemu? – zapytał Syriusz.

\- Przykro mi, stary – James wzruszył ramionami. – To ona przypieczętowała naszą umowę, a Robertson wiedział, że miałeś tę pałkę i nie chciał niczego, co oferowałem w zamian – wyjaśnił James.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że Robertson jest fanem Bagmana – wtrącił Remus.

\- Nie jest – odpowiedział James. – Ale od śmierci Bagmana wszystko noszące jego podpis jest warte małą fortunę – James wzruszył ramionami. – Zaoferowałbym mu pieniądze, ale zostałoby to uznane za łapówkę.

\- Przepraszam, ale dlaczego oddaję moją autentyczną, podpisaną przez Ludo Bagmana, najwyższej jakości pałkę do Quidditcha? – zapytał Syriusz, ciągle nie mogąc się pogodzić z faktem, że James oddał ją w zastaw.

\- Bo to jest ważniejsze – wyjaśnił James, podnosząc swoją własną przepustkę do Nurmengardu.

Obaj mężczyźni zamilkli, gapiąc się na zwój w ręce Jamesa.

\- Rogacz… - zaczął Remus.

\- Nie zgadzam się na siedzenie z założonymi rękoma i pogodzenie się z tym, że ktoś inny dostał się do Księcia Ciemności jako pierwszy – Przerwał Remusowi James. – To my wykonaliśmy całą ciężką robotę, my włożyliśmy cały nasz trud, a ja prawie zostałem przez niego zabity – przypomniał swoim przyjaciołom. – Myślę, że daje mi to prawo, by go zobaczyć.

Remus i Syriusz wymienili spojrzenia, po czym Remus odwrócił się z powrotem do Jamesa.

\- James, rozumiemy, dlaczego chcesz go zobaczyć – powiedział. – To naturalne, że tak się czujesz – kontynuował, ostrożnie wypowiadając słowa. – Ale to nie w porządku.

James wyglądał na zagubionego.

\- Co jest nie w porządku? – zapytał.

Remus się zawahał i zamiast odpowiedzieć, opuścił głowę, odwracając wzrok. Syriusz przejął to na siebie.

\- Spójrz, Rogacz, stary – zaczął Syriusz. – Nikt nie może cię winić za bycie złym i za to, że chcesz… zrobić… coś, ale my tacy nie jesteśmy. Ty taki nie jesteś! – błagał go.

\- O czym wy mówicie? – zapytał James, zupełnie zdezorientowany.

\- James masz obsesję na punkcie Księcia Ciemności, odkąd tylko się o nim dowiedziałeś – powiedział Remus. – Nawet teraz, kiedy został aresztowany i niedługo dostanie wyrok, to ci nie wystarcza – oczy Remusa poszukiwały oczu Jamesa. – Wiem, że chcesz zranić Voldemorta – powiedział cicho. – Chcesz go zranić przez to, co zrobił… Harry'emu – zauważył, że James zjeżył się na dźwięk imienia swojego zmarłego syna, ale Remus brnął dalej. – Ale jeśli zranisz syna Voldemorta, niczego to nie wyrówna, nie pomścisz w ten sposób śmierci Harry'ego. Walka ogniem z ogniem prowadzi tylko do jeszcze większego ognia.

James wstał, jego szczęka była zaciśnięta, a dłonie uformowane w pięści.

\- Myślicie, że chcę iść do Nurmengardu, żeby go skrzywdzić? – spytał przez ściśnięte zęby.

\- A nie chcesz? – zapytał cicho Syriusz.

\- Nie! – wściekł się James. – Nie, za kogo mnie macie? – krzyknął. – Nie chodzi o zemstę! Chcę zabić _Voldemorta_ za to, co zrobił mojemu…! – poczuł uścisk na sercu, gdy jego umysł ponownie ogarnął obraz jego małego synka. Nie potrafił nawet wypowiedzieć imienia swojego syna bez bólu w piersi. Wziął głęboki oddech. – Nie zranię jego syna – oświadczył trochę spokojniej. – Nie takie są moje intencje.

Remus i Syriusz natychmiast poczuli bezgraniczną ulgę.

\- Dzięki Bogu – wydyszał Syriusz.

\- A więc jakie są twoje intencje? – spytał Remus. – Dlaczego przechodzisz przez to wszystko tylko po to, żeby go zobaczyć?

James zamilkł, niepewny, co powiedzieć. Sam nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego chciał zobaczyć syna Voldemorta. Po prostu wiedział, że musiał to zrobić.

\- Szczerze, to nie wiem – powiedział James, opadając z powrotem na krzesło. – Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić, ale to tak, jakby mój instynkt, czy coś, mówi mi, że muszę go zobaczyć – próbował wytłumaczyć. – Wiem, jak to zabrzmi, ale… ale czuję, że potrzebuję z nim porozmawiać, _potrzebuję_ go zobaczyć.

Remus i Syriusz wyglądali na zaskoczonych.

\- I to nie ma nic wspólnego z żadnego rodzaju zemstą? – zapytał Syriusz, znowu wyglądający niepewnie.

James pokręcił zawzięcie głową.

\- Nie, nie! – warknął. – Powiedziałem ci już, nie chcę go ranić.

\- Więc idziemy do Nurmengardu i co potem? – spytał Remus. – Co robimy? O czym z nim będziesz rozmawiał? – zapytał jak zwykle poważnie. – Naprawdę uważasz, że chłopak, który próbował cię zabić, będzie rozmawiał z tobą w cywilizowany sposób?

James zamilkł.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał cicho. – Wiem jedynie, że, kiedy tylko go zobaczę, coś zrozumiem.

Syriusz spojrzał pomiędzy swoich przyjaciół.

\- No to, kiedy wyruszamy do Nurmengardu? – zapytał.

\- Teraz – odparł James. – Mamy pozwolenie do dzisiejszej nocy – wyjaśnił dwójce zaskoczonych mężczyzn. – Mam współrzędne. Aportujemy się na najbliższej położony stały ląd, a tam wsiadamy w łódkę – spojrzał na nich. – Czy to dla was w porządku? – zapytał, zdając sobie po raz pierwszy sprawę z tego, że mogą wcale nie chcieć z nim iść.

Remus uśmiechnął się, a Syriusz wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Na co czekamy? – spytał Syriusz. – W drogę do Nurmengardu!

James uśmiechnął się z ulgą. Zawsze mógł liczyć na swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. Trzymał rolkę pergaminu mocno w dłoni i wpatrzył się w nią.

\- Ta – zgodził się cicho. – W drogę do Nurmengardu.

xxx


	12. Zadziwiające Podobieństwo

„Harry Potter" nie jest moją własnością, więc to, co znajome należy do J K Rowling, a poza tłumaczeniem, wszystko pozostałe jest własnością Kurinoone.

 **Rozdział Dwunasty:  
Zadziwiające Podobieństwo**

Minęło prawie dziewięć godzin, odkąd Harry został zamknięty w celi w podziemiach Nurmengardu. Z każdą kolejną minutą zimno zdawało się stawać coraz bardziej dojmujące i Harry trząsł się w niekontrolowany sposób. Nie potrafił wytrzymać siedzenia, bo betonowa posadzka jedynie wysyłała jeszcze więcej chłodu w jego bolące ciało. Postanowił stać, okazjonalnie opierając się o ściany dla podpory.

Harry robił, co mógł, żeby utrzymać ciepło; naciągał swoje szaty, próbując owinąć się nimi tak mocno, jak tylko się dało, wokół swojego drżącego ciała. Ale jako że jego dłonie były zakute w kajdanki Kelsa, które pomiędzy sobą miały bardzo krótki łańcuch, nie do końca mu to wychodziło. Starał się zatrzymać tyle ciepła, ile był w stanie, poprzez przyciskanie dłoni do piersi. Tupał nogami w ziemię, próbując pozbyć się z nich odrętwienia, jakie przyniósł chłód. Od czasu do czasu dmuchał w ręce, starając się je ogrzać, i zauważył z niepokojem, że jego dłonie zaczynały okazywać oznaki odmrożenia. Lecz jedynym, co uzyskał przez to chuchanie, były przesuszone usta. Przeklął się za zignorowanie rano tego pucharka wody. Odkrył, że żadne posiłki czy woda nie były wysyłane do cel pod ziemią. Ostatni raz jadł i pił poprzedniego ranka podczas śniadania w Dworze Riddle'ów, więc teraz, prawie trzydzieści trzy godziny później, Harry był desperacko głody i spragniony.

Powietrze, mimo zimna, było ciężkie i ospałe, przyprawiając tym Harry'ego o zawroty głowy. Klatka piersiowa bolała go z wysiłku, jaki stanowiło dla niej oddychanie, i zdał sobie sprawę, że wolałby już po prostu zemdleć, żeby czas minął szybciej.

Na zewnątrz słyszał fale. Za ścianami więzienia powoli rozwijał się sztorm i dźwięki burzliwych fal uderzających o skalistą wyspę, na której zbudowano Nurmengard, wytrącały go z równowagi. Harry starał się to ignorować, ale jego złowrogie przeczucia jedynie się potęgowały, kiedy burza zdawała się nabierać na sile. Niemalże słyszał wiatr, intensywny i potężny, gwiżdżący na zewnątrz więzienia.

Harry był rozkojarzony, kiedy usłyszał łomot gwałtownie otwieranych drzwi, po którym przez korytarz potoczyły się echem kroki. Harry pozostał tam, gdzie stał, oparty się o ścianę, z całych sił próbując powstrzymać drżenie ciała. Jackson znalazł się w zasięgu jego wzroku i złość Harry'ego osiągnęła poziom szczytowy na widok uśmiechającego się złośliwie mężczyzny.

\- No więc, _ochłonąłeś_ już? – spytał Jackson.

\- Ty to zacząłeś – odpowiedział Harry.

Jackson uśmiechnął się, przechylając lekko głowę, żeby przyjrzeć się drażliwemu nastolatkowi.

\- Tak, cóż, to była też po części twoja wina – powiedział. – Jeśli po prostu odpowiedziałbyś na pytania, nie straciłbym panowania nad sobą.

\- Odpowiedziałem na twoje pytania – zaznaczył Harry.

\- Bezużytecznymi odpowiedziami – odparł Jackson.

Harry wyprostował się, ale pozostał, gdzie był.

\- Tak, jak powiedziałem, to już nie mój problem.

Tym razem Jackson się nie zezłościł. Zamiast tego uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego, prawie jakby uznał jego odpowiedź za zabawną.

\- Wiesz co, im mocniej się przed tym bronię, tym bardziej zaczynam cię lubić – powiedział, śmiejąc się pod nosem. – Muszę ci to wyznać, młody. Masz tupet.

\- Jestem poruszony – odpowiedział Harry sucho.

Jackson posłał Harry'emu kolejne niepokojące spojrzenie, po czym sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął różdżkę. Natychmiastowo, Harry się naprężył, najpierw wpatrując się w różdżkę, a potem jego oczy skupiły się na twarzy mężczyzny.

\- Masz już dość? – zapytał Jackson. – Jeśli chcesz, mogę cię stąd zabrać z powrotem do twojej drugiej celi. Tamta jest przynajmniej cieplejsza – kusił go.

Harry gapił się na niego przez minutę, próbując zrozumieć mężczyznę.

\- Co się stało z pozostaniem tu na całą noc? – spytał.

Jackson wzruszył ramionami.

\- Byłeś tu przez cały ranek i popołudnie. Myślę, że tyle wystarczy – odpowiedział. – Nie sądzisz?

Harry ciągle miał wątpliwości. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego strażnik miałby zmienić zdanie. Lecz Harry'emu było boleśnie zimno, był głodny i niewiarygodnie spragniony. Ciało bolało go jak nigdy wcześniej i wszystkim, czego pragnął było ciepłe miejsce na sen. Podszedł do drzwi, jedyny sygnał, jaki był gotowy przekazać, że chciał wyjść na zewnątrz.

Jackson zaśmiał się pod nosem i dotknął różdżką drzwi. Nie wypowiedział jednak inkantacji mającej je otworzyć. Zatrzymał się i spojrzał do góry, na Harry'ego. Cofnął różdżkę.

\- Wiesz co, robię ci przysługę, wypuszczając cię wcześniej – oświadczył. – Jeśli byś odwalił coś takiego, co mi, jakiemuś innemu strażnikowi, on by cię tu zostawił na zawsze – spojrzał na Harry'ego, ponownie uśmiechając się złośliwie. – Myślę, że, ponieważ okazuję ci taką pobłażliwość, powinieneś być trochę bardziej otwarty, nie sądzisz?

Harry się w niego uważnie wpatrzył.

\- Czego chcesz? – zapytał, bardzo tego ciekaw.

Jackson uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Jego spojrzenie zniżyło się z twarzy Harry'ego do jego klatki piersiowej i chłopak nagle zdał sobie sprawę, czego chciał strażnik.

\- Ten naszyjnik jest wyjątkowy, no nie? – zapytał cicho Jackson. – To dlatego jest zaczarowany, żeby nikt inny nie mógł go zdjąć – podniósł wzrok i napotkał spojrzenie Harry'ego. – Zdejmij go i mi go daj, a cię wypuszczę.

Harry'ego wcale nie zadziwił szantaż. Spodziewał się go.

\- Nie – odpowiedział zwyczajnie.

Mina Jacksona stwardniała.

\- Jeśli chcesz opuścić tę celę, musisz dać mi swój medalion – oświadczył.

\- Nie dam ci go – odparł Harry.

Jackson się zawahał, różdżkę trzymał ciągle w dłoni, ale nie celował nią ani na drzwi, ani na Harry'ego.

\- Ujmijmy to w ten sposób – zaczął, podchodząc o krok bliżej do celi. – Wyjdziesz z tej lodowatej celi tylko i wyłącznie wtedy, gdy oddasz swój naszyjnik – słowa wypowiedział powoli i wyraźnie, chcąc się upewnić, że chłopak je zrozumie.

Harry zrobił krok do tyłu i odwrócił się, by podejść ponownie do ściany. Oparł się o nią i popatrzył się na strażnika lodowatymi, zielonymi oczami.

\- W takim razie myślę, że nie będę wychodził – odpowiedział.

Jackson patrzył się na Harry'ego z osłupiałą miną. Nie potrafił uwierzyć w odpowiedź, jaką otrzymał. Schował różdżkę do kieszeni i spojrzał ponownie na chłopaka, kręcąc na niego głową.

\- Twój wybór – wyszeptał, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł, ponownie zostawiając Harry'ego w samotności.

xxx

James, Remus i Syriusz aportowali się na stały ląd. Porywisty wiatr uderzał ich po twarzach i powiewał ich szatami. Na szczęście, na podstawie współrzędnych, które uzyskał James, aportowali się w doku, z którego mieli wziąć łódkę do Nurmengardu, więc nie musieli walczyć z wietrzną pogodą, żeby się do niej dostać. Spotkali czarodzieja, który miał ich przewieść na wyspę. Był tylko jeden problem.

\- Co to ma znaczyć, że nie może nas pan wziąć? – zapytał James.

Siwy mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dokładnie to, nie mogę was przewieść – odwrócił się i wskazał na morze. – Widzicie to? – spytał, odnosząc się do gwałtownych fal. – To ostrzeżenie. Zbiera się na sztorm. Nie biorę łodzi w takie wody. To zbyt niebezpieczne.

James wychodził z siebie z rozdrażnienia.

\- Musi pan zrozumieć, mamy pozwolenie do Nurmengardu tylko na dzisiaj! Musi nas pan przewieść!

Mężczyzna ponownie pokręcił głową.

\- Przykro mi, kolego! Nie mogę nic zrobić.

\- Możemy sami wziąć łódkę? – zapytał Remus.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, ukazując krzywe, pożółkłe zęby.

\- Oczywiście! Możecie jedną wziąć, ale zbyt daleko nią nie dopłyniecie! – obrócił różdżkę w dłoni. – Są do mnie magicznie przywiązane, widzicie. Działają tylko, kiedy to ja nimi steruje.

James przeklął. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że był już tak blisko, ale nie był w stanie dostać się do Nurmengardu. Odwrócił się do starszego czarodzieja, Dennisa Marlina, który był odpowiedzialny za zabieranie ludzi z i do więzienia.

\- Pogoda wcale nie jest aż tak zła. Z pewnością potrafi pan sobie poradzić z wodą? – powiedział.

Marlin zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Tak jest, ale po co miałbym ryzykować? – zwrócił swoje piwne oczy z powrotem na wodę. – Spędziłem większość życia na tych wodach. Znam je, jak tył własnej dłoni – spojrzał z powrotem na trójkę Aurorów. – Wkrótce przyjdzie fala sztormowa i zapewniam was, będzie okrutna!

Remus i Syriusz wymienili spojrzenia. Byli gotowi odwrócić się i odejść. James jednak nie był przekonany.

\- Kiedy? Bo przepłynięcie z lądu do Nurmengardu zajmuje tylko godzinę – argumentował. – Możemy tam dotrzeć, zanim uderzy sztorm.

Siwy mężczyzna wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

\- Wiesz okropnie dużo o Nurmengardzie – zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Ryzyko zawodowe – odpowiedział James. – No więc, zabiera nas pan?

Marlin znowu pokręcił głową.

\- To kwestia bezpieczeństwa. Nie zabiorę was.

James odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na swoich przyjaciół, po czym zwrócił się z powrotem do mężczyzny. Wsunął rękę do kieszeni szaty.

\- A teraz? – zapytał, wyjmując mała sakiewkę wypełnioną złotymi monetami. – Możemy przepłynąć przed sztormem?

Marlin uważnie przyjrzał się sakiewce, po czym podniósł wzrok na twarz Jamesa.

\- To naprawdę niebezpieczne…

\- Wierzę panu – przerwał mu James. – Ale ufam też, że możemy przepłynąć do Nurmengardu, zanim uderzy sztorm – potrząsnął lekko sakiewką, a znajdujące się w niej galeony zagrzechotały. – Jak pan sądzi?

Marlin wyglądał niepewnie.

\- Nie wiem, to ciągle będzie ciężka podróż…

James zanurzył rękę w kieszeni spodni i wyjął garść złotych monet. Dołożył je do sakiewki.

\- A teraz? – zapytał, wymachując woreczkiem przed nosem mężczyzny.

Marlin wziął sakiewkę od Jamesa, z uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Wsiadać na pokład! – zaśmiał się.

xxx

Harry chodził dookoła swojej małej celi, próbując utrzymać ciepło. Nie wiedział, co innego mógłby robić, więc kontynuował swój spacer, starając się, jak mógł, by nie przerywać ruchu. Głowa łomotała mu boleśnie, jej ból stał się dużo gorszy pod wpływem zimna.

\- Proszę cię, Harry! Nie myśl o tym! – wymamrotał do siebie, trąc bliznę swoimi związanymi dłońmi. Zmusił się do pozostania w ruchu.

Słyszał rwące, burzliwe dźwięki wody uderzającej w skalistą wyspę i poczuł, że zimno staje się przez to jeszcze bardziej intensywne. Nie wiedział, jak zdoła stawić czoło zimnu przez resztę swojego pobytu w Nurmengardzie. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Jackson będzie go tutaj trzymał, dopóki się nie zgodzi na oddanie medalionu. Harry sobie z niego kpił. Prędzej umrze niż odda Horkruksa swojego ojca Ministerstwu. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku i rozejrzał się po celi. Prawdopodobnie _faktycznie_ tutaj umrze, ponieważ nie odda medalionu. Potrząsając głową, żeby oczyścić myśli, Harry kontynuował swoje szybkie przechadzanie się. Myślenie o takich rzeczach nie zrobi niczego dobrego.

Dopiero kiedy Harry'emu zdarzyło się rozejrzeć, to to zauważył. Przerwał chód w pół kroku, zupełnie się zatrzymując. Zmrużył oczy na widok ciemnej plamy, równomiernie rozprzestrzeniającej się po podłodze korytarza, na zewnątrz jego celi. Podszedł do krat, patrząc na ten dziwny widok. Migoczące na ścianach korytarza pochodnie dawały wystarczająco światła, żeby Harry mógł zrozumieć, co widział. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

Stały strumień wody wylewał się z najdalszego krańca korytarza i powoli zmierzał na drugą stronę, wlewając się do cel. Harry cofnął się, kiedy cienkie strużki wody dostały się do jego celi. Patrzył na to w szoku. Co się do cholery działo?

xxx

Na parterze, w pomieszczeniu socjalnym, dwaj strażnicy były zajęci rozmową, popijając małymi łyczkami swoje gorące herbaty i dyskutując na temat ich najmłodszego więźnia.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ma tylko szesnaście lat – powiedział Davis, kręcąc głową. – Myślałem, że jest dużo starszy, sądząc po wszystkim, co zrobił – wziął łyk herbaty, przypominając o szczegółach, jakie przeczytał w gazecie tego ranka, na temat zbrodni Księcia Ciemności. – To trochę smutne, nie?

Jackson wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jest pomiotem samego diabła – powiedział. – Nie jest mi go szkoda.

Davis uniósł na niego brew, ale nie kłócił się z wypowiedzią. Voldemort _był_ diabłem, w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa.

\- Naprawdę będziesz go trzymał w dolnej celi? – zapytał Davis.

Jackson skrzywił się.

\- Oczywiście, że nie! Mogę być nierozważny, ale nie jestem głupi – uniósł swój kubek. – Umrze tam z hipotermii. Po prostu chcę, żeby _pomyślał_ , że tam zostaje. W ten sposób zrobi, co mu będę kazał, bez stawiania się.

\- A co to dokładnie będzie? – zapytał Davis, mimo że wiedział, co jego przyjaciel chciał od chłopaka. – Dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz ten medalion? – spytał wprost.

Jackson się zawahał.

\- To nie jest tylko jakiś medalion. Nie byłby tak chroniony, jeśli byłby to po prostu naszyjnik. Chcę zobaczyć, co jest w nim takiego wyjątkowego, skoro jest tak mocno zaczarowany.

\- Więc to tylko kwestia ciekawości? – spytał Davis. – To dlatego jesteś dla niego tak okrutny?

\- Dlatego i po to, żeby złamać jego zapał. Jest zbyt pewny siebie. Potrzebuje zobaczyć, gdzie się znajduje, że teraz to nie on sprawuje kontrolę, tylko my – Jackson wziął łyk herbaty. – Im szybciej się o tym przekona, tym będzie mu później łatwiej.

Davis kiwnął głową w zrozumieniu i obaj mężczyźni na minutę pogrążyli się w ciszy.

\- Kiedy sprowadzasz go z powrotem na górę? – zapytał Davis.

Jackson uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Co najmniej za godzinę – powiedział. – Przyprowadzę go gdzieś koło siódmej. W ten sposób będzie mógł schować swoją dumę do kieszeni i zjeść kolację, zanim odeśpi zimno w swojej ciepłej celi – uśmiechnął się szeroko do Davisa. – Przeklęte nastolatki, zapalczywi idioci!

xxx

Harry szarpnął za kraty swojej celi, próbując z całych sił i mocy je rozerwać. Cela była stara, ale umocnione przez magię kraty nie ustępowały. Harry w złości cisnął obiema rękami o kraty, nie zyskując w ten sposób nic poza piekącym bólem w dłoniach.

\- Bardzo zabawne, Jackson! – wrzasnął. – Jeśli to twoja próba przestraszenia mnie, to wcale to nie zadziała!

Był pewny, że woda zalewająca mu celę była dowcipem strażnika. Sposób na przestraszenie go na tyle, by oddał medalion. Spodziewał się, że uśmiechająca się złośliwie twarz strażnika pojawi się lada moment, kpiąc z niego i żądając medalionu w zamian za ocalenie od utonięcia.

Ale woda dosięgała mu już ponad kolana, a wokół nie było ani śladu strażnika. Harry ponownie kopnął w kraty w panicznej frustracji.

\- Hej! Jackson! – krzyknął. – Przestań, ty sukinsynie!

Jednak nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi.

Lodowata woda dalej wlewała się do jego celi, zapełniając ją i korytarz w zastraszającym tempie. Harry zauważył, że nie tylko jego cela była zalewana. Puste cele obok niego również napełniały się wodą. Uznał to za dziwne. Jeśli byłaby to próba zastraszenia go, z pewnością zalano by tylko jego celę.

Wtedy do głowy przyszła mu straszliwa myśl. Co, jeśli to wcale nie był dowcip Jacksona? Co, jeśli to była prawdziwa powódź? Harry wiedział, że żaden strażnik nie przyjdzie do niego tej nocy. Nie przewidziano żadnych posiłków, a Jackson prawdopodobnie przyjdzie do niego rano. Ale do tego czasu, będzie już za późno. Już utonie.

Harry szarpnął za kajdanki Kelsa okalające mu nadgarstki, próbując desperacko się z nich uwolnić, żeby móc otworzyć drzwi celi i się stąd wydostać. Jednak nie ważne, jak mocno szarpał ani, jak brutalnie próbował zmusić swoje dłonie do wyślizgnięcia się z nich, kajdanki nie ruszyły się z miejsca.

\- Kurwa! – przeklął Harry, poddając się z kajdankami. – Kurwa!… kurwa!

Woda sięgała teraz Harry'emu do pasa, swoim lodowatym chwytem powodując odrętwienie w dolnej połowie jego ciała. Harry'emu trudno było myśleć logicznie. Chłód i tak był już wcześniej nie do zniesienia, ale teraz ze stanowiącą zagrożenie zimną wodą nie mógł powstrzymać ogarniającej go paniki.

Harry znowu spróbował z drzwiami, starając się całą siłą woli zmusić swoją wyjątkową, naturalną magię do przepchnięcia się na zewnątrz przez kajdanki Kelsa i otworzyć drzwi. Lecz nieważne, jak długo trzymał dłonie na drzwiach albo, jak bardzo próbował przebić się przez kajdanki, jego magii bezróżdżkowej nie udało się przedostać na zewnątrz.

Harry cofnął ręce i oplótł je wokół krat, ponownie szarpiąc za nie gwałtownie. Musiał wydostać się z tej celi. Jej sufit był dużo niższy niż ten w korytarzu. Gdyby udało mu się wydostać z celi i dostać na korytarz, miałby jakieś szansę na przeżycie.

xxx

Jackson był w głównym biurze, rozmawiając ze swoim kolegą strażnikiem, Hugh Beckettem, o garści więźniów, jaką miał Nurmengard, kiedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Zmarszczył brwi, nikt nigdy nie pukał. Biuro było dostępne dla każdego strażnika, który go potrzebował. Zanim on lub Beckett mogli zawołać „Kto tam?", drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wszedł wyglądający na zadziwionego Davis, a za nim trzech Aurorów w niebieskich szatach.

\- Jackson, musisz to zobaczyć – powiedział Davis, wchodząc do środka.

Jackson nie miał nawet szansy na zastanowienie się, o czym mówił jego współpracownik. Zobaczył to, kiedy tylko za Davisem wszedł mężczyzna. Rozczochrane włosy i uderzająco podobne rysy twarzy kazały Jacksonowi instynktownie sięgnąć po różdżkę.

\- Hola! – James zatrzymał się w pół kroku, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze, kiedy strażnik wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował nią w niego. – Co pan robi?

Za Jamesem, Remus i Syriusz wyciągnęli różdżki, celując w blondwłosego strażnika.

\- Jackson, w porządku – powiedział Davis, wyciągając do niego rękę. – Sprawdziłem ich. Są Aurorami z Ministerstwa. Ich wejściówki są zweryfikowane.

Jackson wciąż nie był przekonany.

\- Kim jesteś? – zapytał czarodzieja, w którego celował.

\- Auror James Potter – odparł James. – Mógłby pan opuścić różdżkę? – zapytał drwiąco. – Tak się składa, że jesteśmy po tej samej stronie!

Jackson opuścił różdżkę, a Remus i Syriusz odzwierciedlili jego ruch. Jackson popatrzył się na Jamesa z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Wygląda pan… tak bardzo jak… - nagle zamilkł, mrużąc na niego oczy. – Zaraz, powiedział pan, Potter? Auror James Potter? – zapytał.

James patrzył na strażnika z głęboką niechęcią.

\- Tak – odpowiedział wyraźnie. – Dlaczego?

Jackson patrzył się na niego osłupiony.

\- W sensie, Auror Potter, który pokonał Karkarowa? – spytał Jackson. – Jest pan Aurorem, który zdemaskował Dołohowa jako Śmierciożercę? – popatrzył na Jamesa z podziwem. – Słyszałem o panu. Jest pan kimś w rodzaju legendy, jeśli chodzi o aresztowania Śmierciożerców.

James rozluźnił się trochę. Jego twarz ozdobił skrępowany uśmiech.

\- Tak, cóż, nie dokonałem tego sam. Miałem sporo pomocy – uśmiechnął się szeroko, spoglądając do tyłu, na Remusa i Syriusza, którzy odwzajemnili uśmiech. Spojrzał z powrotem na strażnika. – Zwykle atakuje pan każdego, kto wejdzie do waszego biura? – zapytał Jacksona.

Strażnik zdawał się otrząsnąć się ze swojego oszołomienia. Jego oczy wyostrzyły się, ponownie przyglądając się podobnej twarzy.

\- Nie, ja… przepraszam. Zaskoczył mnie pan. Jest pan zadziwiająco podob…

Przerwało mu nagłe trąbienie, przez które wszyscy znajdujący się w pokoju mężczyźni odwrócili się w stronę drewnianej półki, przechowującej ponad tuzin kryształowych kul. Jedna z nich błyskała.

\- O co znowu chodzi? – wymamrotał Beckett, podchodząc do kuli. Utkwił w nią na sekundę oczy. – Kolejne zalanie – ogłosił. – Wygląda na to, że zdarza się za każdym razem, kiedy uderza sztorm – odwrócił się twarzą do swoich kolegów z pracy i Aurorów.

Jackson wymamrotał coś pod nosem. Miał już tego dość. Za każdym razem, kiedy pogoda stawała się zbyt burzliwa albo uderzał sztorm, zwiększony poziom fal powodował ciężkie zalania. Ale oczywiście, nikt z tym nic nie robił. Po prostu powiedziano im, żeby trzymali więźniów z dala od dotkniętych tym problemem części więzienia.

\- Niech zgadnę, znowu podziemie, południowy zachód? – zapytał.

Beckett pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, tym razem to południowy wschód – powiedział.

I Jackson, i Davis zamilkli, a kolor gwałtownie opuścił ich twarze.

\- Co? Południowy wschód? – zapytał Davis.

Beckett spojrzał ponownie na kryształową kule i kiwnął głową.

\- Ta.

\- Nie, nie, nie! – Jackson pośpieszył do kul, odpychając z drogi Becketta. – Południowego wschodu nigdy nie zalewa! To był od zawsze tylko południowy zachód! – zaprotestował, sprawdzając kulę i widząc ku swojemu przerażeniu, że faktycznie to kula dla południowego wschodu błyskała, sygnalizując, że obszar miał problem.

\- To miejsce to dziura! – wymamrotał cicho Syriusz.

\- Więzienie, Syriuszu – przypomniał Remus, równie cicho. – To więzienie, nie ośrodek wypoczynkowy.

Bez żadnego kolejnego słowa, Jackson i Davis wystrzelili z pokoju, biegnąc z pełną szybkością. Wprawieni w zakłopotanie i zaciekawienie, trzech Aurorów wybiegło za nimi z biura w ciemny korytarz.

\- Co się dzieje? – zapytał James, doganiając ich. – Czy jest jakiś problem?

Jackson podbiegł do ciężkich, metalowych drzwi i otworzył je, ukazując kręte schody prowadzące na dół.

\- Jest _ogromny_ problem! – powiedział. – Knot dostanie moją głowę! – zaczął schodzić na dół, Davis, James, Syriusz i Remus za nim.

\- Dlaczego? Co pan zrobił? – zapytał Remus.

\- Wsadziłem chłopca, Księcia Ciemności, do jednej z cel, tam na dole – wyjaśnił Jackson, śpiesząc w dół schodów.

\- Co zrobiłeś? – spytał James, prawie się potykając. – Dlaczego miałby go tam pan zamknąć?

\- Zachowywał się bezczelnie – wyjaśnił Jackson. – Przesłuchiwałem go i próbował się opierać. To miało być tylko na trochę, tylko po to, żeby zmusić go do zachowywania się – Jackson przeskoczył przez ostatnie parę stopni i pobiegł do podwójnych drzwi znajdujących się przed nimi.

\- Dlaczego miałby pan zamknąć tam kogokolwiek, skoro pan wie, że to miejsce jest narażone na powodzie? – zapytał Remus ze złością.

\- To pierwszy raz, kiedy ta część została zalana! – powiedział Jackson, wyjmując różdżkę. – Nie naraził bym życia żadnego z moich więźniów na niebezpieczeństwo. Biorę moją pracę poważnie!

\- Widać! – zakpił Syriusz.

James zignorował komentarz i szybko rzucił zaklęcie bąbla na drzwi, pokrywając framugę w przejrzystym pęcherzyku.

\- _Alohomora!_ – krzyknął.

Drzwi otworzyły się, a bąbel pokrywający cały otwór drzwiowy był jedynym, co powstrzymało nagły napływ wody od przewrócenia mężczyzn na ziemię.

\- O kurwa! – przeklął Jackson, kiedy zobaczył korytarz podziemnej części więzienia.

Woda wypełniła komnatę, dosięgając prawie jej połowę. Sięgnęła poziomu wiszących na ścianach pochodni i je zgasiła, przez co było zbyt ciemno, żeby spojrzeć w cele.

\- _Lumos!_

Zarówno Jackson jak i Davis zapalili swoje różdżki, próbując zajrzeć do cel. Troje Aurorów zrobiło to samo, starając się pomóc lepiej zobaczyć sytuację.

Woda zupełnie zalała cele. Dotykała właśnie do ich sufitów, ale nawet teraz ciągle podnosiła się, wypełniając całą komnatę.

\- Spóźniliśmy się! – wykrzyknął Davis.

James poczuł, że żołądek zaciska mu się boleśnie na ten widok. Chłopiec był zamknięty w jednej z tych celi, nie mogąc się wydostać, podczas gdy woda wciąż podnosiła swój poziom. Chciało mu się wymiotować na myśl o tonącym chłopcu, zupełnie nie mogącym się uratować.

\- O Boże! On nie żyje! – Jackson panikował. – Zabiłem go! O kurwa! Jestem martwy. Knot dostanie moją głowę! Kurwa!

\- W której był celi? – zapytał James, łapiąc Jacksona za ramię, żeby mężczyzna się na nim skupił.

\- W… w czwartej – wymamrotał Jackson, ciągle zszokowany tym, co niechcący zrobił.

James szybko puścił mężczyznę i zdjął swoją wierzchnią szatę, po czym wyskoczył z butów.

\- James! Co robisz? – zapytał Remus, wychodząc na przód, żeby go złapać.

\- Możemy ciągle mieć szansę. Woda dopiero co dosięgła sufitów cel. Może ciągle żyć – wyjaśnił James w pośpiechu. – Jeśli uda mi się dostać do celi, będę mógł ją otworzyć i go z niej wyjąć.

\- Oszalałeś? – zapytał Syriusz. – Nie ma sposobu, żeby mógł przeżyć. Ta woda jest lodowata! Jeśli się już nie utopił, umarł pewnie przez siedzenie w zimnej wodzie przez tak długo! – złapał za swojego przyjaciela. – Rogaczu, on nie żyje!

James wyszarpał się z uścisku obu mężczyzn.

\- Nie wiecie tego! I tak muszę spróbować!

James rzucił na siebie zaklęcie Bąblogłowy umożliwiające oddychanie pod wodą i bez wahania przeskoczył przez zabezpieczające drzwi zaklęcie w lodowatą wodę. Kiedy tylko zanurkował, zimno uderzyło go jak cios w brzuch. Sapnął, mimowolna reakcja na szokujące zimno. Gdyby nie zaklęcie Bąblogłowy, opiłby się wody.

Było czarno jak w smole. Nie mógł określić w którą stronę była góra, a w którą dół. Przeklął za chwilę dezorientacji. Marnował cenne sekundy. Straci Księcia Ciemności, jeśli do niego szybko nie dotrze.

Nagle, dwa wybuchy światła rozbłysły mu nad głową, rozdzierając sobie drogę przez powierzchnię wody i dając Jamesowi potrzebne światło. Dwie kule złotego światła wpadły do wody, dokładnie przed nim. James uśmiechnął się, przynajmniej Remus i Syriusz myśleli logicznie.

James popłynął szybko, dwie kule światła unosiły się obok niego. Odwrócił się w prawo, próbując dostrzec kierunek cel. Światło było pomocne, ale tylko dla jego najbliższego otoczenia. Popłynął do przodu, zmuszając się do poruszania się tak szybko, jak to tylko było możliwe. Zauważył metalowe kraty przed sobą. Dotarł do cel, teraz musiał tylko dowiedzieć się, która z nich była czwarta bez marnowania zbyt wiele czasu. Pod wodą ciężko było z orientacją w terenie.

Zastanawiał się, na jak długo człowiek może utrzymywać oddech pod wodą. Przez minutę, dwie, trzy, może co najwyżej cztery? Wiedział, że niektórzy, jak na przykład profesjonalni nurkowie, mogli trzymać oddech do pięciu, sześciu minut, ale przez ile czasu mógł go wstrzymywać ktoś, kto został niedawno zraniony? Przez swoje myśli zaczął płynąć gorączkowo, starając się dotrzeć do cel tak szybko, jak mógł. Dotarł do jednej i złapał za kraty, wpatrując się w ciemność. Wskazał jednej z kul światła, by weszła do środka. Tak zrobiła i James zobaczył, że cela była pusta. Odsunął się od celi i popłynął do następnej. Ta również była pusta.

Czując, że czas go nagli, James popłynął do następnej, zmuszając się do bycia tak szybkim, jak to było możliwe. Złapał za kraty kolejnej celi, dryfujące światło u jego boku. Zanim James mógł do niej zajrzeć, coś złapało za kraty. Poczuł palce muskające go po dłoni. Zaskoczony, spojrzał do góry, dokładnie, kiedy dwie kule świata uniosły się w stronę głowy. Światło zabłyszczało jaskrawo, pozwalając Jamesowi zobaczyć chłopca znajdującego się po drugiej stronie krat. Znajoma para szmaragdowo zielonych oczu zamrugała na niego w zdziwieniu.

James sapnął, zaklęcie Bąblogłowy pozwoliło mu na taką reakcję, bo w innym wypadku połknąłby ogromnie dużo wody. Gapił się na chłopca, młodą replikę siebie, ale z zielonymi oczami Lily. Został wyrwany ze swojego osłupienia, gdy zielone oczy zmrużyły się na niego, a kraty, które trzymał, lekko się zatrzęsły. Zdał sobie sprawę, że chłopak szarpał za kraty, próbując zasygnalizować, że chce wyjść.

James otrząsnął się ze swojego szoku i szybko wskazał różdżką na drzwi, rzucając zaklęcie, by je otworzyć. Pociągnął za drzwi i złapał chłopca za szatę. Ciągnąc go ze sobą, James popłynął w górę, starając się dostać na powierzchnię jak najszybciej było to możliwe. Zobaczył bąbelki powietrza uciekające z ust chłopca. Wydostali się na powierzchnię wody w przeciągu kilku sekund. James zdjął zaklęcie Bąblogłowy i skupił się na chłopcu, który kaszlał i dyszał desperacko o powietrze. Popłynął w stronę grupy czekających na nich czarodziejów.

\- Och, dzięki Bogu! – powiedział Jackson z ulgą, widząc, że chłopak ciągle oddychał.

Remus i Syriusz przybliżyli się do krawędzi drzwi, wyciągając ręce, by pomóc swojemu przyjacielowi z chłopcem. Davis i Jackson również wyciągnęli ręce. James podpłynął z trudnością, z jedną ręką owiniętą wokół chłopca, a drugą odpychając wodę, płynąc. Dotarł do framugi i wypchnął chłopca jako pierwszego z lodowatej wody. Davis i Remus złapali chłopaka za ramiona i wyciągnęli go. Remus, kiedy chwycił go za ramię, zauważył kajdanki okalające nadgarstki chłopca. Spojrzał ze złością na strażników.

Remus i Davis umieścili wciąż kaszlącego i dyszącego chłopaka na ziemi. Syriusz i Jackson pomogli wyjść Jamesowi z wody.

\- James, w porządku? – zapytał Syriusz z troską, kiedy James upadł na ścianę, opierając się o nią ociężale.

James nie odpowiedział. Pozostał na ziemi, jego oczy wpatrzone w trzęsącego się chłopca, stojącego przed nim. Remus i Syriusz również spojrzeli na chłopaka, tym razem dobrze się mu przypatrując. Ciemnowłosy chłopiec zwrócił lekko głowę w ich stronę, patrząc na nich, zanim jego oczy powędrowały z powrotem na Jamesa. Remus i Syriusz zobaczyli przeszywające zielone oczy i twarz, która przypominała młodego Jamesa Pottera.

\- O Boże! – wykrztusił Syriusz. – James… co…?

James nie powiedział ani słowa, lecz nie przerywał gapienia się na chłopca, nie ważąc się uwierzyć w to, co przed sobą widział.

xxx


	13. Dawno Utracony Syn

„Harry Potter" nie jest moją własnością, więc to, co znajome należy do J K Rowling, a poza tłumaczeniem, wszystko pozostałe jest własnością Kurinoone.

 **Rozdział Trzynasty:  
Dawno Utracony Syn**

Uzdrowiciel Bennett wyjął koc z szafy i zaczarował go machnięciem różdżki, by pozostał ciepły. Zaniósł go do trzęsącego się chłopaka i owinął nim go.

\- To pomoże – powiedział, wyjmując kolejny koc i otulając go wokół pierwszego.

Harry był ciągle przytomny, ale nie odpowiedział. Jedynie zamknął oczy.

Uzdrowiciel Bennett był zaskoczony, widząc Harry'ego w swoim skrzydle szpitalnym drugi raz w ciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin. Przygotowywał się właśnie do kolacji, kiedy ujrzał Jacksona i Davisa, którzy, podtrzymując chłopca, kierowali się do jego skrzydła. Chłopak był przemoczony od stóp do głów i ledwie szedł, zataczając się okropnie w uchwycie strażników. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił Bennett, było szybkie zaklęcie suszące, które natychmiastowo wysuszyło ubrania Harry'ego, i umieszczenie chłopaka na łóżku.

Uzdrowiciel przyjrzał się bladej skórze Harry'ego i niebieskawemu odcieniowi jego ust. Jego bladość i gwałtowne drgawki nie pozostawiały wiele do domysłu, w kwestii tego, na co cierpiał chłopak. Odwrócił się do znajdujących się w pokoju mężczyzn.

\- Jak długo był w podziemiach? – zapytał.

Wyglądający na zmartwionego Jackson przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

\- Koło dziesięciu godzin – oznajmił.

Bennett popatrzył na niego z lekko niedowierzającą miną. Pokręcił głową zawiedziony, odwracając wzrok.

\- W takim razie wcale nie jest niespodzianką, że dostał hipotermii – oświadczył.

\- To nie było… Wcale nie chciałem, żeby się rozchorował – bronił się Jackson. – Miałem go zaraz wyciągnąć.

\- Dlaczego był mokry? – spytał Bennett.

\- Było… zalanie wywołane przez sztorm - wyjaśnił Jackson z zauważalnym w głosie poczuciem winy.

Uzdrowiciel Bennett nie powiedział nic więcej, a sięgnął do swojej małej gablotki i wyjął z niej fiolkę eliksiru pieprzowego. Do diabła z protokołami. Nie pozwoli temu chłopcu cierpieć ani chwili dłużej. Posłał spojrzenie Jacksonowi, żeby zobaczyć, czy ma coś do powiedzenia wobec eliksiru, ale strażnik jedynie kiwnął głową, po czym zniżył wzrok.

Bennett ułożył dłoń pod głową Harry'ego i lekko ją uniósł, przykładając mu fiolkę do ust.

Zielone oczy zamrugały i skupiły się na Uzdrowicielu. Bennett uśmiechnął się i pokiwał zachęcająco głową.

\- Rozgrzeje cię – powiedział.

Potrafił poznać, że jego słowa nie zostały zrozumiane, bo przyćmione oczy ciągle się w niego wgapiały. Uzdrowiciel nacisnął lekko, zmuszając wargi chłopaka do minimalnego otwarcia i przechylił fiolkę, a eliksir wślizgnął się do ust. Był wdzięczny, że jego instynkty zadziałały i chłopak przełknął. Delikatnie położył go z powrotem na plecach.

\- Zdejmijcie mu kajdanki – powiedział Bennett, zbierając potrzebne zaopatrzenie medyczne.

Dwaj strażnicy się zawahali.

\- To niebezpieczne je zdejmować. Okazał umiejętność bezróżdżkowej…

\- Co takiego mógłby zrobić w swoim obecnym stanie? – zapytał Jacksona zniecierpliwiony Bennett. Gdy żaden ze strażników nie zareagował, Bennett odwrócił się do nich z westchnieniem. – Nadgarstki mu krwawią. Potrzebuję je uleczyć. Możecie z powrotem założyć mu te kajdanki, kiedy tylko skończę je opatrywać.

Jackson niechętnie pokiwał głową, podchodząc do Uzdrowiciela. Starał się nie przypatrywać zbyt uważnie rozdartej skórze nadgarstków chłopaka, gdy zdejmował mu kajdanki. Domyślał się, że rany były konsekwencją tego, że chłopak próbował się z nich wyszarpać, prawdopodobnie starając się ocalić od utonięcia. Podniósł wzrok na Harry'ego, ale chłopiec nie sprawiał wrażenia świadomego, co się z nim dzieje. Oczy miał zamknięte. Mimo to, Jackson wyjął różdżkę i wycelował w jego głowę. Jeden najdrobniejszy ruch i był go gotów ogłuszyć. Lecz Harry niczego nie próbował, zdawał się być na samej krawędzi świadomości, walcząc o pozostanie przytomnym, ale zbyt niekoherentny, by przyswoić swoje otoczenie.

Uzdrowiciel oczyścił i opatrzył jego przeguby w ciszy. Owinął obydwa nadgarstki białymi bandażami i odsunął się, pozwalając Jacksonowi z powrotem założyć kajdanki.

\- Jak bardzo źle? – zapytał Davis, brzmiąc na zmartwionego, i zrobił krok w ich stronę.

Bennett westchnął i odsunął się od łóżka.

\- Nie będzie nagród za zgadnięcie, że ma hipotermię – powiedział Bennett. – Jest ciągle umiarkowana, co jest łutem szczęścia. Po wystawieniu go na zimno na prawie dziesięć godzin, głodnego i odwodnionego, hipotermia była pewna. Lecz zalanie mogło ją jeszcze pogłębić. Ciało traci więcej ciepła w krótszym czasie w zimnej wodzie – wyjaśnił. Spojrzał na Harry'ego. – Naprawdę ma szczęście, że się nie utopił i że jego stan nie przerodził się w fatalny – podniósł wzrok na Jacksona i Davisa. – Dostaliście się do niego w samą porę.

W tym momencie Jackson odwrócił się w stronę wejścia, by spojrzeć na trzech mężczyzn stojących w progu i obserwujących ich przez otwarte drzwi. Aurorzy przybyli za nim i Davisem, kiedy pośpieszyli z Harrym do Uzdrowiciela Bennetta, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie weszli za nimi do skrzydła, postanawiając poczekać na zewnątrz. Obserwowali ich, a ich oczy ani na moment nie opuszczały trzęsącego się chłopca.

\- To nie byliśmy my – powiedział Davis. Kiwnął głową w kierunku Jamesa.

Uzdrowiciel zauważył nowo przybyłych, ale był zbyt zajęty swoim pacjentem, by zwrócić na nich większą uwagę. Na gest Davisa, odwrócił się w stronę mężczyzn, a jego wzrok zatrzymał się na Jamesie na chwilę dłużej niż na pozostałej dwójce. Zauważył, że ciemnowłosy Auror ciągle miał na sobie przemoczone ubrania, a woda ciekła z niego na podłogę korytarza.

Uzdrowiciel odszedł od Harry'ego i skierował się do drzwi, zabierając ze sobą fiolkę eliksiru pieprzowego.

\- O ile też nie chce pan dostać hipotermii, sugeruję, żeby zrobił pan coś z tymi mokrymi ubraniami – powiedział, oferując mężczyźnie flakonik.

James jej nie wziął. Prawie że nie spojrzał nawet na Uzdrowiciela. Jego orzechowe oczy były skupione na chłopcu, wpatrując się w niego zatroskanym spojrzeniem.

Stojący obok Remus wyciągnął rękę i wziął oferowaną fiolkę. Uzdrowiciel Bennett przyglądał się uważnie Jamesowi, jego oczy badały twarz Aurora, poszukując jakichkolwiek sygnałów, że mężczyzna potrzebował pomocy.

\- Czy potrzebuje pan ode mnie czegoś więcej? – postanowił zapytać wprost, wskazując palcem na fiolkę w rękach Remusa.

Wtedy James się na niego spojrzał.

\- Nie – powiedział cicho. Uzdrowiciel jeszcze przez chwilę nie opuścił wzroku, po czym pokiwał głową, oddalając się od niego na krok. Niespodziewanie James go zatrzymał. – Właściwie to tak, potrzebuję czegoś – jego oczy ponownie przeskoczyły na ciemnowłosego chłopca.

Drobny, jakkolwiek smutny uśmiech zagościł na twarzy Uzdrowiciela. Pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem i uniósł dłoń, przerywając Jamesowi.

\- Wiem, czego pan chce – powiedział. – Niech pan tu poczeka.

Odwrócił się i wszedł z powrotem do skrzydła szpitalnego. Podszedł do swojej małej szufladki, wysunął ją i zaczął w niej szperać. Znajdując to, czego szukał, Uzdrowiciel skierował się z powrotem do Harry'ego.

Eliksir lekko rozbudził Harry'ego, a zaczarowane, by trzymać ciepło, koce powoli zabierały okrutne zimno, które szerzyło się w całym jego ciele. Harry poczuł lekkie ukłucie, jedynie muśnięcie na skórze. Cofając się odruchowo, bardziej z powodu zaskoczenia niż bólu, Harry rozejrzał się i zobaczył, że Uzdrowiciel pobrał mu trochę krwi z ramienia i umieścił kilka jej kropel w pociągłej, szklanej fiolce. Popatrzył na Uzdrowiciela pytającym wzrokiem.

Uzdrowiciel nic nie powiedział i odwrócił się od niego, idąc w stronę drzwi. Harry podążył za nim wzrokiem, obserwując, jak mężczyzna przekazuje flakonik Jamesowi Potterowi. Zielone oczy Harry'ego napotkały na spojrzenie Jamesa i przez chwilę czarodzieje po prostu się sobie przypatrywali. Harry jako pierwszy oderwał wzrok, zamknął oczy i oparł głowę o poduszkę, mając szczerą nadzieję, że kiedy je ponownie otworzy, Jamesa Pottera już tam nie będzie.

xxx

\- Proszę – powiedział Uzdrowiciel Bennett, podając fiolkę Jamesowi. Na zaskoczone spojrzenie mężczyzny, wyjaśnił. – Na pana miejscu, też chciałbym dowodu.

James zerknął na Harry'ego, zauważając, że chłopak się im teraz przyglądał. Zielone oczy napotkały na jego spojrzenie i Jamesowi fiolka prawie wyślizgnęła się z dłoni. Jego oczy były prawie identyczne do tych Lily. Popatrzył w dół, na flakonik i zastanowił się przez moment czy test był w ogóle konieczny. Już znał odpowiedź, miał ją prosto przed oczami.

Mimo to, James wyciągnął różdżkę i dotknął nią małej etykiety przylepionej równiutko na szklanej fiolce. Musiał zrobić test, żeby się tylko upewnić, że to wszystko działo się naprawdę, że to nie była jakaś sztuczka, okrutny, zimnokrwisty podstęp Voldemorta. Wyszeptał inkantację, a słowa same wypisały się na etykietce. Przez następnych parę sekund James jedynie gapił się na te wyrazy, imię napisane przejrzystą czcionką. Zaklęcie identyfikujące wygłosiło swoje rezultaty, krew znajdująca się w środku należała do _Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera_.

James nie odrywał wzroku od flakonika. Nie podniósł spojrzenia, by zobaczyć, że chłopak ponownie się w niego wpatrywał. Nie napotkał wzroku swojego dawno utraconego syna. Po prostu się odwrócił, przekazał fiolkę zszokowanemu Syriuszowi i odszedł, kierując się w stronę schodów, które wyprowadzą go w dala stąd. Nie spojrzał w tył i nie zobaczył milczącego spojrzenia Harry'ego, które odprowadziło go na zewnątrz.

xxx

Sztorm ustąpił. Fale były spokojniejsze, cichsze, a woda rzucała się o skały wyspy tylko po to, by zaraz ponownie odpłynąć. James siedział w bezruchu na kamieniach, pozwalając zimnemu wiatrowi kąsać się po twarzy i mierzwić włosy. Jego ubrania wciąż były mokre i w takiej pogodzie na pewno niedługo złapie przeziębienie albo, jak powiedział Uzdrowiciel Bennett, dostanie hipotermii. Lecz James nie potrafił się zdobyć na podniesienie różdżki i rzucenie zaklęcia suszącego.

Usłyszał kroki za sobą, ale już wiedział, kto nadchodził. Remus i Syriusz usiedli obok niego, każdy po jednym z jego boków. Poczuł zaklęcie suszące Remusa, mrowiąca, ciepła sensacja przemknęła przez jego ciało, ale nie potrafił nawet otworzyć ust, żeby powiedzieć „dziękuję".

Syriusz wepchnął mu do ręki fiolkę z eliksirem pieprzowym, ale James nie podjął wysiłku wypicia go. Nie mówili do siebie ani słowa, a siedzieli w ciszy, każdy z nich potrzebował czasu na przyswojenie tej nowej prawdy.

\- Nie zabił go – powiedział James cicho, niespodziewanie, zaskakując pozostałą dwójkę. – Voldemort go nie zabił.

Remus i Syriusz nie byli pewni, czy mówił do nich czy może po prostu myślał na głos.

\- James? – zawołał do niego Remus. Poczuł ulgę, kiedy James odpowiedział i odwrócił się do niego twarzą.

\- Nigdy nie pomyślałem… nigdy nie miałem wątpliwości, że Harry… umarł – powiedział James powoli, z bólem. – Myślałem, że Voldemort go zabił z powodu przepowiedni, przez to o czym… o czym ona mówiła – jego orzechowe oczy odnalazły Remusa i wpatrzyły się w niego. – Nigdy sobie nie wyobrażałem, nawet przez sekundę, że on może… że Harry może ciągle żyć.

Remus spojrzał na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela smutnym wzrokiem.

\- Skąd miałeś wiedzieć, James? Zostałeś oszukany – przypomniał mu. – Voldemort to ustawił tak, żebyśmy znaleźli ciało niemowlęcia, zmusił nas do pomyślenia, że to Harry.

James zacisnął powieki, nie chcąc przypominać sobie tego dnia. Prawie sam wtedy umarł, całe te lata temu, kiedy został poinformowany przez władze, że znaleziono szczątki niemowlęcia, które zidentyfikowano jako Harry'ego Pottera.

\- O Boże! – wymamrotał Syriusz, najwidoczniej również przypominając sobie ten dzień. – To była podróbka? – zdał sobie sprawę. – Pochowaliśmy go, myśląc, że to Harry!

James zdjął okulary i potarł się ze złością po zamkniętych powiekach. Tak dużo wydarzyło się w tak krótkim czasie, że nie potrafił tego wszystkiego zrozumieć. Pojął, że ciało, które pochował, myśląc, że należało ono do jego syna, zostało w rzeczywistości podrobione. Pamiętał, jak bardzo okaleczone były te szczątki, ich wspomnienie ciągle go prześladowało. Kiedy znaleziono martwe niemowlę, ciało zaczęło się już rozkładać do tego stopnia, że identyfikacja mogła zostać dokonana jedynie przy pomocy magii. Szpital wykonał zaklęcie identyfikujące, używając resztki krwi, która pozostała. James został poinformowany przez załzawionego Uzdrowiciela, że dziecko zostało całkowicie osuszone z krwi, pozostawiając jedynie śladowe ilości. Mimo to, próbka została sprawdzona i zidentyfikowano ją jako należącą do Harry'ego Pottera. Szpital zaoferował wykonanie dokładniejszych testów, pobranie próbek tkanek, ale James odmówił. Był zrozpaczony tym, jakiej okrutności został poddany jego syn, i nie chciał jeszcze bardziej uszkadzać tego, co zostało z jego małego synka. Pochował niemowlę, wierząc całym sercem, że był to jego syn. Zdał sobie teraz sprawę, że Voldemort ich oszukał, używając krwi Harry'ego tak, żeby ciało mogło zostać zidentyfikowane jako Harry Potter. Sposób, w jaki został zmuszony do uwierzenia w śmierć swojego synka, wywołał w nim wybuch zaciętego gniewu.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to zrobił! – wysyczał wściekle. – Ten… ten sukinsyn zmusił mnie do pomyślenia… skurwysyn! – przebiegł dziko palcami przez włosy, ciągając się za ciemne loki. – Zabiję go! – ogłosił. – Zabrał ode mnie mojego syna. Zabiję go!

\- Nie udało mu się, Rogaczu – powiedział Syriusz. – Nie myśl o tym, co Voldemort próbował zrobić. Stracił Harry'ego. My go odzyskaliśmy.

James pokręcił wściekle głową.

\- Ale czy na pewno? – zapytał, brzmiąc na zupełnie załamanego. Odwrócił się twarzą do Syriusza z płonącymi oczami. – Co mam teraz zrobić? – zapytał. – Jeśli spróbuję go chronić, zwrócę się przeciwko wszystkim, których znam, przeciw Ministerstwu, przeciw Zakonowi, przeciw wszystkim! Ale jeśli zachowam dystans i będę wykonywał swoją pracę, po raz kolejny stracę swojego syna, lecz tym razem na rzecz Dementorów – przez samą myśl o tym skręcał mu się żołądek i wypełniał go gorący gniew. Nie mógł pozwolić, by to się stało jego synowi, nie teraz, nie kiedy w końcu go odzyskał.

\- Wiem, że to skomplikowane – zaczął Remus, - ale coś wymyślimy.

\- Jesteśmy z tobą – powiedział cicho Syriusz. – Będziemy walczyć u twojego boku, nie ważne przeciw komu – uśmiechnął się do swojego przyjaciela. – Cokolwiek zadecydujesz, jesteśmy zaraz przy tobie.

James poczuł niezmierną wdzięczność na słowa Syriusza. To było dla niego wielkie błogosławieństwo mieć tak wiernych przyjaciół. Kiwnął głową do Syriusza, nie będąc w stanie nic powiedzieć. Ponownie zapadła cisza.

\- To dlatego tak desperacko chciałeś go zobaczyć – powiedział Remus, uświadamiając coś sobie. – Ty nie wiedziałeś, że to Harry, ale twój instynkt rodzicielski wiedział!

Syriusz wyglądał na oniemiałego.

\- Czekaj, więc w jakimś stopniu już wiedziałeś, że to Harry? – zapytał.

James pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, nie wiedziałem – powiedział. – Coś w nim było, co wytrącało mnie z równowagi i miałem to… to wrażenie, że już go skądś znam, ale nie potrafiłem umiejscowić skąd – opuścił wzrok na dłonie, jego palce podniosły fiolkę z eliksirem. – Nikomu tego nie powiedziałem, ale… ale jego głos… jego głos przypominał mi Damy'ego.

Remus i Syriusz wyglądali na zaskoczonych.

\- Szczeniaka? – zapytał Syriusz. – Naprawdę?

\- Nie chciałem mówić tego na głos – wyjaśnił James. – Nie chciałem przyznać przed nikim, nawet samym sobą, że mój syn przypominał mi _jego_ sy… - złapał się w samą porę. Słowa, które prawie wydobyły się z jego ust spowodowały, że jego klatka piersiowa zacisnęła się boleśnie, a pełne zrozumienie sytuacji, w której się znajdowali, ponownie w niego uderzyło. James zamknął oczy, a jego palce zacisnęły się na szklanej fiolce, grożąc jej rozbiciem. – Boże, to jest tak popierdolone! – wysyczał wściekle. – Jak ja to wszystkim wytłumaczę? Mój własny syn, _mój_ Harry, jest wrogiem? – potrząsnął głową, zaciskając powieki. – Jak ja to przekażę Lily? – zapytał, ledwie zauważając rozbitą w jego dłoni fiolkę i kapiącą z ręki ciecz. – Co powiem? Książę Ciemności nie jest synem Voldemorta, tylko naszym. To Harry, ale nie możemy zabrać go do domu, bo jest w więzieniu i za kilka dni, najprawdopodobniej dostanie _pierdolony_ Pocałunek!

\- Nie pozwolimy na to! – powiedział Remus. – Kiedy tylko Harry wejdzie do sali rozpraw, wszyscy zobaczą, że jest _twoim_ synem. Zaprezentujemy dowody na jego przesłuchaniu, wyjaśnimy, jak Voldemort oszukał nas, żebyśmy uwierzyli, że Harry nie żył, po to by wychować go zamiast nas. To oczywiste, że wyprał Harry'emu mózg, zmanipulował go, żeby zrobił, co tylko mu rozkaże. Ministerstwo będzie musiało wziąć to pod uwagę.

\- Właśnie, Rogaczu, poza tym Harry ma tylko szesnaście lat - zauważył Syriusz. – Jest nieletni. Będą to musieli uwzględnić.

\- Przeciw sobie ma kilka morderstw – powiedział James łamiącym się głosem. – Wiecie równie dobrze, co ja, że jeśli nieletni popełnia zbrodnie dorosłej natury, karany jest konsekwentnie – potrząsnął głową. – Nawet jeśli, jakimś cudem, nie otrzyma Pocałunku, dostanie dożywocie za używanie Niewybaczalnych – ponownie przebiegł palcami przez włosy. – Nie wiem, co mam zrobić – powiedział sfrustrowany.

\- Porozmawiamy dzisiaj z Dumbledorem, kiedy tylko wrócimy – rzekł Syriusz. – On coś wymyśli – powiedział z pełną wiarą w swojego byłego profesora.

James odwrócił się twarzą do Syriusza, po czym jego wzrok przemknął na wysoką, czarną wieżę Nurmengardu. Pomówi z Dumbledorem, kiedy tylko wróci, ale teraz musiał pójść porozmawiać ze swoim dawno utraconym synem.

xxx

James został zaprowadzony do małego pokoju na najwyższym piętrze. W trakcie tej krótkiej godziny, jaką James spędził na zewnątrz, rozmawiając ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, Harry został wypisany od Uzdrowiciela. Temperatura jego ciała prawie powróciła do normy i nie miał żadnych trwałych uszkodzeń, które wymagałyby pozostania w skrzydle szpitalnym więzienia. Więc kiedy James zażądał spotkania z Księciem Ciemności, strażnicy powiedzieli mu, że będzie mógł z nim porozmawiać tylko w jednym z pokojów przesłuchań. Nie mając żadnego innego wyboru, James się zgodził.

Jackson zaprowadził Harry'ego z powrotem do pokoju, w którym byli rano. Jednak tym razem, nie umocował Harry'ego do krzesła. Ciągłe miał na sobie kajdanki Kelsa, więc nie potrzebował żadnych dodatkowych zabezpieczeń. Jackson wiedział, że Auror nie będzie go przesłuchiwał, domyślił się pokrewieństwa, jakie miał Auror Potter z chłopcem, po tym, jak mężczyzna zareagował w skrzydle szpitalnym. Jackson wyczarował dla Harry'ego proste, drewniane krzesło i wskazał mu, by usiadł, zauważając z niepokojem, że chłopak ciągle się trząsł. Unikał rozmawiania z Harrym i nawet nie próbował nawiązać z nim kontaktu wzrokowego. Jak najszybciej mógł, Jackson opuścił pokój, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

Jamesowi powiedziano, że ma tylko dziesięć minut, to było wszystko do czego był upoważniony. James zdecydował wejść samemu, pozostawiając Syriusza i Remusa na parterze. Przygotował się, wiedział, że to nie będzie łatwe spotkanie i chciał być na nie gotowy.

Złapał za gałkę i ją przekręcił, a drzwi otworzyły się do środka z kliknięciem. James zatrzymał się w progu, gdy ujrzał Harry'ego siedzącego na krześle. Widząc go jak należy, bez maski czy pod wodą w ciemnej celi, James mógł w końcu zobaczyć i w pełni docenić uderzające podobieństwo pomiędzy nimi. Szmaragdowo zielone oczy były w kształcie migdałów, zupełnie jak Lily, i wpatrywały się w niego.

Zdając sobie sprawę, że stał tylko w drzwiach i gapił się na chłopca, James szybko się otrząsnął ze swojego osłupienia. Zrobił krok do przodu, wchodząc do pokoju. Chciał właśnie zamknąć drzwi, kiedy przyszła mu do głowy nagła myśl. Usłyszał, jak Uzdrowiciel mówił, że Harry' ego zamknięto w celi na dziesięć godzin i był głodny i spragniony. To w ten sposób dostał hipotermii, nawet przed zalaniem. Popatrzył na szesnastolatka, natychmiast zauważając jego zmęczenie.

Odchrząknąwszy, James się odezwał.

\- Czy… chcesz może trochę wody? – zapytał, myśląc, że może zapytać jednego ze strażników o szklankę wody. W końcu nie chciał, żeby Harry pomyślał, że jest tu, żeby go przesłuchiwać.

Przenikliwe, zielone oczy zmrużyły się na niego, a na twarz chłopca wpłynął wyraz gniewu, gdy przechylił lekko głowę z niedowierzaniem. Jamesa początkowo zdezorientowała jego reakcja na pytanie, po czym nagle uderzyło go to. Pytanie kogoś, kto prawie się utopił ledwie dwie godziny temu, czy nie chce wody, nie było zbyt delikatne.

\- Nie naśmiewałem się – zaczął wyjaśniać pośpiesznie James. – Ja… nie kpiłem sobie z ciebie. Mówiłem poważnie. Pomyślałem, że możesz być spragniony… - zamilkł, kiedy Harry spojrzał się na niego ze złością, przesuwając się na swoim krześle.

James zamknął drzwi, czując się jak idiota. Podszedł do jedynego innego krzesła w pokoju, które znajdowało się prosto przed Harrym, i usiadł. Stół, który ich dzielił, dla Jamesa zdawał się być zbyt duży. Był zaledwie kilka kroków od swojego syna, ale nawet taką odległość trudno mu było znieść.

James gapił się na chłopca, przyglądając się każdemu detalowi. Nie potrafił uwierzyć, że ten niewiarygodnie przystojny szesnastolatek, który przed nim siedział, był tą samą osobą, co jego mały synek. To malutkie niemowlę, które kołysał kiedyś w swoich ramionach, łaskotał, wywołując śmiech, jego _mały mężczyzna_ , to był ten sam chłopiec, zupełnie dorosły.

James otrząsnął się ze swoich wspomnień, tych, które ukrył głęboko na tak długo w swojej pamięci, nigdy nie pozwalając im wyjść na zewnątrz w strachu, że oszaleje z rozpaczy, jeśli to zrobi. James wiedział, że jeszcze sobie z tym dzisiaj nie poradzi. Musiał porozmawiać ze swoim synem przed końcem swoich krótkich dziesięciu minut.

\- Wszystko dobrze? – usłyszał swoje własne pytanie.

Harry spojrzał na niego lodowatymi, zielonymi oczami.

\- Wciąż oddycham – powiedział. – Dlaczego? Chcesz to zmienić?

James poczuł, jak włosy z tyłu głowy stają mu dęba. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, by ktoś mówił z taką nienawiścią.

\- Wiem, że to dla ciebie bardzo dezorientujące – zaczął James. – Musisz się zastanawiać nad naszym… podobieństwem.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego ironicznie.

\- Ta, zauważyłem to – odparł.

James wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Jestem… jestem twoim prawdziwym ojcem, Harry – powiedział James, ciągle wpatrując się w chłopca, czekając na jego reakcję.

Złośliwy uśmiech Harry'ego jedynie się rozszerzył i chłopak uniósł brew.

\- Nie no, naprawdę? – zapytał kpiącym i protekcjonalnym tonem.

Jamesa zamurowało.

\- Wiedziałeś? – zapytał zszokowany. Pomyślał, że może Harry domyślił się prawdy, ale jego postawa sugerowała, że wiedział o tym całe lata. James potrząsnął głową. – Jestem zaskoczony, że Voldemort ci o tym powiedział.

Wyraz twarzy Harry'ego natychmiast spochmurniał.

\- Nie wymawiaj imienia mojego ojca! – syknął.

Nastąpił moment ciszy, po którym James pochylił się do przodu, patrząc się Harry'emu prosto w oczy.

\- Harry, on nie jest twoim ojcem, to ja nim jestem.

Harry zakpił z niego.

\- Ojcem? Naprawdę tym się nazywasz? – zapytał. – Sam fakt, że wydałeś kogoś na świat, nie czyni cię rodzicem – oświadczył. – To mój ojciec mnie wychował, nauczył, jak przetrwać, uczynił mnie tym, czym jestem.

\- On też jest powodem, dlaczego jesteś tutaj, zamknięty w Nurmengardzie, czekając na proces! – powiedział James.

Harry oparł się z powrotem o tył krzesła, a na jego twarzy zagościł ironiczny uśmiech.

\- Drobna komplikacja, przyznaję – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. – Ale niedługo mnie tu nie będzie.

\- Zapomnij o tym – powiedział James. – Nie przyjdzie po ciebie. Voldemort nie będzie próbował cię stąd wydostać. Zostałeś pozostawiony swojemu losowi.

Harry zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Jeśli tak myślisz, to nie znasz mojego ojca.

James sztywniał za każdym razem, kiedy Harry nazywał Voldemorta _ojcem_. Czuł, że zaraz pęknie mu żyłka na skroni przez te napięcie.

\- Harry, popatrz, to… to nie po to przyszedłem tu z tobą porozmawiać – powiedział, masując się po głowie z desperacką frustracją. – Ja… nie jestem tu, żeby cię zastraszyć albo żeby się z tobą kłócić. Rzecz w tym, że bardzo niedługo czeka cię proces – powiedział James. – Z pewnością zdajesz sobie sprawę, jaki los cię czeka?

Harry nie odezwał się, ale jego mina ponownie spoważniała. Widząc to, James kontynuował.

\- Zrobię cokolwiek będę mógł, żeby ci pomóc, ale ty…

\- Dlaczego? – pytanie przerwało Jamesowi wpół zdania. – Dlaczego miałbyś mi pomóc? – zapytał Harry.

\- Bo jesteś moim synem – powiedział szczerze James. – Już raz cię straciłem, nie pozwolę, żeby stało się to ponownie – powiedział z przejęciem.

Płonące oczy Harry'ego przebadały twarz Jamesa.

\- Naprawdę? – zapytał. – _Straciłeś_ mnie?

James pokręcił głową, chcąc, żeby Harry to zrozumiał.

\- Voldemort zabrał cię ode mnie, zmusił mnie do myślenia, że jesteś… martwy.

Harry nie spuszczał spojrzenia z Jamesa, a jego mina spochmurniała.

\- Voldemort mnie zabrał, tak? – zapytał, powtarzając słowa z pogardą. Odwrócił od niego wzrok, potrząsając lekko głową. – Jesteś tak żałosny, Potter.

James znieruchomiał, słowa Harry'ego cięły go jak noże.

\- Co on ci powiedział, że się stało? – zapytał nagle. Przeklął się w myślach. Powinien się domyślić, że Voldemort opowiedział Harry'emu kłamstwo, fałszywą relację jak dostał się pod jego opiekę. W końcu Harry nie byłby lojalny Voldemortowi, gdyby znał prawdę, że początkowo przyniesiono go, by go zabić. – Co ci powiedział? Jak skończyłeś u niego, z dala od swoich prawdziwych rodziców? – zapytał James.

Harry spojrzał ponownie na Jamesa, lecz tym razem na miejscu była emocjonalna maska.

\- Nic mi nie powiedział – rzekł.

\- Kłamiesz! – powiedział James. – Powiedz mi, co ci naopowiadał Voldemort?

\- To nie ja tu kłamię – powiedział cicho Harry.

Drzwi za Jamesem otworzyły się i pojawili się Jackson i Davis.

\- Pana czas się skończył – powiedział Davis.

\- Zaraz, jeszcze tylko minutę, potrzebuję… - zaczął James.

\- Przykro mi, Aurorze Potter – powiedział Jackson, podchodząc do Harry'ego. – Pana dziesięć minut już minęło.

Harry wstał, gdy Jackson do niego doszedł. Jego oczy ciągle jednak nie opuszczały Jamesa.

\- Potrzebuję jeszcze tylko minuty, proszę – powiedział James, odwracając się do Davisa. – Byłem w trakcie…

\- Przykro mi – przerwał mu Davis. – Nic więcej nie możemy zrobić.

Jackson złapał Harry'ego za ramię i zaczął go wyprowadzać. Bez żadnego więcej słowa, Harry opuścił pokój, a James ze złamanym sercem patrzył jak odchodził.

xxx


	14. Przekazanie Wieści

„Harry Potter" nie jest moją własnością, więc to, co znajome należy do J K Rowling, a poza tłumaczeniem, wszystko pozostałe jest własnością Kurinoone.

 **Rozdział Czternasty:  
Przekazanie Wieści**

Jackson otworzył drzwi do celi, tej samej, w której Harry spędził swoją pierwszą noc. Poczekał aż chłopak wejdzie do środka, po czym sam również wszedł do celi, na razie pozostawiając otwarte drzwi. Harry nie zauważył dziwnego zachowania strażnika, jego umysł ciągle był skupiony na rozmowie z Jamesem Potterem. Odwrócił się do strażnika, kiedy zauważył, że nie usłyszał zatrzaśnięcia drzwi celi.

Jackson zamarł, wyglądając na lekko zawstydzonego, po czym wyciągnął z szaty cienki koc złożony w kostkę. Zaoferował go Harry'emu.

\- Ma nałożone zaklęcie trzymające ciepło – powiedział cicho. Cela była wystarczająco ciepła, ale Harry ciągle miał lekką hipotermię, a Jackson nie chciał popełniać więcej błędów.

Harry nie wziął oferowanego koca. Zamiast tego dalej wpatrywał się w pełnego skruchy strażnika. Jackson czuł się nieswojo będąc pod spojrzeniem Harry'ego. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

\- Popatrz… Harry, ja naprawdę nie zostawiłbym cię w podziemiach. Po prostu… próbowałem cię przestraszyć.

Harry kiwnął głową.

\- To dlatego zalałeś całą sekcję? – zapytał. – Żeby mnie _przestraszyć_?

Jackson podniósł gwałtownie głowę, by na niego spojrzeć.

\- Co? Myślisz…? – pokręcił głową. – Nic nie zrobiłem! – zaprotestował. – Powódź była przez sztorm!

Harry już to wiedział, domyślił się tego na podstawie reakcji strażników, ale i tak podobało mu się wywołanie w Jacksonie poczucia winy.

\- Oczywiście – powiedział sarkastycznie, odwracając się plecami do strażnika.

\- Ja… - strażnik zawahał się. Bez żadnego kolejnego słowa, rzucił koc na podłogę celi i odwrócił się do wyjścia. Zamknął drzwi, a słysząc ten dźwięk, Harry odwrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć. Jackson trzymał przez chwilę jego wzrok, po czym nagle wyjął różdżkę, celując nią w Harry'ego. – _Evanesco_ łańcuch – wymamrotał.

Zaskoczony, Harry spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Kajdanki Kelsa były ciągle zamknięte wokół jego obydwóch nadgarstków, blokując jego bezróżdżkową magię, ale krótki łańcuch pomiędzy nimi zniknął, uwalniając mu ręce. Harry popatrzył z powrotem do góry, na strażnika z zaskoczeniem.

Jackson nic nie powiedział. Schował różdżkę z powrotem do szaty, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł.

Harry poruszał ramionami, kręcąc barkami, żeby rozładować część bólu. Jego ręce były zakute prawie przez cały dzień. Podszedł do cienkiego koca i podniósł go. Nie rozłożył go i użył go jako poduszkę, chroniąc w ten sposób głowę przed twardą podłogą.

Harry położył się, wzdychając głęboko. Nie mógł uwierzyć, jak blisko był dzisiaj utonięcia. Przyznałby to tylko przed samym sobą, ale był zupełnie przerażony, kiedy jego cela napełniła się wodą i nie mógł się z niej wydostać. Pod wodą spędził najwyżej cztery minuty, ale były to najdłuższe cztery minuty w całym jego życiu.

Serce Harry'ego zakołatało niewygodnie na wspomnienie nagłego pojawienia się przed nim Jamesa Pottera. Co on tutaj w ogóle robił? O ile Harry'emu było wiadomo, Nurmengard był bardzo rzadko odwiedzany przez aurorów. Harry zamknął oczy, starając się całą siłą woli pomyśleć o czymś innym, ale wszystkim, na czym potrafił się skupić, był James Potter i zdziwienie na jego twarzy, kiedy zobaczył go po drugiej stronie krat. Mina aurora wskazywała bardzo wyraźnie, że nie wiedział, kto znalazł się w pułapce, w zalanej celi. Kiedy zobaczył, kto to był, zawahał się i w tym momencie, Harry był pewien, że Potter odwróci się i pozwoli mu utonąć. To właśnie dlatego Harry tak gwałtownie szarpnął za kraty, jego napełniona przerażeniem panika kazała mu zareagować. Ciągle był niejako zszokowany, że Potter otworzył drzwi i go wypuścił. Lecz Harry dobrze wiedział, żeby nie łudzić samego siebie nierozsądnymi fantazjami. Wiedział, dlaczego Potter mu pomógł. Wtedy jeszcze tego nie rozumiał, ale po rozmowie z nim, Harry wiedział, co Potter próbował zrobić.

Zmienił pozycję i przekręcił się na bok, krzywiąc się, kiedy jego ciągle jeszcze obolałe żebra zaprotestowały na twardą posadzkę. Harry starał się przestać myśleć o Potterze i o tym, co ten powiedział. Lecz im mocniej próbował, tym więcej myślał o tym żałosnych kłamstwach i wymyślonej historii, jaką próbował wcisnąć mu Potter. Harry był przez to zbyt wściekły, by móc zasnąć.

Minęło już prawie pół godziny, kiedy usłyszał odbijający się echem trzask. Harry rozejrzał się dookoła i zauważył miskę kleiku i kielich wody, które pojawiły się w kącie jego celi.

Harry podniósł się na nogi i podszedł do swojego „posiłku". Zignorował jedzenie, na razie, i podniósł puchar z wodą, opróżniając go jednym haustem. Nie wystarczyło, by ugasić pragnienie, ale było to wszystko, co otrzymał. Ze zmęczeniem, Harry powrócił na swoje poprzednie miejsce i ponownie opadł na ziemię, opierając głowę na kocu. Zaśnięcie zajęło mu prawie godzinę, wycieńczenie w końcu go dopadło.

xxx

James otworzył drzwi frontowe Doliny Godryka i wszedł do środka. Zdjął swoją pelerynę podróżną, idąc korytarzem. Zauważył, że chatka była nietypowo cicha, co dziwne, bo Damien był w domu.

James skierował się do salonu, wciąż debatując zaciekle w głowie, w jaki sposób ma przekazać żonie te zmieniające zupełnie ich życie wieści, których się dzisiaj dowiedział.

Zobaczył, że pokój był pusty, więc skierował się do kuchni. Zatrzymał się w progu, wpatrując się w stół kuchenny. Był zastawiony dwoma kompletami zastawy stołowej, otoczonej przez jego ulubione dania i dwie zapalone świece.

\- No w końcu! – James rozejrzał się i ujrzał Lily, stojącą obok kuchenki. Była właśnie w trakcie wyjmowania domowej roboty jabłecznika z piekarnika. – Gdzie byłeś? Czekałam na ciebie całe godziny – powiedziała, podchodząc do stołu, żeby dostawić na niego deser. – Już dwa razy musiałam odgrzewać jedzenie.

\- Co się dzieje? – zapytał James.

Lily uśmiechnęła się na widok zszokowanej miny męża. Pośpieszyła do niego i obejmując go ramionami za szyję, pocałowała.

\- Pomyślałam, że miło byłoby spędzić ze sobą trochę czasu – odpowiedziała. – Syriusz podsunął mi pewien pomysł, kiedy mnie denerwował – zaśmiała się. – Przez coś, co mi powiedział, zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że nie mieliśmy ostatnio czasu nawet, żeby usiąść i zjeść prawdziwy posiłek. Z tym wszystkim, co się dzieje w Ministerstwie, z zebraniami Zakonu i teraz z tym całym Księciem Ciemności – potrząsnęła głową. – Nie miałam szansy, żeby po prostu… być z tobą – uśmiechnęła się promiennie, odsuwając się od niego, i wskazała na stół. – Więc wysłałam Damiena z Ronem do Molly i pomyślałam, że ty i ja możemy zjeść razem kolację i po prostu spędzić ze sobą wieczór. Tylko my we dwoje.

James nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Zerknął na stół, ale w tym momencie nie potrafił nawet myśleć o jedzeniu. Czuł, jakby jego żołądek był związany w sto supłów. Spojrzał na Lily, widząc, jak uśmiecha się w taką radością. Czuł się okropnie za to, przez co zaraz każe jej przejść.

\- Musimy porozmawiać – zaczął cicho.

Lily wyglądała na zaskoczoną. To nie było coś, czego się po nim spodziewała.

\- Czekaj, nie zrywasz ze mną, prawda? – droczyła się z nim, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

James nie potrafił wykrzesać w sobie energii, żeby się do niej uśmiechnąć, nawet uśmiechem bez przekonania. Złapał ją za dłoń i w milczeniu zaprowadził do stołu, łagodnie popychając ją, by usiadła na krześle. Zajął miejsce obok niej i przez moment wszystkim, co mógł robić, było trzymanie jej za rękę, gdy przez jego umysł gnały różne sposoby na przekazanie jej tych wieści.

\- James? – odezwała się cicho Lily, zielone oczy zmrużyły się z troską. – O co chodzi? Czy coś jest nie tak? – zapytała, w końcu podłapując sygnały od swojego wyraźnie zmartwionego i wycieńczonego męża.

James nie odpowiedział, ale jego orzechowe oczy podniosły się, by na nią popatrzeć. Odchrząknął.

\- Byłem w Nurmengardzie – zaczął.

Oczy Lily zmrużyły się jeszcze bardziej.

\- W Nurmengardzie? – zapytała go z zaskoczeniem. – Zakładałam, że byłeś w Ministerstwie.

James potrząsnął głową.

\- Byłem, ale tylko po to, żeby załatwić przepustki do więzienia – spojrzał w dół, na dłoń żony, zaciśniętą wewnątrz jego własnej. – Poszedłem, żeby zobaczyć… Księcia Ciemności.

Lily wypuściła z siebie odgłos frustracji.

\- No naprawdę, James! – powiedziała, zirytowana. – Dlaczego nie możesz po prostu zostawić tego w spokoju? – spróbowała wyszarpnąć rękę z jego uścisku, ale James jej na to nie pozwolił, jego palce zacisnęły się wokół smukłej dłoni.

\- Lily, ja… - zamilkł i opuścił głowę, walcząc o utrzymanie samokontroli. – Spotkałem go – powiedział cicho, nie patrząc na nią.

Lily czekała, patrząc uważnie na swojego męża. Cierpienie widoczne było w każdym calu ciała Jamesa. Serce jej zamarło, kiedy nagłe przeszły ją złe przeczucia.

\- O co chodzi, James? – zapytała znowu.

W końcu podniósł wzrok, napotykając na jej spojrzenie. Bez słowa puścił jej rękę i sięgnął do kieszeni, wyjmując z niej wydłużoną fiolkę. Przytrzymał ją przez moment, jego spojrzenie przeniosło się na tę małą, szklaną butelkę, po czym ją jej zaoferował.

Lily wzięła flakonik, nie mając zielonego pojęcia, co się dzieje. Spojrzała na fiolkę i zobaczyła krople szkarłatnej cieczy, które barwiły wewnętrzną stronę tubki. Jej oczy przeskanowały flakonik i natknęły się na białą etykietkę zdobiącą jego przód. To wtedy przeczytała imię zadrukowane na etykiecie.

Z początku nie mogła pokonać pierwszego imienia. _Harry._ Wydawało jej się, że serce przestało jej bić, kiedy je zobaczyła. Z wielkim trudem, zmusiła się do przejścia przez pierwsze imię i spojrzała na wyraz znajdujący się obok. _James._ Ręka jej się zatrzęsła, kiedy trzymała za szklaną fiolkę. Popatrzyła na ostatnie słowo, _Potter._

Czas zwolnił dla Lily, kiedy wpatrywała się w imię. _Harry James Potter._ Odczytywała je w kółko, powtarzając je znowu i znowu w swoim umyśle. Jej oczy rzuciły szybkie spojrzenie na te kilka kropel krwi barwiących tubkę, po czym popędziły z powrotem na etykietkę. To była krew jej syna, krew _jej_ Harry'ego. Umysł wykrzykiwał setki różnych pytań, które chciała wypowiedzieć głośno, ale zdała sobie sprawę, że nie była w stanie robić nic więcej, niż tylko gapić się na szklaną tubkę.

Spojrzała w górę i zobaczyła, że James przypatrywał jej się, po cichu badając jej reakcję. Lily pokręciła głową, próbując ją oczyścić, żeby móc myśleć logicznie. Ledwie zdołała odnaleźć głos, by zapytać, co się dzieje.

\- Co?... Co to jest? – spytała. – Czy to… Ja… To, to nie może…

James przechylił się do przodu, kładąc rękę na jej dłoni, żeby powstrzymać ją przed drżeniem, skutecznie przerywając jej mowę.

\- Lily – zaczął, jego głos nie był niczym ponad szeptem. – To Harry – powiedział. – Nasz Harry żyje. To on jest Księciem Ciemności.

Lily ponownie pokręciła głową, mimo że nie była pewna, czemu właściwie przeczyła. Czy był to fakt, że jej syn w jakiś cudowny sposób żył, czy może była to ostatnia część wypowiedzi Jamesa?

Jej ręka powędrowała do ust, kiedy jej oczy ponownie przeczytały imię. Nagle płakała, łzy ciekły jej się z oczu, a szlochy przechodziły przez jej ciało. Spojrzała do góry, na męża, znajdując łzy również w jego oczach.

\- On żyje? – zapytała złamanym głosem.

James pokiwał głową, jego gardło było zbyt mocno ściśnięte z emocji, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Lily nagle wydała z siebie głośne sapnięcie i mimo że łzy ciągle ciekły jej z oczu, uśmiechała się.

\- Och… Boże!... Dziękuję!... Dziękuję!... Dziękuję! – wzdychała.

James wziął ją w ramiona i oboje podtrzymywali siebie nawzajem, płacząc otwarcie w objęciach drugiego. Lily nie przestawała szeptać swoich podziękowań, nie mogąc się przed tym powstrzymać. Jej syn żył, jej Harry żył i wszystko z nim było w porządku, a ona będzie mogła go ponownie zobaczyć, potrzymać go, przytulić go, ucałować go. Czuła, jak serce łomocze jej gwałtownie w piersi na myśl o ponownym zobaczeniu syna.

Uwolniła się z objęcia Jamesa, pocierając się dłońmi po swoich przesączonych łzami policzkach.

\- Jak on się czuje? – zapytała nalegająco. – Czy wszystko z nim w porządku? Rozmawiałeś z nim, co powiedział? – zapytała, jej głos był ochrypnięty przez płacz.

James pokiwał głową.

\- Rozmawiałem z nim – powiedział, widząc to, jak oczy Lily zaświeciły się z radości. – Ale… nie czuje się dobrze, cierpi na hipotermię – powiedział jej ze smutkiem James. – Kiedy dostałem się do Nurmengardu, cela, w której był została zalana, ale strażnicy o tym nie wiedzieli. On… prawie się utopił.

Załzawione oczy Lily wypełniły się nagle gniewem.

\- W jaki sposób mogli nie wiedzieć, że ich cele zalało! – zapytała. – Musimy go stamtąd wydostać, James! – zaczęła w panice. – Nie może tam zostać, prawie został zabity! – wstała ze swojego miejsca, kierując się do kominka.

\- Co robisz? – zapytał zdezorientowany James.

\- Idę porozmawiać przez Fiuu z Dumbledorem – powiedziała Lily. – On nam pomoże znaleźć sposób na zabranie Harry'ego z Nurmengardu.

\- A co potem? – zapytał James. – Czy będzie dla niego lepiej, jeśli przeniosą go do Azkabanu?

Nazwa więzienia posłała dreszcze przez ciało Lily. Stanęła pośrodku pokoju, jedynie wpatrując się w Jamesa z zagubioną miną. James wstał, podchodząc do niej.

\- Syriusz i Remus poszli spotkać się z Dumbledorem. Powiedzą mu o Harrym. W ciągu godziny zostanie zorganizowane zebranie Zakonu i wszyscy zostaną poinformowani – powiedział James. – Wiem, że Dumbledore pomoże nam jak tylko będzie w stanie uratować Harry'ego. Będziemy próbować uniewinnić go wobec postawionym przeciwko niemu oskarżeniom.

Lily kiwnęła głową, uważnie przyglądając się Jamesowi, lękając się tego, co nadchodzi. I faktycznie twarz Jamesa się zapadła i spojrzał na nią ze złamanym sercem.

\- Ale Lily, wiesz równie dobrze, co ja, że to nie będzie łatwe. Minister Knot już ogłosił proces opinii publicznej, to wszystko jest dla niego grą polityczną i nie będzie łagodny wobec Harry'ego. Nie będzie miało dla niego znaczenia czy Harry jest naszym dawno utraconym synem.

\- Ale przecież musimy coś zrobić…! – zaczęła załamana Lily, znowu łkając.

\- Szz, Lily – James ponownie ją przytulił, pozwalając jej wypłakać się na jego piersi. – Nie poddam się bez walki. Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by odzyskać Harry'ego. Nie stracę go ponownie, obiecuję – pocieszał ją.

Poprowadził ją z powrotem na miejsce i oboje usiedli. Długie minuty przeminęły w ciszy, dając Lily czas, by spowolnić strumień łez. James siedział, trzymając ją za rękę, ale nic nie mówił.

Nagle Lily odezwała się cichym głosem, przerywając ciszę.

\- Jaki jest? – zapytała. Spojrzała do góry, na Jamesa z zaczerwienionymi oczami. – Nasz syn, jaki jest?

Smutny uśmiech przemknął przez twarz Jamesa.

\- On… cóż, ciągle ma twoje oczy – odpowiedział.

Lily uśmiechnęła się, w jej oczach ponownie zebrały się łzy.

\- Nie myślałam, że to się zmieni – powiedziała, uśmiechając się na wspomnienie jej małego chłopca.

\- Wygląda zupełnie jak ja – oświadczył James. Nawet przygnębiający nastrój nie mógł zamaskować przebłysku dumy w jego głosie. – Naprawdę, Lily, on jest moim żywym odbiciem, z jedynym wyjątkiem, że ma twoje oczy – nagle podniósł wzrok na Lily. – Jakim to słowem opisywałaś kiedyś, jak bardzo Harry mnie przypomina? – zapytał. – Używałaś na to bardzo śmiesznego słowa.

Lily uśmiechnęła się.

\- Niepokojące – odpowiedziała.

James zaśmiał się na wspomnienie.

\- Niepokojące, no właśnie – ponownie zamilkł. – To jest trochę niepokojące, ale we wspaniały sposób – powiedział. – Mój syn jest zupełnie taki, jak ja – wyszeptał.

\- Chcę go zobaczyć – powiedziała cicho Lily.

\- Nurmengard nie pozwala na wizyty rodzinne, tylko aurorzy – powiedział smutno James.

Lily wstała z krzesła, klękając przed Jamesem.

\- Proszę, James! – błagała. – Muszę go zobaczyć. Proszę, zrób coś, chcę zobaczyć mojego syna!

James pokiwał głową. Spróbuje wszystkiego, żeby tylko Lily mogła poznać Harry'ego, nie ważne, co będzie musiał przez to poświęcić.

Kominek niespodziewanie buchnął zielonymi płomieniami, w których pojawiła się głowa Remusa.

\- James! Lily!

Obydwoje pośpieszyli do kominka, klękając przed nim.

\- Tak, Remus – odpowiedział pośpiesznie James.

\- Zebranie zaczyna się za dwadzieścia minut – powiedział im. – Chodźcie.

James i Lily wstali zaraz po tym, jak zniknęła głowa Remusa. Małżeństwo chwyciło się za dłonie i wzięło po garści proszku Fiuu, gotowi, by udać się do Kwatery Głównej.

Wyszli razem, ciągle trzymając się za ręce. Żadne z nich nie obejrzało się ani razu na kuchenny stół, ciągle zastawiony dla dwojga, ani na różnorakie dania, które w tym momencie zdążyły już wystygnąć.

xxx

W masywne, dębowe drzwi zapukało dwóch Śmierciożerców. Otwarły się, umożliwiając im wejście. Mężczyźni pośpieszyli do środka komnaty i docierając do połowy pomieszczenia, pokłonili się przed czerwonookim czarodziejem. Voldemort stał odwrócony do nich plecami, jego kościste dłonie złożone z tyłu.

\- Czy już skończone? – zapytał Voldemort, nie odwracając się nawet w stronę mężczyzn klęczących na marmurowej posadzce.

Jeden z nich odpowiedział, ciągle nie podnosząc się z ziemi.

\- Tak, mój Panie. Cała dokumentacja została dostarczona. Właśnie dostałem potwierdzenie. Proces odbędzie się pojutrze.

Voldemort odwrócił się twarzą do mężczyzn. Jego pozbawiona wyrazu mina maskowała zadowolenie, jakie poczuł na usłyszane wieści. Wykonał gest ręką i dwójka mężczyzn wstała, lecz ich głowy wciąż były pochylone, nie mając czelności stać z podniesioną głową w obecności ich pana.

Voldemort podszedł do nich, zauważając drżenie mężczyzn, kiedy się do nich zbliżał.

\- Nie będzie żadnych pomyłek – ostrzegł. – Wszystko musi pójść zgodnie z planem. Nie będę tolerował nawet najdrobniejszych problemów – jego czerwone oczy przebadały każdego z mężczyzn. – Życie mojego syna wisi na włosku i jeśli _cokolwiek_ mu się stanie, osobiście zadbam, żebyście oboje zostali zabici powoli i potwornie boleśnie. Zrozumiano?

\- Tak, mój Panie, zrozumiano – obaj Śmierciożercy odpowiedzieli z wyraźnym przerażeniem w głosach.

\- Wynoście się i poczyńcie przygotowania – poinstruował Voldemort.

Mężczyźni pośpieszyli na zewnątrz komnaty, nie chcąc w niej pozostać nawet na chwilę dłużej niż byli do tego zmuszeni.

Voldemort odwrócił się dookoła, by spojrzeć na paru wybranych członków wewnętrznego kręgu, którzy czekali na niego w odległym kącie. Tych czworo Śmierciożerców było jedynymi, którzy poznali Harry'ego. Voldemort przekazał im swoje rozkazy.

\- Nott, ty przygotujesz pozostałych. Wyjaśnij im wyraźnie, co mają zrobić.

Nott pokłonił się przed swoim panem i udał się do drzwi.

Voldemort spojrzał na Lucjusza.

\- Czy jesteś gotowy? – zapytał, znając już odpowiedź.

\- Tak, mój Panie – odparł Lucjusz. – Będę tam przynajmniej na godzinę wcześniej.

\- Świetnie – odpowiedział Voldemort.

Jego czerwone oczy przeniosły się na ostatnich dwoje Śmierciożerców.

\- Macnair, musisz przygotować przykrywkę.

Mężczyzna pochylił głowę, akceptując swoje zadanie.

\- Mój Panie, życzysz sobie, żeby mugol był wabikiem czy może szlama?

Voldemort machnął na niego niecierpliwie ręką.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to, dopóki potrafisz go skontrolować! – warknął.

Macnair pokłonił się nisko, mając nadzieję uciec przed karą za zdenerwowanie czarnoksiężnika.

\- Tak, mój Panie.

Voldemort zignorował go i spojrzał na ostatniego Śmierciożercę. Bella podniosła na niego wzrok, jej oczy o ciężkich powiekach były zaczerwienione i zakrwawione. Trzymała jego wzrok, wyczyn, jakiego, oprócz Harry'ego, potrafiła dokonać tylko ona.

\- Jeszcze tylko dwie noce, Bello – powiedział Voldemort, jego głos był niski i w jakiś sposób cichy. – Pojutrze Harry'ego zabiorą na proces – uśmiechnął się, w końcu pozwalając opaść swojej masce. – Pojutrze Harry będzie z powrotem w domu.

xxx


	15. Dzień Sądu

**Rozdział Piętnasty:** **  
Dzień Sądu**

Wieści rozeszły się po czarodziejskim świecie jak świeże bułeczki. Książę Ciemności miał stanąć przed sądem. Jego zaskakująco szybki proces został ogłoszony zaledwie wczoraj i odtąd wszystkie gazety, magazyny, Czarodziejska Rozgłośnia Radiowa, każdy środek masowego przekazu mówił tylko o jednym: o losie Księcia Ciemności.

„Prorok Codzienny" został zaszczycony paroma ekskluzywnymi wywiadami z Ministrem Magii i utrzymywał, że minister poprzysiągł przeprowadzenie „obiektywnego i sprawiedliwego" procesu dla syna Voldemorta. „Prorok" twierdził również, że minister osobiście przełożył wszystkie inne rozprawy i na początek przeniósł Księcia Ciemności, aby chłopak mógł jak najszybciej dostać wyrok, już czwartego dnia po aresztowaniu. Lecz większości czarodziejskiego świata nie obchodziło, czy przesłuchanie będzie sprawiedliwe czy nie. Kłócili się o to, czy w ogóle miało się odbyć. Zależało im tylko na tym, żeby chłopak został rzucony przed Dementorów.

W dzień przesłuchania Ministerstwo Magii aż kipiało z podekscytowania. Spektakularna liczba osób dotarła na miejsce w nadziei na ujrzenie chłopaka. Jak do tej pory ujawniono niewiele na temat syna Czarnego Pana, ale dzisiaj miał on zostać postawiony przed Wizengamotem. Wśród tłumu byli dziennikarze próbujący dostać się jak najbliżej wejścia do sali sądowej, żeby móc zrobić zdjęcie Księciu Ciemności, kiedy tylko się pojawi.

Jednak nie każdego w Ministerstwie ekscytowało nadchodzące przesłuchanie. Istniały dwie osoby, które szczególnie próbowały całkowicie zapobiec procesowi sądowemu Księcia. James i Lily Potter przebywali w Ministerstwie od wczesnych godzin porannych, poprzedniego dnia nie mając wystarczająco szczęścia, by zobaczyć się z ministrem Knotem. Odkąd tylko Dumbledore poinformował Knota dwa dni temu o tym, kim naprawdę był Książę Ciemności, minister odmawiał spotkania zarówno z Jamesem jak i z Lily. Oczywiście zaprzeczy temu, kiedy tylko skończy się proces, a wyrok zostanie wykonany. Potterom zostanie powiedziane, że to niefortunne, iż z ministrem nie można było się skontaktować, że jest on bardzo zajętym człowiekiem i że spotkania z nim nie zawsze są możliwe.

Ale w dzień przesłuchania James i Lily nie chcieli się zgodzić na zostanie zignorowanymi. Oboje starali się odnaleźć członka Wizengamotu, z którym mogliby porozmawiać. James w końcu dostrzegł Juliana Reida, starszego podsekretarza ministra.

– Reid, muszę z panem pomówić – powiedział James, gdy do niego podbiegł.

– Nie mogę teraz z panem rozmawiać, Potter – odpowiedział szybko Julian, odchodząc.

– Tylko minutkę, muszę porozmawiać z panem albo z ministrem – błagał James, śpiesząc obok czarodzieja.

Julian ledwie spojrzał w kierunku Jamesa, idąc energicznie w stronę windy.

– Minister Knot jest zbyt zajęty, by z kimkolwiek teraz rozmawiać – odpowiedział.

– Staram się o rozmowę z ministrem Knotem już od prawie dwóch dni! – wykrzyknął James. – Unika mnie, zupełnie jak pan!

Julian zatrzymał się i odwrócił się twarzą do Jamesa. Blondyna opuściło głębokie westchnienie.

– Nie unikam pana – zapewnił. – Ale wiem, dlaczego chce pan ze mną pomówić. Minister Knot powiedział mi o swojej rozmowie z Albusem Dumbledorem – mężczyzna z brązowymi oczami spojrzał ze smutkiem na Jamesa. – Przykro mi, Potter, naprawdę – powiedział. – Wiem, że stara się pan chronić syna, ale nic nie da się już zrobić. On musi ponieść odpowiedzialność za swoje zbrodnie.

– Ale to właśnie chcę panu wytłumaczyć! – zawołał James, desperacko pragnąc, by mężczyzna zrozumiał. – Harry'emu wyprano mózg! Merlin jeden wie, czym ten potwór napełniał jego umysł, odkąd tylko był niemowlęciem! – powiedział James nienawistnie. – To nie jest tak, że Harry zrobił cokolwiek z tego ze swojej własnej inicjatywy. Robił wszystko na rozkaz Voldemorta!

Julian ogromnie się zjeżył na dźwięk imienia Czarnego Pana i spojrzał ostro na Jamesa.

– Cholera jasna, Potter! – syknął. – Ile razy trzeba panu powtarzać, żeby nie wymawiać tego imienia!

James normalnie by się spierał, ale dzisiaj opuścił głowę i przyjął reprymendę.

– Dobrze, nie będzie już go powtarzał – obiecał. – Ale proszę, niech mnie pan wysłucha – powiedział. – Nie zaczynajcie pełnego procesu. Porozmawia pan z ministrem, namówi go pan, żeby zamiast tego zrobić zamkniętą rozprawę. Datę przeniesiono na zbyt wczesny termin, obrona nie miała żadnych szans na przygotowanie. Proszę, Reid, niech mi pan da szansę na wytłumaczenie specjalnych okoliczności w zamkniętym procesie.

Lecz podsekretarz ministra zaczął kręcić głową, kiedy James jeszcze mówił.

– Przykro mi, ale minister się na to nie zgodzi – powiedział, wchodząc do już opróżnionej windy.

– Reid, posłuchaj mnie! – zawołał James, wyrzucając rękę, by zablokować wejście do windy, i zatrzymując czarodzieja. – Proszę, błagam pana – powiedział cicho. – Jeśli zaczniecie publiczny proces, to nie będzie to sprawiedliwe dla Harry'ego! Jego sytuacja musi zostać odpowiednio wytłumaczona, co zwyczajnie nie jest możliwe w pełnym procesie – spojrzał błagalnie na mężczyznę. – Reid, proszę, daj mu szansę. On ma tylko szesnaście lat!

Julian zrobił krok do przodu, jego brązowe oczy skupiły się szorstko na Jamesie.

– Tak, szesnaście lat, a przeciwko sobie ma dokładnie tyle samo morderstw! – wysyczał.

James zająknął się, nie potrafiąc spojrzeć drugiemu mężczyźnie w oczy.

– Ale…

– Potter, zrozum – przerwał mu Julian. – Jeśli miałbym na to jakikolwiek wpływ, porozmawiałbym z ministrem. Niekoniecznie chcę być zaangażowanym w tak głośnym procesie. Ale sam pan widzi, jak wiele osób już się pojawiło, a przesłuchanie zacznie się dopiero za cztery godziny! – Napotkał zmartwione spojrzenie aurora. – Knot kocha rozgłos – zwierzył się cichym głosem. – Nawet nie weźmie pod uwagę zamkniętego procesu. Obiecał ludziom brutalną rozprawę i dokładnie to im da.

James o tym wiedział. To dlatego starał się jakoś tego uniknąć. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że kiedy tylko Harry postawi stopę w sali sądowej, już jej nie opuści.

– Jeśli z nim porozmawiam…

– Nie będzie pana słuchał – powiedział mu Julian. – Nie będzie słuchał nikogo. – Wszedł z powrotem do windy, patrząc na Jamesa pełnymi smutku oczami. – Przykro mi, Potter, ale nie mogę nic zrobić.

James puścił drzwi, a one natychmiastowo się zamknęły. Winda zaczęła pracować, zabierając Juliana z widoku.

xxx

Dumbledore dołączył do Jamesa i Lily w jednym z pustych, długich korytarzy Ministerstwa. Widział się właśnie z ministrem, który, mimo że unikał Potterów, nie był w stanie uciec przed Dumbledorem.

– Co powiedział? – zapytała pośpiesznie Lily, kiedy tylko siwy czarodziej do nich doszedł.

– Nie jest przychylny wobec zamkniętego procesu – poinformował ich Dumbledore smutno.

Lily pokonana przymknęła oczy, kręcąc głową.

– O nie! – westchnęła, w końcu panikując. Dumbledore był jej ostatnią nadzieją.

– Minister nalega, że pełny proces będzie najbardziej sprawiedliwy – kontynuował Dumbledore. – Wyjaśniłem mu delikatność sprawy, ale Knot nie był tym zainteresowany. Zaprzeczył stwierdzeniu, że nie będziemy w stanie przedstawić jakichkolwiek dowodów w pełnym procesie.

– O to właśnie chodzi! – James aż kipiał ze złości. – Nie mamy wiele dowodów! Przesłuchanie zostało ogłoszone zaledwie wczoraj! Nie było czasu na zebranie czegokolwiek na jego obronę. To dlatego potrzebujemy zamkniętego procesu, takiego, który dałby nam więcej czasu na rozmowę w cztery oczy! – Ze wzburzeniem przebiegł palcami przez włosy. – Co my teraz zrobimy? – zapytał bardziej siebie niż kogokolwiek.

– Teraz zrobimy, co w naszej mocy, żeby zadbać, by Harry wyszedł z tego przesłuchania cały i zdrowy – powiedział Dumbledore cicho. – Knot nie wierzy w przepowiednię, jak wielu innych. Nie jest świadomy, że poprzez zniszczenie Harry'ego, zniszczy też naszą jedyną szansę na skończenie z Voldemortem.

Pokręcił głową, by pozbyć się wspomnienia tego, jak zareagowała część członków jego Zakonu dwie noce temu na spotkaniu, na którym wyjawiono, że Harry Potter to Książę Ciemności. Zwłaszcza Moody zachował się raczej krzywdząco, najpierw kwestionując użyte zaklęcie identyfikujące, a potem uparcie twierdząc, że Harry nie może być wybrańcem, bo został zdeprawowany przez przebywanie z Voldemortem przez te wszystkie lata.

– Więc co powinniśmy zrobić? – zapytała Lily, gotowa uczynić wszystko.

Odpowiedź zajęła Dumbledore'owi parę chwil.

– Wiemy, co Knot zadecydował dla Harry'ego – powiedział cicho. – Chce Pocałunku. Wszyscy to wiemy. Ale Knot nie może go na niego skazać, jeśli Harry okaże się być przydatny dla Ministerstwa.

– Przydatny? – zapytał James. – W sensie, zdradzi sekrety, informacje na temat Voldemorta?

Dumbledore pochylił głowę.

– Tak.

– Nie sądzę, że to zrobi. – James pokręcił głową. – Nie złamał się w trakcie przesłuchania u strażników Nurmengardu. Wątpię, żeby zrobił to tutaj.

– Wcale nie musi – powiedział Dumbledore. – Musimy jedynie zasugerować, że Harry ewentualnie przekaże te informacje. Nie będzie musiał mówić dzisiaj czegokolwiek. – Uśmiechnął się smutno do rodziców. – Mogę sobie wyobrazić, jak lojalny Harry musi być teraz względem Voldemorta, ale to może ulec zmianie. Harry jest jego prawą ręką, wiedza, jaką ma na temat jego i jego Śmierciożerców, jest bezcenna. Musimy przekonać Wizengamot, że jeśli pozwolimy mu żyć, Harry w końcu zdradzi te decydujące informacje.

– Ale Harry i tak dostanie dożywocie w Azkabanie za Niewybaczalne, jakich użył – powiedział Lily złamanym głosem. – Jakie to życie, jeśli spędzi je za kratami Azkabanu z… z Dementorami próbującymi go złamać, by zdradził sekrety Voldemorta? – zapytała ze łzami w oczach.

– Myślałem nad tym, odkąd tylko zadecydowałem bronić Harry'ego na jego przesłuchaniu – powiedział Dumbledore, zniżając głos do szeptu. – Doszedłem do wniosku, że jedynym sposobem na ocalenie Harry'ego od dożywocia jest zasugerowanie, że zabójstwa Harry'ego są przypadkiem PPI.

– Przestępstwa Popełnionego pod Imperiusem? – zapytała Lily.

– Dokładnie. – Dumbledore pokiwał głową. – Harry może zostać usprawiedliwiony, jeśli zmusimy Wizengamot do uwierzenia, że każdą ze swoich zbrodni popełnił pod zaklęciem Imperiusa. Na dziś dzień Voldemort bardzo lubi to Zaklęcie Niewybaczalne, więc mogą nam uwierzyć.

– Mogą też nie uwierzyć. W końcu tak naprawdę nie ma sposobu na udowodnienie, że ktoś był pod zaklęciem Imperiusa w czasie popełniania przestępstwa – powiedziała zmartwiona Lily.

– Dokładnie. – Dumbledore się uśmiechnął. – Jeśli my nie możemy udowodnić, że Harry był pod wpływem klątwy, oni nie mogą też udowodnić, że nie był. Wizengamot będzie musiał wziąć to pod uwagę, stwierdzimy PPI w trakcie procesu. W najgorszym wypadku kupi nam to trochę więcej czasu, kiedy Wizengamot będzie musiał to przebadać, a potem albo zaakceptować, albo odrzucić wniosek o PPI, a to może zająć kilka przesłuchań.

James odrobinę się rozluźnił, słysząc plan obrony Dumbledore'a. Nawet się nie przejmował, że będą potencjalnie _kłamać_ , by ocalić Harry'ego. O ile tylko wyciągnie to jego syna z tego bagna, James był gotów powiedzieć i zrobić wszystko.

Przerwał im głośny odgłos i cała trójka odwróciła się, by zobaczyć, że drzwi w dalekim końcu korytarza zostały otwarte, a na zewnątrz wyszła grupa czarodziejów. Piątka mężczyzn, która nagle się pojawiła, zauważyła ich, ale nie zdawali być się tym ani trochę przejęci. Dźwięk łańcuchów, brzękających i grzechoczących, powiedział Jamesowi, co się działo, jeszcze zanim dopadł go ten widok.

Harry był wyprowadzany na korytarz przez dwóch mężczyzn, podczas gdy pozostała piątka go otaczała, prawdopodobnie stojąc na straży. Oddech zamarł Jamesowi w piersi na widok syna w łańcuchach, prowadzonego surowo przez czarodziejów. Dostrzegł ciężkie kajdany wokół nadgarstków Harry'ego, połączone z długiem, grubym łańcuchem, który prowadził do jego stóp, gdzie zostały zakute również jego kostki. Usłyszał obok siebie sapnięcie Lily. Spojrzał na nią i ujrzał jej szmaragdowe spojrzenie wpatrzone w chłopaka po drugiej stronie korytarza. Cała się trzęsła, a jej ręce drżały spuszczone po bokach, gdy wpatrywała się w czarnowłosego nastolatka w cichym zdziwieniu.

Harry przekręcił nieznacznie głowę, by na nich popatrzeć, czując na sobie ich spojrzenia. Zamarł na chwilę na widok Lily. Jego wyraz twarzy pozostał ten sam, pozbawiony emocji i obojętny, ale coś błysnęło w jego oczach. Jego pewny wzrok pozostał na Lily, czegoś intensywnie w niej poszukując.

Lily czuła, że ciężar spojrzenia jej dawno utraconego syna ją przygniata, miażdży jej serce i powoduje krwotok. Zrobiła pojedynczy krok w jego stronę, jej głos sprowadzony do zaledwie szeptu, gdy wymawiała jego imię.

– Harry.

Wtedy Harry odwrócił wzrok, zupełnie ignorując ją i pozostałą dwójkę czarodziejów. Lily czuła się odrętwiała, kiedy patrzyła, jak siedmiu mężczyzn prowadzi szesnastolatka to pomieszczenia znajdującego się po przeciwnej stronie korytarza, z dala od nich. Harry został zaprowadzony do pokoju i cała siódemka czarodziejów weszła, po czym zamknęła za sobą drzwi z cichym trzaśnięciem.

Lily odwróciła się do Dumbledore'a i Jamesa. Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć, nie mogła wydobyć głosu przez swoją bolącą pierś i gulę w gardle. Widziała właśnie swojego syna – syna, którego sądziła, że utraciła tak wiele lat temu – ale nie mogła do niego pójść, żeby go przytulić ani nawet żeby z nim porozmawiać. Jej determinacja, by więcej nie płakać, nie ronić więcej łez, się złamała i Lily opuściła głowę, kiedy oczy zapiekły ją od nowych łez.

Silne ramiona owinęły się wokół niej i trzymały mocno, jej głowa ułożyła się na znajomej piersi. Lily pozwoliła Jamesowi się objąć i dodać otuchy, kiedy płakała cicho, zastanawiając się, dlaczego los musiał być tak okrutny.

xxx

Syriusz obserwował atrium upakowane krzątającymi się ludźmi, próbującymi albo dostać się do Ministerstwa i udać się do różnych departamentów, albo wydostać się z niego przez kominki lub wyjście dla odwiedzających. Nieważny dzień czy pora roku, Ministerstwo Magii zawsze było pełne czarownic i czarodziejów. Lecz dzisiaj widoczny był wyraźny wzrost w liczbie osób w Ministerstwie. Nietrudno było domyślić się dlaczego. Przesłuchanie miało taką publiczność, że nawet w zaledwie cztery dni od aresztowania Harry'ego, zdawać by się mogło, że połowa czarodziejskiego świata przybyła, by stać się świadkami tego historycznego momentu.

Syriusz westchnął, zaciskając powieki i pocierając się po czole. Już go bolała głowa, a przesłuchanie nawet się jeszcze nie zaczęło. Był zaniepokojony i przejęty losem swojego chrześniaka. Bardziej ze względu na Jamesa niż na Harry'ego. Jakkolwiek nie chciał się do tego przyznać, nie znał Harry'ego. Jamesa znał, odkąd miał jedenaście lat. Dorastał z nim w Hogwarcie i uznawał za brata. Nie chciał widzieć go zranionego, a to było nieuniknione, jeśli ten proces dojdzie do skutku.

– Żałosne, nieprawdaż? – odezwał się z boku szorstki głos.

Syriusz przekręcił głowę, by spojrzeć na Moody'ego.

– Co jest żałosne? – zapytał.

– Ogrom ludzi nie mających nic lepszego do roboty od sterczenia tu przez całe godziny tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć mordercę! – Pokręcił głową ze złością, młócąc wokoło swoimi znajdującymi się w okropnym stanie włosami. – Robią z niego celebrytę!

Syriusz westchnął, zbyt zmęczony, by kłócić się ze swoim kolegą z pracy. Moody nie potrafił zachować swoich myśli dla siebie, jeśli chodziło o „Księcia Ciemności".

W tłumie czarodziejów i czarownic Syriusz nagle dostrzegł Remusa, kierującego się w jego stronę. Wyglądał na głęboko zmartwionego.

– O co chodzi? – zapytał Syriusz, kiedy tylko Remus dotarł do niego i Moody'ego.

– Rozmawiałem właśnie z Jamesem – wyszeptał Remus. – _On_ tutaj jest.

– Już? – spytał zaskoczony Syriusz. – Przesłuchanie zaczyna się dopiero za godzinę.

– Strażnicy sprowadzili go z Nurmengardu trochę wcześniej niż było w planach ze względów bezpieczeństwa – wyjaśnił Remus przyciszonym tonem. – Nikt nie miał wiedzieć o tym, że już tutaj są. Strażnicy przyprowadzili go z Nurmengardu standardową trasą – kontynuował Remus - ale kiedy zabierali go do poczekalni, w korytarzu napotkali na Jamesa, Lily i Dumbledore'a.

Serce Syriusza zabiło trochę szybciej. Harry był tutaj, by stanąć przed sądem. Mimo że wiedział, że to się stanie, nie był na to w pełni przygotowany. Czuł panikę, zupełnie jakby to on miał stanąć przed Wizengamotem oskarżony o używanie Niewybaczalnych.

– Jak tam James? – zapytał.

Remus westchnął, kręcąc głową.

– Daje sobie radę, ale Lily jest… nie do uspokojenia – wymamrotał. – Nie mogę znieść patrzenia, jak płacze – zaczął ze smutkiem malującym się na twarzy. – Chce zobaczyć się z Harrym, porozmawiać z nim, ale jej nie wolno. Wyjaśniłem jej, że tylko urzędnicy Ministerstwa mogą zobaczyć się z oskarżonym przed przesłuchaniem. – Pokręcił głową. – Ale jest zbyt zmartwiona, żeby posłuchać.

Serce Syriusza łamało się z powodu Lily. Była dla niego i dla Remusa jak siostra. To dlatego Syriusz nigdy nie brał jej narzekań i nagan na poważnie. Zawsze sądził, że tak właśnie siostry zachowują się względem swoich braci.

– Gdzie jest Lily? – zapytał Syriusz.

– Dumbledore próbuje ją uspokoić. Zabrał ją do biura Jamesa – odpowiedział Remus. – Kiedy wychodziłem, James miał właśnie iść zobaczyć się z Harrym, porozmawiać z nim, zanim zacznie się proces.

– Wygląda na to, że nie tylko Potter chce z nim porozmawiać – przerwał nagle Moody.

Remus i Syriusz odwrócili się z pytającym wzrokiem do Moody'ego, ale ten jedynie pokazał brodą w kierunku głównego atrium. Remus i Syriusz powędrowali za różnookim wzrokiem aurora i w tłumie ludzi ujrzeli znajomą twarz.

Wysoki blondyn był zajęty rozmową z jakimś czarodziejem, kiwając głową i uśmiechając się do niego, lecz jego ożywienie było wyraźnie widoczne przez sposób, w jaki bawił się swoją laską z głowicą w kształcie węża, kręcąc nią i subtelnie przebierając palcami po srebrnej głowie.

– Co u diabła – burknął Syriusz na ten widok. – Co tu robi ten sukinsyn?

– Przekonajmy się – warknął Remus przyciszonym głosem.

Remus i Syriusz skierowali się w stronę Lucjusza Malfoya, pozostawiając za sobą Moody'ego. Lucjusz zauważył, kiedy dwóch mężczyzn szło w jego kierunku i taktownie przeprosił czarodzieja, z którym rozmawiał.

Syriusz, który rzucił się do przodu przed Remusem, jako pierwszy dotarł do Lucjusza.

– Co ty tu robisz? – Syriusz zapytał groźnie, do Lucjusza Malfoya miał niewiele cierpliwości.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się szeroko, elegancka brew uniosła się w udawanym zaskoczeniu.

– Musiało mi się coś pomylić. Myślałem, że to Ministerstwo Magii – powiedział, jak zwykle przeciągając samogłoski. – Nie potrzebuję pańskiego zezwolenia czy też aprobaty, żeby tutaj przebywać.

Syriusz wpatrywał się w niego z wściekłością. Remus stał obok niego, jak zawsze spokojny i skupiony, ale nawet głos zdradzał dzisiaj jego złość.

– Dlaczego tu jesteś, Malfoy? – zapytał. – Jaki interes sprowadza pana do Ministerstwa _akurat_ dzisiaj?

Lucjusz zaledwie uśmiechnął się ironicznie do wilkołaka.

– Mój interes jest moją prywatną sprawą – oznajmił z podniesioną głową.

– Tak, bardzo prywatną! – powiedział Syriusz. – Ale może pan o tym zapomnieć! Nie będziesz mógł się z nim zobaczyć, a jeśli choć postawi pan stopę na sali sądowej, to…!

– Zachowaj swoje tyrady dla siebie, Black – przerwał mu leniwie Lucjusz. – Nie przyszedłem tutaj na przesłuchanie Księcia Ciemności. Nie interesuje mnie ono. – Wzruszył ramionami.

– Och, oczywiście! – zaczął wściekle Syriusz. – Dlaczego _pan_ miałby się nim przejmować? W końcu _nie_ jest pan Śmierciożercą! – powiedział sarkastycznie Syriusz. Nie mógł znieść tego, że Lucjusz był Śmierciożercą, członkiem wewnętrznego kręgu i uchodził z tym na sucho.

– No, Black. Myślałem, że już to sobie wyjaśniliśmy. Jeśli oskarżasz mnie o bycie Śmierciożercą, mogę pozbawić pana odznaki – oznajmił Lucjusz. – Ostatnio zadowoliłem się zdegradowaniem pana o jeden stopień, ale tym razem mogę równie dobrze chcieć pańskiej odznaki jako ładnego trofeum.

Syriusz spojrzał się na niego wilkiem.

– Nie nazwałem pana Śmierciożercą. Powiedziałem, że _nie_ jest pan Śmierciożercą! – zauważył Syriusz. Już się nauczył, jak grać w tą grę. – Ale mam parę rzeczy, którymi mógłbym pana nazwać…!

Remus dotknął jego ramienia, powstrzymując go przed znieważeniem mężczyzny. Napotkał na zimne, szare spojrzenie arystokraty.

– Jako ministerialni funkcjonariusze mamy prawo zadawać pytania na temat pańskiej obecności w Ministerstwie Magii – oświadczył Remus spokojnie.

Lucjusz wyprostował się, unosząc jeszcze bardziej głowę i patrząc z góry na dwóch mężczyzn.

– Jestem umówiony na spotkanie z panią Edgecombe. Powiększam swój Dwór i potrzebuję dodać nowe kominki do mojej sieci Fiuu – odparł chłodno.

– I tak się akurat złożyło, że ze wszystkich dni zorganizował pan spotkanie _dzisiaj_? – spytał Syriusz drwiąco.

– Prawdę mówiąc, to widzenie miałem zarezerwowane od zeszłego tygodnia – odpowiedział Lucjusz. – Możecie sprawdzić rejestry, co bez wątpienia zrobicie – dodał z ironicznym uśmiechem. – Cóż, powinienem sprawdzić, czy nie jestem spóźniony na swoje spotkanie. – Zrobił krok od aurorów. – Nie chciałbym, żeby pani Edgecombe musiała na mnie dłużej czekać. – Odszedł od nich, po czym się zatrzymał i odwrócił, by uśmiechnąć się złośliwie do Syriusza. – Och, i niech pan powie swojemu przyjacielowi, Potterowi, żeby się _dobrze bawił_ na przesłuchaniu.

Syriusz rzucił się w jego kierunku, ale Remus złapał go mocno za ramię, powstrzymując go przed dosięgnięciem do różdżki albo Malfoya. Śmiejąc się pod nosem, Lucjusz odwrócił się i odszedł, kierując się do windy.

– Ten sukinsyn! – przeklął wściekle Syriusz. – Przysięgam na Boga, mógłbym go zabić gołymi rękami!

Remus patrzył się za Lucjuszem z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy.

– Zwróciłeś uwagę na sposób, w jaki się zachowywał? – zapytał cicho.

– Ta, zachowywał się tak jak zawsze! – wyrzucił z siebie Syriusz. – Wstrętny i zarozumiały!

Remus pokręcił głową.

– Nie, dzisiaj zachowywał się inaczej – oznajmił. Syriusz odwrócił się do Remusa zaskoczony. Remus napotkał na zdezorientowane spojrzenie przyjaciela. – Nie zauważyłeś? – spytał. Syriusz pokręcił głową. Remus spojrzał z powrotem na windy, patrząc, jak blondwłosy czarodziej wszedł do jednej z nich. – Czymś się denerwuje – oświadczył cicho Remus.

– Denerwuje? – zapytał Syriusz sceptycznie. – Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy!

– Chodzi o wszystko, co robił – odpowiedział Remus. – Kręcił swoją laską, jakby chciał wyciągnąć różdżkę. To jasny znak, że jest się nerwowym – wyjaśnił Remus. – Poza tym pot na jego czole, zamaskowany wyraz w oczach i starania, jakich dokładał, by zachowywać się swobodnie, to wszystko sugeruje, że robił przedstawienie. – Remus zamilkł na chwilę, jego oczy zmrużyły się, kiedy analizował rozmowę. – Czy nie uważasz za dziwne, że poświęcił czas na wyjaśnienie, co go tu sprowadza? Nawet nakłonił nas do sprawdzenia dokumentacji, żeby zobaczyć, czy naprawdę zarezerwował spotkanie z Edgecombe w zeszłym tygodniu i założę się, że to zrobił. To wszystko prowadzi do jednej konkluzji; alibi.

Syriusz nagle zobaczył to w ten sam sposób co Remus.

– Alibi – powtórzył powoli. – Co on knuje? – zapytał.

Remus rzucił się nagle w stronę wind.

– To nie on knuje – powiedział do śpieszącego za nim Syriusza. – Ta część jest zawsze pozostawiona jego _panu_.

xxx

James wszedł do pokoju, w którym trzymano Harry'ego. Gdy tylko znalazł się w środku, strażnicy spojrzeli się na niego, ale go nie zatrzymali, ani nawet nie spytali, co tu robi. James zauważył, że dwóch strażników, których poznał w Nurmengardzie, Davis i Jackson, byli wśród siódemki. Napotkał na ich spojrzenia i para mężczyzn skinęła do niego w powitaniu.

James zamknął drzwi i podszedł tam, gdzie siedział Harry, ciągle w łańcuchach. Strażnik siedzący na krześle naprzeciwko chłopaka wstał, kiedy James się zbliżył. Bez słowa zaoferował mężczyźnie swoje miejsce i odszedł w kąt pokoju. James kiwnął mu głową w podziękowaniu, zajmując miejsce. Kątem oka zauważył Jacksona pokazującego gestem strażnikom siedzącym wokół Jamesa, by odeszli. Wstali, zapewniając mu trochę prywatności.

Dopiero kiedy usiadł, James spojrzał na Harry'ego jak należy. Poczuł rosnącą gule w gardle na widok ciężkich kajdanek okalających wciąż zabandażowane nadgarstki swojego syna. Jego zmartwione spojrzenie przeniosło się na twarz Harry'ego i zobaczył, że chłopak miał spuszczony wzrok, zupełnie go ignorując. James zauważył z ulgą, że wyglądał nieznacznie lepiej niż wtedy, kiedy widział go po raz pierwszy, dwa dni temu. Nie wyglądał już na aż tak zmęczonego, ale był wciąż daleko od kompletnie zdrowego wyglądu.

Przełknąwszy ciężko ślinę, James odezwał się do niego cicho.

– Harry?

Harry podniósł głowę na dźwięk swojego imienia, jego wyraz twarzy równie zimny i pozbawiony emocji, jaki był, kiedy ostatnio z nim rozmawiał.

– Jak się masz? – zapytał James mimo to. Obrzucił spojrzeniem strażników po drugiej stronie pokoju. – Nie było żadnych innych… _sytuacji,_ prawda?

Na usta Harry'ego wpłynął powoli ironiczny uśmiech. Przekręcił głowę na bok, przypatrując się bacznie zmartwionemu mężczyźnie.

– Nie – odpowiedział cicho. – Będzie ci to przykro usłyszeć, ale nie stali się ani trochę bardziej pomysłowi w technikach przesłuchiwania.

– Czy znowu cię przesłuchiwali? – zapytał szybko James.

Harry patrzył mu przez chwilę w oczy, po czym odwrócił wzrok, wiercąc się w swoich kajdankach.

– Wiedzieli, że i tak nic ze mnie nie wyciągną, więc przestali próbować.

James wypuścił z ulgą powietrze. Miał taką nadzieję, że strażnicy po prostu zostawią Harry'ego w spokoju po tym, jak nieumyślnie prawie go zabili.

– Wiem, że musisz się denerwować stanięciem przed sądem – powiedział James. Jego głos ledwie przekraczał poziom szeptu. – Ale zrobimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy, żeby cię chronić.

Harry przyglądał się uważnie Jamesowi, jego przenikliwie zielone oczy zmrużyły się na jego słowa, a mina mu spoważniała.

– To bardzo szlachetne z twojej strony – zadrwił – ale nie jest mi potrzebna ochrona, a w szczególności od _ciebie_.

Słowa głęboko zraniły Jamesa, pozostawiając go na moment bez słów. Starał się zignorować złość i uczucie odrzucenia, ale nie potrafił.

Zanim mógł się odezwać, drzwi za nim otworzyły się i do środka weszło dwóch aurorów. Zignorowali Harry'ego i Jamesa, zaszczycając ich zaledwie jednym spojrzeniem. James rozpoznał, że byli to Fredrick Jones i Kevin Banks, starsi aurorzy, którzy zwykle odbierali potrzebną papierologię i więźniów przyprowadzonych na przesłuchanie. Aurorzy podeszli do strażników z Nurmengardu, przedstawiając się.

James odwrócił się z powrotem do Harry'ego, ale chłopak swój wzrok skierował na nowo przybyłych. Zarówno Harry jak i James obserwowali, jak Jones rozmawiał z Davisem, czytając ze swojej podkładki.

– Czy może pan potwierdzić, że cała potrzebna dokumentacja jest kompletna i tak poprawna i zwięzła, jak to możliwe? – zapytał Jones.

– Tak. – Davis wyciągnął teczkę w stronę Jonesa, który wziął ją i przekazał Banksowi.

– Czy macie panowie jakieś przedmioty skonfiskowane więźniowi, które powinny zostać przekazane Ministerstwu? – spytał Jones.

Davis wyciągnął przezroczystą, plastikową torebkę i zaoferował ją Jonesowi. James widział, że torebka przechowywała bronie Harry'ego – przeróżne ostrza i sztylety; kupa błyszczącego metalu mieniła się przez plastikowe opakowanie. James dostrzegł nawet tę srebrną maskę, która należała do Harry'ego.

Harry naprężył się, prawie jakby przygotowywał się do skoku na aurora, żeby zabrać swoją własność. James był pewien, że gdyby nie był przykuty, spróbowałby odzyskać swoje rzeczy. Ale Harry pozostał na swoim miejscu, patrząc z płonącymi oczami, jak siwy czarodziej przekazuje torebkę Banksowi.

– Czy ma pan różdżkę więźnia? – zapytał Jones.

– Nie, różdżka została już wcześniej przekazana Ministerstwu przez Brygadę Uderzeniową, która go pochwyciła – odparł Davis. – Dotyczący tego formularz jest załączony do teczki.

Na wspomnienie o jego różdżce, James spojrzał na Harry'ego. Ujrzał, jak chłopak zacisnął zęby ze złości, a jego szmaragdowe oczy prawie że zapłonęły gniewem.

– W porządku, to wszystko – powiedział Jones, w końcu odrywając oczy ze swojej podkładki. – Dziękuję wam bardzo, panowie. My zajmiemy się resztą – powiedział Jones, pozwalając swojej głęboko pomarszczonej twarzy na drobny, uprzejmy uśmiech.

Siódemka strażników pokiwała głowami, uścisnęła dłonie z Jonesem i Banksem i skierowała się do drzwi, wychodząc jeden po drugim. Jackson wyszedł jako ostatni. Spojrzał się na Harry'ego, napotykając na jego wzrok. Nic nie powiedział, ale zerknął na Jamesa, po czym wyszedł. Zamknęły się za nim drzwi.

Niemalże natychmiast po tym, drzwi otworzyły się ponownie, a do środka weszło czterech aurorów, przejmując obowiązek stania na straży. James obserwował, jak czterech mężczyzn weszło i po jednym spojrzeniu na Harry'ego, otworzyło szeroko usta z zaskoczenia. Ich oczy skakały od Harry'ego do Jamesa, szok i dezorientacja wyraźnie widoczne na ich twarzach.

Harry zignorował ich, jego spojrzenie ciągle skupione było na torebce trzymanej przez Banksa. Patrzył, jak Banks przeszedł z torebką do jednego z kątów pokoju. Pociągnął za metalowe drzwiczki, za którymi ukazał się zsyp. Upuścił torebkę do otworu i nawet Harry dosłyszał dźwięk torebki zjeżdżającej metalową rurą, zanurzającej się niżej w odmęty Ministerstwa. Banks zamknął drzwiczki i się odwrócił, wychodząc za Jonesem z pokoju, nie odezwawszy się ani jednym słowem, od kiedy wszedł.

Wzrok Harry'ego nie opuścił metalowych drzwiczek.

– Harry? Harry?

Zirytowany Harry odwrócił się, napotykając na zmartwione spojrzenie Jamesa.

– Nie mów nic na przesłuchaniu – poinstruował James cicho. – To my zajmiemy się mówieniem. Nie ważne, co się stanie, nie sprzeciwiaj się ani nie komentuj _czegokolwiek_ , co zostanie powiedziane, dobrze?

Harry nie odpowiedział i odwrócił wzrok od Jamesa, udając, że nie usłyszał tego, co powiedział mężczyzna.

– Harry, proszę…! – James zamilkł, bo drzwi otworzyły się ponownie i do środka wszedł Moody.

James wstał z miejsca na widok Alastora Moody'ego. Wiedział, że mężczyzna nie przyszedłby po to, żeby zobaczyć się z Harrym, wyraził się bardzo jasno co do swoich odczuć dotyczących chłopaka na zebraniu Zakonu, kiedy to nazwał go 'zimnokrwistym mordercą, który zasługuje na coś gorszego niż Pocałunek!'. Jamesowi ciągle było trudno powstrzymywać się przed rzuceniem na niego jakiegoś uroku.

Magiczne oko Moody'ego osiadło na Harrym i lekko zadrgało w swoim oczodole. Tak jak wszystkich innych, reakcją Moody'ego na uderzające podobieństwo pomiędzy Harrym i jego ojcem, Jamesem, był podziw i zaskoczenie. Ale legendarny auror szybko odzyskał zimną krew, na wpatrywaniu się w Harry'ego nie spędzając nawet trzech sekund i zaraz przywoływał już do siebie Jamesa skinieniem głowy. James zareagował szybko, pośpieszając do niego.

– O co chodzi? – zapytał.

– Pomyślałem, że powinieneś wiedzieć, że Malfoy tu jest – powiedział Moody, jego opryskliwy głos obniżony do cichego warknięcia.

– Dlaczego tutaj jest? – zapytał James szybko.

– Black i Lupin poszli z nim porozmawiać, ale ja uznałem, że nie ma po co. Ten wstrętny sukinsyn i tak nic nie powie. Uznałem, że powinieneś zostać ostrzeżonym. – Spojrzał przez ramię Jamesa na Harry'ego, który siedział, wpatrując się w nich. – Zachowaj czujność, kiedy będziesz zabierał go do sali sądowej. Nie wiadomo, co może knuć Malfoy.

James nie mógł powstrzymać przekręcenia oczami.

– Moody, naprawdę spodziewasz się, że Malfoy czegoś spróbuje? W samym sercu Ministerstwa? Malfoy może i jest draniem, ale nie jest głupi – powiedział James. – Prawdopodobnie szpieguje. Sam niczego nie będzie próbował.

– A kto powiedział, że jest sam, Potter? – powiedział Moody swoim typowym paranoicznym tonem.

– Kto jeszcze z nim niby jest? – zapytał James. – Nie sugerujesz chyba, że Malfoy zaatakuje Ministerstwo razem z brygadą Śmierciożerców? Za bardzo kocha swoją przykrywkę, żeby się zdemaskować.

– Nie miałem na myśli Śmierciożerców – przyznał cicho Moody.

James zamilkł na moment, po czym zorientował się, że Moody mówił na poważnie.

– No co ty, Alastor! – syknął James ze złością. – Nie możesz naprawdę wierzyć, że Voldemort się tu pojawi. To Ministerstwo Magii! – zauważył. – Nie ma sposobu, żeby mógł postawić tutaj stopę!

Harry nagle wydał z siebie jęknięcie bólu, powodując błyskawiczny obrót Jamesa. Zakute dłonie Harry'ego powędrowały do jego czoła, niski syk opuścił jego usta, kiedy chwycił palcami za głowę w bezgranicznym bólu. Czterech aurorów natychmiastowo wycelowało w niego różdżkami, ale patrzyli zdezorientowani, jak Harry nie robił nic poza pocieraniem się po czole i oddychaniem ciężko. Zanim James mógł zapytał Harry'ego, co było nie tak, ten nagle podniósł na niego wzrok. Jego usta opuścił głęboki śmiech, kiedy wpatrywał się w Jamesa.

– Zastanów się dobrze – powiedział Harry bez tchu. – On tu jest.

xxx

James początkowo nie zarejestrował słów Harry'ego, bo rozmawiał z Moodym szeptem i nie sądził, żeby chłopak mógł ich dosłyszeć. Zanim miał szansę zapytać, co Harry miał na myśli, poczuł, że szklana kula na jego pasku nagle się nagrzewa. Ledwie sekundy później, rozrywający uszy sygnał zaczął odbijać się echem przez pokój. Przerażony James spuścił wzrok na swoją aurorską kulę jarzącą się na czerwono i wydającą z siebie przerywane dźwięki alarmu. Podniósł spojrzenie na Moody'ego, który również złapał za swoją kulę, też święcącą czerwienią i piszczącą. To samo było z pozostałą czwórką aurorów. James gapił się na Moody'ego, zbyt zszokowany, by wydobyć z siebie choć jedno słowo. Ich aurorskie kule świeciły na czerwono i wygrywały sygnał tylko w jednym przypadku; kiedy byli atakowani.

W następnej sekundzie James był już w pełnym trybie aurora. Wyciągnął różdżkę i zaczął rzucać polecenia pozostałej czwórce aurorów.

– Griffin! Stevenson! Wy dwaj strzeżcie pokoju od zewnątrz! Nikt tu nie wchodzi! – Wskazał na pozostałą dwójkę aurorów. – Ferguson! Smith! Wy zostaniecie z nim! – Wskazał na Harry'ego. – _Nie spuszczać go z oczu!_

– Tak jest, sir! – odparła cała czwórka.

James po raz ostatni spojrzał na Harry'ego i zobaczył złośliwy uśmiech na jego twarzy. Opuścił pokój razem z Moodym, nic więcej nie mówiąc.

xxx

Kiedy James i Moody wypadli z pokoju, by skierować się do głównego atrium Ministerstwa, zostali prawie zmiażdżeni przez tłum. Wszyscy znajdujący się w budynku ludzie szamotali się, aby się z niego wydostać. Gdy dźwięk alarmu wywołał powszechną panikę, rozpętał się kompletny chaos. Istniała tylko jedna siła, która ważyłaby się zaatakować Ministerstwo i każdy wiedział, kto był tą siłą. Voldemort przybył po swojego syna.

Każdy myślał tylko o tym, żeby uciec, zanim stanie na drodze Czarnego Pana. Problem w tym, że wszystkie wyjścia mieściły się w głównym atrium, a to tam najwyraźniej znajdowało się zagrożenie. Dlatego czarownice i czarodzieje pchali się w jakichkolwiek kierunkach, żeby tylko znaleźć się jak najdalej od Czarnego Pana i jego Śmierciożerców.

Większość aurorów próbowało utorować sobie drogę w kierunku przeciwnym do tłumu. Starali się dostać do głównego atrium, żeby zwalczyć zagrożenie. Ale to okazało się prawie niemożliwe, bo czarodzieje i czarownice byli zbyt spanikowani i przerażeni, żeby słuchać jakichkolwiek poleceń. Zignorowali aurorów, kiedy ci próbowali wykrzyczeć im, dokąd mają iść i co robić. W końcu aurorzy po prostu przepchnęli się siłą. James i Remus znaleźli się w tej garstce, której udało się przedostać przez tłum, i pobiegli w kierunku głównego atrium.

– To jest chore! – ryknął Remus do Jamesa, przekrzykując się przez wrzaski. – Voldemort nie może atakować Ministerstwa! To niemożliwe!

– Pozwól, że się nie zgodzę! – wrzasnął Dawlish, machając rękami dookoła siebie na dźwięczący alarm.

James biegł, ile sił w nogach, śpiesząc do atrium, żeby powstrzymać kogokolwiek, kto atakował Ministerstwo. Cichy głosik w jego głowie zgodził się z Remusem. Dla Voldemorta atakowanie Ministerstwa w biały dzień, w obecności każdego aurora, było prawie że samobójstwem. Ale wspomnienie uśmiechającego się złośliwie Harry'ego, gdy z pewnością siebie wypowiadał to ciche „on tu jest", przeczyło jego rozumowaniu. James zmuszał swoje nogi do szybszego biegu. Powstrzyma Voldemorta. Tym razem nie pozwoli mu zabrać jego syna. Już nigdy więcej.

James jako jeden z pierwszych wbiegł do atrium z różdżką wyciągniętą przed siebie, gotowy do walki. Zamarł pozbawiony tchu na widok tego, co zobaczył. Atrium było opustoszałe, nie było w nim żywej duszy. Lecz w powietrzu wisiała, zajmując prawie całą przestrzeń ogromnego atrium, zielona, dymiąca czaszka, z wężem wypełzającym z ust. Mroczny Znak unosił się groźnie w powietrzu, ohydny symbol śmierci i bólu ostro kontrastujący z niebieskim jak paw sufitem i złotymi symbolami.

– Co jest do cholery? – wykrzyknął Dawlish, gapiąc się na Mroczny Znak.

– Nie opuszczajcie tarcz! Mogą być wszędzie! – poinstruował Moody.

Ale James już wiedział, że Voldemorta tu nie było. Istniała spora szansa, że jego Śmierciożerców też nie. Gdyby byli w Ministerstwie, byliby w atrium, zabijając tylu, ilu by się tylko dało. Masa ludzi w atrium parę minut temu zobaczyła Mroczny Znak, który nagle wypełnił komnatę, i to dlatego spanikowali i się rozbiegli, próbując uciec od Śmierciożerców, których wcale tam nie było. Ale to znowu prowadziło do pytania, kto wyczarował Mroczny Znak i dlaczego właśnie tutaj?

W odpowiedzi na jego niewypowiedziane pytanie, w komnacie poniósł się echem nagły dźwięk. W jednej chwili dwunastu aurorów, którym udało się tam dotrzeć, uniosło różdżki i przywołało tarcze. Rozdzielili się, każdy zajmując swój kąt lub sekcję atrium i próbując zorientować się, skąd dochodził dźwięk.

Kingsley sprawdził wielką fontannę ze złotymi rzeźbami i zawołał nagle do reszty. James pośpieszył do niego razem z pozostałymi i zobaczył, kto wywołał wszczęcie alarmu.

Przemoczona od stóp do głów kobieta błąkała się po pełnym wody basenie. Ciągle miała różdżkę, ale trzymała ją luźno w swojej krwawiącej dłoni. Krążyła po sadzawce, uderzając kolanami o niski murek tylko po to, żeby zawrócić i ponownie napotkać na ściankę. Na twarzy miała zagubioną minę, jej niebieskie oczy były niepokojąco puste. Posiniaczona szczęka i jedno opuchnięte, czerwone oko były dowodami pobicia, jakie ją niedawno spotkało.

Kingsley wszedł do basenu, podchodząc powoli do posiniaczonej kobiety. Dotarł do niej i łagodnie złapał ją za ramiona, wykręcając różdżkę z jej zwisających palców.

– _Morsmordre_ – wyszeptała czarownica. Odwróciła się twarzą do Kingsleya, ale go nie zauważyła. – _Morsmordre ._ – Powtarzała w kółko zaklęcie.

– Jest pod Imperiusem – wymamrotał do siebie Moody. Pokręcił głową na widok torturowanej przez Śmierciożerców czarodziejki. – Cholerni tchórze! – splunął.

Kingsley podniósł wątłą kobietę i wyniósł ją z fontanny, Dawlish i Remus pośpieszyli mu z pomocą.

– To nie ma sensu – wyszeptał do siebie James.

Ponownie spojrzał na Mroczny Znak unoszący się nad ich głowami. Śmierciożercy wykorzystali czarownicę, najpierw ją torturując, a potem wysyłając do Ministerstwa, żeby wyczarowała Mroczny Znak. To właśnie spowodowało włączenie alarmu, bo zaklęcie _Morsmordre_ może go zainicjować, tak samo jak którekolwiek z Niewybaczalnych. Ale po co się z tym kłopotali? Tylko po to, żeby wywołać panikę? To nie mogło być to. Popatrzył znowu na wiszącą w powietrzu zieloną czaszkę i węża. Mroczny Znak był zwykle rzucany, gdy Śmierciożercy lub Voldemort dokonali mordu. Rozejrzał się po atrium i po pozostałych aurorach. Czy to było ostrzeżenie?

Nagle atrium wstrząsnął huk eksplozji, a z oddali nadeszły przerażone wrzaski. James i pozostali aurorzy odwrócili się w kierunku, z którego przybyli, i pognali z powrotem, biegnąc do schodów i wind.

Kiedy dotarli na siódme piętro, napotkali dym i jeszcze więcej krzyków. Ogień trzaskał głośno, a wokół nich rozpętał się zupełny chaos. Przez gęsty, czarny dym James dostrzegł Syriusza próbującego zabrać przestraszonych, histerycznych czarodziejów i czarownice w bezpieczne miejsce.

– Co się stało? – zapytał James, kiedy dogonił swojego przyjaciela i przejął ciężar rannej kobiety z jego ramion.

– Nie wiem! – krzyknął Syriusz, biegnąc na pomoc innym. – Usłyszeliśmy nagły huk i korytarz zwyczajnie zajął się ogniem!

James zdał sobie sprawę, że się pomylił. W Ministerstwie byli Śmierciożercy. Po prostu mieli przykrywkę.

– Musimy ewakuować budynek! – powiedział James. – Zabierz wszystkich do atrium. Kominki z lewej są zablokowane, więc nikt nie może się dostać do Ministerstwa, ale te po prawej są otwarte. Zabierz do kominków tylu, ilu zdołasz i niech uciekają!

Syriusz kiwnął głową i przekazał plan pozostałym aurorom. James zaczął prowadzić więcej osób do atrium, pomagając rannym, gdy nagle uświadomił sobie, kto jeszcze był teraz w Ministerstwie Magii. Ktoś, kto znaczył dla niego więcej niż życie.

– O Boże! Lily! – wyszeptał.

Rzucił się nagle w kierunku schodów, biegnąc sprintem do swojej żony i błagając, żeby nie spotkało jej nic złego.

xxx

Kiedy James kierował się na poziom drugi, do swojego biura, z rosnącą grozą zdawał sobie sprawę, że siódme piętro nie było jedynym, jakie podpalono. Każdy poziom, na który natrafiał, stał w płomieniach, tłumy ludzi krzyczały z przerażenia, próbując znaleźć drogę ucieczki. Było oczywiste, że Śmierciożercy znaleźli się w Ministerstwie i równocześnie odpalili pułapki ogniowe na każdym piętrze, na jakim tylko byli w stanie. Nie mogli się dostać jedynie na poziom dziewiąty i oczywiście do głównego atrium.

James już wcześniej próbował ugasić ogień, tak samo jak wielu innych, ale płomienie odpierały magię i im mocniej się z nimi walczyło, tym intensywniejsze się stawały. W końcu James zrozumiał, że najlepszym wyjściem jest ewakuacja.

James dotarł na poziom drugi i próbował przedostać się na drugą stronę piętra, gdzie znajdowało się jego biuro, ale drogę blokowały płomienie tworzące ścianę migoczącego ognia.

– Lily! Lily! – zawołał James, panikując na myśl, że coś mogło jej się stać. Nie powinien jej dzisiaj słuchać, kiedy upierała się, że pójdzie do Ministerstwa. Powinien kazać jej zostać w domu, gdzie byłaby bezpieczna. – Lily! Lily! – wrzasnął.

– James?

Na dźwięk jej głosu, James odwrócił się, jego oczy, okropnie załzawione przez dym, nie mogły jej nigdzie dostrzec.

– Lily?

Nagle z chaotycznego tłumu wybiegła do niego ruda kobieta, zarzucając mu ramiona na szyję, kiedy tylko go dosięgnęła.

– Och, dzięki Bogu! – zawołała, przytulając go i kurczowo się go uczepiając – Dzięki Bogu, że nic ci się nie stało! – załkała.

– Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał James, szukając jakichkolwiek ran.

– Wszystko ze mną w porządku! – odpowiedziała.

– Chodź, musisz się stąd wydostać!

James bez słowa złapał ją za rękę i poprowadził przez gęsty dym do wyjścia. Co chwilę, w równych odstępach czasowych, wystrzelał w powietrze czerwone iskry, żeby pomóc reszcie w wydostaniu się z budynku.

James zabrał Lily na poziom ósmy, do głównego atrium i z ulgą zobaczył stabilny napływ ludzi używających kominków a nawet budki dla odwiedzających, żeby wyjść z Ministerstwa. Lily dostrzegła Mroczny Znak, ciągle unoszący się pod sufitem.

– O mój Boże! – wyksztusiła, gapiąc się na ten koszmarny widok.

James pociągnął ją za rękę, śpiesząc do kominka.

– Nie patrz na niego – poradził.

James zmusił Lily, żeby ustawiła się w kolejce do skorzystania z Fiuu. Czekał razem z nią, zbyt przerażony, że może nie opuścić budynku, jeśli zostawi ją samą. Lily trzęsła się okropnie i nie rozluźniała swojego mocnego uścisku. Była następna w kolejce do kominka, kiedy nagle się do niego odwróciła.

– James, a co z Harrym? – zapytała. – Wszystko z nim w porządku? Zabrałeś stąd Harry'ego?

James z zaskoczeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że podczas tych krótkich dziesięciu minut szukania Lily prawie zapomniał o Harrym i o tym, że też tu był, ciągle przykuty i potencjalnie niemogący uciec przed ogniem.

– O nie, Harry! – wyszeptał pod nosem.

Oczy Lily rozszerzyły się na jego słowa.

– Jeszcze po niego nie poszedłeś? – zapytała z przerażeniem. – James, musisz mu pomóc! Musisz go stamtąd zabrać!

– Zabiorę – obiecał James. Popchnął Lily do teraz wolnego kominka. – Wydostanę go stamtąd i dopilnuję, żeby był bezpieczny. Idź do domu i na mnie czekaj, dobrze?

– Proszę, James, szybko! On potrzebuje twojej pomocy! Proszę! – Lily wpadła w histerię. – Nie pozwól, żeby stało mu się coś złego, proszę! – Złapała Jamesa za szatę, błagając go, żeby pomógł ich synowi.

– Idź do domu, Lily. Idź do domu. Zabiorę go, obiecuję – powiedział James, kiedy udało mu się rozluźnić jej chwyt na jego szatach.

Lily z wahaniem opuściła Ministerstwo w wirze zielonych płomieni, ciągle nagląc Jamesa, żeby znalazł Harry'ego. Kiedy tylko zniknęła, James odwrócił się i popędził z powrotem na korytarz. Musiał wydostać stąd Harry'ego i to szybko.

xxx

H arry siedział na swoim miejscu, całkowicie ignorując dwóch aurorów, którzy zostali, żeby go pilnować. Okropny, rwący ból blizny wywoływał u niego lekkie mdłości. Z całych sił starał się go blokować, zmuszając się do koncentracji na innych sprawach, takich jak ucieczka.

Został oderwany od swoich myśli przez przerażający huk, który nadszedł z zewnątrz pokoju. Poczuł się, jakby ziemia osunęła się spod nóg jego krzesła i został posłany na podłogę. Z zakutymi dłońmi Harry uderzył twardo o ziemię, waląc głową o posadzkę. Jęknął. Już i tak bolała go głowa, nie potrzebował kolejnego bólu.

Ferguson i Smith w mgnieniu oka podnieśli go na nogi. Harry próbował odzyskać orientację, podczas gdy Smith pognał do drzwi, żeby je otworzyć. Do pokoju wdarł się czarny dym, a gorące powietrze, które z nim wleciało, wystarczyło, by cała trójka zaczęła sapać i kaszleć.

– Pożar? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Ferguson. – Czy to jest jakiś żart?

– Rusz się, musimy się stąd wydostać! – powiedział Smith.

Ferguson i Smith złapali Harry'ego za ramiona i zaciągnęli go przez pokój, za drzwi. Kiedy tylko wyszli z pomieszczenia, ujrzeli ciała dwóch aurorów stacjonujących przed pokojem. Leżeli na ziemi, martwi.

Aurorzy popatrzyli na swoich współpracowników z grozą, po czym odwrócili się i popędzili przez korytarz, usiłując dostać się na schody. Harry nie mógł za nimi nadążyć, długość łańcucha pomiędzy jego zakutymi kostkami ledwie pozwalała na małe kroki. Nie mógł biec z kajdankami na nogach.

– Musisz je zdjąć – powiedział Harry do Smitha, nie mogąc dotrzymać kroku aurorom.

– Nie ma mowy! Zostają jak są! – sprzeciwił się Smith.

– Nie da się z nimi biec! – kłócił się Harry.

– To przykre – odpowiedział Smith, po czym wbił paznokcie w ramię Harry'ego i przyśpieszył.

Aurorzy dosłownie ciągnęli ze sobą chłopaka, pędząc do schodów. Czarny dym ich oślepiał, ale szli dalej, mimo że nie wiedzieli dokąd, oboje w jednej ręce trzymając różdżki, a drugą podtrzymując chłopaka.

Nagle znikąd nadszedł snop światła i uderzył aurora Smitha w plecy. Mężczyzna upadł na twarz. Uderzył w ziemie i już się nie podniósł.

– Smith! Smith! Henry! – wołał Ferguson, ale Smith nie odpowiadał.

Nie mając czasu na sprawdzenie, czy jego kolega wciąż żyje, Ferguson posunął się naprzód, ciągnąc ze sobą Harry'ego. Rzucał zaklęcie za zaklęciem w kierunku, z którego nadszedł atak na Smitha, ale przez ogarniającą go panikę brakło mu precyzji.

Już mieli przed sobą drzwi, kiedy Harry potknął się i znowu prawie upadł na ziemię.

– Niech to szlag! – syknął Harry, czując, jak kostka nabrzmiewa mu bólem. – Musisz to zdjąć! – warknął do aurora.

Ferguson pokręcił głową.

– Nie!

Spróbował pociągnąć Harry'ego, ale tym razem Harry mu na to nie pozwolił. Uparcie pozostał tam, gdzie stał.

– Te kajdanki mnie spowalniają! – powiedział Harry. – Zdejmij je, to będziemy mogli się stąd wydostać! – Ferguson znowu zaczął kręcić głową. – Nie chcesz skończyć, jak ten drugi auror, prawda? – zapytał Harry.

Ferguson zamarł, zdając sobie sprawę, że chłopak może jednak mieć rację. Jeśli zdejmie mu kajdanki, może uda im się szybciej stąd uciec.

– Dobra, ale tylko te na kostkach! – ustąpił Ferguson, przyklękając, żeby je zdjąć.

– W porządku – zgodził się Harry.

Ferguson otworzył metalowe kajdanki zaklęciem i oswobodził z nich Harry'ego. Łańcuch, który wcześniej łączył kajdanki na nadgarstkach z tymi u kostek, zwisał teraz z przegubów chłopaka. Ferguson wstał i pozbył się również łańcucha, pozostawiając jedynie kajdanki na nadgarstkach Harry'ego. Nie ufał chłopakowi na tyle, żeby zostawić mu łańcuch, którym mógłby go zaatakować.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Dzięki!

Zanim Ferguson mógł zareagować, pięść Harry'ego wystrzeliła w jego kierunku, powalając go na podłogę. Nawet z zakutymi w kajdanki dłońmi, atak nie sprawił Harry'emu wielkiego problemu. Ferguson próbował się pozbierać z nagłego ciosu, ale zanim miał szansę wstać, Harry uklęknął obok niego i złapał go za włosy, po czym jednym silnym zamachem posłał jego głowę w tył. Potylica aurora uderzyła w ziemię z głośnym trzaśnięciem, jego oczy przekręciły się do tyłu głowy i Ferguson stracił przytomność.

Po ogłuszeniu aurora, Harry zabrał różdżkę z pomiędzy jego zwiotczałych palców. Zdjął kajdanki z nadgarstków, rzucając je obok tych, które miał wcześniej na kostkach. Pozbył się też kajdanek Kelsa i rzucił je na klatkę piersiową Fergusona, po czym wstał. Rozejrzał się po korytarzu, szukając kolejnych aurorów, a potem ruszył dalej zadymionym korytarzem.

xxx

Lucjusz Malfoy panikował. Przeszukiwał już jedno piętro od ponad pół godziny, ale nigdzie nie było śladu Księcia Ciemności. Miał nadzieję, że chłopak pojmie, co się dzieje, kiedy wybuchną pożary, ale może nie był w stanie uciec. Ich dywersja w postaci ognia i Mrocznego Znaku miała dać Harry'emu czas i szansę na ucieczkę, ale może pilnowało go zbyt wielu aurorów. Lucjusz materiałową chustką wytarł pot z czoła, martwiąc się o bezpieczeństwo chłopaka. Jeśli go nie znajdą… zadrżał na myśl o tym, co Voldemort im zrobi.

Skręcił za kolejnym rogiem, śpiesząc przez wypełniony dymem korytarz. Chustkę przyciskał mocno do nosa, żeby ograniczyć wdychanie śmiertelnych oparów. Pognał przez pootwierane pokoje, nasłuchując najniklejszego dźwięku, który mógłby powiadomić go o czyjejś obecności. Ale całe piętro zdawało się być opustoszałe.

Odwrócił się właśnie w stronę, z której przyszedł, kiedy nagle czyjaś dłoń złapała go za ramię. Lucjusz przekręcił się z różdżką w pogotowiu, ale jej nie wyjął, bo przed sobą ujrzał wpatrujące się w niego znajome zielone oczy. Jego usta opuściło ogromne westchnienie ulgi, podczas gdy Harry wyszedł z zacienionego kąta.

– Trochę ci to zajęło! – poskarżył się Harry.

Lucjusz się uśmiechnął. Dobrze było znowu usłyszeć jego głos.

– Uznaliśmy, że będzie ci potrzebna dostateczna ilość czasu na zorganizowanie ucieczki – wyjaśnił.

Harry zmrużył na niego oczy.

– Za mało wierzycie we mnie i moje umiejętności – oskarżył, ale tylko żartobliwie.

– Skądże, Książę. Wiemy doskonale, jak bardzo jesteś utalentowany – odpowiedział Lucjusz. – Ale teraz słuchaj mnie uważnie, nie mamy wiele czasu – poinstruował. – Pan czeka na ciebie na zewnątrz Ministerstwa.

Brwi Harry'ego powędrowały w górę.

– Naprawdę tu jest?

– Nie poczułeś tego w bliźnie? – zapytał Lucjusz. – Pan powiedział, że da ci znać, że jest blisko.

– Poczułem – odpowiedział Harry, dotykając pieczącej blizny. – Ale nie sądziłem, że naprawdę tak zaryzykuje. Powiedziałem aurorom, że ojciec tu jest tylko po to, żeby im napędzić stracha, ale nie pomyślałem, że faktycznie tu przyszedł.

– Pan chciał się zjawić w Ministerstwie, ale udało nam się go przekonać, że bezpieczniej zarówno dla ciebie jak i dla niego będzie, jeśli zostanie na zewnątrz – powiedział mu Lucjusz.

– Nie powinien być nawet na zewnątrz! To zbyt niebezpieczne! – zaniepokoił się Harry.

– Ma ze sobą ekipę – pocieszył go Lucjusz. – Musisz wydostać się z Ministerstwa i dotrzeć do niego. Użyj wyjścia dla odwiedzających. Kiedy będziesz już na zewnątrz, skręć w lewo i skieruj się do końca ulicy. Przejdź na drugą stronę i przejdź Gibson Street obok mugolskiego pubu. Za tym pubem skręć w boczną uliczkę. Poprowadzi cię ona do Kelso Place. Tuż za rogiem, za pocztą, zobaczysz oddział czekający na ciebie razem z Panem. – Lucjusz wyjął mały obiekt owinięty w materiał i przekazał go Harry'emu. – To jest plan B, gdybyś nie mógł dotrzeć do Pana na czas.

Harry odwinął materiał i jego oczom ukazał się mały, kieszonkowy zegarek doczepiony do cienkiego łańcuszka.

– Świstoklik? – zapytał Harry.

– Tak, zabierze cię do domu, jeśli będzie jakiś problem i nie będziesz mógł dostać się do Pana albo do Śmierciożerców – wyjaśnił Lucjusz. – Nie byliśmy w stanie przełamać osłon, nie było czasu, żeby nad tym pracować, więc będziesz musiał oddalić się na promień dwóch mil od wyjścia, żeby świstoklik zadziałał. Osłony anty-aportacyjne są ustawione na promieniu pięciu mil, więc to odpada.

Harry wziął świstoklik i wepchnął go sobie do kieszeni.

– Okej – odpowiedział.

– Teraz naprzód. Będę cię osłaniał, dopóki nie dostaniemy się do atrium – powiedział Lucjusz, wyjmując różdżkę.

Harry zaczął z nim iść, ale nagle się zatrzymał.

– Czekaj, prawie bym zapomniał. – Odwrócił się bez kolejnego słowa i zaczął iść w przeciwnym kierunku.

– Dokąd to? – zapytał Lucjusz.

– Muszę odzyskać moje rzeczy – wyjaśnił Harry, śpiesząc przez korytarz.

– Harry! – zawołał zniecierpliwiony Lucjusz. – Po prostu je zostaw!

– To zajmie mi tylko chwilę – odpowiedział Harry.

– Złapią cię! – wysyczał Lucjusz.

– Nic mi nie będzie! – zawołał do niego Harry, znikając za rogiem.

Lucjusz wymamrotał coś pod nosem, po czym pognał na nim.

xxx

Harry dostał się z powrotem do pokoju, w którym oczekiwał na swoją rozprawę. Przeszedł nad dwoma martwymi ciałami leżącymi pod drzwiami i wbiegł do środka. Podszedł do metalowych drzwiczek i otworzył je. Ukazał się mu wlot zsypu – ciemna dziura bez dna. Wyzionęło z niej zimnym powietrzem, które owiało Harry'ego, powodując dreszcze.

Harry wyjął różdżkę Fergusona i przytrzymał ją w ręce, zastanawiając się, jakie zaklęcie będzie najbardziej efektowne. Wskazał różdżką na wlot zsypu i mruknął zwykłe _Accio_ , ale równocześnie z zaklęciem przywołał w myśli obraz przezroczystej, plastikowej torebki, w środku której zobaczył wcześniej swoje przedmioty. Wytrysnęła z niego magia bezróżdżkowa i zniknęła w zsypie razem z zaklęciem _Accio_.

Harry usłyszał dźwięk torebki ocierającej się o metal, a zaraz potem wyleciała ona ze zsypu, prosto w wyczekujące dłonie Harry'ego. Rozerwał torebkę z szerokim uśmiechem i wysypał jej zawartość na stół.

Pierwszą rzeczą, za jaką złapał, był jego czarno-srebrny pierścień. Wsunął go sobie na palec, po czym chwycił za resztę swojej artylerii. Wziął tylko garść ze swoich sztyletów i gwiazdek ninja. Miał ograniczoną liczbę kieszeni. Łapiąc za swoją srebrną maskę, Harry wyszedł z pokoju.

Prawie wpadł na Lucjusza czekającego na zewnątrz.

– Dobry Boże! – powiedział karcąco Lucjusz. – Naprawdę nie mógłbyś bez nich wytrzymać? – zapytał.

– Nie, nie mógłbym – odpowiedział Harry. – Dostałem je w prezencie, pamiętasz? – Harry uniósł jeden ze sztyletów.

– Jestem pewien, że Pan zaopatrzyłby cię w nowe – odpowiedział Lucjusz.

Odwrócił się, żeby poprowadzić Harry'ego na zewnątrz, uśmiechając się do siebie na myśl o dziecinnym zachowaniu chłopaka. Potajemnie uważał za zabawny fakt, że Harry tak bardzo troszczył się o „prezenty", które otrzymywał od ojca, że był gotów ryzykować dla nich zostanie ponownie aresztowanym.

Skręcił właśnie za róg, kiedy niespodziewanie ktoś się na niego rzucił, próbując wytrącić mu różdżkę z dłoni. Lucjusz szybko obronił się przed atakiem, powalając mężczyznę na podłogę machnięciem różdżki. Napotkał na przerażone spojrzenie. Lucjusz poznał, że mężczyzną rozpłaszczonym u jego stóp był Liam Ferguson. Był on młodym aurorem czystej krwi z szanowanej rodziny. Lucjuszowi prawie zrobiło się przykro na myśl o tym, co miał zaraz uczynić.

Podniósł różdżkę, a zaklęcie uśmiercające miał już na końcu języka, kiedy nagle Harry chwycił go za nadgarstek, powstrzymując go. Lucjusz odwrócił się do niego zaskoczony. Harry spojrzał na przerażonego mężczyznę leżącego na ziemi, po czym jego wzrok napotkał spojrzenie Lucjusza.

– Nie zabijaj go – powiedział Harry. – Mam lepszy pomysł.

xxx

James śpieszył przez wypełniony dymem korytarz, pędząc najszybciej jak mógł do pokoju, w którym zostawił Harry'ego z czterema aurorami na straży. Intensywnie kaszlał. W ustach czuł smak dymu. W swojej panice nie przyszło mu na myśl, żeby rzucić na siebie zaklęcie Bąblogłowy.

Po drodze wpadł na Syriusza i Moody'ego i obaj mężczyźni postanowili się do niego dołączyć. James w daleka dostrzegł uchylone drzwi oraz ciała Griffina i Stevensona na zewnątrz pokoju. Z rosnącym, przyprawiającym o mdłości przeczuciem James wbiegł do pokoju i zastał w nim pustkę.

– O nie! O Boże, nie! – Spanikowany wzrok Jamesa zaczął przeszukiwać każdy kąt pokoju. Harry zniknął.

Zauważył rozerwaną torebkę na podłodze i parę ostrzy na stole. Podniósł jedno z nich i szybko je obejrzał. Odłożył ostrze z powrotem na miejsce i wybiegł z pokoju. Początkowo obawiał się, że Harry'emu mogło się stać coś złego, ale teraz bał się z zupełnie innego powodu. Harry nie tylko uciekł, ale udało mu się też znowu położyć ręce na swoich broniach.

Kiedy tylko James wyszedł z pokoju, usłyszał nawołujący go szorstki głos Moody'ego. Pognał w jego stronę. Zobaczył Moody'ego i Syriusza, którzy klęczeli przy ciele leżącym na ziemi. Im bardziej James się przybliżał, tym lepiej zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, kto to był. Henry Smith, trzeci auror, który miał pilnować Harry'ego, leżał martwy na podłodze.

– Łańcuchy leżą w dalszej części korytarza – poinformował Jamesa Moody.

– Zabrał swoje bronie. – James usłyszał swój własny głos. – Jest uzbrojony.

Moody i Syriusz podnieśli się na nogi. Szalonooki nacisnął swoją szklaną kulę, wysyłając wiadomość do wszystkich aurorów.

– Bądźcie czujni! Książę Ciemności uciekł! Jest uzbrojony i niebezpieczny, trzymajcie się na baczności! Powtarzam, Książę Ciemności uciekł! Jest uzbrojony! Jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, użyjcie siły!

Zerknął na Jamesa, ale zaraz spuścił wzrok. Odwrócił się i pośpieszył w stronę schodów, żeby rozpocząć poszukiwania zbiegłego więźnia.

xxx

Aurorów ogarnęła panika. Książę Ciemności grasował gdzieś w Ministerstwie i miał broń. Musieli go znaleźć i aresztować zanim ucieknie. James, Moody i Syriusz na schodach spotkali grupę aurorów i wszyscy zaczęli się spierać o to, co należało zrobić.

– Jeśli go zobaczycie, najpierw atakować, potem myśleć! – poinstruował Dawlish.

– Nie, tylko go rozbrójcie! – zaoponował James. – Nie ma potrzeby, żeby używać przemocy!

– Nie ma potrzeby, Potter? Zabił wszystkich czterech aurorów, którzy go strzegli! – warknął Moody.

– Co? Naprawdę? A kto go pilnował? – zapytał młody auror o nazwisku Jenson.

– Nie ma dowodu na to, że to on ich zabił! – odkrzyknął James. – Równie dobrze mogli zostać zaatakowani przez jakichś Śmierciożerców.

– Nie zabito nikogo więcej! – zauważył Moody. – Zginęli tylko ci, których przy nim zostawiłeś.

– Moody, zamknij się! – krzyknął Syriusz.

– Dlaczego go bronicie? – zapytał Jamesa zaskoczony Dawlish.

– Nikt tu nikogo nie broni – odpowiedział szybko Remus. – Mówimy tylko, że…

Nagle gdzieś z góry nadszedł stukot. Cała ósemka aurorów zamilkła, by po chwili zerwać się do biegu po schodach, pędząc na wyższe piętro. Wpadli przez drzwi z różdżkami w gotowości, ale nikogo tam nie zastali. Płomienie już prawie wygasły, a powietrze oczyściło się z dymu na tym poziomie, więc widzieli swoje otoczenie.

– Ktoś tu na pewno jest – wyszeptał Remus, jego wilcze instynkty jak zawsze były w gotowości.

Ósemka aurorów rozdzieliła się, każdy wybierając sobie inny zakątek do przebadania. James powoli przesuwał się w stronę wcięcia w korytarzu, gotowy do ataku z zaskoczenia i złapania Harry'ego, jeśli tam był.

Nagle zza rogu wyłonił się jakiś kształt i wpadł na Jamesa, przewracając go na ziemię. Osoba przeskoczyła przez niego i rzuciła się do drzwi.

– Tutaj jest! – zawołał Jenson, a zaraz potem za biegnącą postacią pognało kilka snopów światła.

James podniósł się na nogi i dostrzegł ciemnowłosego chłopca z twarzą zasłoniętą przez srebrną maskę, który przemknął przez otwarte drzwi i zniknął za nimi.

James pobiegł za nim, podobnie jak reszta aurorów. Zaklęcie za zaklęciem było rzucane w biegnącego chłopaka, ale żadne z nich nie trafiło celu. Zamaskowana postać poprowadziła ośmiu aurorów do czwartego piętra, aż w końcu wbiegła do długiego, krętego korytarza.

– _Drętwota!_ – wykrzyknął Dawlish, kiedy miał go w zasięgu różdżki.

Zaklęcie trafiło cel prosto w plecy i chłopak upadł na twarz. James i Moody dotarli do niego jako pierwsi. Dopiero kiedy James się zbliżył, zauważył, że coś było nie w porządku. Moody przekręcił nieprzytomną osobę na plecy i zamarł, widocznie zauważając to samo, co James. Zamaskowana postać była wyższa i grubsza od Harry'ego. Moody zerwał jednym ruchem srebrną maskę i wgapił się w twarz nieprzytomnego Fergusona.

– O cholera! – przeklął Dawlish, docierając na miejsce. – Psiakrew!

– _Rennervate!_ – Remus przywrócił przytomność ogłuszonemu aurorowi.

Ferguson jęknął, budząc się. Rozejrzał się po twarzach swoich kolegów z pracy, po czym usiadł. Jego ręka powędrowała do tyłu głowy i ponownie jęknął z bólu.

– Liam, co ci się stało? Gdzie jest Książę Ciemności? – zapytał Dawlish.

Ferguson mrugnął kilkakrotnie, próbując ustalić swoje położenie.

– Ja… nie wiem. O… ostatnim, co pamiętam, jest, że próbowałem go stamtąd zabrać. Wybuchł po… pożar i Smith… Smith został zaatakowany i zabity, prawdopodobnie przez jakiegoś Śmierciożercę. On, Książę Ciemności kazał mi zdjąć sobie kajdanki, bo nie mógł z nimi biec i… i ja je zdjąłem. Wtedy on mnie walnął z pięści i łupnął moją głową o podłogę i straciłem przytomność. Obudziłem się dopiero teraz.

Moody pokręcił głową, wiedząc, że to nie mogło być wszystko.

– Zobliviatowany – powiedział – a oprócz tego rzucono na niego Imperiusa, żeby biegał dookoła w tej masce.

Ferguson lekko pozieleniał na słowa Moody'ego. Spojrzał po pozostałych, bezgłośnie pytając, czy to, co powiedział auror, jest prawdą. Dostrzegł srebrną maskę, którą Moody trzymał w dłoni.

James nagle zauważył coś jeszcze.

– Ferguson, gdzie są pana szaty aurorskie?

Ferguson spojrzał w dół na swoją ciemną koszulkę i spodnie, zauważając po raz pierwszy brak swojego munduru. Podniósł osłupiony wzrok na Jamesa, kręcąc głową.

– Ja… ja nie… Ja nie potrafię tego…

James napotkał na zaniepokojone spojrzenia przyjaciół.

– Cholera! – zaklął Syriusz i poderwał się na równe nogi, a za nim James i pozostali aurorzy.

xxx

Harry szedł spokojnie razem ze stałą grupą ludzi próbujących wydostać się z Ministerstwa. Na głowę miał zaciągnięty niebieski kaptur szaty aurora, a nos zasłaniał kawałkiem ścierki, udając, że chroni się przed dymem, niby przypadkiem zasłaniając dolną część twarzy. Swoją drugą ręką obejmował Lucjusza, który robił wielkie przedstawienie z bycia rannym i „wstrząśniętym" pożarem. Harry pomagał Lucjuszowi dostać się do kominka, żeby mężczyzna mógł skorzystać z sieci Fiuu.

Harry mógł użyć Fiuu i uciec razem z Lucjuszem, ale postanowił trzymać się pierwotnego planu, bo na pewno zwróciłby na siebie uwagę, gdyby wszedł w stroju aurora do kominka. Nie chciał zagrozić alibi Lucjusza, który zostałby obciążony winą za jego ucieczkę. W ten sposób nikt się nie dowie, że osobą w mundurze aurora, która pomogła Lucjuszowi dostać się do atrium, był Książę Ciemności. Po prostu się wymknie, niezauważony przez nikogo, używając wyjścia dla odwiedzających.

Harry, zostawiając Lucjusza w kolejce do kominka, wyszeptał mu kilka szybkich słów.

– Do zobaczenia w domu.

Lucjusz spojrzał mu w oczy, a kącik jego ust uniósł się w uśmiechu, ale tylko na moment, bo mężczyzna zaraz odwrócił wzrok. Harry oddalił się od niego i bez trudu wmieszał w grupę pobliskich aurorów, którzy strzegli atrium w razie, gdyby Śmierciożercy, którzy podpalili Ministerstwo, chcieli kogokolwiek zaatakować.

Harry spojrzał w tył i zobaczył budkę telefoniczną, pustą, czekającą na niego. Ukradkowe dotarcie do niej zajęło mu tylko kilka sekund. Wślizgnął się do środka niezauważony przez nikogo. Budka rozpoczęła swoją powolną wspinaczkę i Harry wstrzymał oddech, pragnąc całym sobą, żeby ta głupia rzecz poruszała się szybciej.

Kiedy tylko budka telefoniczna zniknęła z widoku, Lucjusz wkroczył pewny siebie do kominka. Wykonał swoją robotę. Harry był na zewnątrz Ministerstwa. Na moment przed rzuceniem garści proszku Fiuu, dostrzegł Jamesa wpadającego do atrium z Syriuszem i Dawlishem na ogonie. Patrzył, jak James gorączkowo przeszukiwał wzrokiem komnatę. Lucjusz delektował się chwilą, zatrzymując się w połowie wypowiadania nazwy swojego domu. Poczekał, aż spojrzenie Jamesa skrzyżuje się z jego własnym, po czym uśmiechnął się złośliwie do mężczyzny. Zniknął w wirze zielonych płomieni, upajając się widokiem rozpaczy w oczach Jamesa.

xxx

Budka telefoniczna zatrzymała się z brzękiem, a Harry wypuścił z ulgą powietrze. Szybko popchnął drzwiczki i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Odwrócił się w lewo i pośpieszył w dół ulicy, tak jak powiedział mu Lucjusz. Uliczka była cicha, podniszczona i brudna, a ściany budynków zdobiły graffiti. W pobliżu nie było ani jednego mugola. Szybko przeszedł na drugą stronę, przebiegając przez opustoszałą jezdnię. Spojrzał w górę na tabliczkę z nazwą ulicy, _Gibson Street_ i zaczął biec, szukając pubu, o którym wspominał Lucjusz.

Harry skręcił właśnie w boczną uliczkę, kiedy James wypadł z budki telefonicznej, a za nim Syriusz i Dawlish. Harry nie był świadomy, że miał ogon, ale i tak przez ciemny i brudny pasaż przeszedł szybko, uważając, żeby nie potknąć się o śmieci i kosz, który został przewrócony na ziemię. Wyszedł z uliczki na Kelso Place. Harry pośpieszył wzdłuż uliczki, zauważając, że ona też zdawała się być pozbawiona życia. Znalezienie opuszczonej ulicę w Londynie było cudem. Znalezienie dwóch oznaczało, że w grę musiała wejść magia. Harry stwierdził, że jego ojciec musiał użyć odpowiednich środków, żeby nikt, mugol czy nie, nie mógł zobaczyć ucieczki Harry'ego. Przebiegł długością ulicy i skręcił za rogiem.

Po jego lewej ulicę zapełniały ustawione w rzędzie sklepy ciągnące się do następnej przecznicy. Tam, na rogu była poczta, o której wspomniał Lucjusz. Naprzeciwko niej, przy następnej ulicy, był prywatny ogród otoczony wysokim, czarnym, ostro zakończonym, metalowym ogrodzeniem. Gałęzie drzew posadzonych w ogrodzie zawisły na płocie i rzucały cień na ulicę. Na rogu, w cieniu drzew stała ciemnowłosa kobieta z oczami o opadających powiekach.

Harry ruszył w kierunku Belli, w końcu opuszczając kaptur swoich pożyczonych szat. Oczy Belli rozbłysły, kiedy ujrzała Harry'ego. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, ale nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Harry zobaczył, że poruszyła ustami, tylko przez chwilę, kilka wymamrotanych słów i nagle, jakby wychodząc z jej cienia, ukazał się jego ojciec. Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu ulgi na jego widok. Bał się, że już go nigdy nie zobaczy. Pośpieszył przez ulicę, kierując się prosto do Voldemorta i Belli, którzy byli ciągle częściowo ukryci w cieniu.

To zmiana w wyrazie twarzy jego ojca powiadomiła Harry'ego, że coś było nie tak. Nawet przed tym, jak poczuł ból w bliźnie. Harry powędrował za wzrokiem ojca i odwrócił głowę, patrząc za siebie. Wtedy ich zobaczył. Aurorzy. Dziesięcioro z nich pędzących w jego kierunku, prowadzeni przez Pottera.

Dłoń Harry'ego zniknęła w kieszeni i w mgnieniu oka chłopak wyjął swoje noże. Dwa sztylety wystrzeliły z jego ręki i trafiły parę aurorów, osadzając się w ich piersiach. Mężczyźni uderzyli w ziemie ze stęknięciami bólu.

Harry odwrócił się i zaczął biec. Biegł, ile sił w nogach, do Voldemorta. Bella wyjęła swoją różdżkę i wycelowała ponad głową Harry'ego.

– _Crucio_ – zawyła, posyłając klątwę torturującą w kierunku Dawlisha, który skierował właśnie różdżkę w Harry'ego.

Wystarczyło, że Voldemort wyjął swoją różdżkę, a nagle wokół niego osiadła ciemna chmura, która stworzyła dookoła niego mur, po czym zaczęła rozszerzać się w kierunku Harry'ego. Z ciemnej chmury wokół Czarnego Pana zmaterializowali się Śmierciożercy, osłaniający go od zewnątrz.

Harry nie przestawał biec, nie spowalniając biegu nawet, kiedy poczuł, że ludzie jego ojca pojawili się wokół niego, oferując ochronę. Harry nie mógł się zatrzymać, nie dopóki nie dobiegnie do ojca.

xxx

James zrobił unik przed szturmem klątw, które posypały się na niego od Śmierciożerców. Żeby się ratować, został zmuszony do ucieczki na ulicę. Zanurkował za zaparkowany samochód i tam złapał oddech. Odwrócił głowę w stronę przyjaciół i z ulgą zobaczył kolejną brygadę aurorów, około dwudziestu, wylewającą się na ulicę zza rogu. Kiedy wybiegał za Harry z Ministerstwa przez budkę telefoniczną, zawołał za sobą wszystkich aurorów będących w atrium.

Aurorzy zaczęli zaciekłą bitwę ze Śmierciożercami. Klątwy i zaklęcia latały we wszystkie strony. Osłona Jamesa została zniszczona przez jednego ze Śmierciożerców i auto stanęło w płomieniach. Jamesowi w ostatniej chwili udało się od niego odskoczyć. Trudno było mu się bronić, kiedy jego uwaga skupiona była na Harrym, który w cudowny sposób nie dostał jeszcze ani jednym zaklęciem. Wciąż biegł w kierunku Voldemorta, ale nagle rozgorzała walka go rozpraszała, bo musiał się skręcać w unikach i schodzić z drogi śmiertelnym klątwom lecącym w jego kierunku. Trzy razy zatrzymał się, żeby rzucić więcej ostrzy w aurorów, trafiając ich albo w ramię, albo w pierś.

Voldemort nagle zadziałał, smagając różdżką w powietrzu. Zbliżających się do niego aurorów uderzyła miażdżąca siła wiatru, która cisnęła ich o ziemię. Harry pokonał ostatni odcinek drogi, przeskakując nad martwym Śmierciożercą do ojca.

W następnej chwili James zdał sobie sprawę, że też biegnie, chcąc całym sobą dogonić Harry'ego, zanim ten dosięgnie Voldemorta. Ale wiedział, że mu się to nie uda. Był za daleko. Harry prawie tam był, nurkując przed kolejnym Zaklęciem Niewybaczalnym, zbliżając się do Czarnego Pana.

James wiedział, że byli ciągle w zasięgu osłon, więc Harry nie mógł się aportować, ani nawet użyć świstoklika, ale wiedział też, że kiedy tylko Harry dobiegnie do Voldemorta, dosięgnięcie go będzie praktycznie niemożliwe.

Zaklęcie uśmiercające prawie trafiło Harry'ego, przemykając mu nad głową i przypalając końce włosów. Harry potknął się, bliskie spotkanie z klątwą tak bardzo rozproszyło jego uwagę, że prawie się przewrócił. Voldemort zjawił się u jego boku szybko jak błyskawica, łapiąc go i przywracając mu równowagę.

James nagle się zatrzymał, a jego serce prawie przestało bić na to, co zobaczył. Patrzył, jak Voldemort stanął przed Harrym, a z jego różdżki wyleciał snop zielonego światła i trafił w aurora, który _prawie_ trafił w Harry'ego.

Voldemort odwrócił się, a jego rubinowe oczy skupiły się na Harrym.

– Kończą się za dwie przecznice – powiedział.

Harry zawahał się, ale przez kolejne spojrzenie Voldemorta niepewnie się odwrócił i pobiegł przez ulicę. Bella i garstka innych Śmierciożerców pobiegła za Harrym, żeby go chronić, gdyby któryś z aurorów przedarł się przez Czarnego Pana i resztę jego popleczników. Jamesa nie obchodziło, ilu Śmierciożerców tam było, pobiegł za Harrym, nie godząc się oddać swojego dawno utraconego syna. Nie straci go znowu. Już nigdy więcej.

James biegł po przeciwnej stronie ulicy niż Harry. Nurkował za samochodami, trzymając się jak najbardziej poza polem widzenia Śmierciożerców. Zrozumiał, co Voldemort powiedział do Harry'ego. _Kończą się za dwie przecznice!_ Mówił o osłonach. Dwie przecznice dalej kończyły się osłony przeciwświstoklikowe. Jeśli Harry tam się dostanie, zniknie, używając świstoklika.

James rzucił się do przodu, ignorując fakt, że znalazł się teraz na zaludnionej ulicy, a mugole gapili się na niego przez jego dziwne, długie szaty i podejrzane zachowanie. Ale Jamesa nie mogło to mniej obchodzić. Liczył się tylko jego syn i dogonienie go.

James zatrzymał się, znikając za zaparkowanym autem, kiedy zobaczył, jak Harry niespodziewanie zamarł. Otaczający go Śmierciożercy zaczęli wypalać klątwy w kogoś poza polem widzenia Jamesa. Zdał sobie sprawę, że musieli za nimi podążyć inni aurorzy.

– Harry! Biegnij!

James usłyszał wrzask Belli i zobaczył, że Harry cofnął się o krok lub dwa, po czym odwrócił się zaczął biec, kierując się do następnej przecznicy, żeby tam użyć świstoklika.

W akcie czystej desperacji, by nie stracić ponownie swojego syna, James zareagował. Wybiegł ze swojej kryjówki i popędził jak strzała w kierunku Harry'ego, biegnąc do niego z drugiej strony ulicy. Swoją różdżkę, którą ściskał już w ręce, skierował w Harry'ego.

– Harry! Nie! – zawył James, biegnąc do niego, zmuszając Harry'ego całą siłą woli, żeby nie pokonywał granicy osłon, zanim do niego nie dotrze.

Harry zszedł z krawężnika, wchodząc na przecznicę i wychodząc poza osłony.

James nie był pewny, co się stało, ale na jego krzyknięcie z zaciskanej przez niego różdżki wyleciał nagle snop światła i skierował się dokładnie w Harry'ego. Uderzył go prosto w pierś i chłopaka wyrzuciło w tył, przez ulicę, wprost przez okno mugolskiego sklepu za nim.

Ze sklepu rozległ się dźwięk syreny. Rozbita szyba uruchomiła alarm przeciwwłamaniowy.

James był przerażony, nie miał intencji nic rzucać na Harry'ego. Mimo to nie przestał biec, nawet na dźwięk wściekłego krzyku Belli. James pokonał ulicę, ciskając potężnym zaklęciem odrzucającym w nadbiegających Śmierciożerców. Przeskoczył nad krawężnikiem do sklepu prosto przez rozbite okno.

Harry'ego znalazł leżącego na ziemi, odłamki szkła wszędzie dookoła niego. Był oszołomiony i zdezorientowany, ale jego ręka już sięgała do kieszeni, by wyciągnąć skrawek materiału. Zanim James mógł się do niego dostać, Harry pociągnął za materiał i na ziemię posypały się kawałki metalu i szkła oraz złamany łańcuch. Na pierwszy rzut oka James stwierdził, że mógł to być jakiegoś rodzaju zegarek, który teraz był już jednak w kawałkach. James zdał sobie sprawę, że był świstoklikiem, ale jego przypadkowa klątwa trafiła go w kieszeni Harry'ego i rozbiła na kawałki.

Zanim mogło wydarzyć się coś jeszcze, James sięgnął do przodu i złapał Harry'ego stanowczo za kołnierz szaty. Sięgnął do swojego pasa, aktywując swój własny świstoklik. Dostrzegł jeszcze Bellę, która dopiero co pojawiła się w rozbitym oknie, i po chwili on i Harry zostali zabrani przez świstoklik z mugolskiego sklepu prosto do bawialni numeru dwanaście Grimmauld Place.

xxx

 _Tak, wiem, trochę czasu minęło od poprzedniego update'u, ale musicie mi to wybaczyć. Nie lubię kłamać, więc nie będę obiecywać, że to się już nigdy nie powtórzy. Jedne rozdziały będą się pojawiać szybciej, inne już nie do końca, bo stwierdziłam, że nie ma sensu wrzucać czegoś, co jest przetłumaczone byle jak._

Rozdział zbetowany przez Triangle. Bez niej czytałoby się go pewnie dużo gorzej.


	16. W Kwaterze Głównej

**Rozdział Szesnasty:  
** **W Kwaterze Głównej**

James i Harry wylądowali z bolesnym pogłosem na podłodze bawialni, pozbawieni tchu przez upadek. James, nie marnując ani sekundy, podniósł się na czworaka. Cała jego uwaga skupiona była tylko na jednym – na Harrym.

Chłopak leżał na plecach, oddychając nierównomiernie, ale mimo wszystko próbując przekręcić się na brzuch, żeby podnieść się na nogi. Jednak James nie dał mu na to szansy. Złapał go za kołnierz szaty i przyciągnął brutalnie do siebie.

– Co ty sobie do diabła myślałeś? – wrzasnął. – Próbowałeś wrócić? _Do niego?_ – Był tak ogarnięty strachem przed możliwością ponownej utraty syna, że stawiało go to na granicy histerii. – Jesteś w ogóle świadomy tego, co zrobiłeś? – kontynuował, mocno potrząsając Harrym. – To koniec! Nie dadzą ci kolejnej szansy! Próbowałeś uciec, to koniec! Podpisałeś właśnie swój wyrok śmierci! – zagrzmiał, zrozpaczony świadomością, że teraz nie będzie już żadnego procesu sądowego. Ministerstwo nie da Harry'emu kolejnej szansy, nie po próbie ucieczki. Skażą go bez rozprawy, a dla Harry'ego istniał tylko jeden wyrok – Pocałunek Dementora.

Zrozumiawszy, że jego syn był już praktycznie martwy, James opadł bezsilnie. Jedna z jego dłoni rozluźniła uścisk na szatach Harry'ego, żeby przeczesać włosy – jak miał w zwyczaju robić, kiedy był zmartwiony lub zły. Harry wzdrygnął się na widok podniesionej ręki Jamesa i zamknął oczy, odsuwając się jak najdalej od niego. Odruchowo podniósł dłoń, jakby chciał ochronić twarz.

James zamarł, patrząc na Harry'ego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Myśli, że chcę go uderzyć! – zrozumiał.

Wtedy James się opamiętał, uświadamiając sobie, że jego zachowanie względem syna było tak ostre, że nie miał się co dziwić, że Harry oczekiwał ciosu. Spojrzał na swoją drugą dłoń, która cały czas ściskała chłopaka za kołnierz. Właśnie na niego nawrzeszczał i nawet nim kilka razy potrząsnął. Napotkał na pełne bólu spojrzenie syna i zauważył jego czujny, oczekujący ciosu wzrok. James rozluźnił całkowicie swój chwyt na Harrym i odepchnął się od niego. Był wyczerpany zarówno fizycznie, jak i psychicznie i w tym momencie odsunięcie się od chłopaka, żeby pokazać, że nie chce go krzywdzić, było jedynym, na co było go stać.

Harry opadł z powrotem na podłogę, oddychając ciężko. Leżał tak, pokonany i obolały. Zamknął oczy i wziął parę głębokich, uspokajających oddechów. Jedną ręką złapał się w boku, tuż pod żebrami i ucisnął, powstrzymując jęknięcie.

James przesunął się w jego kierunku, ale nagle w pokoju znaleźli się przyniesieni przez świstokliki członkowie Zakonu. Zatrzymał się i patrzył z podłogi, jak pojawiali się Moody, Kingsley, Tonks i Strugis. Szalonooki na krótki moment skrzyżował spojrzenie z pełnym bólu wzrokiem Jamesa, ale zaraz skupił swoją uwagę na jego synu. Przywołał gestem Kingsleya i Strugisa i trzej członkowie Zakonu podeszli do Harry'ego. Tonks pospieszyła do Jamesa, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie był ranny, ale ten ledwie ją zauważył. Jego wzrok był skupiony na Harrym.

Kingsley i Strugis złapali Harry'ego sztywno za ramiona i podciągnęli na nogi, a z ust chłopaka wymknęło się zduszone jęknięcie bólu. Moody stanął tuż przed nim. Mocno poszatkowany auror, nie odezwawszy się ani słowem, zaczął przeszukiwać Harry'ego. Jego sękate palce szturchały tułów chłopaka i przebierały w kieszeniach szaty Fergusona. Wyciągnął ukradzioną aurorowi różdżkę i to, co się uchowało z ostrzy i innych broni Harry'ego.

Harry bez podparcia dwóch aurorów ledwie stałby na nogach, ale i tak piorunował Moody'ego wzrokiem, a jego ręce próbowały bezskutecznie wydostać się z uścisku aurorów, instynktownie próbując powstrzymać mężczyznę przed rozbrojeniem go. Zaciskał zęby, podczas gdy Moody oklepywał go, szukając ukrytych broni. Gdy auror przekonał się, że Harry nie ma już nic więcej, cofnął się, patrząc na niego nienawistnie.

– Zabierzcie go na górę – nakazał.

Kingsley i Strugis wyciągnęli Harry'ego z pokoju i poprowadzili ciemnymi schodami na górę. Nie był w stanie stawić im oporu. Aurorzy wepchnęli go do jednego z pokoi i upuścili na podłogę. Oddychał płytko, oczy zaszły mu mgłą, a całe jego ciało promieniowało bólem. Przekręcił głowę, ledwie dostrzegając, jak dwie rozmazane sylwetki aurorów zamknęły za sobą drzwi, pozostawiając go samego. Głośne kliknięcie powiadomiło go, że drzwi zostały zaryglowane. Harry nie ruszał się z miejsca, leżąc na brzuchu i skupiając się jedynie na oddychaniu.

Powoli podniósł się na czworaka, próbując usiąść. Ledwie udało mu się wyprostować, ciągle na kolanach, kiedy piekący ból blizny zaczął powoli nabierać na sile. Harry przechylił się do przodu ze stęknięciem, jedną ręką trzymając się za czoło, a drugą amortyzując upadek na twarz. Pieczenie w bliźnie nasilało się szybciej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Miał trudności z oddychaniem. Ból był tak potwornie intensywny, że nabieranie każdego kolejnego wdechu było walką samą w sobie.

Harry skręcał się po podłodze jak na torturach, zaciskając zęby tak mocno, że bolała go od tego szczęka. Oczy miał zaciśnięte, a jego palce naciskały na bliznę, usiłując w jakiś sposób uśmierzyć ból albo chociaż trochę go złagodzić. Nigdy wcześniej blizna nie bolała go z taką zaciekłością. Ale nigdy też jego ojciec nie był _aż tak_ rozwścieczony. Nie było opcji, żeby wiadomość o porażce jego planu uratowania syna nie miała go poważnie zdenerwować.

Jego nozdrza wypełnił silny, miedziany zapach, a zaraz potem poczuł, jak coś mokrego ścieka mu z górnej wargi do ust. Jego przeładowany bólem umysł powiedział mu, że prawdopodobnie leci mu krew z nosa. Zmusił się do otwarcia oczu, swoją wolną ręką dotknął ust, a odsunąwszy palce, zobaczył na nich czerwień. Poczuł nagłą panikę na widok własnej krwi. Nos nigdy wcześniej mu nie krwawił.

Blizna nie przestawała go palić, a jego nos zaczął już otwarcie krwawić. Harry dusił w sobie okrzyki bólu. Nie chciał przywołać uwagi całego domu pełnego wrogów, w czasie, kiedy był najbardziej odsłonięty na ciosy.

xxx

James podniósł się na nogi, gdy Harry'ego wywlekano z pokoju. Nie odezwał się do Moody'ego, patrząc, jak auror układa na stole wszystkie przedmioty, które zabrał Harry'emu. Prawdę mówiąc, James nie potrafił znaleźć właściwych słów. Jak mógłby się gniewać na Moody'ego za to, że wykonywał swoją pracę? _Musieli_ rozbroić Harry'ego tak samo, jak _musieli_ go trzymać w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu, a przynajmniej na razie.

Moody zerknął na niego i dwaj aurorzy spojrzeli sobie w oczy, ale żaden nie odezwał się ani słowem. Następna chwila przyniosła ze sobą kolejną garstkę członków Zakonu, którzy zjawili się przy świstoklikami. James odwrócił się i wśród innych dostrzegł Remusa i Syriusza. Pokręcił głową w ich stronę, ponownie ogarniany przez emocje.

– Przepraszam – zaczął. – Przepraszam, spanikowałem – wyjaśnił, kiedy jego przyjaciele podbiegli do niego. – Ja… widziałem, że on zaraz zniknie świstoklikiem, więc zareagowałem. Nie mogłem się z nim aportować przez osłony… Nie wiedziałem, co robić. Więc po prostu… Zabrałem Harry'ego tutaj. Nie mogłem wymyślić nic lepszego. Voldemort go tutaj nie dosięgnie.

– James, wszystko w porządku – zapewnił Remus.

– Postąpiłeś słusznie – dodał Syriusz. – To był mądry ruch.

– I masz rację – powiedział Remus. – Voldemort go tutaj nie dosięgnie.

– Nikt nie podejrzewał, że uda mu się dostać do Ministerstwa – skomentowała Tonks z drżeniem. – Może sprowadzenie tu Harry'ego _nie było_ wcale takim dobrym pomysłem.

James przebiegł palcami przez włosy, a serce przekoziołkowało mu w piersi. Zignorował Tonks.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że prawie udało mu się uciec. – James potarł ręką twarz. – Był już na granicy osłony anty-aportacyjnej. Jeszcze chwila i już by go nie było, zniknąłby, a wtedy Voldemort zadbałby, żebyśmy już go nigdy nie zobaczyli.

– No cóż, teraz to Voldemort już nigdy więcej nie zobaczy Harry'ego – powiedział Syriusz z pewnym siebie uśmiechem. – Odzyskaliśmy go i już nie oddamy. _Nikomu_.

Moody spojrzał na Syriusza, a jego magiczne oko zawirowało w swoim oczodole. Syriusz z podniesioną głową popatrzył w oczy aurorowi. Spośród wszystkich członków Zakonu, tylko Moody z przyjemnością zostawiłby Harry'ego z Ministerstwem.

James potrząsnął głową na słowa Syriusza.

– Knot go tak nie zostawi – powiedział ze strachem. – Będzie go chciał z powrotem, ale tym razem nie będzie żadnego procesu. Nakaże Pocałunek! – James skierował swoje przerażone spojrzenie na przyjaciół. – W jaki sposób mam teraz uratować Harry'ego? Co mam zrobić?

– Trzymać go z dala od Ministerstwa.

James i wszyscy pozostali odwrócili się w stronę głosu. Dumbledore stał w drzwiach i wyglądało na to, że był tam przez cały czas. Mogli się jedynie domyślać, w jaki sposób Dumbledore przybył bez ich wiedzy. Jeśli użyłby świstoklika jak reszta, również pojawiłby się w bawialni. Dumbledore wszedł do pokoju, ignorując większość z nich. Podszedł do Jamesa i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

– Dobrze zrobiłeś, sprowadzając tu Harry'ego. Będziemy go chronić. Nikt, Ministerstwo czy Voldemort, nie jest w stanie go stąd zabrać. Będzie tu bezpieczny.

Na słowa Dumbledore'a James w końcu poczuł ulgę. Zaoferował mu zmęczony uśmiech i pokiwał głową.

– Co powiemy ministrowi? – zapytał ze zmartwieniem w głosie.

– Korneliusza zostaw już mnie – powiedział cicho Dumbledore. Ponownie spojrzał na Jamesa, zauważając zmartwienie w jego zwykle bystrych, orzechowych oczach. – Tak jest lepiej dla Harry'ego. Nieważne, co byśmy zrobili czy też jak walczylibyśmy w sądzie, istniała spora szansa, że Harry by nie przeżył. Korneliusz już zdecydował o Pocałunku i prędzej czy później dostałby to, czego chciał. Jednak teraz to my mamy Harry'ego, całego i zdrowego. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się. – Teraz minister wysłucha tego, co mamy do powiedzenia.

xxx

Potykając się, Harry wszedł do małej łazienki i złapał za zlew, żeby odzyskać równowagę. Rzucił okiem na swoje odbicie w lustrze, przyswajając potworny widok krwi plamiącej mu usta i podbródek. Odkręcił kran i pozwolił, by zimna woda polała się po jego drżących dłoniach. Ochlapał sobie twarz, oczyszczając ją tym samym z krwi. Następnie zwilżył swoją piekącą bliznę. Ból stępił się do możliwego do zniesienia poziomu, ale i tak blizna ciągle szczypała. Wiedział, że minie kilka godzin, zanim ból zupełnie zniknie, o ile było to w ogóle możliwe, kiedy jego ojciec był tak wściekły jak teraz. Harry zmusił się, by nie myśleć o ojcu i o tym, że powinien być teraz z nim w domu, zamiast tkwić tu jako więzień Zakonu. Zakręcił kran i znowu spojrzał na swoje odbicie. Jego twarz ociekała wodą, ale była już czysta.

Harry wziął głęboki wdech, przygotowując się na to, co miał zamiar zaraz zrobić. Ostrożnie, wolnymi i starannie wymierzonymi ruchami zdjął szaty i ściągnął koszulkę. Zbadał w lustrze swój posiniaczony, krwawiący tors, krzywiąc się na widok ran.

Siniaki po upadku z dwóch pięter w dniu, w którym go schwytano, nie zostały odpowiednio potraktowane w Nurmengardzie, więc ciągle były widoczne. Ale okrągła plama, która szybko kształtowała się na jego piersi, była nowa. Skutek nie wiadomo jakiego zaklęcia rzuconego na niego przez Jamesa Pottera. Urok uderzył w niego z taką siłą, że posłało go na drugą stronę ulicy, prosto w witrynę sklepową. Przelecenie przez szybę było główną przyczyną jego obecnego bólu. Harry spojrzał po swoich bokach, ostrożnie dotykając żeber. Przygryzł dolną wargę, kiedy poczuł odłamki szkła, które zanurzyły się jeszcze głębiej w jego ciele. Zbadał swoje ramiona i zauważył drobne ranki na zewnętrznych stronach obu z nich. Odwróciwszy się tyłem do lustra, Harry przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu i ujrzał liczne zadrapania zdobiące plecy. Po bliższej inspekcji był niemal w stanie dostrzec połyskujące odłamki szkła w niektórych ranach.

Zwrócił się twarzą do lustra i przez chwilę po prostu tak stał, szykując się. To zaboli. _Bardzo zaboli!_

Harry podniósł swoje szaty z podłogi i sięgnął do kieszeni, by wyciągnąć pióro, które wziął z biurka stojącego przy oknie. Była to jedyna przydatna rzecz, jaką znalazł w pokoju, w którym go zamknięto. Harry trzymając stare pióro w dłoni, zamknął oczy, próbując się odprężyć, na ile tylko mógł. Pióro zmieniło się w płasko zakończoną pęsetę. Złapał za ręcznik, który wisiał na wieszaku na drzwiach do łazienki, i złożył go dwa razy, żeby był grubszy i mniejszy.

Harry wierząc, że był sam wśród wrogów, którzy w żaden sposób go nie wyleczą ani nie pomogą, wziął głęboki oddech, zagryzł ręcznik i sięgnął do boku, by wyciągnąć ostry kawałek szkła, który był osadzony tuż pod jego żebrami. Odłamek wyszedł łatwo, zaciśnięty przez pęsetę. Harry upuścił zakrwawiony kawałek szkła do zlewu, oddychając ciężko.

Jeden po drugim, wyciągał kolejne odłamki ze swojego ciała. Z boków, ramion, a nawet kilka z pleców. Ręcznik skutecznie tłumił jego krzyki.

xxx

Kominek numeru dwanaście Grimmauld Place zaświecił na zielono i wybiegła z niego Lily. W tłumie zebranym wokół stołu zauważyła zmęczoną twarz swojego męża i pospieszyła w jego kierunku. James wstał na jej widok.

– Och dzięki Bogu, nic ci nie jest! – powiedziała, przytulając się do niego. – Myślałam, że umrę ze zmartwienia, jak czekałam na ciebie w domu.

– Wiem i przepraszam – odpowiedział James. Zupełnie zapomniał, że obiecał Lily, że wróci do domu. Z Harrym. – Wszystko stanęło na głowie.

Wyjaśnił jej, co się wydarzyło w Ministerstwie po tym, jak zniknęła. Lily usiadła przy stole i słuchała z grozą szczegółowej opowieści Jamesa o tym, jak Harry prawie wrócił świstoklikiem do Voldemorta.

– Och, Merlinie! – szepnęła. – _On_ tam był? – Jej szmaragdowe oczy przemknęły gorączkowo przez pokój. – Gdzie jest Harry? Nic mu nie jest?

– Na górze – odpowiedział James. – Kingsley i Strugis zabrali go do jednego z pokoi na piętrze. – Spojrzenie Lily rzuciło się na drzwi, ale James trzymał ją już za rękę, powstrzymując ją przed wstaniem z krzesła. – Nie rób tego, Lily. Po prostu… po prostu daj mu chwilę, żeby… ochłonął. – James powiedział to z trudnością. – Nie będzie chciał teraz z nikim rozmawiać.

Lily nic nie powiedziała, ale została na miejscu. Desperacko chciała zobaczyć syna, ale wiedziała, że James ma rację. Był teraz pewnie zbyt wściekły, żeby chcieć kogoś zobaczyć czy z kimś porozmawiać. Nawet z nią.

– Co teraz? – zapytała męża. – Mam na myśli z Harrym.

James popatrzył na Dumbledore'a, sam niepewny, jaka przyszłość miała czekać jego syna. Dumbledore spojrzał na Lily. Minęła chwila zanim przemówił.

– Tej nocy porozmawiam z Korneliuszem. W obecnym stanie rzeczy on nie wie, że Zakon ma Harry'ego. Najprawdopodobniej myśli, że Harry wrócił do Voldemorta – wyjaśnił Dumbledore. – Jestem przekonany, że z ulgą przyjmie wiadomość, że tak wcale nie jest. Jego reputacja, która jest mu bardzo miła, zostałaby na zawsze zszargana, gdyby Voldemortowi udało się zabrać Harry'ego. – Błysk powrócił do jego niebieskich oczu. – Sądzę, że ministra można łatwo przekonać do zostawienia Harry'ego tutaj. Za bardzo będzie się bał osadzić go w więzieniu, w obawie, że ono również zostanie zaatakowane przez Voldemorta. Jestem pewny, że Knot mnie posłucha, kiedy mu powiem, że bezpieczniej będzie trzymać Harry'ego w kwaterze głównej Zakonu. Voldemort nie może zaatakować Kwatery Głównej. Nie dopóki ja jestem Strażnikiem Tajemnicy.

– No nie wiem, Albusie – odezwała się z niepokojem McGonagall. – Minister niekoniecznie będzie chciał więcej ryzykować. Może zażądać, byś oddał mu chłopca, żeby zakończyć jego żywot.

– Nie zrobi tego – zapewnił Dumbledore, widząc spanikowane twarze Potterów. – Knot za mocno będzie się bał krzywdzić Harry'ego, zwłaszcza, że dopiero co zostało mu przypomniane, że Voldemort może mieć go w garści, jeśli tylko tego zapragnie. – Dumbledore spojrzał na Jamesa i Lily. – Harry jest wybrańcem – podkreślił po raz wtóry. – Sam fakt, że ciągle żyje, jest tego dowodem. Voldemort wie, że to właśnie Harry jest przeznaczony, by go zabić, a jednak sam nie zabił tego dziecka. Czy którekolwiek z was by w to uwierzyło, gdybyście nie widzieli dowodu na własne oczy? – Omiótł spojrzeniem członków Zakonu siedzących przy stole.

– Nie rozumiem – powiedziała Tonks. – To znaczy, cieszę się, że nic nie zrobił Harry'emu, ale nie rozumiem dlaczego. Czemu Sami-Wiecie-Kto pozwoliłby mu przeżyć?

– To proste – wyjaśnił Remus. – Mógłby zabić Harry'ego, ale wtedy godziłby się z faktem, że roczne dziecko stanowiło dla niego zagrożenie. Ludzie uczyniliby z Harry'ego symbol męczennika, a Voldemort zostałby wyśmiany. Czarny Pan, który był zmuszony porwać dziecko w środku nocy, by je zabić, bo bał się, że to dziecko zabije jego, kiedy trochę podrośnie. – Remus potrząsnął głową. – Nie, to było nie do przyjęcia dla kogoś takiego jak Voldemort. Wierzył w słuszność przepowiedni, ale ją wykorzystał, nagiął tak, by pasowała do jego celu. Uczynił Harry'ego - tego, który miał go pokonać - swoją tarczą.

– Z pewnością Voldemort uważa, że to zabawne – powiedział Syriusz zagorzale. – Chłopak, który miał go zabić, zabija teraz na jego rozkaz.

Lily odwróciła wzrok. Serce łamało jej się na myśl o tym, kim stał się jej syn. Mordercą.

– Knot będzie musiał pogodzić się z przeznaczeniem Harry'ego – kontynuował Dumbledore. – A jeśli tego nie zrobi… – Dyrektor wziął głęboki wdech. – Cóż, tak jak już powiedziałem, nikt nie zabierze stąd Harry'ego. Nie Voldemort. Nie jego Śmierciożercy. Nawet nie sam minister magii.

xxx

Harry z trudem wyszedł z połączonej z pokojem łazienki. Kręciło mu się w głowie i było mu niedobrze. Udało mu się dojść do łóżka i usiąść, próbując powstrzymać zawroty głowy. Siedział przez parę minut, skupiając się na oddechu. Głęboki wdech i wydech. Tylko tyle mógł zrobić, żeby odwrócić swoją uwagę od bólu. Udało mu się wyjąć wszystkie odłamki szkła z boków, rąk i ramion, ale wiele ciągle tkwiło mu w plecach. Nie mógł ich dosięgnąć, więc musiał się poddać. Podarł szatę aurora Fergusona na paski, których użył do zatamowania największych krwotoków. W głównej mierze to rana w boku krwawiła wystarczająco mocno, by zmartwić Harry'ego. Pozostałe wyglądały w większości w porządku.

Harry podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, czując ulgę, bo znów widział wyraźnie. Przyjrzał się ogołoconemu pokojowi. Dwudrzwiowa szafa stojąca w rogu, łózko z baldachimem, na którym siedział, szafka nocna i małe biurko z krzesłem postawione pod oknem. Tyle. Harry popatrzył na biurko, na którym znalazł stare pióro, które przetransmutował w pęsetę. Zmusił się do wstania na nogi. Podszedł do niego i pochylił się nad nim, by wyjrzeć przez okno. Na zewnątrz zobaczył zupełnie opustoszałą ulicę. Na widoku nie było nawet żadnego kota czy psa. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, na podstawie wyglądu ulicy i zaparkowanych samochodów, że był w świecie mugoli.

Wspiął się na biurko i pchnął okno, z trudem je otwierając. Wyglądało na to, że od paru dekad nikt go nie otwierał. Skrzypiące okno zrobiło sporo hałasu, ale Harry się tym nie przejął. Był na pierwszym piętrze. Wątpił, że dźwięk dotrze aż na parter.

Okno było na tyle szerokie, że Harry mógłby się przez nie przepchnąć. Powoli i najostrożniej jak mógł przecisnął się przez otwór, przygryzając wargę, kiedy jego poobijane, posiniaczone i krwawiące ciało zaprotestowało. Harry'emu udało się przenieść na zewnętrzny parapet.

Do ziemi nie było daleko. Jeśli by wyskoczył, wyszedłby z tego z nikłymi obrażeniami. Harry ocenił wysokość, przymknął powieki i skoczył. Stopy uderzyły w ziemię i Harry otworzył oczy tylko po to, by rozszerzyć je ze zgrozą, kiedy ujrzał przed sobą ten sam pokój, z którego dopiero wyskoczył. Ta sama szafa w kącie, to samo łóżko z baldachimem, które zdążył już splamić swoją krwią, ten sam stolik nocny i to samo biurko z krzesłem stojące przy otwartym oknie. Harry podszedł do biurka i wyjrzał przez okno. Jego oczom ukazał się widok tej samej cichej, opuszczonej ulicy.

Harry odsunął się od okna, przeklinając. To było zaklęcie. Był uwięziony w tym pokoju i jedyna droga ucieczki prowadziła przez zamknięte drzwi. Harry wiedział, że mógłby je bezróżdżkowo otworzyć, ale wiedział też, że musiałby wtedy stawić czoła Bóg wie ilu członkom Zakonu. Nie udałoby mu się ich wszystkich pokonać. Nie w swoim obecnym stanie. Bez różdżki i prawie wykrwawiający się na śmierć.

Podszedł z powrotem do łóżka i zwalił się na nie, kładąc się na brzuchu, żeby nie pogorszyć ran na plecach. Zanim mógł coś na to poradzić, jego powieki opadły i stracił przytomność.

xxx

James zapukał raz w drzwi i czekał. Odpowiedzi nie było. Zdając sobie sprawę, że przecież drzwi zostały zaryglowane, James przeklął sam siebie. Nie zaprosi cię do środka, kiedy sam został tam zamknięty! – zganił się w myślach.

Wyjął różdżkę i otworzył drzwi. Stojąca obok niego Lily poruszyła się. Jej dłoń trzymała już gałkę.

– Lily, poczekaj – zaczął James, kładąc dłoń na jej ręce. – Daj mi wejść przed tobą.

Zielone oczy się zwęziły.

– Dlaczego? – spytała.

– Chcę się upewnić, że wszystko z nim w porządku. No wiesz, że nie będzie atakował albo co – wydukał James.

– James, jestem jego matką – odparła Lily. – Poradzę sobie. Rozumiem, że nie będzie z nim łatwo, prawdopodobnie jest zagubiony, zły i przerażony. – Przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, zmartwiona, że jej syn był w tak ciężkim stanie. – Musimy mu pokazać, że nie jesteśmy jego wrogami, że pomimo okoliczności nie jest tutaj więźniem.

James zmarszczył czoło.

– To będzie trochę trudne, bo właściwie trzymamy go tutaj wbrew jego woli.

– Cóż, w takim razie będziemy musieli zmienić jego zdanie, tak żeby chciał z nami zostać – powiedziała Lily.

James kiwnął głową i ponownie spojrzał na drzwi.

– Ale i tak poczekaj tu, a ja tylko się upewnię, dobrze?

Lily nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, ale pokiwała głową.

– Dobrze, ale ruchy!

Rozchylił drzwi i zajrzał do środka. Harry leżał na łóżku, pogrążony w głębokim śnie. James poczuł, jak serce podskakuje mu do gardła. Jak bardzo wyczerpany musiał być Harry, żeby zasnąć? – pomyślał. Podszedł do niego, zostawiając Lily w progu. Pomimo swojej obietnicy, Lily również weszła do środka. Jej oczy nie opuszczały śpiącego syna.

James zatrzymał się przy łóżku. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, zauważając, jak spokojnie wyglądał. Leżał na brzuchu, zupełnie tak samo, jak wtedy, kiedy był niemowlakiem. James kucnął i uniósł dłoń, by dotknąć jego włosów. Cudownie było mieć z powrotem syna, którego od piętnastu lat uznawało się za martwego, zabitego bez litości. Palce Jamesa ledwie musnęły końcówki włosów Harry'ego, kiedy jego oczy nagle się otworzyły.

James zamarł, widząc panikę we wpatrujących się w niego szmaragdowych oczach. W mgnieniu oka Harry przetoczył się na drugą stronę łóżka i zeskoczył z niego. Kucnął nisko, z powodzeniem kryjąc się za łóżkiem. Oddychał ciężko, przyciskając dłoń do boku, ale oczy skupiał na Jamesie. Uniósł swoją drugą dłoń, a w stronę Jamesa poleciało krzesło z przeciwległego końca pokoju.

James usunął się z drogi bezróżdżkowo przywołanego krzesła. Uderzyło w ścianę z hukiem i upadło połamane na podłogę.

– Hola! Harry! – zawołał James, unosząc ręce. – Nic się nie dzieje. Nie będę cię krzywdził.

Harry zmrużył oczy ze złością. Znowu podniósł rękę, a w kierunku aurora poleciało biurko. Tym razem James nie zdołał przesunąć się wystarczająco szybko i biurko uderzyło w niego, posyłając go boleśnie na ziemię.

Lily krzyknęła, kiedy jej mąż upadł na podłogę. W mgnieniu oka wydobyła różdżkę, ale wahała się rzucić klątwę na syna. Harry ponownie podniósł rękę i tym razem w powietrze poderwała się szafa, mająca być za chwilę ciśnięta w Jamesa.

– Harry! Nie! – Lily przebiegła przez pokój, zatrzymując się przy Jamesie, który podniósł się z podłogi.

Słysząc krzyk Lily, Harry zwrócił na nią swój wzrok, zamierając z ręką ciągle lewitującą szafę. Wpatrywał się w Lily z trudnym do rozszyfrowania wyrazem twarzy, kiedy nagle pojawiła się tam złość i wycelował dłonią w Jamesa i Lily. Szafa poleciała w ich kierunku, ale oboje usunęli się jej z drogi. Uderzyła w ścianę z ogłuszającym hukiem.

Zarówno James jak i Lily mieli już wyciągnięte różdżki, wycelowane w Harry'ego, ale żadne z nich nie było w stanie wypalić zaklęcia w syna. Wiedzieli, że Harry zachowywał się w ten sposób, ponieważ był przerażony i poddany ogromnemu stresowi. Powinni go uspokajać, a nie jeszcze bardziej podniecać jego strach przez atakowanie go.

– Harry, proszę, wysłuchaj nas… – spróbowała Lily, ale Harry już celował w łóżko.

Wzniosło się kilka cali nad ziemię. Ale zanim mógł je na nich posłać, Harry zatoczył się kilka kroków do tyłu, a jego twarz niespodziewanie pobladła. Pojawił się na niej wyraz bólu i Harry zgiął się w pół, przyciskając ręce do boku. Łóżko upadło z łomotem, a Harry osunął się na podłogę, jęcząc z bólu.

– Harry? Harry? – Zarówno James jak i Lily podbiegli do Harry'ego, omijając szczątki zrujnowanych mebli.

Harry ściskał się w boku, zmuszając się do chrapliwego oddechu. James dosięgnął go jako pierwszy, a zaraz za nim Lily. James starał się określić, co było nie tak, ale kiedy tylko jego ręka spoczęła na plecach Harry'ego, chłopak skrzywił się z bólu, jakby dotyk go poparzył. Harry odepchnął się od rodziców. Jego twarz była wykrzywiona zarówno z bólu jak i ze złości. Cofnął się plecami do ściany.

– Harry…? – James poruszył się w jego kierunku, wyciągając rękę.

– Nie! – syknął Harry, patrząc na niego z nienawiścią. – Nie dotykaj mnie!

James zamarł z ręką w powietrzu. Jego wzrok opuścił twarz Harry'ego i skupił się na jego boku, w miejscu, które uciskał dłońmi. Wtedy zauważył ciemną plamę na czarnej koszulce oraz szkarłatną krew na rękach Harry'ego.

– Jesteś ranny! – zawołał James, a jego serce podskoczyło ze strachu.

Lily też to zauważyła, więc się przybliżyła i wyciągnęła do niego drżące ręce.

– Harry…?

– Powiedziałem, nie dotykać mnie! – powtórzył Harry gardłowym głosem.

– Harry, proszę, ty krwawisz – powiedziała Lily, podsuwając się o cal bliżej. – Proszę, pozwól nam sobie pomóc.

Przepełnione bólem oczy Harry'ego zwróciły się na nią i ponownie ujrzała w nich narastający gniew.

– Nie potrzebuję… waszej… pomocy! – syknął, a jego twarz nagle straciła kolor.

– Harry! – James znowu się poruszył, wyciągając do niego rękę.

Rozległ się trzask, po którym przez powietrze przetoczyła się fala magii. Jamesa i Lily odrzuciło do tyłu i uderzyli w podłogę z łomotem. Usiedli i ujrzeli przed sobą Harry'ego, który ciągle przywarty do ściany, piorunował ich wzrokiem. W ich kierunku nadleciało parę iskier, ostrzegających, by zachowali odpowiedni dystans.

Drzwi do pokoju stanęły otworem i do środka wpadło kilku członków Zakonu z różdżkami w gotowości. Byli to Syriusz, Kingsley, Remus i Moody. Ich przerażone spojrzenia pochłonęły zrujnowany pokój ze zniszczonymi i rozrzuconymi dookoła meblami. Zauważyli trójkę Potterów w kącie i pospieszyli w ich kierunku.

– James! Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Syriusz. – Usłyszeliśmy huk i… no…! – urwał, kiedy zobaczył Harry'ego, który z potem przylegającym do wyrażającej ból twarzy trzymał się kurczowo w boku. – Harry? Co się stało? – zapytał, a jego żołądek skręcił się, kiedy zauważył plamiącą dłonie chłopaka krew.

– Jest ranny – powiedział Remus, klękając obok Jamesa. Jego wilkołacze zmysły zarejestrowały zapach krwi jeszcze zanim zobaczył Harry'ego.

– Znajdę coś na zatrzymanie krwi! – powiedział Syriusz, wbiegając do łazienki po ręcznik.

Harry czując, że zaraz zemdleje, prowadził ze sobą bój o przytomność, chcąc zachować czujność w otoczeniu wrogów.

Remus sięgnął po dłonie Harry'ego, próbując odciągnąć je od rany, żeby sprawdzić, dlaczego chłopak tak bardzo krwawił. Znowu pojawiły się magiczne iskry, które prawie sparzyły wilkołaka.

Kingsley i Moody zostali przy drzwiach, ich wzrok skakał pomiędzy krwawiący chłopakiem, zrujnowanymi meblami i rozgorączkowanymi rodzicami.

Z łazienki rozległ się krzyk Syriusza.

– James! James, chodź tutaj!

James pośpiesznie podniósł się na nogi i wbiegł do łazienki.

– Co? – zapytał.

Syriusz trzymał w ręku ręcznik, ale jego zszokowane oczy były wpatrzone w zlewie. James podążył za jego wzrokiem i w umywalce ujrzał liczne zakrwawione odłamki szkła. Oddech zamarł mu w piersi.

– O Boże! – zawołał, podchodząc bliżej do zlewu. Odnalazł wzrokiem pęsetę, leżącą na małej półce pod lustrem. – O Boże! – stęknął, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, co Harry był zmuszony zrobić.

– Nie rozumiem. – Syriusz pokręcił głową. – Jak do tego doszło?

Jamesowi zbierało się na wymioty. Złapał się kurczowo umywalki, zaciskając oczy.

– To ja to zrobiłem – przyznał. – Przez przypadek go trafiłem i przeleciał przez szybę. – James pokręcił głową, ogarnięty wyrzutami sumienia. – To przeze mnie jest ranny. – Spojrzał na Harry'ego. Nic dziwnego, że rzucał we mnie meblami! – pomyślał. Prawdopodobnie boi się, że znowu go skrzywdzę! Zwrócił się z powrotem do Syriusza.

– Znajdź Dumbledore'a! – powiedział. – Powiedz mu, że potrzeba uzdrowiciela! No już!

xxx

Pani Pomfrey wyszła z kominka z Dumbledorem, natychmiast wytrzepując szaty z popiołu. Od razu napotkała wzrokiem bladą, spanikowaną Lily.

– Och, dziękuję! Tak bardzo ci dziękuję, że przyszłaś, Poppy! – powiedziała Lily. – Na zawsze pozostanę ci wdzięczna za twą pomoc. – Szybko objęła pielęgniarkę a zarazem koleżankę z pracy.

Poppy uśmiechnęła się sztywno. Prawdę mówiąc niezwykle bała się tutaj przychodzić. Chwilę temu Dumbledore zjawił się u jej progu i poprosił o pomoc w prywatnej sprawie. Biorąc pod uwagę, że ciągle były wakacje, a rok szkolny zaczynał się dopiero za trzy tygodnie, Poppy była dosyć zaintrygowana tym, co takiego dyrektor mógłby od niej chcieć. Zgodziła się i dopiero w drodze Dumbledore wyjaśnił, że zabierał ją do kwatery głównej Zakonu Feniksa, tajnej organizacji stworzonej, by walczyć z Voldemortem, oraz że miała zbadać i potencjalnie uzdrowić słynnego Księcia Ciemności, który tak naprawdę był Harrym Potterem, najstarszym synem Jamesa i Lily Potterów.

Poppy zadawała wiele, wiele pytań, na które Dumbledore za każdym razem odpowiadał tak samo: _porozmawiamy o szczegółach, kiedy będziemy w kwaterze głównej_.

Poppy nie była pewna, czy chciała być w pobliżu Śmierciożercy ( _mordercy_ ) nawet, jeśli miał dopiero szesnaście lat. Ale w końcu była pielęgniarką i poprzysięgła nieść pomoc potrzebującym uzdrowiciela. Szła za Dumbledorem i Lily, która poprowadziła ich najpierw po schodach, a następnie przez długi, ciemny korytarz w kierunku pokoju, którego strzegli dwaj mężczyźni.

Moody skinął głową w stronę pielęgniarki, kiedy podeszli bliżej.

– Auror Alastor Moody – przedstawił się. – A to auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. Niech się pani nie martwi, pani Pomfrey, będziemy przy pani przez cały czas. Nie ma potrzeby się bać.

Poppy uśmiechnęła się i pokiwała głową.

– Jestem pewna, że wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedziała z trudem.

Lily, która starała się ignorować rozmowę, otworzyła drzwi i wprowadziła czwórkę do środka. Poppy weszła, wydając stłumiony okrzyk na widok stanu, w jakim znajdował się pokój. Dookoła walały się kawałki drewna. Meble zostały zdemolowane i porozrzucane dookoła. Usłyszała głosy i kiedy spojrzała w kierunku, z którego nadeszły, zobaczyła trzech mężczyzn kucających przed młodym chłopakiem i proszących go o coś. Ale chłopak ich ignorował.

Oczy Poppy rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia, kiedy przyjrzała się bliżej chłopakowi. Zrobiła kilka chwiejnych kroków do przodu.

– Harry? – szepnęła.

Wszyscy w pokoju zamarli, gapiąc się albo na Poppy, albo na najwyraźniej dogłębnie zaskoczonego Harry'ego, który na ledwie słyszalny dźwięk swojego imienia odwrócił głowę i napotkał spojrzenie pielęgniarki.

– Boże… to naprawdę ty! Harry! – Poppy pośpieszyła w jego stronę.

James, Remus i Syriusz momentalnie usunęli się z drogi, umożliwiając kobiecie dostanie się do Harry'ego. Czarnowłosy chłopak nie zrobił i nie powiedział nic. Jedynie gapił się na Poppy, zaskoczony jej nagłym pojawieniem się.

– Zna go pani? – zapytał Moody szorstkim i przesyconym podejrzeniami głosem.

Poppy zignorowała pytanie. Wyciągnęła dłoń do Harry'ego i dotknęła jego twarzy, sprawdzając mu temperaturę.

– Masz gorączkę – powiedziała. Jej oczy powędrowały na jego ręce, którymi ściskał się w boku. – Daj mi to obejrzeć. – Delikatnie dotknęła dłoni Harry'ego i odsunęła je od rany.

Ku ogólnemu zdziwieniu, Harry jej na to pozwolił. Odsunął ręce, krzywiąc się z bólu i oddychając płytko, ale zrobił to, o co poprosiła pielęgniarka.

– W porządku, Harry, mógłbyś wstać i położyć się w łóżku? Nie widzę dobrze tej rany, kiedy jesteś tak skulony – powiedziała Poppy.

James natychmiast wyciągnął rękę, żeby pomóc Harry'emu wstać.

Harry przesunął się, zabierając rękę z zasięgu Jamesa, który usiadł, wyglądając na oszołomionego odmową przyjęcia pomocy.

– Harry…?

– Czy mogę prosić wszystkich o wyjście? On się musi rozluźnić, a nie jest w stanie tego zrobić z tyloma osobami w pokoju – powiedziała Poppy, otwierając swoją uzdrowicielską torbę i wyciągając z niej przeróżne flakoniki, które stawiała na stoliku nocnym.

– Musimy tu zostać dla pani bezpieczeństwa – oznajmił Kingsley.

– To nie będzie konieczne – powiedziała Poppy, odwracając się do aurora.

– Skąd go pani zna? – zapytał ponownie Moody, nie godząc się wyjść, dopóki nie otrzyma odpowiedzi.

Poppy wstała, odwracając się w jego stronę.

– Najpierw muszę go uzdrowić, stracił już za dużo krwi. Kiedy skończę, odpowiem na pańskie pytania.

Moody nic na to nie powiedział, tylko wykuśtykał z pokoju, a jego magiczne oko zawirowało w oczodole, jeszcze raz przyglądając się wszystkiemu, zanim wyszedł. Za jego śladem podążyli Dumbledore i Kingsley. Lily nie ruszyła się z miejsca.

– Zostanę, możesz potrzebować pomocy…

– Dziękuję, Lily – przerwała jej Poppy. – Poradzę sobie.

Lily zawahała się, ale Remus złapał ją za ramię i pociągnął za sobą. Syriusz zrobił to samo z Jamesem. Pełni wątpliwości rodzice zostali zmuszeni do wyjścia z pokoju przez swoich przyjaciół.

Kiedy drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, Poppy pomogła Harry'emu wstać i podejść do łóżka. Harry runął na nie, sycząc i jęcząc z bólu, kiedy jego plecy zapiekły, dotykając materaca. Chciał się przekręcić, ale Poppy już pracowała nad raną w jego boku, musząc się jej najpierw przyjrzeć, zanim mogłaby ją uleczyć.

xxx

Minęła jakaś godzina, zanim Poppy zeszła na dół, praktycznie zbiegając po schodach i rozglądając się po posiadłości z zagubioną miną. Dumbledore i pozostali siedzieli w kuchni z drzwiami otwartymi na oścież, więc zauważyli poszukującą ich pielęgniarkę.

– Poppy! – Lily wstała, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę drugiej kobiety.

Poppy pospieszyła do niej z miną wyrażającą troskę i zaniepokojenie.

– Lily, potrzebuję paru rzeczy – powiedziała. – Stracił dużo krwi, mam kilka fiolek eliksiru uzupełniającego krew, ale obawiam się, że to nie wystarczy. Mogłabyś załatwić jeszcze parę fiolek?

– Oczywiście. – Lily pokiwała głową. – Już je przynoszę. Mam ich całą masę w domu.

– Potrzebuję też maść na stłuczenia. – Pokręciła głową z wyrazem złości na twarzy. – Jego obrażenia są straszne! Powiedział mi, że uzdrowiciel w Nurmengardzie się nim zajął, ale ja w to nie wierzę. Na brzuchu i klatce piersiowej ma wszędzie siniaki.

– A co z ranami? – zapytała Lily ze zmartwieniem. – Jak bardzo źle? Żadnemu z nas nie pozwolił zbliżyć się wystarczająco, by je zobaczyć.

– Próbował samodzielnie wyjąć odłamki szkła – powiedziała Poppy, nie brzmiąc na ani trochę zadowoloną z tego powodu. – Ale i tak w plecach zostało mu parę, których nie mógł sięgnąć. – James podniósł na nią wzrok, czując okropne wyrzuty sumienia. – To nie nimi się martwię, wystarczy zwyczajne _Episkey_ , jak tylko wyjmę pozostałe kawałki – kontynuowała Poppy. – Podam mu trzy fiolki eliksiru przeciwzakaźnego, żeby się upewnić, że nie dojdzie do infekcji. Bardziej obawiam się o odnowienie utraconej przez niego krwi oraz wyleczenie krwiaków.

– Pójdę po maść i eliksiry. Wrócę za parę minut – powiedziała Lily.

Poppy odwróciła się, kierując się z powrotem na górę, kiedy nagle zawołał do niej James.

– Pani Pomfrey? – Poppy zatrzymała się, odwracając się z powrotem do niego. – Skąd pani zna Harry'ego? – zapytał. Nie mógł pojąć, w jaki sposób było możliwe, że pielęgniarka z Hogwartu mogłaby znać Harry'ego. Był też oszołomiony jego zachowaniem w stosunku do niej. Dopuścił ją do siebie, jednocześnie odrzucając wszystkich innych.

– Cały czas winna mi jest pani wyjaśnienia! – dodał Moody.

Poppy zwróciła na niego zirytowany wzrok.

– Niczego nie jestem panu _winna_ , aurorze Moody – zaznaczyła. – Moje relacje są rzeczą prywatną i nie jestem w żaden sposób zobligowana o nich rozmawiać. – Spojrzała na Jamesa, a potem na Lily, która jeszcze nie wyszła. – Rozumiem jednak, że okoliczności wymagają wyjaśnienia – przyznała. Zwróciła się twarzą do Dumbledore'a. – Pamięta pan, kiedy mój dom został zaatakowany, sześć miesięcy temu?

Dumbledore skłonił głowę.

– Pamiętam – odpowiedział poważnie.

Poppy rozejrzała się po pokoju. Opowiedziała o tym, co się stało, Dumbledore'owi i Lily, ale pozostali nic nie wiedzieli.

– Mój mąż Paul i ja byliśmy w ogrodzie, kiedy nagle zaatakowali nas Śmierciożercy – zaczęła Poppy. – Torturowali nas, trzymali nas oboje pod Cruciatusem, próbując zmusić nas do ściągnięcia osłon, żeby móc wejść do naszego domu. Kiedy się im postawiliśmy, zdecydowali się podpalić dom, w którym uwięziona była dwójka naszych dzieci. Zostawili nas, zmuszając do patrzenia jak płonie nasz dom, nie mogliśmy zrobić nic, by uratować nasze dzieci. Nikt nie próbował nam pomóc. Nawet nasi zapomniani przez Boga i ludzi sąsiedzi za bardzo bali się Śmierciożerców, by to zrobić. Nawet po tym jak zamaskowani zniknęli, nikt nie przełamał się nam pomóc. Wtedy znikąd pojawił się młody chłopak i bez chwili wahania wszedł do naszego płonącego domu. Uratował Jennę i Davida, wyciągając ich z budynku, a potem uwolnił mnie i Paula od klątwy pełnego porażenia ciała. Zapytał mnie, co się stało i opowiedziałam mu o Śmierciożercach. Po dziś dzień pamiętam tę wściekłość w jego oczach. Powiedział mi, żebym się nie martwiła i że Śmierciożercy nigdy więcej nie zrobią nam krzywdy. Podziękowałam mu i zapytałam go, kim jest, a on tylko się do mnie uśmiechnął i powiedział, że nazywa się Harry. Nie widziałam go nigdy więcej, aż do dzisiaj – zakończyła.

– To niedorzeczne! – zaczął ze złością Moody. – Czy naprawdę spodziewa się pani, że uwierzymy, że ten _chłopak_ uratował dwójkę niewinnych dzieci?

– Wcale niczego się po państwu nie spodziewam – odpowiedziała spokojnie Poppy. – Mówię tylko, skąd znam Harry'ego.

– Poppy, widziałaś wyraźnie jego twarz? – zapytała Lily. – To znaczy, jesteś pewna, że to był Harry? Nie miał na sobie maski, prawda?

– Nie, nie miał na sobie maski – odparła Poppy.

– Ale w takim razie, dlaczego nie zauważyłaś, że wyglądał zupełnie jak James? – zapytała, zaskoczona.

Poppy ponownie spojrzała na Jamesa, przyglądając się przez chwilę jego twarzy.

– Nie znalazłam związku – powiedziała przepraszającym tonem. – Zdawało mi się jednak, że już go gdzieś widziałam, wydawał mi się znajomy i pamiętam, że próbowałam przypomnieć sobie, czy nie był kiedyś uczniem Hogwartu. Ale nigdy nie połączyłam go z Jamesem ani z tobą – powiedziała do Lily. – Przyznaję, że istnieje pewne podobieństwo, ale w jaki sposób miałabym się domyślić, że nieznajomy, który uratował życie moim dzieciom, to wasz syn, którego od piętnastu lat uznawano za martwego?

Lily nie odpowiedziała, ale rozumiała, co próbowała przekazać Poppy. Przypomniała sobie, jak sześć miesięcy temu Poppy opowiedziała jej o chłopcu, który jej pomógł, ratując życia małej Jenny i Davida. Pomyślała wtedy o tym, jak odważny i wspaniały musiał być ten chłopak, by być zdolny do tak rycerskiego czynu. Teraz, wiedząc, że był to jej syn, poczuła się niezmiernie dumna.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, zwracając się do Jamesa.

– No cóż, wygląda na to, że nasz Harry ma w sobie pewien odruch ratowania ludzi.

Moody wstał, z frustracją uderzając dłonią o stół.

– Rusz głową, Albusie! – krzyknął. – Zastanów się nad tym przez chwilę! Mowa o wytrenowanym przez Voldemorta mordercy! Jak ktoś taki jak on mógłby uratować niewinne życie? – zapytał. – Nie widzisz, co ten chłopak zrobił? To było ustawione! – wykrzyknął, wskazując palcem na Poppy. – Zaplanował to wcześniej! Wysłał tych Śmierciożerców, żeby zrobili krzywdę tej rodzinie, a potem przyleciał, żeby ich _uratować_. To była szopka!

– Zamknij się, Alastorze! – krzyknęła Lily, nie potrafiąc tego dłużej znieść. – Po prostu się zamknij! Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz!

– Doskonale wiem, o czym mówię! – syknął Moody. – To wy wszyscy nie potraficie dostrzec prawdy, zaślepieni przez więzy krwi i inne relacje! – oskarżył. – Zastanówcie się, dlaczego miałby ratować kogoś, kogo jego właśni ludzie, Śmierciożercy, zostali wysłani unicestwić? Nie walczyłby przeciwko swojej stronie, prawda?

– Wyjaśnij w takim razie, po co miałby udawać? – zapytał Remus. – Po co sprawiać sobie tyle kłopotu? Co takiego miałby zyskać?

Moody popatrzył się intensywnie na Remusa.

– To! – wykrzyknął. – To zaufanie, jakim darzy go teraz pani Pomfrey!

– No naprawdę! – zawołał Syriusz. – Próbujesz powiedzieć, że Harry wiedział, że za sześć miesięcy zostanie pojmany i że to Poppy Pomfrey będzie go uzdrawiać, więc powinien teraz zyskać jej zaufanie, poprzez udanie, że ratuje ją i jej rodzinę? Czy naprawdę to właśnie sugerujesz?

Moody nie od razu odpowiedział. Burknął z irytacją.

– Trudno zgadnąć, jak działa umysł wroga. Zdaje się to naciągane…

– Bo to _jest_ naciągane – wtrącił Remus.

– Istnieje różnica pomiędzy paranoją a zupełnym szaleństwem! – zauważył Syriusz.

– Panowie – odezwał się Dumbledore, zanim Moody mógł odpowiedzieć. – Nikomu nic nie pomoże, jeżeli będziemy się między sobą kłócić. Pozostaje faktem, że Harry wykazał się wielkim współczuciem względem drugiego człowieka. Zaryzykował życiem, by ratować dwójkę dzieci. To powinno być dla nas wystarczającym powodem, by o niego walczyć.

Moody nie odezwawszy się słowem, odszedł od stołu i wykuśtykał z pokoju. Jego wyjście uciszyło pozostałych. Lily odwróciła się, podeszła do kominka i wzięła garść proszku Fiuu. Musiała zabrać rzeczy potrzebne do uleczenia syna.

xxx

Poppy weszła do pokoju, niosąc fiolki i maść przyniesione przez Lily z Doliny Godryka. Zobaczyła Harry'ego, który siedział na łóżku, wyglądając za otwarte okno.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie myślisz o wyskakiwaniu – powiedziała Poppy.

Harry uśmiechnął się, opuszczając głowę.

– Nie, już próbowałem – odpowiedział.

Poppy popatrzyła na niego surowo, zupełnie tak samo jak patrzyła się na uczniów Hogwartu, którzy odnieśli rany w trakcie dowcipu lub głupiego wyzwania. Podeszła do niego i położyła eliksiry i maść na łóżko.

– Proszę, weź trzy. – Podała Harry'emu eliksiry.

Harry przyjął fiolki, ale nie wypił z nich od razu. Otwierał je pojedynczo i najpierw wąchał, a potem pozwalał pojedynczej kropelce eliksiru na dotknięcie jego języka.

– No wiesz, gdybym miała cię otruć, nie męczyłabym się z uzdrawianiem – powiedziała Poppy. – Nie robiłabym sobie kłopotu z wyleczeniem cię, tylko po to, żeby cię otruć.

Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– To nie ciebie podejrzewam o próbę zabójstwa – odpowiedział, wypijając trzeci, a zarazem ostatni eliksir.

– Ach. – Poppy uśmiechnęła się, skomplikowanym ruchem różdżki sprawdzając jego poziom krwi. – Widzę, że to do członków Zakonu nie masz zaufania.

– Zdumiewające, wiem – zakpił Harry. – Któż by wątpił w dobre intencje swojego wroga?

Poppy uniosła brew. Wskazała na jego koszulkę, a Harry rozpiął guziki i zdjął ubranie. Poppy podeszła bliżej, żeby przyjrzeć się jego plecom.

– No cóż, zaufanie działa w dwie strony – wydumała, przebiegając palcami po jego plecach i zauważając rany, w których ciągle tkwiły odłamki szkła. – Zapytano mnie, skąd cię znam i powiedziałam im, że to ty byłeś chłopakiem, który uratował życia moich dzieci. Auror Moody miał swoją teorię tłumaczącą, dlaczego to zrobiłeś.

– Tak? – zapytał Harry.

– Zdaje się myśleć, że wszystko zaplanowałeś: atak, Śmierciożerców, pożar, wszystko po to, żeby móc odegrać rolę „bohatera" i zdobyć moje zaufanie – wyjaśniła Poppy, kręcąc głową na samą myśl o tym.

Harry nagle się od niej odsunął, skręcając się, by na nią spojrzeć.

– Myślicie, że to było przedstawienie? – zapytał cicho, przeszukując twarz Poppy. Odwrócił wzrok, wyraźnie rozzłoszczony, kręcąc głową. – Wiesz co? Myślcie sobie, co chcecie! – powiedział, podnosząc koszulkę, żeby ją ponownie założyć.

Poppy sięgnęła po jego rękę, powstrzymując go i zabierając od niego koszulkę.

– Wiesz, w co ja wierzę? – zapytała Poppy. – Wierzę, że uratowałeś życia moich dzieci, narażając przy tym własne. Przekazałam tylko to, co powiedział auror Moody, po to, żeby pokazać, że ci nie ufa. – Spojrzała Harry'emu głęboko w oczy. – Ale ja ci ufam. Ufam ci, ponieważ pomogłeś mi, kiedy wcale nie musiałeś tego robić i dlatego ja zawsze pomogę tobie.

Harry nic nie odpowiedział, ale twarz mu złagodniała. Poppy pociągnęła go za ramię, nakłaniając go do odwrócenia się, żeby móc skończyć go badać.

– No dobrze, ciągle jest jeszcze kilka ran z odłamkami szkła, więc podam ci eliksir znieczulający. Sprawi, że będzie ci to łatwiej znieść.

– Nie fatyguj się – zaprotestował Harry. – Nienawidzę eliksirów znieczulających. Przez nie przez kilka godzin nie mam czucia w ustach. Po prostu to zrób, dałem radę wcześniej, to dam radę i teraz.

Poppy nie wyglądała na specjalnie zadowoloną.

– Nie obchodzi mnie, co ten eliksir robi z twoimi ustami. Weźmiesz go. – Podsunęła eliksir pod nos Harry'ego. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zmusiłeś się na taką mękę – powiedziała, wyjmując pęsetę.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, patrząc na eliksir znieczulający z niechęcią.

– Stwierdziłem, że mam tylko siebie, więc wolałem sam poradzić coś na ból i niewygodę.

Poppy zamarła, spoglądając na Harry'ego.

– Nie jesteś sam, Harry – powiedziała. – Masz tu swoich rodziców. Możesz nie ufać nikomu więcej, ale zaufaj, że twoi rodzice zawsze ci pomogą.

Harry nic nie odpowiedział. Jeszcze przez chwilę popatrzył się na fiolkę eliksiru znieczulającego, a potem odkorkował go i wypił duszkiem. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na Poppy oczami już zaszklonymi pod wpływem eliksiru.

Poppy nie odezwała się słowem, przerzucając swoją uwagę na odłamki szkła osadzone w ciele Harry'ego. Złapała za jeden z nich i pociągnęła.

xxx

Poppy wyciągnęła ostatni kawałek z pleców Harry'ego i rzuciła _Episkey_ , żeby zasklepić ranę. Odłożyła splamioną krwią pęsetę i ponownie przyjrzała się jego plecom, upewniając się, czy aby na pewno wszystkie rany się zagoiły. Poklepała go po ramieniu i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

– Zrobione – powiedziała.

Harry położył się, ponownie kładąc głowę na łóżku i zamykając oczy, kiedy nie poczuł żadnego ostrego bólu. Poppy rozpoczęła to samo postępowanie z jego tułowiem. Już wcześniej wyleczyła głęboką ranę, jaką miał w boku, będącą powodem, dlaczego tak bardzo krwawił, ale przejrzała go ponownie, w razie, gdyby poprzednio coś pominęła.

– Dobra, czas na maść – oznajmiła Poppy, otwierając słoik.

Zaczęła pokrywać jego posiniaczony tułów grubą warstwą kremu.

– Na Boga, jak to cuchnie! – poskarżył się Harry. – Jak długo mam to tak trzymać?

– Przynajmniej godzinę – odpowiedziała Poppy. – Potem możesz wziąć prysznic.

Harry ponownie oparł głowę na poduszce, milknąc.

Poppy skończyła nakładać maść na żebra, boki i klatkę piersiową Harry'ego. Nawet jego nadgarstki potrzebowały cienkiej warstwy kremu, ponieważ metalowe kajdanki, jakimi został potraktowany w Nurmengardzie, ocierając się o jego skórę, okropnie ją zraniły i posiniaczyły.

Skończywszy, Poppy odsunęła się, zadowolona ze swojej pracy. Na stoliku nocnym, który jako jedyny mebel, poza łóżkiem, nie został zniszczony, ustawiła kilka fiolek.

– Masz je brać co cztery do sześciu godzin – poinstruowała, podnosząc flakoniki z eliksirami przeciwbólowymi. – A te bierz raz dziennie przez następne trzy dni. Zapobiegną zakażeniu ran po odłamkach szkła. – Następnie podniosła eliksir uzupełniający krew. – Jeszcze jeden dzisiaj i jutro powinien wystarczyć.

Harry obserwował ją, rozbawiony ostrym tonem, jakiego używała do wypowiadania troskliwych słów. Była to dziwaczna kombinacja.

– Mogę cię poprosić o jeszcze jedną rzecz? – zapytał Harry.

– Oczywiście – odparła Poppy.

– Myślisz, że dasz radę znaleźć dla mnie parę czystych ubrań? – spytał Harry. – Te mam na sobie od niemal pięciu dni.

Poppy uśmiechnęła się.

– Zastanawiałam się skąd ten smród – powiedziała złośliwie.

– To ta twoja maść – zaprotestował Harry.

Poppy roześmiała się.

– Zobaczę, co da się zrobić – podeszła do drzwi i zniknęła za nimi.

Harry wstał i udał się do łazienki. Rozebrał się i wszedł pod prysznic, odkręcając wodę na tak gorącą, jak tylko mógł znieść. Pozwolił jej po sobie spłynąć, tak by prześlizgując się po grubej warstwie maści, zmyła ją z jego skóry. Strumień wody uderzał w jego ramiona, zabierając ze sobą napięcie obolałych mięśni. Przez kilka długich minut Harry po prostu tak stał pod silnym strumieniem wody, pozwalając mu się obmywać.

Wrócił do sypialni z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół bioder. Z ulgą zobaczył na łóżku prostą, niebieską koszulkę i czarne dżinsy. Poppy nie było w pokoju. Harry wziął ubrania i poszedł do łazienki się przebrać.

Z łatwością włożył ubranie, decydując się nie wgłębiać, do kogo mogło należeć. Wolał o tym nie myśleć. Harry przeciągnął ręką po zaparowanym lustrze i zobaczył w nim swoje odbicie.

Spojrzał na pęsetę, która ciągle leżała na półce. Podniósł ją i przebadał spojrzeniem intensywnie zielonych oczu. Potem wsadził pęsetę pod kran i zmył z niej ślady swojej krwi. Przez chwilę potrzymał ją jeszcze w dłoni, a potem zamknął oczy, a z ust wyrwało mu się głębokie westchnienie. Pęseta zmieniła się z powrotem w pióro, po czym przyjęła zupełnie nową formę. Harry otworzył oczy i popatrzył na ostry nóż, który leżał teraz na jego dłoni. Złapał go za rączkę i przyjrzał mu się bliżej. Po dłuższej chwili wpatrywania się w broń, wsadził ją w tylną kieszeń i wyszedł z łazienki.

xxx


	17. Lojalność

**Rozdział Siedemnasty:**  
 **Lojalność**

James po cichu przekradł się w dół schodów, uważając, żeby na nic nie wpaść w spowitym mrokiem korytarzu. W swoim własnym domu, nawet przemierzając bezkresną ciemność, wiedział, dokąd idzie, ale w kwaterze głównej rzeczy się miały zupełnie inaczej. Dostrzegł strużkę światła dobiegającą ze szpary pod kuchennymi drzwiami i pospieszył do niej. Otworzył drzwi i w środku pokoju zastał swoją żonę, która siedziała przy stole z kubkiem, z którego unosiła się para. Lily uśmiechnęła się do męża ze zmęczeniem.

– Dzień dobry – odezwała się cicho. Była piąta rano, a to w końcu już dzień.

James przekroczył próg, po cichu zamykając za sobą drzwi.

– Dzień dobry – odpowiedział. Podszedł do niej, a następnie wziął jej twarz w dłonie i potarł kciukiem po jej policzku. – Ty też nie możesz spać, co?

Lily westchnęła tylko, dotykając dłoni Jamesa.

– Nie – odpowiedziała.

James zabrał ręce i usiadł obok niej. Z nim było zupełnie podobnie. Całą noc spędził bez zmrużenia oka, gapiąc się w sufit. Mimo że zauważył moment, w którym Lily wyślizgnęła się z łóżka i wyszła z pokoju, uznał wtedy, że zwyczajnie poszła do łazienki. Dopiero kiedy nie wróciła po upływie około pół godziny, James wstał, by przeszukać kwaterę główną.

– Czy Harry ciągle śpi? – zapytała Lily, wiedząc, że James, podobnie jak ona, z pewnością był u niego po drodze na dół.

James kiwnął głową.

– Tak. Śpi twardo – odparł. – Przed chwilą do niego zajrzałem. Ale tym razem zostałem przy drzwiach, żeby go znowu nie przestraszyć.

Lily zrzedła mina. Odwróciła wzrok, skupiając go na wyszorowanym, drewnianym stole.

– Nigdy nie sądziłam, że właśnie tak będzie wyglądało nasze ponownie spotkanie – powiedziała ze smutkiem. – Był tak wściekły – szepnęła, kręcąc głową.

James potaknął, ciągle dręczony wyrzutami sumienia.

– Z dobrego powodu – powiedział. – Był ranny, a ja nawet nie miałem o tym pojęcia. – Pokręcił głową i zdjął okulary, żeby pomasować sobie powieki. – Powinienem był go obejrzeć. To to powinno być pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobiłem po zabraniu go tutaj.

Z początku Lily nic nie odpowiedziała. Prawdę mówiąc, ona również była zła na Jamesa. Powinien był sprawdzić, czy Harry nie ma żadnych obrażeń, po tym jak to on sam posłał go na drugą stronę ulicy i przez witrynę sklepową. Fakt, czy zrobił to z premedytacją, czy nie, nie miał tu żadnego znaczenia.

– Myślisz, że Dumbledore'owi uda się przekonać ministra? – Lily zadała pytanie, które nie pozwalało jej spać.

James zastanowił się chwilę nad odpowiedzią.

– Nie wiem – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. – Mam nadzieję, że mu się uda. Dumbledore potrafi być niezwykle przekonujący – dodał.

Lily spojrzała na Jamesa zlęknionymi, zielonymi oczami.

– Co, jeśli tak nie będzie? – szepnęła. – Co, jeśli minister uprze się ponownie aresztować Harry'ego? Co wtedy zrobimy?

James zadawał sobie to samo pytanie. Przerabiał w głowie ten scenariusz, odkąd tylko Dumbledore ogłosił, że porozmawia z Knotem i nakłoni go do pozostawienia Harry'ego w kwaterze głównej Zakonu.

– Wtedy weźmiemy Harry'ego i uciekniemy – odpowiedział James.

– Dokąd? – spytała Lily, nie sprzeciwiając się pomysłowi. – Dokąd uciekniemy?

– Gdziekolwiek – powiedział James. – Wyjedziemy z kraju, ukryjemy się w świecie mugoli, jeśli zajdzie potrzeba. – James spojrzał w zaniepokojone oczy żony. – Nie oddam go znowu, Lily. Ani wrogowi, ani mojej stronie.

Lily pokiwała głową, a na usta wkradł jej się drobny uśmiech.

– Miałam nadzieję, że powiesz właśnie coś takiego – odezwała się z ulgą. – Nie potrafię ubrać w słowa, jak bardzo by mnie to załamało, gdybyś się poddał.

James uśmiechnął się ze zmęczeniem.

– Ja się nigdy nie poddaję – zapewnił ją. – W moim słowniku nie ma takiego słowa – zażartował.

– Tak naprawdę to są dwa słowa – zauważyła Lily.

– Wiesz, co mam na myśli – powiedział James, śmiejąc się lekko.

Zapadła cisza, która zostawiła ich siedzących przy stole w głębokim zamyśleniu na temat przyszłości.

– Czy pani Pomfrey powiedziała coś jeszcze na temat Harry'ego, zanim wyszła? – zapytał James.

– Nie. Omówiła tylko, jakie mu zostawiła eliksiry i kazała nam się upewnić, że będzie je brał – odpowiedziała Lily. – Powiedziała, że w razie problemów możemy ją przyprowadzić.

– No tak. – James westchnął. – Nie jest członkiem Zakonu. Nie może sama tu przyjść.

– Pójdę po nią, jeśli tylko zajdzie taka potrzeba – powiedziała Lily. – Ale raczej nie zajdzie. To znaczy, zaopiekujemy się Harrym, zadbamy o to, żeby się w pełni wyleczył i żeby nie było już z nim problemów.

James pokiwał głową, niepokojąc się na myśl o ponownym stanięciu przed Harrym. W jaki sposób miałby to uczynić po tym, jak sprawił mu już tyle bólu i niewygody? Jak gdyby czytając mu w myślach, Lily położyła mu na dłoni swoją ciepłą rękę.

– James, nie martw się. Po prostu przeproś Harry'ego. Nie chciałeś go ranić. Jestem pewna, że Harry to zrozumie, kiedy tylko się uspokoi.

– Mam taką nadzieję – wymamrotał James.

Małżonkowie nie przerywali rozmowy przez następnych kilka godzin. Zbliżała się już ósma, kiedy po cichym domu obiły się dwa głośne pyknięcia. James i Lily podnieśli głowy, kiedy otworzyły się drzwi i do kuchni weszli Artur i Molly Weasleyowie.

– O! Nie spodziewałam się was tak wcześnie. – Molly uśmiechnęła się na widok Potterów.

– Molly, Arturze – powitała ich zaskoczona Lily. – Jesteście wcześnie – skomentowała. Nagle zmarszczyła brew. – Co zrobił Damien? – zapytała.

Molly uśmiechnęła się, podchodząc do niej bliżej.

– Nic – zapewniła. – Wszystko z nim w porządku i zachowuje się zupełnie jak należy.

– To dobrze. – Lily uśmiechnęła się. – Jeszcze raz dziękuję, Molly, że mogliśmy go zostawić w Norze. – Ona i James nie byliby w stanie zostać w kwaterze głównej, żeby zająć się Harrym, gdyby Damien był sam w domu.

– Ależ nie ma problemu. – Molly machnęła ręką. – Dobrze się bawi. Cały wczorajszy dzień spędził na łapaniu gnomów w ogrodzie z chłopcami. – uśmiechnęła się. – Wymęczył się. Teraz śpi głęboko w pokoju Rona, zajrzałam do nich, zanim wyszłam.

– To w takim razie, dlaczego jesteście tak wcześnie? – zapytał James.

Molly zaczęła się krzątać przy kuchence.

– Dostaliśmy wiadomość od Dumbledore'a – odpowiedziała.

– Pilne spotkanie Zakonu – wytłumaczył Artur.

James i Lily wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

– Naprawdę? A powiedział coś jeszcze? – spytał James, podnosząc się z krzesła.

– Tylko tyle, żebyśmy się jak najszybciej zjawili – odpowiedział Artur. – Bill był jeszcze w łóżku, ale wymamrotał coś, że zaraz do nas dołączy, więc wyszliśmy sami.

– Jestem pewna, że pojawi się na czas – powiedziała Molly. – Lily, James, jedliście już śniadanie?

– Nie, zrobiliśmy sobie tylko herbaty – odpowiedział James.

– Może pomogę. – Lily pospieszyła pomóc Molly, która zaczęła wykładać na blat jaja i chleb.

– Jak się masz? – Artur zapytał uprzejmie Jamesa. On również był ojcem i potrafił sobie wyobrazić przez co James musiał teraz przechodzić.

– Jakoś się trzymam. – James kiwnął głową. Odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę Lily i Molly, zanim popatrzył Arturowi w oczy. – Czy Dumbledore brzmiał na zadowolonego? – zapytał. Wiedział, że Dumbledore musiał już odbyć swoją rozmowę z ministrem i że to dlatego zwołał zebranie. Żeby poinformować Zakon o jej wynikach.

– Nie bardziej niż zwykle – odpowiedział Artur.

James zamilkł, czując jak przyśpiesza mu serce. Modlił się duchu, żeby Dumbledore przyniósł ze sobą dobre wieści.

xxx

Do wpół do dziewiątej, otrzymawszy wiadomość od Dumbledore'a, do kwatery głównej przybyli wszyscy członkowie Zakonu. James i Lily siedzieli wśród nich niezwykle zdenerwowani i przejęci. Z oczami przyklejonymi do drzwi, oczekiwali na Dumbledore'a mającego przekazać informacje decydujące o przyszłości ich syna.

Syriusz obudził się na krótko po przybyciu Molly i Artura. Zmęczony i z zaczerwienionymi oczami, usiadł obok Jamesa i Lily. Próbował nawiązać rozmowę z Jamesem, w jakiś sposób go pocieszyć, ale jego przyjaciel był zbyt nerwowy, żeby go słuchać. Koniec końców Syriusz zamilkł i siedział tak w ciszy obok nich, również wpatrując się w drzwi.

Dumbledore zjawił się w progu można powiedzieć niespodziewanie. Wszedł do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi i mając pełną uwagę zgromadzonych. James i Lily wyprostowali się na krzesłach i skupili wzrok na siwym czarodzieju i jego wyrazie twarzy, próbując odgadnąć, jak zakończyło się jego spotkanie z ministrem.

Dumbledore przeszedł na swoje miejsce przed usadzonymi przy stole członkami Zakonu. Uprzejmie skinął głową.

– Dzień dobry i dziękuję wam za przybycie na to zorganizowane w ostatniej chwili spotkanie. – Jego niebieskie oczy taksowały pokój aż spoczęły na Jamesie i Lily. Uśmiechnął się do nich. – Mam dobre wieści. Minister zgodził się, żeby Harry został tu, w kwaterze głównej.

Jamesa i Lily ogarnęła niezmierna ulga. Złapali się wcześniej za ręce, a na słowa Dumbledore'a uścisnęli je jeszcze mocniej. Oboje z wdzięczności zamknęli oczy. Wymienili ze sobą szybkie uśmiechy, po czym ich uwaga wróciła do Dumbledore'a.

– Wczorajszej nocy poinformowałem Korneliusza w liście, że Harry jest ze mną – kontynuował Dumbledore. – Wczesnym rankiem poprosił mnie o rozmowę i zaprosił do siebie do domu, żeby przedyskutować sprawę w cztery oczy – wyjaśnił. – Po dłuższych namowach Korneliusz zgodził się, że najlepiej będzie zostawić Harry'ego w obrębie kwatery głównej. Zwróciłem jego uwagę na fakt, że skoro Voldemort potrafi przeprowadzić misję ratunkową w Ministerstwie Magii, to żadne więzienie nie będzie stanowiło dla niego problemu. Kwatera główna jest za to jednym z niewielu miejsc, których Voldemort nie jest w stanie dosięgnąć.

Zapadła cisza. Uwaga wszystkich skupiona była na dyrektorze.

– A jak minister wyjaśni zniknięcie Harry'ego? – zapytała McGonagall.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się i skinął do niej głową.

– To właśnie ta sprawa zajęła mi i Korneliuszowi najwięcej czasu – odpowiedział. – Po długiej rozmowie minister przyjął moją radę i już dziś rano poda do publicznej wiadomości, że Książę Ciemności został przeniesiony do pilnie strzeżonego więzienia o tajnej lokalizacji. Zostanie ogłoszone, że Książę Ciemności nie będzie już postawiony przed sądem, jako że jego próba ucieczki pozbawiła go prawa do sprawiedliwego procesu. Resztę życia spędzi w pilnie strzeżonym więzieniu. Z polecenia ministerstwa, po próbie wyzwolenia przez Voldemorta i jego śmierciożerców, miejsce przebywania Księcia Ciemności ma pozostać ściśle tajną informacją.

– Innymi słowy będziecie łgać – powiedział Moody ostrzejszym niż zwykle tonem.

Dumbledore napotkał różnookie spojrzenie przyjaciela, a błysk w jego własnych oczach lekko przygasł.

– Nagięcie prawdy jest konieczne, Alastorze, dla większego dobra.

Moody prychnął, ale nie powiedział nic więcej.

– A więc cały czarodziejski świat będzie myślał, że Książę Ciemności spędza dożywocie w jakimś więzieniu nie wiadomo gdzie – upewniła się Tonks. – Ale co z nim tak naprawdę robimy? Przecież nie może zostać w kwaterze głównej na zawsze.

James i Lily wychylili się na swoich krzesłach, również ciekawi planów Dumbledore'a.

– Na ten moment wystarczy, że jest tutaj – powiedział Dumbledore. – Korneliusz nie pozwoli mu tu zostać na zawsze – wyjaśnił. – Pozwolił mi przetrzymać tu Harry'ego tylko po tym, jak zapewniłem go, że dam radę namówić go na przejście na naszą stronę.

Pokój wypełnił szmer oburzonych pomruków.

– Albusie, powtórz, bo chyba się przesłyszałam! – sapnęła Minerwa.

– Jak mogłeś obiecać coś takiego? Widziałeś go wczoraj? – zapytał Kingsley.

– Nie mamy nawet pewności, że on w ogóle _jest w stanie_ zmienić strony! – powiedział Sturgis.

– Przyznaje, że nie będzie to proste. – Dumbledore pokiwał głową. – Jednak nie jest to wcale niemożliwe.

W pokoju zapadła cisza, ale nikt nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

– W jaki sposób proponujesz go nawrócić? – zapytał Snape sceptycznie. – Jakie są twoje plany?

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się.

– Cóż, może na początek – powiedział, - sądzę, że powinniśmy zawołać go na dół na śniadanie.

xxx

Rozległo się pukanie, a potem drzwi się otworzyły, a do środka weszli Sturgis i Kingsley z różdżkami wyciągniętymi w pogotowiu. Zbadali wzrokiem pokój, ciągle zawalony połamanymi meblami, i przy oknie znaleźli ciemnowłosego chłopaka opierającego się o parapet. Harry podniósł wzrok, kiedy do środka weszli dwaj mężczyźni, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca.

Przez pierwsze kilka sekund nikt nie powiedział ani słowa. Aurorzy przyglądali się chłopakowi równie uważnie, co on im. Kingsley odezwał się jako pierwszy.

– Dumbledore chciałby się z tobą zobaczyć. – Mówił swoim zwyczajnym, spokojnym głosem.

Harry zmrużył na niego oczy.

– To niech sobie chce. Ja nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam – powiedział oschle. – Jeśli chce się ze mną widzieć, może tu do mnie przyjść.

Nie trzeba było długo czekać aż Sturgis wyciągnie różdżkę i skieruje nią w szesnastolatka.

– Lepiej będzie, jeśli zachowasz swoje bezczelne komentarze dla siebie! – warknął na niego. – A teraz chodź z nami! – rozkazał.

– Albo? – zapytał Harry spokojnie.

Sturgis zrobił krok w jego stronę, celując różdżką w serce.

– Albo pożałujesz!

Harry przewrócił oczami.

– Musisz popracować nad swoimi _groźbami_. Nie są w żadnym stopniu wiarygodne.

– Ja ci no zaraz pokażę _wiarygodne_! – syknął Sturgis, robiąc kolejny krok w jego stronę.

– Podmore – ostrzegł Kingsley, wyciągając dłoń i powstrzymując go przed posunięciem się jeszcze dalej.

Oczy Harry'ego przewiercały Sturgisa na wylot, prowokując go do podejścia bliżej.

– Chodź, Harry – powiedział Kingsley tonem, który cały czas był opanowany i łagodny. – Dumbledore na ciebie czeka.

Harry spojrzał na Kingsleya, oceniając jego zamiary, a potem wyprostował się i podszedł do drzwi. Sturgis i Kingsley wyprowadzili Harry'ego z pokoju i poprowadzili w dół schodów. Zabrali go do kuchni, w której czekali na niego Dumbledore i niektórzy członkowie Zakonu.

Kiedy tylko Harry przekroczył próg, pierwszą osobą, jaką zobaczył był Dumbledore, siedzący u szczytu stołu. Obok kuchenki stała ruda Molly Weasley i niebiesko-włosa Nimfadora Tonks. O jedyne okno opierał się Szalonooki Moody, wpatrujący się w niego oboma oczami. Obok niego był Artur Weasley. Po lewej stronie Harry'ego były kolejne drzwi, lekko uchylone, tak że słyszał głosy reszty Zakonu w salonie. Przy stole z Dumbledorem siedzieli Syriusz Black, Remus Lupin, Minerwa McGonagall oraz James i Lily Potterowie.

Wzrok Harry'ego zatrzymał się na chwilę lub dwie na Jamesie, a potem spotkał niebieskookie spojrzenie Albusa Dumbledore'a. Kingsley i Sturgis pozostali po bokach Harry'ego, który zatrzymał się zaraz za progiem i nie miał zamiaru posunąć się ani kroku dalej.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niego, skłaniając ku niemu głowę na powitanie.

– Dzień dobry, Harry – powiedział lekko. – Mam nadzieję, że spędziłeś tę noc spokojnie.

Harry nie odpowiedział, ale jego mina mówiła sama za siebie.

– Poinformowano mnie o twoim uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Ufam, że pani Pomfrey dołożyła wszelkich starań, żeby ci pomóc – kontynuował Dumbledore.

I znowu Harry nic nie powiedział.

– Proszę, zajmij miejsce. – Dumbledore wskazał na jedno z krzeseł.

Wzrok Harry'ego powędrował do zaoferowanego krzesła, a potem z powrotem na Dumbledore'a.

– Wolałbym nie – odpowiedział cichym, ale oschłym głosem.

James doznał dziwnego uczucia, słysząc głos Harry'ego – tak podobny do głosu jego drugiego syna, a jednak tak okrutny i nieuprzejmy, że nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić Damiena mówiącego w ten sposób.

– Potrafię zrozumieć, jak się musisz teraz czuć, Harry – powiedział Dumbledore ze współczuciem. – Przeszedłeś w tym tygodniu przez bardzo dużo i dlatego rozumiem twoją ostrożność względem nas. – Podniósł rękę, żeby wskazać na otaczających go czarodziejów. – Jednak nikt tutaj nie życzy ci niczego złego, Harry.

Harry uniósł brew, a twarz mu spochmurniała.

– Naprawdę oczekujesz, że w to uwierzę? – zapytał.

Dumbledore pokręcił głową.

– Nie, nie w zupełności, ale mówię ci szczerą prawdę. – Ponownie wskazał na krzesło. – Proszę, zajmij miejsce. Musisz być bardzo głodny, częstuj się.

– Nie jestem _aż tak_ głodny – odciął się Harry, przywiercając Dumbledore wzrokiem do krzesła. – Prędzej umrę z głodu niż połamię chleb z wrogiem.

Jamesa ścisnęło w żołądku na słowa Harry'ego. W ostatnim zdaniu mówił też o nim i Lily.

– Nie jesteś naszym wrogiem – powiedział spokojnie Dumbledore.

– Być może – odpowiedział Harry, – ale wy jesteście moimi.

Dumbledore zamilkł, a jego oczy okazały smutek na słowa Harry'ego. Ukrył swoje rozczarowanie, uśmiechając się uprzejmie.

– Z czasem przekonasz się, że nie jestem ci wrogi – powiedział.

– Czy to będzie przed czy po tym, jak przekażesz mnie ministerstwu na zagładę? – spytał Harry.

Dumbledore pokręcił głową.

– Nie ma się czym martwić, Harry. Ministerstwo po ciebie nie przyjdzie. Rozmawiałem z ministrem i pozwolił ci tu zostać.

Harry wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Przypatrywał się Dumbledore'owi najpierw z niedowierzaniem, a potem podejrzliwie.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał.

– Minister zgodził się dać ci drugą szansę. Szansę, byś mógł zdecydować, po której stronie będzie leżeć twoja lojalność.

Wyraz twarzy Harry'ego ponownie się zmienił i teraz chłopak piorunował Dumbledore'a wzrokiem.

– Już dawno zdecydowałem, gdzie ona leży! – powiedział opryskliwie. – Nie dasz rady mnie przekupić!

– Harry…

– Odpuść sobie! – przerwał mu Harry. – Nie odwrócę się plecami do mojego ojca, nawet jeśli będzie mnie to kosztowało wolność lub życie!

James poczuł kilka par oczów kierujących się na niego na te słowa. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale otwarcie się gapił, kiedy jego syn, _jego_ _syn_ nazywał _jego_ _wroga_ ojcem.

– Jesteś nim tak zaślepiony – odezwał się, przywołując na siebie uwagę Harry'ego. – Jak możesz nie widzieć, co on z tobą robi? Tak cię omamił, że jesteś gotowy poświęcić dla niego samego siebie.

– Poświęcić to dość górnolotne słowo – odpowiedział Harry. – Robię tylko to, co zrobiłby każdy syn. Chronię swojego ojca.

– Nie, Harry, to na odwrót – powiedział James. – To ojciec ma chronić syna.

– I kto to mówi? – zapytał Harry cicho, ale zajadle.

James nie odpowiedział, a tylko dalej gapił się na syna. Serce łamało mu się na myśl o tym, jak bardzo Harry był oddany takiemu potworowi, jakim był Voldemort.

Harry zwrócił swoją uwagę z powrotem na Dumbledore'a.

– Możesz pójść do ministerstwa i powiedzieć im, że ich umowa jest nieważna – powiedział, patrząc na niego spode łba. – Niczego nie wyjawię. Ani tobie, ani im. Jeśli wyląduję przez to za kratkami, to trudno.

Obrócił się na pięcie, ignorując stojących za nim aurorów. Na prosty gest Dumbledore'a Kingsley i Sturgis wyciągnęli przed siebie ręce, blokując Harry'emu drogę.

– Harry.

Harry odwrócił się z powrotem twarzą do Dumbledore'a.

– Nie wrócisz za kratki – powiedział Dumbledore z pewnością w głosie. – Wiem, że mi nie wierzysz, ale próbuję ci pomóc. Dopóki będzie to możliwe, zostaniesz tutaj, gdzie jesteś bezpieczny.

Harry uniósł brew.

– Nawet nie wiem, gdzie to „tutaj" jest.

Dumbledore nagle po raz kolejny się uśmiechnął, kręcąc głową.

– Ależ oczywiście, na pewno jesteś bardzo zdezorientowany. Jestem ci winien przeprosiny, Harry – powiedział Dumbledore z kolejnym skinieniem głowy. – Znajdujesz się obecnie w kwaterze głównej Zakonu Feniksa.

Harry wyglądał na zaskoczonego, czy to na wieść o tym, gdzie się znajdował, czy też przez sam fakt, że Dumbledore mu o tym powiedział. Członkowie Zakonu byli równie zszokowani, że dyrektor wyjawił położenie kwatery głównej Księciu Ciemności. Moody otwarcie piorunował go wzrokiem.

– Zostaniesz tutaj – kontynuował Dumbledore, ignorując wszelkie reakcje. – A przynajmniej na teraz. A teraz, skoro spędzisz tu znaczący okres czasu, powinieneś poznać zasady, które będą cię obowiązywać – Dumbledore mówił dalej beztrosko. – Zakon spotyka się tu na zebrania. W ich czasie prosiłbym cię o pozostanie w przypisanym ci pokoju. – Harry zacisnął szczękę i pięści, ale się nie odezwał. – Magiczne osłony dookoła kwatery pozwalają swobodnie wchodzić i wychodzić tylko członkom Zakonu. Jeśli ktoś spoza Zakonu będzie próbował przez nie przejść, zostanie zablokowany, więc proszę, nie marnuj swojego czasu na próby opuszczenia budynku – powiedział tonem, który sugerował, że Dumbledore troszczył się ponad wszystkim o zdrowie Harry'ego. – Nie muszę już chyba dodawać, że jakiegokolwiek typu przemoc nie będzie tolerowana.

Harry obrócił się do wyjścia, decydując się nie przyjąć do wiadomości niczego, co powiedział starszy czarodziej. Został jednak ponownie zatrzymany.

– Jeszcze tylko jedno, Harry.

Harry odwrócił się na słowa Dumbledore'a i popatrzył na niego nienawistnie. Dumbledore podniósł się na nogi, skupiając wzrok na chłopaku i przybierając poważny wyraz twarzy.

– W kwaterze głównej wszelkiego rodzaju broń jest niedozwolona – powiedział. – Więc proszę, oddaj swój nóż.

Harry zesztywniał, nie spuszczając wzroku z Dumbledore'a, zażarta zieleń starła się z opanowaniem błękitu. Członkowie Zakonu spięli się, a każda para oczu utkwiona była w Harrym, który nie poruszył ani jednym mięśniem na słowa Dumbledore'a. Moody i Tonks zrobili kilka kroków bliżej do stołu, wyciągnąwszy różdżki. Kingsley i Sturgis posunęli się o cal bliżej do Harry'ego, celując w niego. Artur był tuż na Moodym. Nawet James, Lily, Syriusz i Remus instynktownie sięgnęli po swoje różdżki. Każdy członek Zakonu miał nagle różdżkę w ręce, a ich cel stał przed nimi.

Harry zauważył każdą z różdżek i spojrzał na drzwi prowadzące do salonu. Ilu jeszcze członków skrywały? Z iloma różdżkami musiałby sobie poradzić? Wiedział, jak wielką przewagę liczebną miał przeciwnik. Zwrócił wzrok z powrotem na Dumbledore'a, który ciągle wpatrywał się w niego ze spokojem.

– Proszę, Harry – powiedział Dumbledore, wskazując na stół. – Lepiej będzie, jeśli nam to oddasz, niż gdybyśmy byli zmuszeni odebrać ci to siłą. – Spokój, z jakim to powiedział, nie pasował do wypowiedzianych gróźb.

Nie spuszczając wzroku z Dumbledore'a, Harry powoli sięgnął do tylnej kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej swój transmutowany nóż. Podniósł go i pokazał Dumbledore'owi, zauważając w międzyczasie niektóre zszokowane, niektóre przerażone spojrzenia pozostałych osób wpatrujących się w broń. Harry upuścił nóż na stół.

– Dziękuję ci, Harry – powiedział Dumbledore. Machnął ręką na nóż, który natychmiast powrócił do swojej pierwotnej formy – starego pióra.

Przez moment nikt nie powiedział ani nie zrobił zupełnie nic, aż nagle Dumbledore uniósł dłonie i głośno klasnął. Fala magii wydobyła się jakby z samego Dumbledore'a i omiotła pokój, a następnie cały dom. Siła, z jaką to się stało, odrzuciła Harry'ego kilka kroków do tyłu. Natychmiast poczuł, że wszędzie dookoła niego coś było bardzo nie w porządku.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, prostując szaty i zwrócił się do Harry'ego.

– Wiem, że trudno ci w to będzie uwierzyć, ale jesteś tu całkowicie bezpieczny – powiedział. – I mimo, że bardzo chciałbym, żebyś sam doszedł do wniosku, że błędnie oceniłeś sytuację, nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś nosił broń w kwaterze głównej. A więc, żeby zniechęcić cię przed stworzeniem sobie kolejnego oręża, nałożyłem magiczną blokadę na kwaterę. Nie da się tu już używać żadnego rodzaju czarów, wliczając w to magię bezróżdżkową. – Widząc wstrząśnięty i oburzony wyraz twarzy stojącego przed nim nastolatka, Dumbledore wyjaśnił uspokajającym tonem. – To tylko tymczasowe, do momentu, aż zrozumiesz, że nie ma potrzeby, byś nosił ze sobą broń. Jednak zanim to nastąpi, wygląda na to, że wszyscy będziemy musieli radzić sobie z pewnymi rzeczami po mugolsku – zachichotał.

Harry nie odezwał się słowem. Popatrzył się groźnie na Dumbledore'a, odwrócił się i ignorując aurorów, przemknął pomiędzy nimi, za drzwi i na górę po schodach. Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi z brutalną siłą.

xxx

– Dlaczego mu zdradziłeś, że jest w kwaterze głównej? – zapytała McGonagall.

– Bo zapytał – wyjaśnił zwyczajnie Dumbledore.

– Mogłeś mu powiedzieć, że to dom Syriusza!

– To prawda, mogłem, ale zamiast tego zdecydowałem się być z nim w stu procentach szczery, Minerwo – powiedział Dumbledore, upijając łyk herbaty. – W końcu, skoro chcemy go do siebie przekonać, musimy mu okazać trochę zaufania.

– Zaufania? – warknął Moody. – Zaufania? Albusie, czy ty masz pojęcie, o kim mówisz?

– Oczywiście, że mam – odpowiedział uprzejmie Dumbledore.

– W takim razie dobrze wiesz, że _jemu_ nie można ufać! – krzyknął Moody. – Miał przy sobie _broń_ , na Merlina! Jak można mówić o zaufaniu względem niego?!

– Owszem, miał przy sobie broń, ale jej nie użył – zauważył spokojnie Dumbledore. – Miał ją do samoobrony, co jest zupełnie zrozumiałe, skoro uważa, że jest sam wśród wrogów. Istnieje różnica pomiędzy posiadaniem broni, żeby zaatakować a posiadaniem broni, by się _bronić_.

– Jak możesz być pewien jego intencji? – zapytał Sturgis.

– Jeśli miałby atakować, zrobiłby to w momencie, kiedy ty i Kingsley weszliście do niego do pokoju – powiedział Dumbledore.

– Niewiarygodne – mruknęła Tonks, zapominając do reszty o swojej niedojedzonej jajecznicy i tostach. – Zamienił pióro w nóż i to jeszcze bezróżdżkowo. To jest… To jest…

– Niespotykanie zaawansowana transmutacja – skończyła za nią McGonagall. – Tak, Nimfadoro, wszyscy się z tobą zgadzamy – powiedziała, aczkolwiek trochę niechętnie.

Tonks wyglądała na tak zirytowaną, jak zawsze, kiedy ktoś używał jej pierwszego imienia, ale że tym razem chodziło o McGonagall, to Tonks jej nie poprawiła.

– Co teraz będzie? – spytał Remus.

Dumbledore odstawił swoją filiżankę, przybierając trochę poważniejszy wyraz twarzy.

– Harry jest bardziej oddany Voldemortowi niż sądziłem – przyznał. – Będziemy musieli pokazać mu prawdę, pokazać mu, co Voldemort robi temu światu, a wtedy na pewno również będzie chciał go powstrzymać.

– Skąd u ciebie przekonanie, że wcale nie zgadza się z tym potworem, którego nazywa ojcem? – zapytał Moody ze złością.

– Gdyby Harry zgadzał się z przekonaniami Voldemorta, nie uratowałby dzieci Poppy po tym jak zaatakowali je śmierciożercy – powiedział Dumbledore. – Fakt, że naraził własne życie, żeby ratować dwójkę dzieci i że zrobił to, pomimo że wiedział, że to jego ludzie je zaatakowali, dowodzi, że Harry nie zgadza się ze wszystkim, co robi Voldemort. – Dumbledore rozejrzał się po zgromadzonych przy stole. – Jeśli tylko wszyscy pokażemy Harry'emu właściwą ścieżkę, on ją zaakceptuje. Jego przeznaczeniem jest pokonanie Voldemorta, spełni je prędzej czy później.

James podniósł wzrok na Dumbledore'a, zupełnie ignorując znajdujący się przed nim talerz.

– Ile mamy czasu? – zapytał. – Ile dał ci Knot?

Dumbledore zawahał się na chwilę, zanim spojrzał Jamesowi w oczy.

– Ministra będzie można przekonać do przedłużenia terminu – powiedział Dumbledore szybko. – Kiedy tylko zobaczy, że Harry próbuje się przystosować, że wcale nie stanowi zagrożenia, że…

– Ile mamy czasu? – zapytał ponownie James.

Dumbledore westchnął.

– Pięć, może sześć miesięcy.

James zamknął oczy i pokręcił głową w geście porażki.

– Pięć, sześć miesięcy to praktycznie nic! – powiedział, czując rosnącą złość. – Harry przebywał z Voldemortem przez ostatnie piętnaście lat, ten drań wyprał mu mózg! – wyrzucił z siebie. – Jak niby mamy, u diabła, zmienić go w ciągu pięciu miesięcy? Naprawić piętnaście lat wykoślawiania w _pięć miesięcy_?

– Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to nie będzie łatwe – zaczął Dumbledore. – Ale tak jak już powiedziałem, nie jest niemożliwym…

– A właśnie, że to jest niemożliwe! – wtrącił James. – Słyszałeś go moment temu? Jest gotowy poświęcić siebie, swoją wolność, swoje _życie_ dla tego drania i ty oczekujesz, że to się zmieni w ciągu pięciu, sześciu miesięcy? – Pokręcił głową ze złością. – Tyle czasu nie wystarczy, potrzebujemy go więcej!

– James, źle mnie zrozumiałeś – oznajmił Dumbledore, próbując uspokoić wzburzonego mężczyznę. – Jeśli po upływie pięciu miesięcy Knot przekona się, że Harry niczego nie zrobił, nikogo nie skrzywdził, ani nie próbował uciec, to uzna to za oznakę poprawy. Wtedy da nam więcej czasu na przekonanie go do przejścia w pełni na jasną stronę – zapewnił go Dumbledore. – Harry do nas wróci. Po piętnastu latach w końcu jest z powrotem ze swoimi rodzicami, swoją rodziną. – Uśmiechnął się do niego i Lily. – Wierzę w was z całego serca. Kiedy tylko Harry przekona się o swoim miejscu w waszej rodzinie, nie będzie chciał jej opuszczać, nawet dla Voldemorta.

xxx

Przeróżne gazety, każda z nich z dzisiejszą datą, leżały rozrzucone na prostokątnym, dębowym stole. Mężczyźni ubrani w ciemne szaty stali zgromadzeni wokół niego, czytając gazety i przeszukując je w poszukiwaniu ukrytych informacji, a wszystko na rozkaz ich niezmiernie zirytowanego pana.

Sam Voldemort również stał przy stole z gazetą ściśniętą w dłoni, a jego rozjarzone, czerwone oczy omiatały wydrukowane w niej słowa, rozwścieczając go coraz bardziej za każdym razem, gdy do nich wracał.

 _Książę Ciemności, syn Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać, został po raz drugi w tym tygodniu aresztowany, kiedy usiłował uciec z Ministerstwa Magii w dniu swojej rozprawy. Rozumie się, że zatrzymania dokonał oddział dzielnych aurorów jeszcze zanim był on w stanie opuścić budynek. Minister magii, Korneliusz Knot, wygłosił oświadczenie, iż Książę Ciemności został przeniesiony do jednego z najpilniej strzeżonych więzień w całym czarodziejskim świecie. Dokładna lokalizacja oraz nazwa tego więzienia są ściśle tajne. Minister oznajmił, że okrytego niesławą Księcia Ciemności, odpowiedzialnego za wiele zabójstw, czeka tam dożywocie. Reakcja opinii publicznej…_

Voldemort odrzucił gazetę na stół. Ścisnął obiema dłońmi krawędź blatu, opuszczając głowę i zamykając oczy, próbując zaplanować swój następny ruch. W jaki sposób miał się dowiedzieć, gdzie trzymają Harry'ego?

Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na swoich śmierciożerców, lustrując wzrokiem każdego po kolei i pragnąc by przynajmniej jeden z nich wykrzyknął triumfalnie i ogłosił, że znalazł wskazówkę dotyczącą lokalizacji Harry'ego. Większość członków jego wewnętrznego kręgu na jego rozkaz czytała teraz różne gazety, żeby się upewnić, czy może przynajmniej jedna z nich nie opublikowała odmiennego raportu, ujawniającego więcej niż pozostałe, dzięki czemu mógłby otrzymać wskazówkę, jakkolwiek małą, która poprowadziłaby go do Harry'ego. Jednak jego śmierciożercy kręcili jedynie głowami z przestraszonymi minami na twarzach. Voldemort odszedł od stołu w obawie, że zacznie do śmierci torturować swoich własnych ludzi za ich niemożność odnalezienia czegokolwiek.

– Panie.

Voldemort odwrócił się do Belli i zobaczył, że ta patrzy w stronę drzwi. Podążył za jej wzrokiem i ujrzał wchodzącego pospiesznie Snape'a, który zaraz padł przed nim na kolana. Voldemort z niebezpiecznym warknięciem zrobił krok w jego stronę.

– Wzywałem cię pół godziny temu! – syknął, a jego złość odbiła się w jego czerwonych oczach, które teraz wyglądały jakby płonęły.

Snape opuścił głowę, ponownie kłaniając się Czarnemu Panu.

– Przepraszam, mój panie, ale Dumbledore uniemożliwiał mi przybycie.

Oczy Voldemorta zapłonęły z nienawiścią na same wspomnienie nazwiska starca.

– Zwołał zebranie? – zapytał.

– Tak, mój panie. Powiedział Zakonowi o Księciu Ciemności oraz o wieściach o jego osadzeniu w więzieniu. Dumbledore jest bardzo skłonny do odnalezienia jego miejsca pobytu. Nieugięcie pragnie spotkania z Księciem, wierząc, że spełni przepowiednię.

Bella, która stanęła u boku swojego pana, wydała z siebie oburzone prychnięcie, ale Voldemort jedynie uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Dumbledore wkrótce się przekona o konsekwencjach próby nastawienia mojego własnego syna przeciwko mnie – syknął. – Część mnie pragnie, żeby faktycznie porozmawiał z Harrym i spróbował powiedzieć mu o przepowiedni. Nie przeżyłby do końca tej rozmowy!

Snape schylił głowę, wiedząc, że lepiej było nic nie mówić.

Bella uniosła egzemplarz „Proroka Codziennego" i pokazała go Snape'owi.

– Knot kłamie. Mówi, że Harry'ego aresztowano jeszcze w budynku Ministerstwa, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości został zabrany przez Pottera na ulicy!

Zamilkła, zamykając oczy i próbując pozbyć się ze swojej głowy tego wspomnienia. Widoku Harry'ego przez nie więcej niż kilka sekund, leżącego w potłuczonym szkle, otumanionego i w bólu, a chwilę potem łapanego bezceremonialnie za kołnierz przez Pottera i znikającego świstoklikiem.

– Potter zabrałby Harry'ego prosto do Dumbledore'a – powiedziała, łypiąc oskarżycielsko na Snape'a swoimi ciemnymi oczami.

Snape wykrzesał z siebie każdy gram talentu, jaki posiadał, by osłonić swój umysł oklumencją, zanim spojrzał Voldemortowi w oczy.

– Mój panie, jeśli Potter przyprowadziłby Księcia Ciemności do Dumbledore'a, Zakon zostałby o tym poinformowany. Jestem świeżo po zebraniu, na którym jedynym poruszonym przez Dumbledore'a tematem było znalezienie sposobu na dowiedzenie się, dokąd Ministerstwo posłało Księcia Ciemności. Polecił Zakonowi dowiedzieć się, ile tylko będą w stanie.

– A więc chcesz powiedzieć, że Potter przekazał Harry'ego z powrotem Ministerstwu? – zapytała Bella z niedowierzaniem.

– Wszystko na to wskazuje – odpowiedział Snape.

– Potter nie oddałby tak własnej krwi! – powiedziała Bella, kręcąc głową.

Snape popatrzył z powrotem na Voldemorta.

– Jeśliby uwierzył, że to dla większego dobra, to by to zrobił – skłamał Snape. – Jest w końcu jednym z ludzi Dumbledore'a.

Voldemort nic nie odpowiedział, ale zamknął oczy i uniósł dłoń, by pomasować się z tyłu głowy z frustracji i złości. Snape patrzył z niedowierzaniem na Czarnego Pana okazującego tego rodzaju emocje. Było to coś, czego nie był jeszcze nigdy wcześniej świadkiem. Voldemort _martwił_ _się_ o kogoś innego niż samego siebie.

Nagle drzwi komnaty się otwarły i do środka wpadł Lucjusz. Voldemort skierował się do niego, ignorując Snape'a i Bellę. Pokazał gestem, by mężczyzna nie klękał, gdy blondyn miał właśnie opaść na jedno kolano.

– Lucjuszu! – syknął z niecierpliwością. – Czego się dowiedziałeś?

– Panie, rozmawiałem z Rookwoodem. Nie ma pojęcia, dokąd Knot wysłał Harry'ego – powiedział Lucjusz z żalem. – Zdawał się być zaskoczony, powiedział mi, że z tego, co wiedział, Ministerstwo straciło wczoraj Harry'ego. Zszokowały go dzisiejsze wieści w gazecie.

– Ile jest w stanie się dowiedzieć? – zapytał Voldemort, tracąc cierpliwość.

– Rookwood zbierze od swoich współpracowników w Ministerstwie tyle informacji, ile tylko będzie mógł. Ktoś w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów musi wiedzieć, w którym więzieniu trzymają Harry'ego. Planuje podać im kilka kropel Veritaserum, żeby wydrzeć z nich…

– To zajmie za dużo czasu! – przerwał mu Voldemort, a jego złość spowodowała, że Lucjusz wzdrygnął się i pospiesznie zniżył brodę w pokłonie.

– Panie, wydaj nam jakikolwiek rozkaz, a my go wykonamy – powiedział.

Voldemort zastygł, oddychając ciężko, a w uszach brzęczało mu ze złości. Odwrócił się gwałtownie do swoich popleczników, ciągle zgromadzonych wokół stołu i analizujących informacje z gazet, ale wciąż z marnym skutkiem. Bella i Snape stali tam, gdzie ich zostawił. Obrócił się na pięcie i odszedł parę kroków, by stanąć przed nimi wszystkimi.

– Zostawcie to! – nakazał, a mężczyźni natychmiastowo przerwali pracę. Spojrzał z powrotem na Lucjusza, Bellę i Snape'a, po czym skierował się do pozostałych.

– Ministerstwo wysłało Księcia Ciemności do wysoce zabezpieczonego więzienia, którego lokalizacja jest pilnie strzeżoną tajemnicą. – Jego rubinowe oczy skanowały komnatę, wwiercając się w każdego jednego śmierciożercę. – Macie się dowiedzieć, którzy urzędnicy byli w to zamieszani i torturami wyciągnąć z nich lokalizację więzienia. Mój syn ma być z powrotem w domu w ciągu następnych czterdziestu ośmiu godzin! Macie zrobić wszystko, co w waszej mocy, jeśli trzeba będzie złapać samego ministra magii, to to zrobicie. – Nakazał im gestem, by wyszli.

Śmierciożercy pokłonili się przed Voldemortem i opuścili komnatę, nie mając pojęcia, w jaki sposób mieliby dokonać niemożliwego a tym bardziej, jak mieli to zrobić w czterdzieści osiem godzin.

xxx

Pierwszym, co zrobił Harry po powrocie do swojego pokoju, było sprawdzenie magicznej blokady Dumbledore'a. Spróbował bezróżdżkowo przywołać do siebie fiolkę eliksiru przeciwbólowego ze stolika nocnego, ale z marnym skutkiem.

Sfrustrowany, usiłował transmutować połamane, drewniane krzesło w skrzynię, ale to mu się również nie udało. Harry zwalił się rozzłoszczony na łóżko. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Dumbledore przyłapał go z nożem. W jaki sposób domyślił się, że miał ze sobą broń? Harry doszedł do wniosku, że wolał nie wiedzieć. Jedynie podsyciłoby to jego złość.

Następne trzy godziny spędził, siedząc na łóżku i gapiąc się za okno. Pieczenie w bliźnie stopniowo ponownie przybierało na sile, więc zacisnął zęby i powieki. Złapał za flakonik eliksiru przeciwbólowego i wypił go duszkiem. Zadziałał na jakieś pół godziny, zanim ból znowu nie powrócił, w końcu osiągając taką intensywność, że zniweczył działanie eliksiru.

Harry trzymał się rękami za głowę, masując palcami bliznę, kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Zignorował je. Usłyszał kliknięcie otwieranego zamka i kroki dwóch par stóp, wchodzących do środka.

– Harry?

Dźwięk tego cichego głosu wywołał grymas na twarzy Harry'ego, który zabrał dłonie z blizny i skierował wzrok na Lily. Stała, trzymając w rękach talerz wypełniony po brzegi jedzeniem, razem z Jamesem, który miał ze sobą srebrny dzbanek z wodą i czarkę. Weszli głębiej do środka, kierując się do stolika nocnego, na którym zaraz postawili, co przynieśli, ledwie mieszcząc wszystko na jego małej powierzchni.

– Przynieśliśmy ci lunch – powiedziała z zawahaniem Lily. – Na pewno jesteś głodny.

Harry zamiast odpowiedzieć, odwrócił wzrok, ponownie opierając głowę na dłoniach, starając się złagodzić ból.

– Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytała Lily, przechodząc dookoła łóżka, bliżej do Harry'ego. – Boli cię głowa? – spytała z troską.

Harry podniósł wzrok i popatrzył na nią krzywo.

– Skończycie w końcu z tą szopką?! Zaczyna już mnie to nudzić.

James poszedł za Lily i stanął obok niej.

– Jaką szopką? – Zmarszczył brwi. – Co ty wygadujesz?

Harry wyprostował się, krzywiąc się, kiedy palenie w bliźnie osiągnęło kolejny poziom.

– O tej wkurzającej, fałszywej, przesłodzonej fasadzie, jaką oboje nosicie. Odpuście już sobie! – syknął. – Wiem, co naprawdę czujecie, więc oszczędźcie mi problemów i po prostu wyjdźcie!

– Wiesz, co czujemy? – Lily rozszerzyła oczy. – Wątpię, że masz najmniejsze pojęcie, o tym, co czujemy, Harry.

Kruczowłosy chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej krzywo, wpatrując się w nią jej zielonymi oczami.

– Jesteście zawiedzeni – powiedział cicho. – Widzę to. Po latach spędzonych w wierze, że nie żyję, oboje nie możecie się pogodzić z faktem, że ja jednak dalej oddycham.

Lily wyglądała na oburzoną. Otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale James ją wyprzedził.

– To nie prawda, Harry. – Pokręcił głową. – Nawet nie waż się tak myśleć!

Harry przekręcił swoją głowę na bok, przypatrując mu się uważnie.

– W takim razie co? Cieszysz się, że ciągle żyję? – zapytał.

James popatrzył się na niego z niedowierzaniem.

– Oczywiście, że się cieszę! Jak możesz w ogóle w to wątpić?

Harry nie odrywał od niego wzroku.

– Czy to dlatego wybiegłeś tak z Nurmengardu, kiedy dostałeś dowody, na to kim jestem?

James zamarł, nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie ani słowa. Przełknął ciężko, wstydząc się ponad miarę swojej reakcji w Nurmengardzie.

– Harry, posłuchaj – zaczął. – Byłem… Byłem zbity z tropu, w szoku, że ty ciągle… ciągle żyłeś…

Harry kiwnął głową, uśmiechając się zwycięsko i odsunął się do tyłu.

– Tak jak powiedziałem, zawiedzony, że przeżyłem.

– Nie! Nie w tym sensie! – zaoponował James. – Byłem w szoku, bo myślałem, że Voldemort cię zabił!

Oczy Harry'ego się zwęziły, a jego twarz skrzywiła się ze złości.

– Widzę, że wciąż upierasz się przy swoim kłamstwie.

– To nie my cię okłamujemy, Harry – powiedziała Lily, podchodząc do niego bliżej. – Cokolwiek _on_ ci powiedział nie była to prawda. Kochamy cię, Harry. Zawsze tak było.

Harry spojrzał w innym kierunku, zamykając oczy, a jego dłoń powędrowała do góry, by pomasować czoło. Wypuścił z siebie ciężkie, pełne frustracji westchnienie.

– Mówcie sobie, co chcecie – wymamrotał.

James ukucnął, tak że teraz jego oczy były na tej samej wysokości co Harry'ego.

– Harry, proszę, daj nam szansę. Daj nam wytłumaczyć…

– Nie potrzebuję wyjaśnień – przerwał mu Harry, spoglądając na niego. – Chcę tylko, żebyście oboje trzymali się jak najdalej ode mnie.

– Dlaczego? – wydusiła z siebie Lily. – Dlaczego nie chcesz, żebyśmy byli przy tobie? Jesteśmy twoimi rodzicami…

– Nie, nie jesteście – wtrącił znowu Harry, a jego wzrok stał się zimny.

– Harry… – zaczął James, wyciągając do niego rękę.

Harry odsunął się od niej, wstając na nogi w mgnieniu oka.

– Nie dotykaj mnie! – warknął, promieniując złością.

– Harry, nie chcę cię krzywdzić – próbował go przekonać James, również wstając na nogi.

Harry'ego to tylko jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyło.

– Naprawdę? Odniosłem inne wrażenie.

James poczerwieniał na twarzy, przypominając sobie o swojej wczorajszej agresji.

– Prze… przepraszam – powiedział, patrząc szczerze na Harry'ego. – Za to jak cię wczoraj potraktowałem, po prostu nie myślałem trzeźwo – wyjaśnił. – Nie chciałem na ciebie krzyczeć, a tym bardziej… a tym bardziej trafić cię zaklęciem. Nawet nie jestem pewny, jak to się stało. Nic na ciebie nie rzucałem, zaklęcie jakby pojawiło się samo z siebie i posłało cię na drugi koniec ulicy, prosto w to okno. Nic z tego nie zrobiłem specjalnie! To był jakby… jakby instynkt czy coś takiego.

Harry uniósł brwi.

– A więc, mówisz, że instynktownie chciałeś mnie zranić? – zapytał ze złością.

– Nie, nie to miałem na myśli – James pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniami. – To… zabrzmiało źle…

– Nie, nie, dokładnie to chciałeś powiedzieć! – przerwał mu Harry. – Przyznałeś właśnie, jak faktycznie się czujesz, więcej mi nie potrzeba!

– Harry… – próbował dalej James.

Ręka Harry'ego nagle się poderwała i złapała za czoło, Harry w porę powstrzymał jęknięcie, co zaalarmowało jego rodziców.

– Harry? – Lily podeszła do niego, ale Harry odsunął się od niej, unosząc dłoń, by pokazać jej, że ma się zatrzymać.

– Nie! – warknął na nią. – Wyjdźcie już!

Kiedy żadne z rodziców się nie ruszyło, Harry odwrócił się i skierował do połączonej z pokojem łazienki, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Osunął się na podłogę, łapiąc się za piekącą bliznę. Przygryzł wargę, by powstrzymać jęki, a jego blizna nie przestawała boleć z zaciekłością.

James i Lily odczekali chwilę lub dwie, a potem zapukali w drzwi łazienki, wzywając imię Harry'ego i pytając, czy wszystko w porządku. W odpowiedzi otrzymali jedynie więcej zawołań by „już sobie poszli". Z wahaniem i poczuciem porażki, James i Lily opuścili jego pokój, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

xxx

 _Dziękuję bardzo wszystkim tym, którzy dzielnie czekają na kolejne rozdziały. Okropnie denerwuje mnie, że ta strona uniemożliwia odpowiadanie bezpośrednio pod komentarzami (a tak właściwie "recenzjami" najwidoczniej) i chcę tylko teraz szybko powiedzieć, że naprawdę doceniam każde miłe słowo, jakie tam od czasu do czasu widzę i dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję!_


End file.
